


Love in a Hopeless Place

by caelestisxyz



Series: Black Lotus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angst, Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Barebacking, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Escort Service, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kuroo is a Sugar Daddy, M/M, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Yes there is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: It's quite simple really. Kuroo Tetsurou is nothing more than a young, star athlete in need of a good fuck before one of the most important games of the season. Enlisting the aid of a popular escort agency, Kuroo gets more than he bargained for.At least, that's how the story starts.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about volleyball or Japan's national volleyball team. Google is my guide. Please, don't come for me. lol I've been drafting this project for a while now. Decided to work on it as a way to overcome my writer's block for another project. (Yes, it worked!) This is kind of a prelude to "A Cure for What Ails You" But it'll also have side stories with the other pairings. 
> 
> Happy Reading~  
> (Edited current chapters: 2/15/2017)

It's quite simple really.

Kuroo Tetsurou is nothing more than a young, star athlete in need of a good fuck before one of the most important games of the season. Coach advised the players to rest up for the morning game. He warned them all not to spend the night partying and screwing around. He even went so far as to threaten the team with a shit ton of penalties if any of them were caught breaking the rules.

And while dives and laps aren't _that_ big of a deal, Kuroo really doesn't have time for that shit. He would really rather not. Penalties are beneath someone of his caliber. He'll leave that to the rookies. 

So once practice for the night is over and they all return to their respective hotel rooms, Kuroo calls up his good friend from university.

Bokuto Koutarou was Kuroo's wingman at every function. They did some pretty wild things together. Everything from threesomes to random hookups with each other just for the hell of it. Since graduation, they've kept in touch, but not as often as they used to. Shit just happens that way. Bokuto and Kuroo chose two, totally different career paths. Still, they're good friends, though.

That's why Kuroo is one of the few who knows about Bokuto's side hustle. Bokuto prefers to keep it a secret. Not because he's ashamed of his job. He does good, honest work. Bokuto just doesn't think that other people will be accepting of it. Which makes sense. Even in this day and age, there are still asshats who look down on sex workers.

Personally, Kuroo thinks it's cool to have such an amazing sex game that people will pay just to get a piece of that action. And he's not talking about a couple hundred here and there. No. Bokuto gets _paid._

Well, what can one expect from an escort agency as prestigious as Black Lotus? The screening process doesn't just cover sexually transmitted disease. If your bank account does not meet the requirements, there will be no ass for you. Kuroo knows this because he's already been through the screening process earlier that week.

Their coach pulls the same crap before every important game: No drinking. No partying. No sex.

Except for this time, Kuroo is two steps ahead. He'll have the ass come to him since he can't go out and get it. Instead of calling the agency directly, Kuroo hits up Bokuto. He tells his friend to send only the best. Hair and eye color don't matter too much. In fact, Kuroo isn't all that concerned about the escort's looks. If they're great at what they do, Kuroo will be too engrossed in the sex to pay attention to any of that.

Bokuto tells him that he has just what he needs. The phone conversation sounds like one between a dealer and a stoner. They're speaking discreetly as if someone is actually tapped into their conversation. Bokuto and Kuroo are just extra like that.

Whatever.

Ending the call, Kuroo takes a long shower seeing that he has two hours to spare. Convincing the team's manager to secure him his own room hadn't been hard at all. Being team captain does have its perks. Though Kuroo is well aware that he isn't the only one winning the games. Contrary to what a lot of people think, he isn't as egotistical as he pretends.

Kuroo is actually an all around good guy. His teammates respect and admire him. Kuroo just likes to give the people what they want. The sports articles describe him as conceited, entitled, and arrogant. So, that's how Kuroo carries himself in public. Since junior high, every team he's been on, Kuroo has been named the team captain. It's as if he was born to lead. Seriously, doesn't he deserve to be a little full of himself?

Besides, he isn't here to impress people. He's here to win, and make sure his team qualifies for the upcoming Olympics and bringing home gold. There's nothing more important to him than reaching that goal. 

After the shower, Kuroo lazes around the hotel room while he waits for the escort to arrive. Putting on clothes seems kind of pointless. He decides to just put on one of his personal robes from home instead; which is way softer than the ones the hotel provides. Even though he's watched it more than once, Kuroo looks at the recording of their opponent's most recent game.

In the room next to him, he can hear some of his teammates talking loudly. They're more than likely playing some kind of card game to past the time. He's already made sure to put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door. From experience, his teammates know better than to disturb him when that sign is on the door.

Although they have a Home game tomorrow, their coach still insists on them staying at the same hotel the night before. Basically, their coach doesn't trust them enough to let them out of his sight. Honestly, Kuroo thinks it's a smart idea. It's just that tonight he is _really_ horny. The last time he had sex, was like a month ago. Kuroo went out that night and hooked up with some random guy.

The sex was okay. But it wasn't what he really wanted that night. Sometimes he wants to have rough, detached sex. Of course, not everyone is open to the rough aspect. Kuroo understands that completely.

And since he never takes the time to build a connection with anyone prior to them having sex, he doesn't really know what a person is into unless he tries it. Still, that can also backfire. You can't just go choking people without their consent or a clear sign that they're totally cool with it. Simply asking them works at times, then there are the ones who misinterpret the question.

In the end, Kuroo keeps things simple unless he's told otherwise. 

Quite frankly, Kuroo is tired of half-assing it when it comes to sex. He often reminiscences about his college years and the times he's fucked Bokuto _,_ and vice versa. There was never any romantic love between them, but the sex was some of the best Kuroo has ever had. Bokuto was down for _anything._ Nothing was off limits.Bokuto is actually the one who introduced Kuroo to the indescribable pleasure of rough sex.

Now Kuroo is hooked. Unfortunately, he doesn't have it as often as he would like. That's where Black Lotus comes in.

Exactly two hours later there is a sharp knock on the room's door. Before opening it, Kuroo takes a look through the peephole but doesn't see anyone. Apparently, the person is standing off to the side, out of view. Smirking to himself, Kuroo cracks the door open just enough to stick his head out.

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" A tall, attractive blond asks.

"That would be me."

Tightening his grip on the duffle bag on his shoulder, the blond moves closer to the door. "Tsukishima," he greets curtly. "I was informed that you were in need of my services for the evening." His voice is professional. Every word is spoken with eloquence and certainty. "Is that correct?"

Okay. What in the fuck is this? Did he rent an escort or a fucking tutor for the night? Kuroo looks at the man from head to toe. Yeah, he's attractive, a little on the nerdy side. He's wearing glasses and a turtleneck, for fuck's sake. The man doesn't look anything like what Kuroo imagined. He contemplates telling Tsukishima that he is no longer interested.

Instead, Kuroo takes a step back. "Yeah. Come on in." He moves to the side so the man can step in. He's horny so he'll see where this goes.

Once the door to the room is closed, Tsukishima walks over to the desk to sit his duffle bag down. Kuroo notes that the escort has a great ass. At least that's something. He isn't necessarily disappointed. He just expected...more. Is this uptight guy going to be cool with the things Kuroo wants to do? He looks like he'll be appalled if Kuroo even thought about choking him.

"So, Tsukishima," Kuroo says conversationally. "Do you have a first name? Or is that like an alias or something?"

Turning around, Tsukishima calmly takes off his glasses and sits them on the desk. "If you were interested in getting to know me," he says while removing his shirt, "You should have requested a companion for the evening instead of someone of my expertise, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima unbuckles his belt next, slowly pulling the leather through the denim loops. "You wanted a compliant fuck toy. And, that's what you're going to get."

To say that Kuroo Tetsurou is shocked would be the understatement of the fucking year. Jaw slacked, eyes wide open, Kuroo watches Tsukishima slide his pants down long, creamy legs, and then step out of them. Tsukishima didn't bother with underwear. He opted to go commando.

Using his belt, Tsukishima binds his own hands in the front. The action is done with practiced ease. "Everything we need is in my bag. As you see," he pauses, lifting his bound hands for Kuroo to see. "I'm a little tied up at the moment. Feel free to pick what you want to use on me." Sinking fluidly to his knees, Tsukishima bats his eyes prettily, thick, dark lashes shuttering his golden eyes. "Shall we begin?"

It takes Kuroo longer than he will like to admit, to shake out of his stupor. Tsukishima's transformation from alter boy to obedient slut kind of took him by surprise. Shaking his head, Kuroo chuckles under his breath. This is un-fucking-believable. There is currently a hot, naked blond kneeling in the middle of his hotel room. It feels like it's birthday.

Kuroo takes purposeful steps towards Tsukishima, noting how gold eyes take in his every move. Walking past the escort, Kuroo stops at the desk where the duffle bag is. He finds condoms, lube, and a slew of sex toys. He's so damn horny that he doubts they'll use any of them tonight.

"Toys are great, but I really just want to choke and fuck you," Kuroo admits sheepishly. Is that too simple? Perhaps Tsukishima was expecting something more exciting. Or elaborate.

Tsukishima only smirks. "You're the client," he purrs seductively. Leaning forward, he rests the side of his face on the soft carpet, giving Kuroo the perfect view of his tight ass. "You call all the shots."

Kuroo's knees feel weak. Like a siren's call, he's drawn to the sight. "Is there anything that's off-limits?"

"Cum and saliva are the only bodily fluids I swallow or allow during sex."

"Noted."

Kuroo is so excited that he doesn't prolong it anymore. He walks over to Tsukishima, reaches down and grabs a fist full of blond curls. "Safe word?" he asks politely. It's a harsh contrast to the tight grip on the man's hair. "Just in case you can't handle me."

Tsukishima tries really hard not to roll his eyes. He humors Kuroo anyway. "Dinosaur." He only throws that out there because he knows he won't be using a safe word tonight. It's the reason why he's so highly requested; Tsukishima _never_ uses his safe word.

"That's weird," Kuroo laughs. "Have a thing for dinosaurs, huh?"

"As I stated before, I am only here to serve as your private cum dump for the evening," he states, tone flat and disinterested. "That is all. I didn't come here to play 21 questions."

"Goodness, Tsukki... Can I call you Tsukki? Tsukishima is too long."

"As long as you pay me, you can call me whatever the fuck you want."

Kuroo smirks darkly. He'll be sure to keep that in mind. "You really have a lovely mouth." Standing up, he continues to hold onto the escort's hair, roughly dragging the man up to sit on his knees. With his other hand, he easily unties his robe. "Let's put it to better use..." His erection stands at full attention; he's already hard and leaking. 

Tsukishima seems pleased by the rough treatment. Unabashedly, he opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out greedily. He's also grateful that Kuroo is well endowed. Sucking on small dicks is a fucking pain. Sometimes he has to stuff the balls in as well just to reach any semblance of fulfillment. However, with Kuroo, Tsukishima finally has a cock worthy of his lack of gag reflex.

He shows his appreciation with a low hum as his tongue swirls around the head of Kuroo's cock, careful to lap at the pre-cum before it can drip. Tsukishima really hates to be wasteful. When Kuroo's hold on his hair tightens, Tsukishima keens. His scalp is burning. It feels amazing. Glancing up, he can see how positively wrecked Kuroo is right now. But this is only the beginning.

Kuroo uses the thumb of his free hand to brush along the escort's plump bottom lip. "Open up nice and wide," he instructs, gently prying the blond's mouth open as he guides his cock inside. "Just like that..."

Tsukishima raises up slightly and then starts bobbing his head impatiently. If Kuroo won't hurry up and fuck Tsukishima's mouth, he'll fuck his own mouth with Kuroo's dick. Surprisingly Kuroo doesn't protest. He only assists by rocking his hips. Once Kuroo gets over how surreal this all is, it doesn't take him long to live out one of his many fantasies.

Kuroo has no idea why he enjoys this so much. It's brutal as hell. Like, he's viciously fucking Tsukishima's mouth, only relenting when he feels it's necessary. The vulgar sounds of Tsukishima's throat being brutalized reverberate off the hotel walls. And it is music to Kuroo's ears. He can't describe the felling. It's difficult to verbalize the sensation of staring down at a red, tear stained face as it chokes on his cock.

From the look of it, Tsukishima is in heaven. He's actually smiling around the impressive girth. Kuroo knows that he can't be too loud since there's the chance of his teammates hearing him, still, he can't help but groan at the sight alone.

He only stops when he feels like he's close. As much as he doesn't want to stop, he really doesn't want to come like this. When he pulls out, there's so much saliva. It's almost too much. Quickly, Tsukishima leans forward again, and sucks it all back in, swallowing it with a lewd, audible gulp. Again, Kuroo is left floored. He can't believe what he just witnessed.

Tsukishima's lips are so pink and swollen now, his eyes are red, and his eyelashes damp with tears. "I prepped before coming here," he informs Kuroo, completely disregarding the dumbfounded look on the man's face. "It's been a while since I've had someone as big as you." He assumes his previous position with his cheek pressed against the carpet, ass in the air. "Gods, please, fuck me already!"

"You're unreal," Kuroo breathes out. He quickly grabs the bottle of lube out of the duffle bag. "I'm not going to use a condom. Can't pass up the chance..." Kneeling behind the escort, he prods the tight ring of muscles. "You're still tight..."

"Trust me. You'll fit."

Kuroo thinks about testing Tsukishima's readiness for himself just to be on the safe side. But truthfully, his dick is so hard that it's painful. Instead, he applies a substantial amount of lube to his cock. If Tsukishima says he's good to go, then that's that.

Teasingly, he rubs the head of his cock across the quivering hole. His other hand caresses Tsukishima's back, silently coaxing the escort to relax for him. Tsukishima doesn't need too much coaxing. His muscles are relaxed and ready for impact. Absently, Kuroo wonders why he's never seen Tsukishima before. Someone this gorgeous couldn't have slipped past his radar.

"For fuck's sake," Tsukishima snaps irately. "Stick your dick in my ass and fuck me with it!"

Well, that succeeds in putting an end to Kuroo's appraisal. The demanding tone also irks him. It gets under his skin, making him feel as if he has a point to prove now. Like he as to somehow regain his dominance. So without further ado, he placed his hands on Tsukishima's hips, digging his nails into the smooth skin, and rocked his hips forward.

The sudden, forceful entry knocked the wind out of Tsukishima. Surprisingly, instead of shouting out in pain, he threw his head back and moaned. " _Yes_!That's what the fuck I'm talking about!" He doesn't bother waiting for Kuroo to make the next move. Propping up on his elbows, Tsukishima takes things into his own hands. With finesse, he eases up slightly and then slams back even harder.

"God, Tsukki," Kuroo groans loudly. Fuck his teammates. This shit is amazing, he doesn't care if they hear him. "Shit!" His hands on the escort's hips only get in the way, so he places them on his head and just stares.

Kuroo can only stare as Tsukishima fucks himself. Rolling his hips, the blond seems to bounce back on Kuroo's cock like he was born to do it. This kind of skill can't be found on any plain old hookup. It's something that takes the time to perfect. No. That's not it. What Tsukishima is doing has to be a natural born talent. It's a rarity that not everyone can master.

Tsukishima is the true definition of a power bottom. As phenomenal as it is, Kuroo can't just be a spectator. He can't just allow Tsukishima to call all the shots. At least not tonight.

With both hands, Kuroo grabs Tsukishima by the neck. The action causes him to sink balls deep inside of the blond. They groan in unison. Nose flaring, Kuroo whispers hotly against the shell of Tsukishima's ear. "I think you've forgotten who was in charge tonight, Tsukki," he teases, voice husky and dripping with dark authority.

Unbothered, Tsukishima rolls his hips, grinding his erection into the carpet and messaging his own prostate with Kuroo's cock. "You were acting like you didn't know how to fuck me. I was only helping you out." The hold on his neck tightens. Tsukishima curses, "Fuck! That...that's _perfect_! Promise to do that again?"

Kuroo does it again. This time he starts rocking his hips as he does so. His chest is pressed against Tsukishima's back as he literally fucks the man into the carpet. Tsukishima only gets louder. Kuroo has to keep one hand on his neck, while the other muffles the escort by shoving three fingers into his mouth. Tsukishima's contended hums send a shiver through Kuroo's fingertips and straight down his spine.

The safe word is never uttered. Even when Tsukishima's eyes roll into the back of his head, or when his head feels light. He never taps out. Still, Kuroo eases up on the choking. He's more concerned than Tsukishima is that much is for sure. Bruises still form on the blond's neck, and they're gorgeous.

When Tsukishima comes, he isn't as loud as Kuroo expects. He whimpers cutely, with a hint of aggravation. Almost as if he wants the pleasure to last forever, and he's pissed that it didn't. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

Kuroo moves his hands back to their previous place on Tsukishima's hips as his thrusts become erratic. He slams his hips one final time, holding himself in place as he empties his seed inside of the escort, refusing to waste a drop of it.

Tsukishima mewls at the warm feeling in his stomach. It's very rewarding after a good fuck, in Tsukishima's opinion. When Kuroo pulls out Tsukishima feels empty. Not the natural emptiness that comes after every fuck. This emptiness is much more noticeable, mildly annoying. 

Oh well. It's just another day at the office for Tsukishima. Nothing more. While Kuroo is on his back, trying to catch his breath, Tsukishima unbinds his own hands. As always, he takes a brief moment to admire the fresh bruises. He can't wait to see the ones on his neck. The turtleneck wasn't chosen by chance, obviously.

Some escorts prefer half of the cash upfront and then half later. Tsukishima usually wants it all upfront. Tonight, he forgot to even ask about the fucking money. Want to know why? Because he knows exactly who Kuroo Tetsurou is. He'll be lying if he said he wasn't a fan. He was a little starstruck earlier so asking for the money up front slipped his mind. Will he ever reveal that to Kuroo? Not a chance in hell.

As if reading the escort's mind, Kuroo says, "Your money is on the bedside table," he tells him as he walks to the bathroom.

Tsukishima figures that are his cue to leave. His legs are sore when he stands. He lives for the aftermath of sex. The soreness in his throat, the numbness in his ass, and all the other aches are another reminder of a great time. Tsukishima loves it all. Walking over to the bedside table, Tsukishima picks up the envelope of cash.

Crisp money makes his dick hard.

Smirking to himself, Tsukishima runs his fingers over the bills. He's happy that he allowed Bokuto to convince him of working on his off day. At first, Tsukishima wasn't interested. Then, Bokuto casually let it slip that Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the national volleyball team, was the client. How could Tsukishima resist? He has a thing for fucking celebrities. He loves to kick them off of their high horses and see how they unravel before his very eyes.

Feeling something warm run down his leg, Tsukishima sighs. He really wishes Kuroo would have just come on his face instead. It's all fun in the heat of the moment, but he hates having to clean it up afterward. 

"Allow me," Kuroo says, kneeling down behind Tsukishima. "It's only fair that I clean it up. Don't you think?"

He didn't even hear the man walk out of the bathroom."Holy fuck..." Tsukishima breathes out through his nose. "Are you fucking serious?"

Instead of responding, Kuroo continues to lick up the semen as it trails down the man's legs. Making his way back to the source, he pushes two fingers in."Tsukki, we really need to do this again." He scoops out any remaining semen.

What he does with it is lost on Tsukishima. He's too busy staring up at the ceiling in awe. Who knew Kuroo Tetsurou is actually a great fuck? Arrogant people tend to never live up to expectations. Kuroo is an exception. Tsukishima is grateful for the experience.

"You can set up another appointment through the agency." Tsukishima still gives Kuroo the same line he gives everyone else.

Kuroo doesn't want to hear it, though. "Why can't I just contact you directly? I'm still willing to pay."

"I do not give out my personal number. Not unless you were interested in drawing up a contract." Tsukishima starts to get dressed. He's already stayed longer than he normally does. Especially since aftercare isn't necessary for the client. He'll take care of himself once he gets home.

Contracts sound too over the top. Kuroo just wants to be able to hit Tsukishima up whenever he feels like it without having to speak with a receptionist or go through a middle man. Shit seems like too much work. But Tsukishima is definitely worth it.

"What kind of contract?" Kuroo asks despite himself.

Tsukishima is putting his belt on when he pauses to look at Kuroo directly. "Basically, you'll get to own me for an extended period of time. It's only temporary. I can't take any other clients during that time frame. Depending on your marital status, I can even live with you during that period so you'll have me anytime you want." There's more to it, but he doesn't feel like going into details on something he knows Kuroo isn't going to agree to.

Sugar Daddy is the term the escorts use. Mainly because it's normally older men who go for the contract. It's really just about sex and indulging. The escorts are showered with gifts, expensive dinners, and lavish dates. It's the closest thing to a vacation for them, honestly. Bokuto has had several contracts. As well as Iwaizumi, another favorite.

Tsukishima has never had a client who he wanted to mention the contract to. It's not something that everyone knows about. If a client doesn't ask about an extended rental, Tsukishima doesn't tell them. Like he said, Kuroo is an exception.

Kuroo still needs time to think it over. He has money, but he isn't fucking loaded. And there are other reasons why he isn't all too sold on the idea of owning another person. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Tsukki. Hopefully, we'll be seeing each other again real soon."

"Hn." Tsukishima finishes with his belt. "I'll be leaving now."

"Aren't I suppose to take care of you now? Aftercare or something along those lines?"

The sly grin on Kuroo's face is hard to read. Either Kuroo is being sincere or he's being passive aggressive. Tsukishima isn't interested in determining which one it is. "I'm sure I'll manage. Goodnight, Kuroo-san." He puts his glasses back on. He hates wearing them during sex. They tend to get foggy, and smeared with spit. That shit isn't cute. 

"Fucking hell, Tsukki. I just licked cum out of your ass. No need to be so formal." He laughs.

"Stop talking to me so I can get the fuck out of here!" That is what Tsukishima wants to say. Of course, he doesn't. He remains impassive. "Kuroo," he corrects himself. "Goodnight."

Without waiting on another response, Tsukishima picks up his bag and his money, then he walks to the door. Kuroo is right behind him. At least he is no longer talking to him. Tsukishima has disregarded too many of his own rules tonight. He's pissed at himself for it too. Rules are what keep his head above water in a job like this. When they're at the door, Kuroo peeks his head out first to check if the coast is clear.

When it's confirmed that the hallway is empty, he motions for his guest to take his leave. "See you later, Tsukki."

Tsukishima walks out of the hotel room without a backward glance.

Kuroo takes another shower before getting into bed. Finally looking at his phone, he sees several text messages from the team's group chat. His teammates give him a proposition: If Kuroo doesn't buy them all a drink after the game tomorrow, win or lose, they're going to rat him out to their coach.

Kuroo agrees to the terms. He'll also be sure to remember the blackmail for future references. Until then, he has a game to focus on. Now that he's no longer on edge, he's confident in their victory tomorrow.

* * *

It's quite simple really.

Tsukishima Kei is nothing more than a broke ass college student who needed a job with great pay and flexible hours. That's why when he heard about Black Lotus, he applied without a second thought. Doesn't hurt that he's paid to do something that he very much enjoys. Why give it up to the fuckboys around campus when he can just make their father's pay for a piece of his ass?

He's been working with the agency for only two months and he's already one of the top five most requested escorts. It has more to do with his ability to adapt to the client's desires rather than him being drop dead gorgeous. In the bedroom, he flawlessly takes on the roles he's assigned. If the client wants a cute, blond submissive, Tsukishima can be that. If the client wants a stern, cold dominant, Tsukishima can do that as well.

Some clients want to fuck an unresponsive, sack of potatoes who moans despite how pathetic the sex is. Tsukishima can do that as well, albeit reluctantly. The sex isn't always fulfilling. Honestly, it's more unfulfilling than it is fulfilling. Thank fuck the pay is always worth it, though.

Half an hour later, Tsukishima is at the two-bedroom apartment he shares with his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. All of the lights are out so he knows Yamaguchi hasn't made it home yet from his respectable job as a cashier at the campus bookstore. Yamaguchi is the only person out of Tsukishima's personal circle who knows about his employment with Black Lotus.

And hopefully, it stays that way.

Tsukishima isn't interested in having the entire university knowing that he's a high-class prostitute. He isn't as comfortable with it as the other escorts. But that's to be expected. He's still relatively new to this. He isn't ashamed. It's more so the stigma surrounding sex workers. And he cares about what people think, contrary to what he lets on.

Tsukishima tosses the envelope on his dresser. He'll count if after he finishes his self-care ritual of, a hot soak in the tub for twenty minutes, washing his hair, applying ointment to his bruises, and then, he brushes his teeth, flosses, and burns his throat with mouthwash. He does other things that will remain unmentioned. When he's done, Tsukishima counts his money.

Since he already paid his tuition earlier that month, he'll have more money to fuck off with. But he doesn't. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are far from home. He likes to keep a stash saved just in case of an emergency. As much as he wants to splurge on pointless things, he wants to be smart with his money.

Kuroo didn't cheat Tsukishima out of any money. He paid the full amount as well as added a nice tip. Tsukishima definitely would have kicked the man's door in if he would've paid him less than what he was owed. For obvious reasons, he doesn't play about his money.

All in all, tonight was a win. Not only did he make some extra money, but he also had a pretty decent fuck. The fact that the client was one of Tsukishima's idols is only icing on the cake. 

He's in the kitchen looking for something simple to cook when Yamaguchi arrives.

Yamaguchi takes one look at the bruise on Tsukishima's neck and frowns in concern. "I thought today was your off day."

"Bokuto called in a favor."

He walks into the kitchen and sits his bag on the counter. "You've been complaining about not being able to have a day off in weeks."

"The client was worth it."

"Who was it?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

Yamaguchi grins. "Really? Wow! How awesome is it to fuck one of your idols AND they pay you for it?"

Tsukishima laughs. "You have no idea."

Saying that Tsukishima Kei is a fan of Kuroo Tetsurou is truly an understatement. His older brother, Akiteru, played volleyball, so naturally, Tsukishima has a love for the sport. Other than his older brother, Kuroo Tetsurou was a player who's career Tsukishima followed closely. When it was announced that Kuroo would be playing for the national team, Tsukishima, along with others who have been secretly rooting for Kuroo's success, celebrated over drinks.

"Oh shit!" Yamaguchi exclaims suddenly. "That's right! They're all staying at the Ritz tonight. Did you see Ushijima? Please tell me you told him that I would suck his dick for free?!"

Ushijima Wakatoshi is the stoic, Ace, and vice-captain, of the national volleyball team. He's also a personal favorite of Yamaguchi for reasons that are unknown. Well, Ushijima is like fucking Superman so that can be the reason why. The only reason why he isn't the captain of the team has more to do with social cues rather than his abilities as a player. Kuroo is more personable so it's easier for him to communicate with players who all come from different cities, backgrounds, and things of that nature.

"I only saw Kuroo," Tsukishima says. He gives his best friend an apologetic smile. "But I promise, if I ever run into Ushijima, I will be sure to pass along the message."

Yamaguchi pouts. "You get to meet so many famous people. If I had the looks I would definitely apply."

"You do have the looks."

"You think so?"

"Duh. And you don't have to have sex with anyone either. You can just be an escort escort."

An _escort_ escort, describes what Tsukishima is actually supposed to be doing; escorting wealthy men and women for the evening. The sex aspect of the job is one of those things that's a given but isn't explicitly stated.

"I'll think about it," Yamaguchi decides. He is seriously tired of his boring job that barely pays enough. "Anyway, how was it?"

Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi the spill. On top of Yamaguchi being his best friend, the young man never judges Tsukishima or makes him feel like crap for his chosen occupation. They're able to talk about these kinds of things without fear of being judged by the other. It's great. Yamaguchi's only concern is Tsukishima's safety. Which is understandable.

He starts with how nervous he was at first. Because, fuck, he was standing outside of his idol's hotel room. Of course, Tsukishima did not reveal how he has a jersey with Kuroo's number on it. Or how he used to go to Kuroo's games when the athlete was still in college. Yeah, Tsukishima definitely left all that out. He made sure to treat Kuroo like he does any other celebrity client. 

"...I just kept reminding myself that Kuroo is nothing more than a client. He's like all the other rich fuckers I've been with. Once I got that through my head it was easy. His dick is big. I think I would have cried if it wasn't. Like, this is the guy I've been jacking off to since I was 16. You know?"

"Yeah. That would have like, ruined your childhood." Yamaguchi grimaces at the thought. Then, he smiles again. "Did you make a good impression?"

"I think so. He asked about us doing it again."

"Lucky~"

Tsukishima ignores the remark and continues with his story. In retrospect, the sex was good, yet it wasn't as kinky as the sex Tsukishima is accustomed to. The other clients seem intent on using every toy in Tsukishima's arsenal. Most of the time, the toys feel better than their cocks. It makes him wonder if they insist on using so many toys to make up for what they lack.

Kuroo didn't use any toys and it was one of the best fucks of Tsukishima's existence. He tells Yamaguchi that.

"Do you think Ushijima will be a good fuck?" Yamaguchi asks once the story is over.

Tsukishima takes the time to think about it. "I hear it's normally the quiet ones you have to watch out for. People think he's awkward because he doesn't talk much, I just think he prefers not to waste his time on idle chit-chat."

"You two have that in common," Yamaguchi teases. "You need to make Kuroo fall in love with you, move in together, and then throw a housewarming party."

Tsukishima knows where this is going. "And I'm guessing you and Ushijima will be the only guests we should invite?"

"Yep."

"Your thirst for Ushijima is inspiring, truly."

Yamaguchi smirks smugly. He even pops the collar of his work uniform. "You know me. I like to aim high." He wiggles his eyebrows, further showing off how cheesy he is.

Tsukishima blinks. Turning on his heel, he leaves his best friend standing in the kitchen.

"Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

. . . 

The next day, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watch the volleyball game together. Tsukishima can't help but feel smug about how he had Kuroo practically drooling over him last night.(He disregards the fact that _he_ was the who actually did all the drooling) He also notes how Kuroo is so merciless towards their opponents. It's sexy as hell watching someone dominate in a sport that's more difficult than people give it credit for.  

Tsukishima hopes they'll have another session together soon. 

* * *

Indonesia doesn't stand a chance.

Not that anyone expected them to, honestly. Japan now has the closest thing to a dream team in regards to volleyball. It's been years since Japan has qualified for the Olympics. Now that dream seems closer to reality. Nothing can get past their impenetrable wall. Kuroo, Aone, and Lev won't allow it. Any ball that they fail to stop, which is rare, the Guardian Deity of Japan, Nishinoya, takes care of it. They also have two, reliable setters: Shirabu and the rookie, Kageyama.

And there's nothing strong enough to stop Ushijima's spikes.

The game is over before it's started. Kuroo doesn't even break a sweat. He almost feels bad for their opponents who traveled this far just to get their asses whooped. At the rate their going, the upcoming Asian games will be an easy win. During an interview following their match, Kuroo is asked if there's anything he did differently prior to this game.

Was there a different training regime with the team? Maybe he meditated? Or something along those lines. Because he was on top of his game today. Everyone noticed it.

While Kuroo wants to tell everyone at home who are currently watching, that he had an amazing fuck last night that consisted of pounding a gorgeous blond into the carpet of his hotel room, he doesn't. He simply tells the kind reporter that he made sure to follow his coach's orders of getting a good night's rest. Technically he did. After Tsukishima left, Kuroo slept like a fucking baby.

In the locker room, his teammates remind him that he owes them drinks. The only one who isn't privy to what's going on is Ushijima. When most of the players have filtered out of the locker room, Ushijima speaks.

"You played well today," he says, voice deep and surprisingly cheery. Well, it's not necessarily cheery. Kuroo can just tell that Ushijima is in a good mood. If you listen closely you can tell by the pitch of his voice. "Lev said it's because of your personal masseuse who paid you a visit last night. Is that true?"

Kuroo snickers. "Personal masseuse, huh? I guess you can call him that." Although, Tsukishima is way better than a masseuse in Kuroo's opinion.

Rolling his neck, Ushijima tries to get the kinks out. "I never believe in things such as luck. It all comes down to natural talent. But, you appear to have your very own good luck charm." He slams his locker shut. "Maybe I need to get one."

A good luck charm? Kuroo likes the sound of that. Fucking Tsukishima the night before every game sounds like an excellent idea. Then, he glances over at Ushijima. His lips quirk faintly, forming into his signature smirk. "I think a massage will help you loosen up a little. Tell you what, I'll take you to the same agency I go through."

Ushijima nods his head. The man has no idea that Kuroo is referring to an escort agency.

Kuroo pats him on the back. "You're going to love it."

Ushijima isn't that dense, though. "Why do I get the feeling that you're setting me up?"

Perceptive as always. "Oh, Ushijima, I would never. Don't you trust your captain?"

"No," Ushijima flatly states.

Kuroo can't blame him. He isn't called the "Scheming Captain" for the hell of it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback will let me know if I need to continue this or go back to the drawing board.


	2. Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This main pairing is Kuroo/Tsukki but there will be side stories with other pairings. Basically everyone gets their shine. Of course Kuroo/Tsukki will get more scenes, and a deeper look into the development of their relationship. Happy Reading~

It's a month after his twenty-fifth birthday when Akaashi Keiji realizes that he's depressed.

Akaashi finds out while staring at his obscured reflection in the steam fogged mirror of his bathroom. He notices how red his skin is, flushed from a scalding hot shower. He glances down at his hands, watching how a single droplet of water rolls down his palm.

Funny, Akaashi doesn't remember taking a shower. In fact, he doesn't quite remember what he's been doing for the past three weeks. It's as if he's been sleep walking this entire time, and now he's somehow snapped out of it. Honestly, it's a terrifying feeling not having any sense of time or space. The only reason he knows that he's standing in his own bathroom is because of the color scheme.

Gradually, it all starts to come back to him in static images. At the beginning of the year, Akaashi lost a lot of friends. Some were due to natural occurrences. By natural occurrences he means, moving to different cities, and simply losing touch. Others, he lost due to his own fuck ups. Mainly his inability to tell people what they want to hear. Akaashi prefers brutal honesty, a lot of people can't handle it.

Another reason, which Akaashi still can't fully grasp, is that he has _refined_ bedroom preferences. Due to those preferences, Akaashi lost a close friend and a lover all in the same week. His lover left him because he thinks Akaashi is "fucking disgusting" consequently he lost a close friend because they agreed with his ex-lover.

Apparently, because Akaashi enjoys being spanked, choked, and gagged, that means he supports domestic violence. And he quotes: "Countless people suffer from abuse by their spouse and here you are getting a hard on from it."

Mind you, Akaashi does not support abuse _period_. However, there is a huge difference between him and abuse victims. It all comes down to if it's consensual or not. There isn't any childhood trauma or anything of that nature that can explain the reason why Akaashi turned out like this. He didn't walk in on his parents having sex, he didn't come across strange porn when he was a kid.

He just likes what he likes. Simple as that.

Akaashi blames the film adaptation of Fifty Shades of Grey for this misunderstanding on the BDSM community as a whole. He never read the book. He saw the movie once on accident; he regrets it to this day.

Shitty movies aside, his friends really disappointed him. Perhaps he disappointed them too. Since that happened, Akaashi has kept to himself. Now that the thinks about it, he's been living on auto-pilot since that horrible week in April. It isn't until his birthday when he realizes that he doesn't have anyone to spend it with, that Akaashi gets really bad.

At work, no one notices a thing. Despite his crumbling sanity, Akaashi knows how to keep up the facade. And, since he's never been too sociable, or expressive, or interesting, a day in his life it's easy for him to blend in.

Though there are times that he feels like the vice president, Oikawa Tooru, is more perceptive than he lets on. They've started having small chats around the water cooler, nothing too personal. Akaashi wonders if Oikawa is aware that, he's also unhappy with his life. But Akaashi stays out of it; he can't even help his damn self.

Following his self-diagnosis in the bathroom mirror, Akaashi starts drinking frequently at the local bar. He becomes a regular, even acknowledging the bartender by her nickname. Some nights he goes for walks, not really caring where his feet will take him, he just walks. There are neighborhoods that he used to avoid at night now he walks them without a care for his surroundings.

The idea of someone mugging him doesn't bother him one bit. Maybe if there's a gun aimed at his head Akaashi will finally fucking feel something. He gets so bad with his subliminal suicide attempts, that the bartender notices.

Well, the woman has no idea what is going through Akaashi's head, she just knows that he is in need of something, anything, to get him out of this stump. Akaashi's saving grace comes in the form of a black business card with purple lettering. The kind bartender never explained her reasoning for giving him the card, or what exactly, Black Lotus is. She just gave it to him with a smile.

It's a couple of days after the new year when Akaashi finally calls the number on the card. An escort agency. Paid companionship so he doesn't have to be so lonely all the time. Akaashi doesn't take offense to it like others might have done. He can't deny that he needs this.

What happens from here on out can be only described as one big misunderstanding.

The screening process is thorough; it even goes so far as blood testing. Akaashi doesn't think anything of it. Even though he's under the impression that he's actually hiring an _escort_ for the evening. The owner of the agency is out of town so he only speaks to the receptionist who never explicitly states what kind of services Akaashi is paying for.

None of the employees he's interacted with seem judgmental of his need to pay for companionship. They're also very polite and professional. Akaashi finds comfort in this.

Black Lotus has a monthly membership fee, along with required, monthly blood tests. Seriously, this place leaves no stone unturned. Akaashi is informed that any money he gives the escort is theirs to keep. He's advised to pay cash; half up front and half of the money later. The receptionist also informs him, in a kindly manner, that their escorts are to be treated with the utmost respect.

Any member who fails to comply will be banned indefinitely. Depending on the severity of the mistreatment, charges will be pressed. Akaashi assures her that he wouldn't dream of it. It's when he's at home waiting for the escort to arrive that Akaashi replays the entire process over in his mind. Monthly blood tests just to take someone for a night on the town?

While Akaashi is appreciative of the agency for keeping their employees best interests in mind, he thinks the entire thing is kind of over the top.

There's a knock at his front door. Akaashi stands up from the couch and grabs his suit jacket. Tonight, he will be taking his date with him to the opening night of Swan Lake. Akaashi figures it's a simple enough date. He's mildly excited about finally having someone to accompany him. When he opens his front door, seeing a man standing there, clearly not dressed for the ballet, Akaashi assumes the person has the wrong door.

"Akaashi Keiji," the stranger asks. His eyes raise, and then widen when they land on Akaashi's face. "Damn..." He sounds starstruck. 

Akaashi tries not to stare at the man's ridiculous hair. He opts for the stunned expression on the stranger's face. "Who's asking?" He wants to know before he admits to being the person this...owl? is looking for.

"Bokuto at your service!" Bokuto smiles brightly. He walks past the stunned Akaashi and walks further into the apartment. "Nice place, Akaashi!"

Slowly, comically slow, Akaashi turns around to see Bokuto sitting a black bag on his coffee table. What in the hell is going on? Most importantly why isn't Akaashi saying anything to this intruder? Maybe because the man is now shirtless standing in the middle of his den. Bokuto has a great body. Of course, Akaashi admires it. Still...

"Why are you shirtless? Better yet, why are you here, in _my_ apartment, without a shirt on?"

"Well, you hired me. Duh!"

"Hired you?" Akaashi closes the front door and walks to where Bokuto is standing. "I hired an _escort_. A date, rather. Not whatever this is." He motions his hands at Bokuto's bare chest, noting how much better it looks up close. 

Bokuto frowns slightly. "Are you sure about that? I read your application. You said you wanted someone fun, adventurous, and open to experimenting. Right?"

Yes, that's right. Akaashi requested an escort who knew how to have fun. By adventurous, he meant traveling and outdoorsy activities. And when he wrote, willing to experiment, that was in regards to trying new things, like food. He explains that Bokuto.

And Bokuto laughs hard as hell. He laughs so hard that he falls over on the couch. When he starts slapping his knee, Akaashi decides that he is done with life in general. He couldn't even get this one thing right. Instead of stressing over it, he takes a seat on the adjacent love seat. What really annoys him is that it's clear he's fucked up somehow, but he still has no idea what he actually requested.

It takes another minute or so for Bokuto to stop laughing. The escort picks up his black bag and brings it over to Akaashi. Unzipping it, he gives Akaashi a sly grin. "When I read fun," Bokuto says, pulling out a small, pink vibrator. "I thought you were interested in me tying you up, and leaving this inside of you on the highest level. Adventurous," he chuckles, removing a device that Akaashi isn't familiar with. "Maybe you wanted to be suspended from the ceiling while I fucked your mouth. And experimental can go for any of the goodies in my bag."

Intrigued, Akaashi looks at the other various devices in the bag with apt interest. In his opinion, his life has always been dull, uneventful, with brief instances of peculiarities. This is one of those instances. What are the odds? Truly, this has to be some kind of joke. He doesn't bother looking around his apartment for any hidden cameras, though. It's not like he has any friends to prank him.

"How would we go about this," asks Akaashi. To clarify he adds, "I know how the whole sex thing works, but..."

Bokuto has an idea of what Akaashi is asking. This is his job after all. "How about you start by telling me what it is you want out of this."

Akaashi's answer is immediate. "I'm tired of feeling so numb all the time," he confesses, voice soft, and vulnerable. "I want to feel _something_."

The admittance is surprisingly honest. Bokuto is briefly in awe. Then, the dumbstruck look on his face is replaced by a mischievous grin. "I know just the thing thing for you, Akaashi."

It's a promising grin. Akaashi notes. Whatever Bokuto has up his sleeves, he has a feeling it's going to be worthwhile. Since this is an opportunity that can't be passed up, and Bokuto is really attractive once you get past the hair, Akaashi just shrugs his shoulders. 

_Fuck it._

* * *

Because he is nothing more than a fickle human being, Tsukishima disregards everything he previously said about not spending any of the money he's saved up. He's in serious need of new jeans, and shoes. There's no reason for him to be making this much money and still wearing the same crappy, blue jeans he wore in high school. As far as the shoes, there really isn't a need for new ones.

Tsukishima just wants to buy a new pair. He's sucked at least three cocks this past week, so he feels like he deserves new shoes. In fact, he thinks he'll buy _two_ new pairs. Also, Yamaguchi was recently hired as an _escort escort_ , and, that is a cause for celebration. Like all new members, Yamaguchi is given an advance. Just enough to buy a new suit, a tuxedo, and dress shoes to wear on his dates.

Instead of hitting up the local strip malls, they take the subway to a wealthier part of town. It's been a while since either of them shopped for personal items that weren't toiletries. Adulting is like the fucking worst. Sometimes Tsukishima randomly gets pissed at his parents for having him. He never asked for these kinds of responsibilities.

But it's not so bad. Life has its moments, Tsukishima supposes. Like today for instance. He and Yamaguchi are minding their own business, making fun of some of the ugliest print they have ever seen on a pair of pants when Yamaguchi _literally_ bumps into one of his idols.

Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn't even flinch when Yamaguchi's smaller frame smacks right into him. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, feels like he's run into a brick wall. Placing his hands on the smaller male's shoulder, Ushijima keeps Yamaguchi from falling over. The look on Yamaguchi's face when he glances up and stares into the face of the man he's fantasized about for as long as he can remember is priceless.

"Nice going, Ushijima," Kuroo walks up, smirking like he does every waking moment of his existence. "You're scaring the poor kid." Slowly, his feline-like gaze lands on Tsukishima, and his grin widens. "Tsukki, fancy meeting you here."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Disregarding the frustrating athlete, he makes sure Yamaguchi is still breathing. "You'll have to forgive him," he smiles derisively. "Tadashi here is one of your biggest fans."

Ushijima raises a brow at that. It's something he hears every single day. Everyone is his biggest fan, apparently.

Except, for once, Ushijima has actually met his biggest fan. "Yamaguchi Tadashi," Yamaguchi miraculously breaks out of his trance. "I've been a fan since you've played for Shiratorizawa Academy." He's not ashamed to admit this whatsoever.

Ushijima seems impressed by this information. He extends his hand, "It's always a pleasure to meet a _true_ fan." He takes Yamaguchi's hand, noticing how much smaller it is in comparison to his own. "You have lovely hands, Yamaguchi."

That's not weird at all. Tsukishima thinks to himself. Doesn't matter what he thinks, though, because Yamaguchi is enjoying the attention. Good on him.

Feeling eyes on him, Tsukishima glances up, seeing Kuroo staring at him intently. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asks.

Kuroo almost says what's exactly on his mind, but refrains from doing so. They're in public. He does have a reputation to uphold. "Are you a fan of volleyball as well, Tsukki?"

"I hate volleyball." Tsukishima straight up lies. If it weren't for the fact that Yamaguchi is chatting happily about his love for Ushijima's killer spikes, his best friend would have probably ousted him. Seeing that Yamaguchi is clearly preoccupied, he's free to lie his ass off. "It's boring. I don't see the point of it." That will break Akiteru's heart if he ever heard Tsukishima say that.

If this were an animated show, a visible vein could be seen protruding from Kuroo's temple. Since it's not, Kuroo simple frowns. It's actually more of a pout, really. "Such a shame. With your height, you'll make one hell of a middle blocker." Openly, his eyes rake over Tsukishima's form, drinking the man in. "Can't say I'm disappointed in your chosen career path."

"It's _not_ a career," Tsukishima snaps without thinking. Shit, he really didn't want to let it show how much the comment bothered him. "Just something to put me through university." Still, he explains himself. He doesn't want Kuroo thinking less of him. Why? Who fucking knows these things...

Surprisingly, Kuroo actually looks apologetic. Lowering his voice, he says, "I meant no disrespect. It's was just my awkward way of flirting." Sheepishly, he rubs the back of his neck.

The gesture is so human that Tsukishima can't hold a grudge. "You should work on that," he responds, without any real heat behind his words. "I never knew Ushijima talked this much." He motions to Yamaguchi and Ushijima.

Yamaguchi is laying the charm on thick. He's somehow managed to get Ushijima to smile. Though, it's not really a smile. The corners of his mouth are slightly quirked. Yeah, that's what it is: His lips are quirked faintly. Regardless, Kuroo is impressed. The only thing that gets Ushijima this interested is a Farmer's Almanac. And, fuck what anyone says, gardening is relaxing, okay. Kuroo is not ashamed to admit that he's spent a day, or two, in the neighborhood garden with Ushijima.

Kuroo idly wonders if it's time for him to check on his eggplants. Then, his mind does a three-sixty back to what Tsukishima said. "If you know Ushijima, then you have to know who I am!" That came out way more arrogant than intended.

"I've heard of you. I think." Tsukishima continues to lie because there is no way that he's going to admit to having his first wet dream starring none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. He's definitely good on that. "You play football, right?"

"I'm the captain of the national volleyball team."

"Wow," Tsukishima deadpans.

"Fuck, you really just curb stomped my pride." Kuroo chuckles, easily brushing off the blond's disinterest. "So, what are you shopping for?"

The real question is: Why are they still standing there talking to each other? How awkward is it to be having a casual conversation with the man who paid him for sex only last week? Tsukishima isn't honestly annoyed by Kuroo's presence. Truthfully, he's enjoying it. There is also the fact that Yamaguchi is finally having his chance to meet Ushijima. Being a good friend, Tsukishima doesn't want to cockblock.

At least that's the excuse he gives to keep the conversation with Kuroo going.

"I'm shopping for pants." Tsukishima takes a step closer. Tapping into his escort skills, he bats his eyelashes. "I need an honest opinion on which jeans make my ass look good. Can you do that?"

"Most definitely," Kuroo replies without missing a beat.

They walk further into the clothing store. Kuroo gets noticed by some people. He smiles, takes pictures, signs a few autographs. Tsukishima tries not to appear jealous. Yeah, he's grateful that he got a chance to fuck his idol, but an autograph would be great too. '

Once that's over, Tsukishima picks up the first pair of jeans he finds that are his size. He walks into the dressing room to change. The jeans fit fine, they can be tighter. Without tight jeans, his ass is non-existent in pants. So, yeah, those won't be a good choice. Tsukishima steps out the dressing room anyway. When he does, Kuroo is standing there with two more pairs of pants.

"Try these on." Kuroo doesn't even glance at the pants Tsukishima is already wearing. "I just know they'll look great on you."

Demanding bastard. Still, Tsukishima does as he's told. He likes the idea of trying on clothes for Kuroo.  The first pair of pants are simple, dark wash blue jeans, but they fit perfectly, and the price is reasonable. First, he needs to get approval from his fashion consultant. Yes, that is sarcasm.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Tsukishima sees Kuroo sitting on one of the lounge chairs. He rolls his eyes when Kuroo motions with his index finger for him to turn around. Again, Tsukishima complies. Turning around he glances over his shoulder to gauge Kuroo's reaction.

"Like I thought," Kuroo states smugly. "Next pair."

Now, the next pair is definitely not Tsukishima's cup of tea. Leather isn't something he's open to wearing - in public. He thinks that maybe Kuroo is trying to be funny by giving him a pair of leather pants to try on. But that doesn't seem like something Kuroo would do. Check him out; Tsukishima has fucked the guy once, now he thinks he's an expert.

Tsukishima tries the leather pants on. They fit him like a second skin still they're comfortable. The price is ridiculous, though. This time when he walks out the dressing room, Kuroo's mouth drops. Without being told to, Tsukishima turns around. He lifts his shirt a little, knowing that it'll show off his lower back dimples. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees Kuroo walking towards him.

Kuroo spares a quick glance over his shoulder before pulling Tsukishima into the dressing room. Closing the door, he locks it. "I only assumed that those would look good on you. I never thought they'd look _this_ damn good." He takes a step closer, eyes glued to the blond's leather clad thighs. "You said you wanted an honest opinion...Well, these pants make me want to fuck you right against this wall. How's that for honesty?"

The deepness of Kuroo's voice sends a shiver through Tsukishima. "You know this ass isn't free," he whispers. His own voice is dripping with lust. "But, I'll accept the compliment."

"I'm willing to pay, Tsukki."

"Set up an appointment with the agency. Then, I'm yours."

"Mine?"

"Only for the night, of course."

Kuroo wants to whine, but that's beneath him. It's bad enough he's in this dressing room right now, falling apart all because of a nice ass in leather pants.

Feeling confident, Tsukishima lifts his knee, pressing it between Kuroo's legs. Finding the man hard has him smirking. "If you're really interested in a good time, perhaps you'll request me for my other specialty." Adding pressure with his knee, he leans closer, lips ghosting over Kuroo's parted mouth as the athlete groans softly. "Some clients even like to address me as _Sir_."

"Sir?" Kuroo snickers. " _You're_ a Dom?"

Eyes narrowing, Tsukishima lowers his knee. Then, he quickly grabs Kuroo by the wrist, and spins the man around, shoving his face into the wall. With his foot, he kicks Kuroo's legs spread open. "Mightier men have fallen to their knees," Tsukishima whispers in Kuroo's ear, voice heavy with unyielding authority, "and begged me to fuck them. Just like them, I'll fuck you so good and so _hard_   that it'll change your entire perspective on twinks."

Tsukishima chuckles darkly, and Kuroo visibly shudders. Raking his hand through the man's messy hair, Tsukishima yanks Kuroo's head back. He bites Kuroo's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, then licks the wound clean and sucks on it. Shocked that it's even possible, Kuroo can only stare.

Savoring the metallic taste in his mouth, Tsukishima hums. "You know where to find me." And with that, he opens the dressing room door and kindly shoves Kuroo out.

Kuroo is left staring blankly at the closed door. He's sporting a major hard-on too. Shaking himself out of his trance, Kuroo chuckles under his breath. He should know from his first encounter with Tsukishima that he should never judge a book by its cover.

Conveniently, there is a banquet tonight that Kuroo and Ushijima have to attend. It's why they were in the mall in the first place, looking for last-minute suits. Bumping into Tsukishima was wholly coincidental. Perhaps Kuroo can take Tsukishima as his date, afterward, they can pick up where they left off. Convincing Ushijima to go through the escort agency will be pointless seeing that the man has already made it very clear that he is not interested.

No offense to the escorts, or anyone who hires an escort. Ushijima is simply not interested. Kuroo understands so he didn't push it. Walking off, he pulls out his phone and calls Black Lotus' headquarters to speak with the owner directly.

* * *

Every year, key athletes are honored for their outstanding performances in their chosen sport. This is the second year that Kuroo and Ushijima have been invited to the exclusive ceremony, and two more of their teammates are accompanying them for the evening. Nishinoya and Kageyama are being recognized as well. It's their first award ceremony and it shows.

Their eyes are all sparkly and they're hanging on to every word the speaker of the evening is saying. Kuroo thinks it's kind of cute. He remembers when he was like that. Actually, he still is. Except he's too busy pouting over a certain blond escort so his mood is noticeably sour. When he called to speak with the owner, he was informed that the woman was on vacation.

Then, Kuroo tried to talk to someone about requesting Tsukishima for the evening, and it turns out that the escort is booked for the next three days. Much to Kuroo's disappointment. Kuroo took Ushijima as his date instead, but Ushijima has no idea that he's Kuroo's date. They arrived together, are sitting side by side, and Kuroo even ordered a drink for Ushijima while he was in the restroom.

By Kuroo's definition, that means they're each other's dates. It's really just to make himself feel better for not having a date. Ushijima isn't bad company in all honesty. The captain and vice-captain aren't best friends, but they hang out often. Kuroo thinks it's because Ushijima often reminds him of his best friend Kenma who he misses dearly. (Kenma lives in a different city, six hours away.) They're both quiet, honest, and don't mind telling Kuroo when he needs to chill out.

Out of all his teammates, Ushijima is the only one that Kuroo can tolerate for an extended period of time. Besides Aone. Aone is a teddy bear, okay.

Lev and Kuroo played on the same team in high school. Still, Kuroo and Lev aren't as close as one would assume. Quite frankly, Lev is annoying as hell. Kuroo has to take the middle blocker in doses. Nishinoya is cool but spends all his free time with his boyfriend which is totally understandable.

Kageyama is...Kageyama. The rookie is such an angry ball of anger and more anger. Underneath all that he's just socially awkward, so no one holds it against him.

And, then there is Shirabu.

Long story short: Shirabu and Ushijima used to fool around. Ever since Ushijima broke things off, it's been slightly awkward. Mainly because Shirabu has a crush on Kuroo and it's painfully obvious. It's not that Shirabu isn't attractive. Kuroo just has a personal policy on not dating any of his teammates. Despite that, though, Kuroo loves all of his teammates; platonically, of course. They're his friends, and he knows that he can depend on them when it really matters.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," Ushijima says, seemingly for no reason at all.

Lifting his head, Kuroo looks in the direction that Ushijima is staring in. Sure enough, Yamaguchi is three tables over talking to some older guy. How in the hell did Ushijima spot the younger male in this crowd? There are over three hundred people in the massive room. Then, Kuroo perks up. If Yamaguchi is here maybe Tsukishima is here as well.

Kuroo scans the room in search of a blond head. The room is huge and filled with people so he tries not to be too disappointed when he doesn't spot Tsukishima. He still can't get the exchange in the dressing room out of his head. Tsukishima is very intriguing indeed. 

"You're sighing a lot tonight." Ushijima points out. His eyes are still on Yamaguchi as he speaks. "What do we do when we encounter a bump in the road, Kuroo?"

Chuckling lightly, Kuroo rubs his chin thoughtfully. "We tell that bump to get the fuck out of our way," he quips.

"I was leaning more towards trampling it, but I suppose that works too."

"Is this a polite way of telling me to stop bitching and make moves?"

Ushijima's brows furrow. He still hasn't fully grasped Kuroo's slang. "Yes..." He's going to just assume they're talking about the same thing.

Kuroo pats Ushijima on the back. "Damn, you're well on your way to making a fine wingman, Ushijima." Pulling out his phone, he sends a quick text to Bokuto. Looking over in Yamaguchi's direction again, he finally notices who the younger male is with. "Isn't that old guy a former baseball star or some shit?"

"Sawano Isin."

"He's with your boy, Freckles. That doesn't bother you does it?" 

Kuroo wasn't too wrapped around Tsukishima's finger earlier to miss the way Ushijima took an instant liking to Yamaguchi. Genuinely polite people have always been a weakness for Ushijima. 

"Yamaguchi," Ushijima adds emphasis as a show that he doesn't appreciate the nickname. "And he isn't my 'boy'. At least, not yet."

Kuroo loves how forward Ushijima is once he feels comfortable around a person. Hell, even Kuroo isn't this forward about his crushes. Ushijima is a traditional man. If he sees something he likes, he makes the necessary moves to get it. Kuroo can't help but respect that. "You always have a thing for the short cute ones," he teases.

"You make it sound as if I have an unhealthy obsession with petite men."

"Remember the first time you met Kenma?" Ushijima held Kenma's hand for like ten minutes and admired the noticeable differences of their hand sizes. "I'm surprised Kenma just rolled with it. He doesn't warm up to people easily."

Ushijima frowns. "While I do have an appreciation for men of smaller stature it's not like that," he tries to explain himself.

"It's fine," Kuroo says, voice sincere and understanding. "I'm not judging. Everyone has a type. Besides, I know that you just wouldn't like _anybody._ You have insanely high standards when it comes to personalities."

Ushijima doesn't comment on this. He isn't quite there yet to admit to Kuroo, or anyone, that he prefers a lover whose personality stands out to make up for the fact that he isn't remotely interesting himself. 

Finally, Bokuto texts back. Reading the message, Kuroo's face breaks out into a full-on grin. When he realizes how hard he's smiling, his smile is gone as soon as it came. He shouldn't be this damn happy about this. Kuroo leans closer to whisper in Ushijima's ear. Ushijima only nods his head in acknowledgment. When the speaker is done with his long-winded speech, Kuroo makes his exit.

According to Bokuto, since Tsukishima isn't at his scheduled appointment yet, Kuroo still has time to make a move. Once he's standing outside of the venue, he calls Black Lotus again and requests Tsukishima. Before the receptionist can give him the same spill about Tsukishima being booked, Kuroo informs her that he'll like to double the price of what Tsukishima's other client is paying.

-o0o-

Back at the banquet, while everyone is mingling in the connected ballroom, Yamaguchi is oblivious to the clear substance his date has slipped into his drink. Nerves have him drinking heavier than usual. This is his first night on the job, and he wants to make a good impression. He finishes the glass in record time. Sawano Isin patiently waits for the drugs to kick in before he and Yamaguchi can take their leave, under the pretense of him caring for his sick date. 

The former, baseball star is confident that there will be no interruptions. This isn't the first time he's done something like this. Sawano has never been unsuccessful in taking advantage of anyone. Of course, there is a first time for everything.

When the first effects of the drug rise to the surface, Ushijima is the first to notice. He even notices before Sawano, whose arrogance has left him careless. While he talks with other guests, he doesn't catch the slight tremble of Yamaguchi's body or the feverish look on the younger male's face.

Seeing this, Ushijima's eyes narrow in suspicion. Politely dismissing himself from the conversation he hasn't been paying any attention to, he makes his way across the room.

* * *

Blankly, in a near state of catatonia, Tsukishima stares at the text message he just received from the agency. During the cab ride to his nine o'clock appointment, he received an alert that his appointment is canceled, and he now has a ten o'clock appointment with none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. What really has Tsukishima shook is the amount of money that Kuroo is willing to pay just to fuck him again.

"Entitled fucker," Tsukishima curses under his breath. Shaking his head, he chuckles. Gradually the dry laugh turns genuine. Next thing he knows he's giggling like a kid. It all seems so unreal. He's not only fucked his idol once, but he's going to do it again.

The cabbie is annoyed when Tsukishima gives him a new address, which is on the other side of town. Tsukishima ignores him. He's paying so what's the big deal? From the looks of the address he's sent, Kuroo doesn't plan on meeting him at a hotel. Tsukishima takes this time to calm his nerves. He has to maintain his aloof persona when he's around Kuroo.

Tsukishima isn't here to feed Kuroo's ego. He doesn't need the man thinking he can walk all over him just because Tsukishima is one of his fans. So, until he fucking feels like it, he is going to continue with the charade. 

After paying his cab fare, Tsukishima gets out and takes his precious time walking into Kuroo's building. The athlete lives in a fancy condo. Surprise surprise.

He isn't sure how he feels about Kuroo's impatience. That's the only way to the describe it. Kuroo wants to fuck him again so badly that he'll pay an insane amount of money for it. A part of Tsukishima is obviously flattered. 

Another part, the part of him that always makes something out of nothing, is peeved. Entitled fuckers like Kuroo are why Tsukishima often hates his job. Being an escort isn't all glitz and glam. Just last week, he was talking to Iwaizumi. He respects the older man because when he first started, Iwaizumi was very helpful.  Iwaizumi was talking about how emotionally and physically demanding their jobs are. 

They're people, too. They have feelings. But are often treated like inanimate objects. There is also the clients who become possessive and infuriated when they see any marks on them that aren't of their making. Or they become obsessed, leading them to become more demanding. Tsukishima doesn't think Kuroo is going to turn out like that. He thinks he's getting too ahead of himself. For Kuroo to even get like that, he has to at least _like_ Tsukishima. And he doesn't. 

Kuroo just wants a good fuck. Conveniently, Tsukishima is a great fuck. Once the novelty wears off, Kuroo will be on to the next, exciting thing. Tsukishima is content with this, honestly. He's spent a good portion of his life knowing that Kuroo is out of his league. He's been content with the possibility of them never meeting each other. Now that they have, Tsukishima still holds on to that mindset. 

Kuroo Tetsurou is out of his reach. Even when the man's strong hands are wrapped around his neck. Even when his cock is filling him, Kuroo will always be out of his reach. 

With that out of the way, Tsukishima rings the doorbell. He is standing outside of this man's home. Like, this is where Kuroo Tetsurou lives! Is Tsukishima squealing on the inside? Does crisp money make his dick hard? The answer is yes for anyone who has forgotten that small detail. 

"Tsukki," Kuroo greets when he opens the door. He's still wearing a dress shirt and dark slacks. 

Just to be an ass, Tsukishima ignores him and walks in the door. He's only standing in the foyer and he can tell the condo is lavish. It smells really nice. That's a relief. Removing his shoes, he purposefully ignores the man's heavy stare. 

"I still don't know your real name." Kuroo leans against his front door. "It's been bugging me too. I'm not sure if Tsukishima is your actual family name or if you're just using it as an alias." 

Placing his bag on the kitchen counter, Tsukishima faces Kuroo. "If you were interested in getting to know me, you wouldn't pay so much money just to fuck me." 

"I'm only trying to make small talk." 

"You pay this much for small talk?" 

Kuroo takes a step forward, bringing his body within inches of Tsukishima's. He feels a thrill of arousal when the blond doesn't even flinch. "I'm not as frivolous with my money as you may think," his voice lowers to a smooth timber, a clear sign of building arousal. "I'm actually a cheap bastard." He simpers. 

A sense of leashed power is hovering between the two men. It's only been a few minutes since Tsukishima has stepped through the front door, and the air surrounding them is smoldering, near suffocating. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" Tsukishima's hands are already undoing the buttons of the white dress shirt that Kuroo is wearing, skillfully exposing the skin beneath it as the shirt is roughly shoved aside. He slowly slides the flat of his palm up from Kuroo's hip over the hard planes of his abs, reveling at the way the muscles clench under his touch.

Kuroo draws in a sharp breath at the touch. "Tsukki…" Kuroo breathes out the name in a way that gives Tsukishima a heady rush of power. His fingertips brush over Kuroo's already pebbled nipples, causing Kuroo's hands to vice around Tsukishima's hips as he draws their bodies flush together.

What were they even talking about prior to this? Tsukishima can't even remember. 

In Tsukishima's eyes, there has been no one more perfect or untouchable than Kuroo Tetsurou. Flawless in every respect, the object of everyone's admiration and desire. To feel this man shudder under his touch makes Tsukishima's breath come in rapid pants. His hands glide up Kuroo's throat to brush against the hard edge of his jaw before the thumbs are digging in at the hinge of it, pushing Kuroo's mouth wide, allowing maximum access as their mouths fuse together.

Oddly enough, this is their first real kiss. Tsukishima is surprised by the tenderness of it. As if Kuroo is testing the waters, which makes no sense seeing that they've already done some pretty raunchy things. Deciding to change the tone, if only to calm the erratic beating of his own heart, Tsukishima runs his fingers through Kuroo's hair, grips it tightly, and deepens the kiss. 

Kuroo moans; it's a cute sound that Tsukishima hopes to hear again. The kiss turns into something more demanding and bruising. Somehow clothes come off, leaving them both naked. The heated kisses continue even when Kuroo is hurriedly prepping Tsukishima. Yes, they're still on the kitchen counter. It's unsanitary as hell.

Lucky for them, Kuroo hasn't cooked a damn thing in his kitchen since he moved there. He doesn't even know how to cook. He'll be sure to worry about the clean up later. Now, he is going to fuck a gorgeous blond on that counter top.

Kuroo settles in between Tsukishima's legs. He isn't even thinking straight when he grips long, pale legs and keep them spread as he fucks solely on instinct.  They're both, equally, intoxicated on the sensation of their bodies fusing together. 

In the midst of the lustful haze, Tsukishima realizes that it's happening again. He's once again lost all sense of rationality in Kuroo's presence. Sessions aren't supposed to be like this. They're supposed to establish ground rules between escort and client. They're supposed to follow a script. Not anything too textbook, but it's something that is done clinically, with detachment. 

What they are doing now seems far too intimate. It feels like they're actually lovers. Kuroo never stops kissing Tsukishima. He kisses him on his forehead, his chin, and even his nose for some odd reason. He leaves his mark all over the escort's neck. Hickeys and bite marks galore. All of it is deliberate, of course. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Tsukki," Kuroo breathes, voice harsh and possessive. 

People say a lot in the heat of the moment so Tsukishima tries not to let the compliment go to his head. However, he makes the near-fatal mistake of opening his eyes. The truth is there, swimming in Kuroo's eyes. It's the exact moment that Tsukishima realizes that he's fucking screwed. No lie, this man will be his ruin. Whether it's a good or bad thing, he doesn't know. 

Tsukishima makes an embarrassing sound when he comes. He doesn't care. He's pleasantly fucked, who cares how he sounds right now. Kuroo comes inside of him once again. Tsukishima acts like he doesn't notice the territorial gleam in Kuroo's eyes as he watches the semen make it's way back out. He doesn't want to believe that Kuroo is seriously acting this way over him. 

"We're not done," Kuroo says. "Like you said, you're mine for the night." He gazes down at Tsukishima's flushed, naked body and can't tear his eyes away from the sight. 

Regaining some of his sanity, Tsukishima smirks. "This time I call all the shots." Peering up through thick lashes, he gives Kuroo a challenging look. "Unless you're too chicken shit..." 

Blond fucker is goading him. Kuroo knows it. He's always viewed himself as someone not easily provoked. He's the one who does the provoking. He gets under people's skin and fucks with their heads, not the other way around. Tsukishima is the only exception.

"Fine. Let's see if you live up to your reputation. A little birdie tells me you're very versatile." 

Tsukishima will be sure to have a talk with Bokuto later. First, he needs to teach a certain asshole a lesson in obedience. 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we will get to see what happens with Ushijima and Yamaguchi in the next chapter.  
> Yes, Tsukki will top.  
> Yes, it will be marvelous.


	3. Dominate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted non-con in the first part just a heads up. Happy Reading ~

The moments leading up to the drugs taking effect are relatively calm. Yamaguchi takes that time to reflect on how he ended up there, dressed in a slim fit, suit sipping on champagne. Working at the campus bookstore was a solid job. Except, it was boring, way too demanding for what he was being paid, and, he didn't want to be on campus any longer than necessary.

He spent the majority of the day with Hinata Shoyou, another _escort escort_ , learning the tricks of the trade. Unlike Tsukishima, Yamaguchi isn't allowed to have sex with clients. He's not quite ready to jump head first into selling his body for money. It's something that he wants to ease into. Simply being an escort, a paid companion for the evening, seems like the best way to do that.

Yamaguchi is still shocked that he was hired on the same day he applied at Black Lotus. He never thought they would hire him in the first place. He's always seen himself as attractive, but, not in a striking kind of way. For instance, his best friend is a blond bombshell with piercing eyes, and, can pull off a resting bitch face with barely any effort. Words like sexy, gorgeous, and enticing, are always given to Tsukishima.

While Yamaguchi is simply referred to as cute. Though, one guy at the escort agency said that he's adorable. That's something at least. Still, those terms are cool and all, but, he wants to be sexy, dammit. Doesn't help that he's technically still a virgin. He's not totally innocent, though. He's given and received blowjobs, and fingered a girl once.

His first college party was truly an experience.

But, that's as far as Yamaguchi has ever been with anyone. Honestly, it has nothing to do with saving himself for the right person or anything like that. Yamaguchi Tadashi wants to get fucked, okay. There just hasn't been anyone that he's wanted to go all the way with. A good portion of the people attracted to him are older, creepy guys, or the kind of guys who'll fuck anything with a heartbeat.

Yamaguchi isn't interested in guys like that. If they'll fuck anything that doesn't help with his self-esteem. He wants someone who's hard to get. That way he'll feel smug as hell knowing that they only want him.

_That's right, fuckers, he chose me, back the fuck up!_

Snickering at his own thoughts, Yamaguchi brings his glass to his lips again. The action is difficult for some odd reason. His hands feel heavy, his movements sluggish, and he ends up spilling champagne on his suit. Glancing down, he stares at the broken glass on the floor as his eyes fade in and out of focus. Indescribable heat rushes through his veins. Yamaguchi's suit suddenly feels uncomfortable, and he just wants it off so he can breathe easier. Blinking rapidly, he lifts his head to see his date's blurred face leering at him. He tries to open his mouth to speak, his voice croaks from how dry his mouth feels. When he's helped to his feet by his date, Yamaguchi places all his weight on the older man without even trying to.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the older man coos, "I'll take good care of you."

Instinct has Yamaguchi trying to pull away, but it's fruitless. Whatever is in his system has his limbs feeling heavy. All the blood in his body seems to be heading south, heat coils in his lower stomach. The arousal seems unfounded. This is a terrifying situation so why is he getting turned on? Yamaguchi is led out the back door of the venue where a limousine is parked and waiting.

What kind of shit is this? Yamaguchi thinks. Is this really happening right now? Why does he always attract the creeps? Is it because of his small stature? Yeah, everyone thinks because he's petite that he's a fucking pushover. That's bullshit. This isn't Grade school. 

Yamaguchi is not a pushover anymore. 

Kei will be so disappointed in him if he goes out like this. Well, he knows that his best friend would never be pissed at him for something like this, but, right now, Yamaguchi is panicking. He is panicking because this is a situation he's never thought of himself ever being in, he doesn't want this asshole to put a finger on him, and, he isn't too excited about losing his fucking virginity this way. Tears roll down his face from a mix of anger, fear, and intense arousal. His cock is so hard that it's painful. Every step has the fabric of his boxer brushing against his erection, creating an unbearable friction.

"No need to cry," Sawano chuckles malevolently. Opening the back door to the limo, he guides Yamaguchi in. Sliding in behind Yamaguchi, he closes the door. "You're the prettiest one I've had in a long while..." He says, wasting no time touching the bulge in the young man's pants.

Yamaguchi inwardly cringes at the needful mewl that he emits. This isn't what he wants. Why is he acting this way? It has to be the drugs. The only logical explanation that he can think of at the moment. There is no way in hell that he's naturally turned on by anything this asshole is doing to him.

The groping continues as Sawano speaks. "The drug enhances arousal, making things easier for us both..." He kisses Yamaguchi on the cheek and then lowers the kiss to his neck. "Can't call it rape if you're enjoying it." He laughs.

That sound will haunt Yamaguchi for nights to come, he just knows it. When Sawano leans forward to kiss him on the lips, Yamaguchi uses every ounce of his remaining strength to raise his head up, and bite the creep's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. There's so much blood. Some of it gets in Yamaguchi's mouth. As punishment, Sawano backhands Yamaguchi.

The blow is so hard that his teeth rattle. Before Sawano can land another hit, an unseen force is pulling him out of the limo. Dazed, Yamaguchi stares at the roof of the car, wondering if he'll be able to feel anything when Sawano sticks it in. He hopes that the drug has a numbing effect as well. The hit to his face didn't hurt as much, so perhaps he won't feel himself being violated.

While Yamaguchi is thinking of how totally fucked up this entire situation is, Ushijima is outside of the limo, holding Sawano by the throat, with one hand, lifting the man up until his feet are off the ground. Ushijima glances behind Sawano to see Yamaguchi in the backseat of the limo crying. Narrowing his eyes, he tightens his hand on the older man's neck.

It'll be easy to snap the man like a twig. Getting rid of a body isn't that hard. His family's farm goes on for acres and acres. Ushijima even hears that corpses make fine fertilizer. A small, whimper from the car reminds Ushijima that there are more pressing matters.

Ushijima releases Sawano, and steps over the man as he tries to force air into his sore lungs. The sight of Yamaguchi writhing against the leather seat would have been appreciated under different circumstances. Now, Ushijima is genuinely concerned. Gently, he scoops Yamaguchi up, careful not to hit his head on the door, and carries him bridal style outside of the limo. Yamaguchi doesn't believe his eyes. His vision is blurry. To him, Ushijima is more of a fading mirage in the desert. Something conjured from a subconscious fantasy. Something unobtainable and so far out of reach.

Sawano stands up, and shouts, "I paid for him! He belongs to _me_ for another two hours!" He grabs Ushijima's shoulders when the athlete tries to walk away, with _his_ prize. "Do you know who I am?"

Turning around, Ushijima wordlessly grabs the hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. Yamaguchi's head is resting on Ushijima's shoulder. As Yamaguchi stares out at the streetlight flickering at the end of the dark alley, he can hear a loud, tortured scream as the bones in Sawano's hands are shattered. It's such a comforting sound. He idly thinks. 

While Sawano is left on the cold ground crying over his damaged hand, the same hand he used to pitch with, Ushijima carries Yamaguchi towards the front of the venue where his car has been parked by the valet. Everything after that is fuzzy to Yamaguchi. One minute he's in the backseat of a limo, being felt up by a creep, and, then the next, he's in the front seat of a sports car begging his idol to fuck him.

This drug is some new age shit that makes Rohypnol look like fucking Valium. Apparently, the drug goes through several stages. Initially, Yamaguchi couldn't move a muscle, talking was damn near impossible, and, he had trouble keeping his eyes open. All of that changes once Ushijima drives out of the parking lot.

Yamaguchi is the one who removes his own blazer. He's the one who grinds on the leather seat as he touches himself all over. At one point, Ushijima has to pull over in an abandoned lot once Yamaguchi tries to climb over the console and straddle him.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," Ushijima says, voice strained. "The doctors there will be able to help you from here on out."

Yamaguchi whines. "No! No!" he shouts as if he's throwing a tantrum. "No hospitals...Kei and I will get in a shit ton of trouble! Parents don't know..."

"You've been drugged, Yamaguchi. I've never had experience with this before. It's in your best interest if you seek help from a professional."

"Fuck that," he snickers. Sitting up again, he places his hands on the console and leans closer. "Is it really you, Ushijima? Or is this another wet dream?"

 _Another_ wet dream? Okay. This is not what Ushijima signed up for. He just wanted to help the guy he's been fascinated with since they randomly met in the mall. Ushijima rarely comes across genuine people who aren't out to get his money or use his name to get their own foot in the door. Still, this is all too much. How is he supposed to function properly with those lust filled eyes on him, and the scent of Yamaguchi's shampoo drowning him?

Easy; Ushijima just reminds himself that Yamaguchi is under the influence. These are not his conscious actions. It is wrong to take advantage of a person. Consent swayed by substances doesn't count as consent in his book.

Frowning, Yamaguchi's lips pout cutely. "I've wanted to fuck you since I was sixteen..." This time he's successful in straddling the athlete. Doing so, he places his hands on Ushijima's shoulders. "It hurts, Ushijima! Please, make it stop!"

Ushijima's brain short circuits when Yamaguchi starts rolling his hips, grinding his erection against Ushijima's lower stomach. As if the coy confession wasn't enough to fry any remaining brain cells he had left. He tries to think rationally. He's always seen himself as a rational, level-headed individual, able to overcome all forms of stress. Except this situation is different from a poor serve during an important match when his teammates, as well as the entire country, are counting on him.

The consequences of fucking things up with Yamaguchi seem greater in this instance. If he takes full advantage of the situation, he'll not only go against his personal morals but lose his credibility with a person he's quite fond of.

Yamaguchi is still rolling his hips, and sloppily kissing Ushijima on the cheek since the older man refuses to look at him. He's oblivious to the vice captain's eternal battle with himself. "I know..I-I'm nothing compared to the other people who throw themselves at you," his voice is feverish. He sounds as if he's floating on a cloud. "But...but, I can deep throat! I'm really good at it too. Let me show you..."

Ushijima grabs Yamaguchi's hands before they can reach for the zipper of his pants, and, he holds the younger male's hands to his sides where they're safe from any harm. Yamaguchi has the gall to growl at Ushijima. It's cute as fuck, too. He's pouting again, even as he continues to roll his hips enticingly. His sweat-soaked dress shirt is sticking to his skin, and his hair is damp, sticking to his forehead.

Ushijima has to take Yamaguchi's hands, place them on his gyrating hips, and, then settles his strong hands over them in order to stop the escort's seductive movements. How in the hell is he supposed to think straight with all of that movement?

"That will be unnecessary, Yamaguchi. I think you're stunning

"Stunning~" Yamaguchi swoons briefly. "That's a new one!" Then, his smile fades, morphing into a look of pure carnal desire. "Fuck me, Ushijima. I _need_ it."

"You need a doctor." And Ushijima needs to figure out a way to drive to the hospital without wrecking the car since Yamaguchi is intent on dry humping him.

Again, Ushijima has no experience with anything like this. He thought that date rape drugs left a person immobile, or at least not as energized as Yamaguchi appears to be. He regrets not asking Sawano what it was that he gave to Yamaguchi. It will help a whole lot to know the properties of the drug. Instead, he doesn't know anything. He's starting to feel useless. He thinks he should be able to easily subdue a man who weighs a little over 68kg. Just like he'd easily handled Sawano, a seasoned athlete who'd still maintained his physique throughout the years.

Why couldn't Ushijima handle Yamaguchi so easily? Because sometimes Ushijima doesn't know his own strength. He didn't mean to break every bone in Sawano's hand. It just happened that way. He doesn't want to make the same mistake with Yamaguchi. One wrong move and he could crush the escort.

Ushijima is torn from his thoughts by the feeling of something heavy resting on his shoulder. Hearing a light snore, he frowns. "Yamaguchi?" Ushijima asks quietly. He releases the younger man's hands. "Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi makes a small sound as he nuzzles Ushijima. He's sleeping. After all that, Yamaguchi is sleeping.

What in the world? Ushijima continues to listen to Yamaguchi's gentle snores for ten minutes. Then, he carefully places the younger man on the passenger seat, placing his discarded suit jacket on him to keep him cozy. A bit of Ushijima's sanity has somewhat returned. Yet, he's still concerned for Yamaguchi.

He thinks about what Yamaguchi said about not wanting to go to the hospital. There was a genuine fear in Yamaguchi's eyes when he mentioned his parents. In times of uncertainty, Ushijima does what he always does.

He calls Tendou.

* * *

What's the one saying about mouths writing checks that asses can't cash?

The question floats across Kuroo's tattered conscious as another, precise hit is aimed at his prostate. His wrists are burning from the strain of the binds and his scalp burns with the harsh tug from slender fingers. His knees ache as they drag across the carpet, and his ignored cock is dripping. He's already come that night - twice - and his cock is greedy for another release.

Behind him, Tsukishima taunts Kuroo relentlessly. "You're so tight," Tsukishima groans in Kuroo's ear. Dropping his hand from the messy, black hair, Tsukishima tugs at the leather leash around the man's neck, speeding up the pace of his thrusts. "Good pussy...That's right, grip daddy's cock...just like that..."

For those wondering how in the hell Kuroo ended up like this. The answer is quite simple: His mouth. Due to his inability to keep his trap shut, he is facing the wrath of Dom Tsukki. And, boy, is it something.

It started with the exchange of basic ground rules prior to the scene. Kuroo picked a safe word: Neko. Tsukishima instructed Kuroo to address him as _Sir_ for the duration of the scene. That was when everything went to shit, for Kuroo at least. As Kuroo stood in his bedroom, still naked from their earlier activities, he smirked as he teased Tsukishima. 

"How about I just call you Tsukki instead?" Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima had only sighed. At the time, Kuroo thought it was funny. He even thought it was cute. Now, he's filled with a mix of regret and mind-numbing bliss.

When Tsukishima had calmly approached Kuroo, then grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, and pressed him up against the nearest wall, Kuroo's entire body had shivered with anticipation. Up against that same wall, Tsukishima prepped him. Using one of Kuroo's favorite dress ties, he bound the man's hands behind his back. Then, Tsukishima lowered himself to the floor to begin stretching Kuroo's tight hole. The Process was purposefully drawn out. Each finger was entered carefully, prodding Kuroo's inner walls, stretching him thoroughly.

During the entire process, Kuroo's erection was pressed against the wall, pre-cum staining the smoky gray paint. Tsukishima ignored Kuroo's moans, which grew needier, bordering sobs, the longer he tortured him. With his fingers alone, Tsukishima was unraveling the arrogant man. By the time he was done with Kuroo the athlete was a whimpering, shivering mess.

Of course, it didn't stop there. Retrieving a collar, and leash from his bag, Tsukishima placed it around Kuroo's neck; using the man's high school volleyball club, and chosen a safe word as a way to further degrade him.

Authority laced his voice as he commanded Kuroo to submit. And, Kuroo did. His legs had ached so bad, he practically crumbled to the floor in a boneless heap. Then, Tsukishima was behind him, slicking his cock with lube. He only gave Kuroo one warning. "Open up, kitten."

Kuroo thinks he cried out after the first impact. He's thicker than Tsukishima, but, the blond's cock is slightly longer, giving him an advantage. There's also the fact that Tsukishima thrusts are vicious, unyielding, and everything Kuroo loves about bottoming. He doesn't bottom often. In fact, he's only allowed two people to fuck him. Tsukishima is the second person. Yeah, Kuroo is just as shocked at that revelation.

There's something about Tsukishima that makes Kuroo want to be vulnerable. He wants to hand over the reigns because he feels like he can rely on Tsukishima to do the job right. Fortunately, Tsukishima does not disappoint. Tsukishima tightens his hold on the leash, wrapping it around his fist, and slams into Kuroo, going as deep as he can possibly go. He holds his hips in place, pressed firmly against Kuroo's ass. 

"Now, do you see what happens when you misbehave, kitten?"

Kuroo can barely keep from collapsing, let alone form a proper retort. So, he simply answers the question. "Yes," he gasps.

It's not enough. Tsukishima tightens his hold on the leash. "Yes?" he parrots with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, daddy!" Fuck, did he really just say that? Kuroo doesn't even have a Daddy kink. Goes to show how wrecked he truly is.

Tsukishima smiles. Releasing his hold on the leash, he rolls his hips. "I've punished you enough, don't you think?" He doesn't wait for an answer. Never wanted one in the first place. "I have a reward for you..."

Kuroo actually whines when Tsukishima pulls out. The emptiness becoming an ache. But, Tsukki said something about a reward, right? Kuroo perks up at that. 

'Oh my god!' Kuroo's mind screams. He's behaving like a real pet, excited over a treat from its master. What in the hell is happening to him? First, he agrees to let Tsukishima top, he calls the guy daddy, when honestly Sir would have been better, and, now he's allowing Tsukishima to caress his face, and guide his cock to his waiting mouth.

Kuroo doesn't even realize that he turns around eagerly, peering up at Tsukishima, curious to know what his prize is. None of it really registers until tears are forming at the corner of his eyes as Tsukishima fuck's his mouth. Apparently, Kuroo's award for good behavior is a mouth full of cock.

Yay.

Glancing up Kuroo is stunned by the look of ecstasy on Tsukishima's face. The escort's eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open, a blush covering his face. He looks happy. Not condescending, indifferent, or, any of his normal expressions. Tsukishima looks genuinely content as if Kuroo's lips wrapped around his cock are the best thing to happen to him. Kuroo's chest swells up with pride. He's the one making Tsukki feel this way. It's strange that it takes him this long to fully grasp that this is the real beauty behind submissiveness. Knowing that he's responsible for making his partner happy. That by shedding his pride, he's not only benefiting from the feeling, but he's making someone else feel good.

In a way, Kuroo is still in control. It's his tongue that makes Tsukishima's body shiver. It's the squeezing of his jaws that finally push Tsukishima over the edge. He figures it's not so bad to submit every now and then. Especially if it's for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima doesn't release inside of Kuroo's mouth. He does so on the man's handsome face. Kuroo obediently stays in place until it's over. He's surprised when Tsukishima kisses him on the temple, whispering his gratitude. This is another side of Tsukishima, Kuroo notes.

Carefully, Tsukishima unbuckles the leash around Kuroo's neck. Kissing the bruised skin, he murmurs into the flesh while he unbinds Kuroo's hands. "You did really good," his voice is kind, gentle even. "I'll be right back."

Biting his lower lip, Kuroo keeps himself from pleading for Tsukishima to stay. He feels so...emotional right now. He doesn't understand why. His throat feels tight, as if he may actually cry. What's wrong with him? Why does he feel so...used? Kuroo shivers from the sudden coldness he feels. Anxiety claws through his lungs. It's a feeling he hasn't felt since his first match with the national team.

Then, Tsukishima is there with a warm, damp towel. He touches Kuroo's chin, lifting his face so that they're eye-level. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He's using the same tone as earlier. Golden eyes surprisingly warm, and open. "Was that your first scene?" he asks conversationally as he starts wiping Kuroo's face.

Kuroo's heart rate has eased up a bit. He's still trying to figure out why he was so on edge in the first place. "Yes." In college, he never did legit scenes with Bokuto. They just had rough sex. No safe words or scripts. Nothing like what he did with Tsukishima tonight.

"I apologize for the mix up with _Sir_ and _Daddy_." Tsukishima is still professional, yet Kuroo can hear a hint of something else in his tone. "I should have asked you if that was fine before I switched." 

"It's okay."

Tsukishima nods his head. Standing up, he offers his hand to Kuroo. Kuroo takes it without hesitation. They move to the bathroom to start the aftercare process. Kuroo doesn't protest or tease when Tsukishima starts a bath. Instead, he stares at the bruises on his neck, and wrist in the bathroom mirror. If anyone on his team asks, he'll tell the truth. But leave out the part about Tsukishima. Kuroo doesn't see any point of lying. The Asian games are in two weeks. So, he'll be healed by the time he has to play in public.

When the bath is ready, they get in together. There's a comfortable silence between them. Kuroo is still feeling emotionally drained after everything that happened. He still has no idea why. He allows Tsukishima to bathe him. Surprisingly, Tsukishima allows Kuroo to do the same.

Aftercare; It's mandatory with all clients. Kuroo and Tsukishima are aware that this is different. They both avoid conversation because of this. This level of intimacy is uncalled for. Still, Tsukishima washes Kuroo's hair, lightly massaging the man's scalp with care. He didn't miss the panic in Kuroo's eyes after he returned from the bathroom.

Tsukishima knows that feeling all too well. He experienced it after his first night as a Sub. It's not something that happens to everyone. Mostly the guarded types. After being so emotionally closed off, being scrubbed raw like that can leave a person shell-shocked. It almost feels like being taken advantage of. Aftercare serves as a method to not only tend to the physical pain but, the emotional pain as well.

Unlike Kuroo, Tsukishima's Dom for the evening did not take the time to care for him afterward. He was an asshole. No one had been there for Tsukishima. Though, Bokuto and Iwaizumi did call back to back to ask him how his night went. They act like everyone's big brothers, making it their jobs to check on everyone after a session. Tsukishima had lied to them both, telling them that everything had gone fine. (Lying to Iwaizumi is only successful over the phone. Lucky for Tsukishima, he'd been smart enough to do just that.)

Tsukishima usually handles his own aftercare. Although, there are the rare clients who insist. He has no choice but to do so with all clients. Still, this thing with Kuroo isn't the same. He _wants_ to make sure that Kuroo is taken care of. Tsukishima doesn't comb Kuroo's hair after washing it because it's a part of his job. He sure as hell doesn't trace circles on the inside of the man's wrists, over the darkening bruises, because it's mandatory. He does so simply because he wants to.

However, Tsukishima has no idea why he stays the night with Kuroo. No matter how much he tries, he can't wrap his head around how he easily climbs in the man's bed, and spoons him, resting his chin on the athlete's shoulder as they fall asleep. He doesn't even know why Kuroo allowed him too.

They're both screwed.

. . .

In the morning, Tsukishima wakes up first. He stealthily gets out the bed without waking Kuroo. Staying the night usually requires an extra charge. But, Kuroo already paid a substantial amount already. Even Tsukishima isn't that evil. He'll let it slide this time. Despite how badly he wants to slip out of the condo to avoid an awkward situation, he is thinking about how he'd felt after his first night on the job. Tsukishima wants to see how Kuroo is feeling this morning. Not everyone takes well to degradation, no matter how enjoyable the sex is at the time. Tsukishima just wants to be on the safe side. 

Last night, Kuroo didn't tease him once after their session. He didn't talk much, he only asked Tsukishima if he could stay and if Tsukki wanted anything to wear. Tsukishima is currently wearing nothing but a pair of red sweatpants. The sweats might have _Nekoma_ in white lettering on the left leg. Tsukishima might be squealing on the inside.

Picking up his discarded pants, that are still on the kitchen floor, he retrieves his phone. His eyes widen at the screen.  _20_ missed calls: Seven from Iwaizumi, four from Bokuto, eight from Hinata. And, several text messages demanding that he answer the phone. Others asking him if he's heard from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima's heart drops. He ignores the message and quickly calls Yamaguchi. The call goes straight to voicemail.

"Morning." Kuroo rubs his eyes tiredly as he leans against the entryway of the kitchen.

"I have to go!" Tsukishima is already walking to the door to slip on his shoes. He has no idea where he's going to go, but he feels like he needs to do anything besides lounge around the athlete's kitchen.

"Hey! Wait!" Kuroo seems to wake up at that. He runs to the door, grabbing Tsukishima by the arm before he can leave.

Tsukishima's has tunnel vision. It completely slipped his mind last night to check on Yamaguchi. He promised to do so. He broke his promise because he was too busy focusing on himself.

"Let me go!" Tsukishima jerks his arm out of Kuroo's grip.

"This is about your friend, right?" Kuroo waits for Tsukishima to face him. The cold stare almost, almost, makes him flinch. "He's at Ushijima's place. I just saw the text message. Give me a minute and I can take you there. Okay?"

Why is Yamaguchi at Ushijima's? And, why does Kuroo have to take Tsukishima there? If Yamaguchi ended up going home with his idol last night, there is no cause for alarm. Except, Tsukishima knows that there is more that Kuroo isn't telling him. He knows that if everything is fine, he wouldn't have so many missed calls from the other escorts.

With a resigned sigh, Tsukishima nods his head. When Kuroo walks back to his room to change, Tsukishima follows him. There is no way in hell he's going to wear these Nekoma sweatpants in public. 

* * *

It doesn't take long for Yamaguchi to conclude that he is not in his bedroom. As his eyes adjust, he stares up at a hardwood ceiling. Polished and pristine. Idly, Yamaguchi watches as dust particles float around him, illuminated by the sunlight peering through open blinds. The scent of fresh pine is all around him, making him feel warm - safe.

This brief transition from sleep to wakefulness is peaceful. Almost as if last night never occurred. There is a heavy presence on his waist, making it difficult for Yamaguchi to move his arms. Fear grips him. His breathing becomes erratic, seconds from a full on panic. Then, he lowers his gaze and comes face to face with a curious puppy. Well, puppy isn't the correct term.

A fully grown, Doberman has its head tilted to the side as if trying to figure out who this stranger is. Yamaguchi doesn't immediately relax, because seeing the dog only cements what he already concluded. This isn't his bedroom. He woke up in another person's bed. But Yamaguchi has no recollection of getting here.

"Katashi."

Hearing the stern call of its name, the Doberman's ears perk up. Obediently, Katashi jumps off the bed and sits on the heel of his master's feet, standing at attention, awaiting his next command. With the heavy weight gone, Yamaguchi can finally sit up. His head is pounding, but not so much that he doesn't notice the shirt he's drowning in. The white shirt is two sizes too big, stopping a little past his knees. Yamaguchi's eyes widen as he reads the maroon lettering.

_Shiratorizawa._

"It's the only thing that would fit," Ushijima explains. He walks further into the guest room carrying a food tray, Katashi following behind him, wagging his undocked tail. "My muscle shirt was too...revealing."

Yamaguchi almost doesn't hear any of that. He's too busy trying to grasp what's going on right now. Last night was his first night on the job. His date was a washed up baseball star, not the vice caption of the national volleyball team.

"...why am I here?" Yamaguchi asks hesitantly.

Ushijima doesn't answer right away. For once, he is actually taking the time to think about his next words. This is a sensitive situation. He believes Yamaguchi has the right to know what happened, still, Ushijima doesn't know how the escort will take it.

What if Yamaguchi panics? Ushijima will have no idea how to calm him down. If Tendou didn't have to make another house call, Ushijima would have asked him to stay until morning.

Tendou Satori is Ushijima's unofficial best friend. It's not something that either of them has established, but it is something that they both know. Following high school, Tendou studied medicine. Instead of getting a job at the numerous hospitals who practically begged him to work for them, Tendou is a private physician who caters to a unique clientele. The kind of clientele who don't want the authorities snooping in their business when they show up at the emergency room with a stab wound or something along those lines. Tendou makes more money a night than most doctors do in a month.

Last night, Tendou stopped by to make sure that Yamaguchi would be fine. It worked out in everyone's favor. Yamaguchi didn't have to go to the hospital and risk his parents finding out. Ushijima was put at ease. And, Tendou had the chance to tease Ushijima about his obvious crush on Yamaguchi. Ushijima, as always, took the teasing in silence. He never saw a point in getting upset over the truth.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, Ushijima takes a seat in the chair on the side of the bed. The same chair he set in for hours last night. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he asks Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi frowns in deep thought. He can remember bits and pieces. Closing his eyes, he tries to sort through static images. A ballroom filled with people, servers handing out the champagne, dim lighting, and, the buzzing of conversations. Gradually, an image of a sneering face fills his mind. He snaps his eyes open. 

"No," Yamaguchi finally answers, shaking his head to rid his mind of the eerie image. "I don't remember anything. Can you please tell me what happened?"

How can he say no when Yamaguchi is looking like that? His hair is tousled, the large shirt is hanging off one shoulder, and his mouth is downturned in a small pout. It's unfair, really. "Your date, Sawano Isin, slipped an unknown substance in your drink," Ushijima informs quietly. "I stopped him before he could do any further damage."

"I...was drugged?" Yamaguchi spoke slowly like he was trying to comprehend what he was told. "Sawano-san...he drugged me? Did he..."

"No. I stopped him."

"How?"

"...I might have shattered his pitching hand..."

Yamaguchi's eyes mirror twin saucers now. Ushijima shifts uncomfortably in his seat, feeling self-conscious. Despite what a lot of people think, he isn't violent by nature. Because of his height, he's often painted as a brute. He fears that Yamaguchi is thinking the same thing right now. 

Sensing his owner's discomfort, Katashi rests his head on Ushijima's lap. Instinctively, Ushijima pets the dog behind its ears.

Yamaguchi watches the scene with a small smile on his face. "You did that for me?" His smile widens slightly. "Thank you."

The smile is so sincere that it softens Ushijima's features considerably. Ushijima searches for the right thing to say but comes up short. Thankfully, he remembers the tray of food sitting on the bedside table. "I think something light for breakfast will be wise." He hands the tray over to Yamaguchi and patiently waits for him to accept it. "I hope this will suffice."

Ushijima Wakatoshi is serving him breakfast in bed. Yamaguchi feels like he's going to faint. None of this seems real. It all feels like something from a cheesy romance novel, which isn't a bad thing whatsoever, in Yamaguchi's honest opinion. Ushijima's hospitality _almost_ makes Yamaguchi forget about what the vice-captain informed him.

Sawano drugged him. His date had tried to take advantage of him. Yamaguchi still needs time to let that soak in. Breakfast consists of a simple omelet with a side of mixed fruit. Quietly, Yamaguchi picks through the fruit as he tries to remember anything from last night. Maybe it's a good thing that he did black out. He also notices his lack of clothing. Besides the shirt, he's only in a pair of boxers.

"Did you change me?" Yamaguchi asks, keeping his eyes on the fresh fruit.

"You were sweating a lot," Ushijima pauses, swallowing uncomfortably. "I kept your boxers on..."

Does Ushijima sound nervous? Yamaguchi peeks up through his bangs to see the uncertainty on Ushijima's face. Yamaguchi speaks up. "It's okay! I was just wondering!" He didn't mean to accuse Ushijima of anything. He's only trying to make small talk. Clearly, he isn't doing such a good job. "I am really lucky that you were there..."

"Hn."

Things are awkward as hell now.

Ushijima is mentally scolding himself for his dry responses. Yamaguchi is mentally scolding himself for every word that came out of his mouth that morning. He uses the plate of food as a distraction instead of gaping at the man on the side of his bed like he wants to. He can't believe he is in Ushijima's house, eating breakfast, and, wearing the man's high school shirt.

Look at the bright side. Yamaguchi encourages himself. He didn't do or say anything embarrassing last night. That's a relief. Although, there is no way that he can know that for sure. He can barely remember anything from last night.

Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi decides to break the ice. "I didn't say or do anything...embarrassing last night, did I?" He laughs nervously in hopes that it'll ease the tension. 

Once again, Ushijima takes the time to think his words over before saying it. "You..." It's hard trying to sugarcoat Yamaguchi's actions from last night. So, he simply does what he does best. "You confessed that you have thought about having sex with me since you were sixteen. You also straddled me, and begged me to...sleep with you."

Yamaguchi squawks, and, Katashi's head jerks up in his direction. If Yamaguchi knew any better, the Doberman actually looks concerned for his well-being. But, he dismisses it. There are more pressing matters. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I straddled you? Oh, fuck! I-I..shit!"

"It's fine."

"But, I basically assaulted you!" 

"I understand that you were under the influence."

"Pretty sure I would have done that if I were sober..." Yamaguchi mumbles that so he doesn't think Ushijima catches it.

Ushijima does catch it. The corners of his lips quirk in amusement. His phone suddenly goes off and he can tell from the annoying ringtone that it's Kuroo calling. He politely dismisses himself from the guest room to take the call. Without a word, Ushijima glances back at Katashi, and, then the dog obediently sits on the floor, in front of the bed, as if guarding Yamaguchi against any more danger.

Of course, Yamaguchi already knows a good bit about the faithful Doberman. Ushijima trained the dog himself since it was a puppy. It's been six years since Ushijima's father gifted his only son with the dog. Yamaguchi knows all of this thanks to paparazzi and other media outlets. Still, there is so much about Ushijima that the media doesn't know about. For Yamaguchi to be inside of the man's home, a place where not many can say they've been, makes him feel on top of the world.

When the door to the guest room opens again, Yamaguchi is surprised to see Tsukishima hurriedly walking in his direction. Before he can open his mouth, Tsukishima has him in a bruising hug. As if sensing that the two friends need their space, Kuroo and Ushijima remain in the hallway. Even Katashi gets up and trots out of the room, almost knocking Kuroo to the ground as he excitedly jumps on the man.

In the bedroom, the embrace doesn't last long before the interrogation starts.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asks harshly.

Yamaguchi doesn't take offense to the harsh tone. He knows that Tsukki gets like this when he's worried. "I'll tell you if you stop choking me!" he wheezes out.

Tsukishima eases up. He takes a seat on the bed, and Yamaguchi scoots over to accommodate him. Because Yamaguchi knows that, underneath his hard exterior, Tsukishima is buzzing with nerves, he doesn't prolong things. He tells Tsukishima the same thing Ushijima told him. Understandably, Tsukishima is pissed.

"That old fucker," Tsukishima curses under his breath. "Are you sure he didn't..."

"My ass doesn't hurt," he replies sarcastically. It's the only way he can even begin talking about the situation. "Seriously, I'm fine. I don't even remember anything."

"You have to report him to the agency."

"Tsukki..."

The sharp look Tsukishima shoots his way is enough to silence Yamaguchi's protests. If the agency knows about what Sawano did they can press charges, and cancel Sawano's membership. Luckily, escorts like Yamaguchi are paid upfront before even meeting up for the date. So, Yamaguchi will be getting paid for last night. Still, there are things that money can't make better.

"Okay. I'll report him," Yamaguchi sighs. 

"Are you...okay?" Tsukishima's voice sounds strained.

Yamaguchi doesn't like that sound on his best friend. Tsukishima is the strong one, he's supposed to be the crutch."I'm fine. Really, I am." 

Tsukishima seems to believe him. If only a little. "You should text Iwaizumi and Bokuto before they report you as missing." He rolls his eyes as he thinks about the overprotective men. Though, at times like these, they're both grateful that there is someone in the city who genuinely cares about them. Being so far away from home can be difficult at times. And, Akiteru is only an hour away, though he checks in regularly. 

"I'm sorry I made everyone worry about me." 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

And, Yamaguchi shuts up, because that's the closest thing to _I love you_ for them. 

-o0o-

"We have a problem," Ushijima announces once Yamaguchi steps into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Kuroo, Tsukishima, and, Katashi, are in the kitchen waiting for Ushijima to tell them what the problem is. 

Ushijima continues. "Yamaguchi needs clothes to change into. You," he points at Tsukishima. "Go with Kuroo to buy Yamaguchi something to wear." He walks off without waiting for a response. 

Somehow the demanding tone doesn't bother Tsukishima. Ushijima has a point; Yamaguchi needs clothes to put on. Tsukishima expects Kuroo to complain, though. They aren't friends or really associates. After sex, their relationship ends there, right? Maybe Kuroo doesn't want to be around him any longer than necessary. It's not like Tsukishima can't call Iwaizumi or Bokuto to pick something up for Yamaguchi. Or, if it comes down to it, Tsukishima will take a taxi. He doesn't _need_ anyone's help to take care of his best friend. 

"You heard him. Let's go, Tsukki!" Kuroo pets Katashi one last time, and then heads for the front door.  

Well, that succeeds in putting a lid on Tsukishima's negative thoughts. He's already shocked that Ushijima is being so kind towards Yamaguchi. Now, Kuroo doesn't appear to be bothered at all by having to run an errand for a guy he doesn't even know. Are these the same, arrogant athletes the media loves to slander with every loss of a match? 

Tsukishima isn't going to let his guard down that easily. 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tornado the other night. The damage is pretty bad, and I am still without power. I posted this at a nearby Starbucks lol. But, I hope this chapter was satisfying enough. There will be more of top Tsukki in future chapters, as well. As always, feedback is my life source.


	4. Contract

Kuroo isn't as put together as he likes to pretend. He's a fleshy, fuck up of a human just like everyone else. The only difference between Kuroo and a good portion of the population is that he knows how to hide it well. Behind his toothy grins, sly smirks, and playboy facades is a man slowly falling in love. He realizes it while they're standing in line waiting to check-out.

Apparently, this isn't the first time Tsukishima has had to buy clothes for his best friend. The escort gets the job done in record time. Kuroo is only there to serve as a temporary chauffeur. Not that he minds it; he didn't have anything planned today. At least, that's the excuse he'll use if anyone asks. 

An uncomfortable silence hangs over Kuroo and Tsukishima. Kuroo isn't sure if it's because they cuddled last night— something that is supposed to be off limits for the nature of their relationship— or because Tsukishima is currently pissed off for some unknown reason. Ushijima didn't give Kuroo the full scoop about how he'd ended up looking after Yamaguchi. Knowing the stoic vice-captain, he probably never will tell Kuroo. But, Kuroo isn't an idiot. He knows how to read a room.

Anyway.

Kuroo starts to notice things about Tsukishima. The things he's overlooked in the past. For instance, Tsukishima's fingers are long, slender, and pretty. His nails are clean, neatly trimmed. They're the prettiest hands Kuroo has ever seen. He tries not to think about how those same fingers opened him up last night. Concealing a boner while wearing sweatpants is near impossible. Instead, Kuroo focuses his attention on the small, blond curls at the nape of Tsukishima's neck. Unlike the rest of his hair, which is closer to honey blond, these small hairs are platinum. His fingers twitch with the urge to touch, just to see if they're as soft as they look. He's sure that he's already done so, but a second time couldn't hurt, right?

When the cashier is ringing Tsukishima up, Kuroo listens to how formal Tsukishima is. He's all about honorifics and minimal conversation. Unlike Kuroo who tends to flirt with the cashiers for the hell of it. He doesn't think he even knows how to have a normal conversation without flirting, teasing, or offending someone. Somehow Tsukishima manages to maintain his callous nature while behaving like the mirror image of cordiality.

Passive aggressive; that's what Tsukishima is.

While they head out of the store, Kuroo continues to observe the escort. An elderly woman smiles at them; Kuroo returns the smile, Tsukishima bows his head, but, there's a scowl on his face; he's such a rude fucker. Outside of the strip mall, there's a homeless man, cup held out, begging for money. Kuroo reaches for his wallet. Tsukishima beats him to it. He places his change from his earlier purchase into the cup, signature scowl still in place.

That one, small gesture solves only a portion of the conundrum of Tsukishima. But it's more than enough for now. Kuroo smirks to himself as he also puts money in the homeless guy's cup. Tsukishima is nothing more than another fleshy, fuck up, who uses scowls and curtness to protect his sensitive heart. It's such a cliche. An overly guarded individual who's actually a real softy. Kuroo likes it more than he should.

"What's your deal?" asks Tsukishima once they're sitting in the car. "You've been staring a lot." He pierces Kuroo with the meanest glare he can muster.

Kuroo shrugs innocently. That glare no longer bothers him now that he knows it's all a front. "You look good in my clothes. I was only admiring." It was partially the truth.

"I'll be sure to wash them and return them to you as soon as possible."

"Don't sweat it." He pulls out of the crowded parking lot, careful not to run anyone over. "Are you hungry?"

Tsukishima keeps his eyes out the window. "No," he lies easily, "We need to hurry up and get back."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it if we took our time."

Under different circumstances, Tsukishima would have agreed with Kuroo. Except he's still pissed about Yamaguchi's first night on the job. If he would have just been there, none of it would have happened. He could've stopped Sawano from drugging Yamaguchi in the first place. What if those drugs reacted negatively to the alcohol and ended up killing Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi could have died. His best friend could have died. Tsukishima is still holding on to that because the very idea of it frightens him. He ignores Kuroo's remark and stares out the window during the entire drive back to Ushijima's house. He's grateful that Kuroo doesn't push for conversation or ask about last night. 

Back at Ushijima's, Tsukishima thanks, both athletes for their help while Yamaguchi changes in the guest room. He politely declines Ushijima's invitation to brunch, despite Kuroo's claim that Ushijima is an exceptional chef.(Yes, he used the word exceptional and Tsukishima hates him for it) He even ignores the Doberman, who seems to have a keen ability to sense other's distress, when he looks up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes. 

Tsukishima has never been a fan of dogs. They're far too exuberant for his liking. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, loves dogs. His best friend spends more time telling Katashi goodbye than he did with Ushijima. Though, Tsukishima has his suspicions that something happened between the two before he and Kuroo returned. If the shit eating grin on Yamaguchi's face is anything to go by.

During the cab ride home, Tsukishima listens to Yamaguchi talk about his amazing morning with Ushijima. How can he be so happy after what happened to him last night? It pisses Tsukishima off.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says with enough venom in his voice that it gets his point across.

Yamaguchi instantly stops talking.

Ignorance is truly bliss. Without any recollection of last night, Yamaguchi isn't as shaken as he should be. It'll be a while before he drinks again. He's even thinking about quitting his new job. Obviously, it's not the gig for him. But overall, Yamaguchi is okay. The worst could have happened but it didn't. Ushijima shattered Sawano's hand for him. That's enough for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, not so much.

The remainder of the ride is silent. When they make it to their apartment, silence weighs heavier in the air. Yamaguchi wants to break it. He wants to shatter it to pieces and have things go back to the way they were before Sawano. Even though he's the victim, and, he's the one who went through the traumatic experience, Yamaguchi is more concerned about making sure his best friend is okay.

Yamaguchi knows how much Kei thinks too much. Kei will play every possible outcome in his head, over and over again, until it drives him mad with guilt. Guilt for not being there. Guilt for other reasons that won't make sense to anyone else. It's just the kind of person Kei is.

So, when Kei suddenly hugs Yamaguchi and whispers how happy he is that he's alive, Yamaguchi doesn't tease Kei. He doesn't pull away when the hug gets so tight that his small frame feels close to snapping. And, he doesn't complain when his shirt is stained with tears. Friday afternoon, well into the early evening, is spent with them sitting on the couch locked in an embrace.

-o0o0o-

By the time Bokuto and Iwaizumi arrive, Tsukishima is back to his usual self. The two, older escorts are competent enough not to press Yamaguchi for too much information. Once they get the basics, they talk to Yamaguchi about how the agency can go about handling Sawano. According to Iwaizumi, this isn't the first time this has happened. Of course, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are aware of how dangerous their job can be at times.

They just never thought something like this could hit so close to home. Tsukishima is grateful that no one tells Yamaguchi, "You have no idea how lucky you are." or anything along those lines. Because he's sure to lose his shit. It's on the list of what not to say in situations like these. Bokuto and Iwaizumi appear to know the do's and don'ts for a situation like this. He can't express how fortunate he is for everyone being so damn understanding.

Their boss will be back in town tomorrow, but she's already been informed of the situation. Yamaguchi has to decide if he wants to press charges or not. He says he'll sleep on it. No one pushes him. In the end, it's Yamaguchi's decision. Still, the agency will handle Sawano accordingly. 

Gradually the conversation shifts to light banter between Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Bokuto has a new client that he's been obsessing over for a week now.

"...he's really smart and he's into all the classical shit," Bokuto says, "I still don't know why he's even paying for sex!"

"Classical shit..." Tsukishima mutters under his breath only for Yamaguchi to hear and they both snicker. Bokuto has more than likely grouped seven different genres, that have nothing to do with one another, into the category of "classical shit" and Tsukishima finds that hilarious.

Iwaizumi sighs in exasperation. "Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time?" He looks directly at Bokuto. "Relationships with clients never work. There's always a conflict of interest."

Bokuto frowns. "Iwaizumi, why'd you have to go bring that up? This isn't the same situation." Or that's what he hopes.

"What happened the last time?" Yamaguchi asks. He sits up from his comfortable seat on the couch.

"It's not that serious," Bokuto's tone of voice begs to differ, "A cougar used me to make her husband jealous. I wasn't in love with her or anything." He flipped Iwaizumi off for even bring it up.

Bokuto is obviously downplaying the situation. He was in love with the older woman and once he found out that she was only using him for her own selfish needs, it was heartbreaking. It took months for Bokuto to get over it. Iwaizumi doesn't want anyone else to take advantage of Bokuto. So, he doesn't sugarcoat things whenever Bokuto brings up his new client. Besides, relationships with clients are a bad idea in general.

"Has anyone at the agency ever ended up with a client long term? "

Everyone in the small living room is shocked to hear the question come from the least likely source. Tsukishima is even shocked that he asked that question. Why does he care? Well, it's too late to take it back now.

"Only once since I've been with the agency," Iwaizumi says. He's staring at Tsukishima now, his hazel eyes seem to look right through the blond. "Daichi is engaged to one of his past clients. They've been together for a year so far."

Tsukishima presses for more. "While Sawamura is still an escort?" he asks conversationally. It isn't like he actually has a reason for inquiring about this. 

"Yeah. Situations like that are rare."

Bokuto agrees. "Sugawara, Daichi's fiancé, is really cool. He understands that this is how Daichi makes a living."

"Does Daichi plan on working after they're married?" Yamaguchi asks.

"No. I think that's where Sugawara is crossing the line."

How can someone be fine with their significant other sleeping with other people? For money at that? Tsukishima wonders. Although he hates thinking this way, a part of him is still under the impression that people will think less of him if it ever gets out that he's a sex worker. There's the whole ideology that people who've had numerous sexual partners in the past are unsuitable significant others. It's total bullshit, of course. But society can be a real pain at times.

"And who said you can't turn a hoe into a housewife," Bokuto laughs.

Iwaizumi chuckles at the inside joke. "A fucking idiot, that's who!" He stands up and instinctively pats his pockets for his keys. "We should get going. You know we have that double tonight."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen because he knows what that means. "Someone is paying for you _and_ Bokuto?"

"Yep!" Bokuto stands up as well. "Tsukishima, do you remember your first and only double?" He winks playfully.

Tsukishima doesn't believe it's possible to forget it. The client paid a large sum to watch Tsukishima have the lights fucked out of him by none other than Iwaizumi. He could have turned it down, allowed one of the others to relieve him. But, Tsukishima needed the money. And, who is he kidding, Iwaizumi is hot. He wanted to see if the older man was worthy of the hype. Iwaizumi most definitely is. It was good, fun sex. 

Things aren't awkward between them either. A job is a job.

Once Bokuto and Iwaizumi are gone, Yamaguchi chats about how insane it must be to be fucked by Bokuto and Iwaizumi. He's certain that he'll die a happy, and pleasantly fucked young man if he ever had the chance. Then, he starts talking about Ushijima again. Apparently, the two have a date that upcoming week. Yamaguchi almost seems wary of mentioning this to Tsukishima.

But, Tsukishima doesn't mind. He makes sure to tell Yamaguchi this. As long as Yamaguchi is happy that's all that matters. While Yamaguchi freaks out about what he's going to wear, Tsukishima wonders if the memories from the previous night will ever come back to Yamaguchi. He'll be sure to watch Yamaguchi closely for the next couple of days. 

Kuroo doesn't cross his mind as often because Tsukishima makes a conscious effort not to think about the athlete. Although, he's curious to know what was on Kuroo's mind while he observed him during their trip to the department store. Tsukishima felt the weight of Kuroo's gaze, heavy and smoldering. He found it hard not to stutter over his words or trip over his own feet under that gaze.

"Tsukki, did you hear me?"

Yamaguchi's voice snaps Tsukishima back to their quaint living room. He has no idea what Yamaguchi said. He decides to wing it anyway. "Yeah. Ushijima does seem like he talks mad shit in bed."

Surprisingly, Tsukishima is spot on.

"I know right!" Yamaguchi is clearly pleased by this possibility. "I could be wrong, but he might also have a fetish for small..." He continues talking about Ushijima's possible quirks, kinks, and fetishes, for a good fifteen minutes.

Tsukishima allows Yamaguchi's voice to drown out all thoughts about Kuroo Tetsurou.

* * *

Bokuto insists on fucking Akaashi for free. For numerous reasons, not paying Bokuto makes Akaashi feel uncomfortable. The main reason being that Akaashi doesn't want to feel like Bokuto is taking pity on him. Akaashi hasn't paid for a session since his first time meeting with Bokuto. It's not like he hasn't tried to pay. Once he even went so far as to slip the envelope of money into the escort's trusty duffle bag while the man was in the shower. When Akaashi was leaving his apartment to head to work later that same morning, he saw the envelope sticking out of the pocket of his overcoat.

After their first session, Akaashi had sobbed like an infant and told Bokuto everything. He opened up to the escort about how he was shunned and kink shamed by his own friends. And about how depressed he's been over it. Their aftercare session was a tear riddled experience that Akaashi tries to forget. He expected Bokuto to leave that night. Who wants to deal with a train wreck? Instead, the escort stayed until morning, he even made breakfast for Akaashi.

Ever since then, Bokuto and Akaashi have met up at least five times. Bokuto is like an addiction Akaashi can't shake. Akaashi knows that he's in a fragile state right now. It's easy for him to get attached to anyone or anything that'll make him feel good about himself. Yet, whatever this is with Bokuto it feels different.

This is their sixth session. Akaashi is bent over on the bed, naked, with full body bondage keeping his arms restrained. The sensation varies from person to person. For Akaashi, he likes the idea of being contained. He doesn't trust himself enough. So, he likes for someone else to take the lead. On the surface, Akaashi Keiji is pristine, some even describe him as pretentious.

Only Bokuto is given this rare luxury of seeing the usually stoic man come undone. Lately, Bokuto has been far too...gentle. He touches Akaashi tenderly, even while his hands are gripping the double column rope that keeps Akaashi's hands bound behind his back, as he fucks the businessman from behind. Bokuto has also started to kiss Akaashi more - outside of their scenes.

He kisses Akaashi in greeting. He kisses Akaashi randomly during aftercare. And, he kisses Akaashi before he departs. Akaashi allows it because Bokuto's kisses always make him feel warm all over.

Bokuto murmurs how beautiful he thinks Akaashi is over the sound of Akaashi's desperate moans. Despite Akaashi making it very clear that he doesn't have a praise kink. Praise isn't necessary for him. Akaashi doesn't care too much for it. It's the sensations that he's more focused on. Still, Bokuto never stops showering him with praise. Akaashi pretends to hate it, but he finds himself disappointed when he doesn't hear it as often as he used to.

It's when Bokuto comes inside of him that night Akaashi finally realizes what's going on.

"You're becoming attached," Akaashi says as they both come down from their shared sexual high. "That's why you won't allow me to pay for your services."

"Finally," Bokuto chuckled, kissing Akaashi on the shoulder where one nasty bruise is forming. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out." Another kiss is placed on the reddened skin of Akaashi's forearm. "Can you blame me, though? You're gorgeous Akaashi..."

Akaashi is aware that he's attractive. He's known so since he was in grade school. So, why does his face heat up when Bokuto tells him this? Quietly, Akaashi watches the way Bokuto's hands move across his body, caressing and admiring every inch of bruised flesh; which is a lot.

Is it really a bad thing if Bokuto has grown attached to him?

Hasn't Akaashi also grown attached to Bokuto as well? He's the one who schedules their appointments. Akaashi is the one who can't get through one meeting without thinking about ridiculous hair, boisterous laughs, and golden eyes. Perhaps they're both attached.

Akaashi's silence has Bokuto feeling self-conscious. "If you want me to back off, I will. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You've never made me feel uncomfortable, Bokuto-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So..." Bokuto rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Still want to go see Swan Lake? I hear this is the last week..."

Startled by the question, Akaashi glances up to meet Bokuto's eyes. Without realizing it, an easy smile spreads across his face. "I'd love to," he confesses. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, Akaashi."

"I'll pay."

Bokuto opens his mouth to protest, but the look Akaashi gives him is final. "Fine! But, I'll pay for the next date!" Realizing what he said, he snaps his mouth shut in embarrassment. Now, he's just getting ahead of himself. Who says Akaashi will want to go on a second date with someone like him?

"Deal," Akaashi replies without much thought. "You can pick our second date as well. Join me for a bath?" He stands up on shaky legs.

Like always, Bokuto scoops Akaashi up in his arms and carries him to the bathroom. "This is my favorite part. Don't get me wrong, fucking you is awesome, but, I really like taking care of you."

This is also Akaashi's favorite part. 

And, it may not be easy dating an escort. Akaashi is certain that it'll be far from easy. Still, he has no intentions of giving up his only reason for living. With time, Akaashi hopes to find new reasons to live rather than being dependent on Bokuto. He knows that relying on people for happiness is unhealthy.

This is just his one small step to recovery.

* * *

At Saturday night practice, Kuroo is distracted. His coach noticed. His teammates notice. Everyone in the gymnasium notice how absentminded the team captain is. Well, everyone except the team captain. Kuroo is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize it until the ball barely misses his face. The only thing that saves him is Aone's quick reflexes.

Aone deflects the ball seconds from impact. It feels almost like a near-death experience for Kuroo. Coach blows the whistles and starts on this long tirade about heads getting out of asses. He evens goes so far as to threaten Kuroo with being benched for their upcoming game. Kuroo doesn't pay that part any mind because there's no way that's going to happen. But, Kuroo can't deny that he does need to get his head out of his ass.

After that embarrassing fail, Kuroo has to do laps around the gym, outside in the chilly air. He's pissed that he allowed himself to fall this low. What really unsettles him is the nature of his thoughts as of late. A week has passed since he last saw Tsukishima. Kuroo often wonders what the escort is doing. He wants to know _who_ the escort is doing.

Are they a regular client? Does Tsukishima have any regulars? Do they fuck Tsukishima as good as Kuroo does? Does Tsukishima fuck them as good as he fucked Kuroo? Do any of Tsukishima's other clients know his real name?

All of it is driving Kuroo insane. The easiest solution is to request Tsukishima again, but that doesn't seem like enough. When Ushijima told Kuroo about his date with Yamaguchi tonight, Kuroo was jealous. In fact, he still is jealous. When's the last time he's been on a date? When's the last time he wanted to go on a date with anyone?

Now Kuroo thinks a date sounds like a great idea. He's not entirely against the idea of dating. Relationships are fine. Kuroo never has time for them, though. His last _real_ relationship was in high school or maybe it was junior high. That's beside the point.

The point is...would Tsukishima want to go on a date with Kuroo? Forget about the agency and speaking to a chipper receptionist. Kuroo wants to ask Tsukishima out on a date without going through a middleman. Except, Kuroo still feels like that isn't enough. He doesn't think he'll be satisfied until he knows everything there is to know about Tsukishima.

One of his teammates come outside to announce that practice is over. Kuroo is once again torn from his thoughts. It annoys him that he can't think about Tsukishima in peace. And, it scares him that he's this preoccupied with a guy he barely knows. This was supposed to be a one time, stress-reliever, kind of thing. Now he wants more than just sex. 

Asking Tsukishima out on a date makes things too personal—too intimate. As much of an inconvenience as it can be at times, the agency will help keep things casual between them. Kuroo knows that he isn't ready for anything serious. His career is his main focus.  He sees no point in wasting his, as well as, someone else's time. So, that only leaves him with one choice.

After taking a shower, ignoring Kageyama's awkward, yet, concerned inquiries about the bruises on his neck, and apologizing to his coach, Kuroo calls up Bokuto. Unfortunately, Bokuto doesn't answer, but he sends a text saying that he's at the ballet with..." the most amazing person in the world."

Kuroo almost asks if Bokuto's date is a tall, leggy blond with a bad attitude. But, he doesn't. Instead, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Tsukishima finds it really hard to hate Ushijima Wakatoshi.

It's his duty as Yamaguchi's best friend to give Ushijima a hard time. But, he couldn't if he tried. Not when Ushijima shows up on time for their date. He also walks upstairs for Yamaguchi. He doesn't pull any of that "I'm outside" via text message bullshit or calls Yamaguchi telling him to come downstairs. Ushijima compliments Yamaguchi when he sees him. He gives a genuine compliment that leaves Yamaguchi grinning like the dork that he is. Tsukishima is relieved when they don't linger around the apartment.

He doesn't want to watch another moment of their sickly, cute, budding relationship. If Yamaguchi ever complains about how lucky Tsukishima is, he's going to remind Yamaguchi of how the vice captain of the national volleyball team took him out on a date. This is different from a good fuck. Yamaguchi is going on a legit date. It's clear who's winning. 

It's a Saturday night and Tsukishima doesn't have any plans, class assignments, or any clients. He thinks it's the first night in a long time that he has absolutely nothing to do. Calling his brother to let him know that he's alive seems like a good idea. Tsukishima doesn't call Akiteru though. Talking on the phone for longer than three minutes requires a lot of energy from Tsukishima. He isn't in the mood for it right now.

Nights like these always remind him of the lack of friends he has. Other than Yamaguchi, there isn't anyone who Tsukishima can do hoodrat things with. Only his best friend knows that Tsukishima isn't as boring as he likes to pretend. The more unappealing he seems, the fewer people he'll have to deal with. So far, it's worked great for him.

But even Tsukishima doesn't want to end up alone.

What's going to happen to Tsukishima once Yamaguchi gets swept away by Ushijima? If not Ushijima, someone else is going to come through and take his best friend from him. Yamaguchi is too good to pass up. He's only thinking like that because he has too much time on his hand. When he's preoccupied, he doesn't have time to think about how miserable his future is starting to look.

After graduation, he has to move away from Tokyo. Like, it's mandatory. He can't have anyone trying to check for his hoe facts. He'll keep fucking his way through university. Then, when that's over he'll be reborn again. Not along religious lines. Tsukishima will shed his label as a slut and move to a quiet town where no one knows him. Whoever he decides to settle down with will think that he's pristine. Yeah, that's how it's going to go.

Although, Tsukishima is annoyed that he has to go through all that just to be accepted by any potential spouse. Why do things such as sexual history matter? Especially if he's clean. Most importantly...why in the fuck is he thinking about this right now? 

Tsukishima is contemplating going to the movies alone when his phone rings. Black Lotus is calling him. Not one of the many receptionists, but, the only person who can fire his ass. He answers on the third ring. Receiving a personal call from the owner is rare. Kaori only called...come to think of it, she's never called Tsukishima. Everyone just has her number in case of emergencies.

Understandably, Tsukishima is nervous as shit when she asks him to come in to the office as soon as possible. Fuck, he just knows that this is it for him. He doesn't know what he could possibly get the boot for. What other reason could there possibly be? And, earlier that week, Tsukishima did piss off some rich snob who thought he was going to hit him in the face.

His face is always off limits. The client thought he was going to get away with it. Tsukishima kindly—okay, honestly, there was nothing kind about the way Tsukishima handled the man. He told the guy that if he hit him in the face, he was going to rip his arm off and beat him with it. Still, that's way nicer than what Tsukishima really wanted to do.

It's with reluctance that he gets dressed into something decent and hails a cab to the agency's headquarters. Black Lotus' headquarters is inconspicuously situated in the business district. The outside looks like any other building. Bland, yet, intimidating. Like only important people wearing suits and ties are allowed in. That's not a complete lie.

At the black granite, desk sits a pretty receptionist. Tsukishima greets her with a brief head nod. Taking the elevator to the top floor, he turns over a million possibilities in his head. If Kaori plans on firing him, he's going to be pissed that he had to waste money on a cab just for that. He'll gladly take a job termination over the phone. Then again, he doubts this is in regards to his work performance. 

The elevator chimes once he reaches the desired floor. Stepping off, he can't help but admire the opulence of the entire floor. Marble floors, simplistic, yet, expensive decor, and, the view of the city is breathtaking. Tsukishima is lead further into the room by Kaori's personal assistant, Aina. He's taken to the small conference room at the end of the hall. His anxiety is nearly shattered by the sound of masculine laughter filtering through the double doors. Familiarity tugs at Tsukishima. He's heard that laugh before, but there's something different about it. It sounds fake.

"Ah, Tsukishima, glad you could make it," Kaori says once he steps through the door. She's seated at the head of the glass conference table.

Tsukishima returns the greeting with a noncommittal bow. He's too busy trying to figure out why in the hell Kuroo is sitting on his boss's right-hand side. Walking closer to the table, he notices a neat stack of papers sitting in front of Kuroo. And, Tsukishima thinks he's going to die. There's no fucking way! 

"I'm sure you two are already well acquainted," Kaori murmurs disinterestedly. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" She's always like this. Straight to business, no beating around the bush. It's one of her redeeming qualities in Tsukishima's opinion. "Kuroo-san is interested in your in-house company for the duration of one week. Do you have any objections?"

Is this fucking real? Tsukishima tries really hard not to say that out loud. How can Kaori be so calm right now? Well, she's a businesswoman who does shit like this on a daily basis. She isn't a young adult who's being rented by his idol for a week. Kuroo is going to practically own him for a week.

Kuroo wants Tsukishima to _live_ with him for seven days!

"No," Tsukishima answers calmly, expertly hiding the fact that he's internally losing his shit. Kuroo isn't making things any better. He's staring at Tsukishima with such an intense look. Swallowing thickly, Tsukishima keeps his eyes on Kaori. "I do have my own terms."

"Understandably," Kaori flips open to the first page of the contract. "I've already given the run-down of how this works. Repeating it can't hurt, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

Kaori goes through the contract again, glossing over the minor details that no one ever cares to read, and, explains the things that really matter. The same rules apply. There's a few changes here and there. Tsukishima makes it clear that he's to be allowed to attend classes and maintain his usual schedule throughout that week. Except he won't accept any clients for that week.

"When do I get to take _my_ Tsukki home with me," Kuroo asks once Kaori is finished. He's clearly teasing; only partially.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Kaori replies, ignoring the nickname, "Tsukishima, you are to check-in by next Sunday afternoon." 

Tsukishima is still stunned that any of this is happening. He barely manages a head nod. Kaori dismisses herself after that. She wants them to hash out any further details on their own before the final signatures are needed. The entire process is so thorough. Tsukishima almost feels less because of it. He's nothing more than merchandise to own. At least he's expensive merchandise.

"You're awfully quiet, Tsukki," Kuroo chuckles nervously. "Guess that means you're not too thrilled about this..."

"Why would I be? You only want to fuck me whenever you want for a week." Tsukishima shrugs. "It's not a marriage proposal."

"Marriage proposal?" Kuroo leans closer, propping his chin on both hands. "Let's try not to kill each other during this week first. Then, we'll see."

Sucking his teeth, Tsukishima tries not to give anything away. He's not going to be swept away by this man. "Do you have any house rules that I need to adhere to during my stay? Is there anything that you expect out of me other than sex?"

Kuroo smiles sheepishly. "I haven't really thought that far," he admits.

"Are you kidding me? You're inviting a stranger into your home for a week and you haven't thought of at least one rule?"

"Of course I have!" 

"Let's hear it then."

"Rule number one....Don't eat all my Froot Loops or I'll have to punish you Tsukki!" He can't help but laugh at his own ridiculousness. "And, and, don't hog all the covers! That's a direct violation of the contract!: 

Kuroo is such a dork. Why did Tsukishima ever fawn over this man for all these years? Oh, that's right. It's because Tsukishima likes this about Kuroo. He likes how down to earth Kuroo is. He's really worried if he'll be able to pretend otherwise with them being around each other for more than a couple of hours. 

The laughing finally ceases. "Seriously, I just want to spend more time with you, Tsukki." Kuroo is giving him that intense look from before again. His voice is sincere and genuine. "Sex is great, but it won't only be about sex. I want to spoil you and enjoy your company for a week. Will you let me?"

Inner Tsukishima is screaming: _"The fuck do you mean will I let you? Hell fucking yes! I need that in my life!_

On the outside, Tsukishima keeps it simple. "If you're intent on spending all your money on me, who am I to stop you?"

The contended smile on Kuroo's face looks as if he's somehow heard inner Tsukishima instead. He's far too happy with the dry response Tsukishima actually gave him. "I promise you won't regret it, Tsukki." 

"We'll see." 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Daddy Kuroo ~


	5. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. Disclaimer: I've never been to Tokyo.

This isn't Yamaguchi's first date. He's been on two and a half dates. One of those dates ended early due to weird circumstances that he doesn't feel like getting into at the moment. Yamaguchi is more interested in how weightless he feels in Ushijima's presence. Before leaving his apartment, he worried that he would somehow screw things up by saying or doing something embarrassing.

But, it is difficult to outshine Ushijima's awkwardness. The vice-captain is awkward in an endearing way. It's not the kind of awkwardness that gives Yamaguchi second-hand embarrassment. He figures it has more to do with Ushijima's stature and their noticeable height differences. To accommodate Yamaguchi's smaller frame and height, Ushijima holds his neck at an odd angle as they walk and talk on the scant sidewalk.

Dinner was at a surprisingly, quaint restaurant that Yamaguchi has never heard of, but, really enjoyed. The food, service, and atmosphere, were great. He was pleased that they didn't go to a fancy pancy place that doesn't display their prices on the menu. That would have made Yamaguchi feel out of place. He thinks Ushijima might have known that.

Instead of walking back to the car, Ushijima suggested they go for a walk. That's how they ended up on the sidewalk. However, Yamaguchi has no idea how they ended up on their current topic of conversation. 

"You've always wondered what hand I used during sexual activities?" Ushijima repeats in his dull monotone. "I guess it depends on what I'm doing."

Okay, remember when Yamaguchi was like, he hasn't said or did anything embarrassing? Yeah, that was a lie. He's been on a roll all night, honestly. And, Ushijima is answering the random questions in all seriousness. He doesn't even seem annoyed by the strange inquiries. If anything, Ushijima seems amused. But, that can just be Yamaguchi's ego trying to boost his head.

"I know that your left hand is your dominate hand." Yamaguchi's insides do this weird flip-flop at the usage of the word, dominate. He knows exactly why. "I also know that you've used your right hand in matches before, as well. Shit, I know this is a weird topic for a first date! Sorry!"

Ushijima shrugs. The movement is so airy that it's barely noticeable. "You wanted to know. So, you asked. I don't see a problem with curiosity." He looks straight ahead. "You know what curiosity did to the cat, though right?"

Yamaguchi can see the faint quirk of Ushijima's lip. Is Ushijima flirting with him? "Curiosity killed the cat," he replies. 

Ushijima slides a glance out the corner of his eye. "Exactly," he mutters, voice deep and husky.

 _'Please, murder me!_ ' Yamaguchi really wants to yell at the top of his lungs. Ushijima is lucky they're in public. Yamaguchi doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea by him begging to be murdered. This is possibly his last time being around Ushijima like this. He isn't naive enough to think that an international athlete is going to want to actually date a small town, nobody like him.

Yamaguchi plans on putting out tonight. Fuck all that noise about no sex on the first date. He'll think about that later when he's old and is _supposed_ to be responsible. He's still in that age group where some things are socially acceptable or brushed off as a common fuck up for millennials. Right now, Yamaguchi is going to live in the moment.

"Have you ever been here?" Ushijima asks once they finally make it to their destination.

Lifting his head, Yamaguchi is met with the entrance to the Rikugien Gardens. Somehow the park is just as magnificent at night without the natural lightening of the sun enhancing the park's grandeur. The sight leaves Yamaguchi speechless for a couple of seconds. Maybe minutes pass before he's able to manage a simple response.

"No." On second thought, Yamaguchi thinks that response can be better. Clearing his throat, he shakes himself out of the trance. "No, but I've always wanted to come here. At least once, you know." He's lived in Tokyo for almost a year now, yet there were countless places that he's never visited.

While Ushijima pays the entry fee, Yamaguchi is enthralled by the various trees, lawns, and everything within his view. He's never thought he would be this excited about a walk in the park. But, this isn't a typical park, that much is clear.

"I come here often. Sometimes I bring Katashi. He gets upset when I don't bring him."

Yamaguchi laughs. "How would he know if you came here alone?"

"He'll smell it on me."

"Katashi isn't like most dogs, is he?" Yamaguchi knows that a dog's sense of smell is far greater than a human's. Except, Katashi has displayed other noteworthy abilities.

They fall into step through the entrance of the gardens. Other couples are there. Some people are in groups with their friends. Ushijima leads them into a more secluded part of the park where string lights illuminate their path. There's a pond with azalea bushes planted along the shore. It's the perfect backdrop for a selfie. If it was daytime, Yamaguchi would be all over that. He tries to take in as much as he can without tripping over his feet. Though, he has a feeling that Ushijima wouldn't let him fall on his ass.

"Katashi is my service dog," Ushijima finally admits. "He's been trained, from birth, to assist me personally."

For once, Yamaguchi doesn't just ask what's on his mind. If Ushijima wants to explain further, he will. Although Ushijima can be forward at times, Yamaguchi thinks there are still things that Ushijima isn't comfortable discussing with people he doesn't know too well. Yamaguchi gets it.

"I see," Yamaguchi replies scantily. Carefully, he takes Ushijima's hand and intertwines their fingers. "They have tea houses here, right?"

Ushijima gently squeezes Yamaguchi's hand; his silent gratitude for Yamaguchi not prying. "Yes, there are several. We'll find one up ahead." He pulls Yamaguchi closer to his side once they reach one of the wooden bridge that stretches over the central pond.

Yamaguchi doesn't want to be like one of those chicks from the Shoujo mangas he shamelessly reads, but he can't stop his cheeks from bleeding crimson. The athlete's body heat is smoldering, Yamaguchi thinks about suggesting they skip the tea house and go fuck in the car. That's how lightheaded he's starting to feel. Then, it registers that Ushijima is holding Yamaguchi's hand with his left hand. This is the same hand that has obliterated countless dreams of victory.

This is the same hand that has obliterated countless dreams of victory. Yamaguchi wants Ushijima to choke him with his left hand. How awesome is that? Japan's very own Superman, choking, spanking, and fingering him, with the same hand that he uses to take their country to victory in the upcoming Asian Games? Yamaguchi doesn't think he can function properly after that thought crosses his mind.

He can see the tea house now. While Wagashi does sound great right now, he's nothing more than a slave to his hormones. There's a bench a few meters ahead tucked away from the trail and shrouded by a Weeping Cherry Tree. Yamaguchi gets an idea.

"Can we sit for a bit?" asks Yamaguchi. He's sure to add a slight whine to his voice. Nothing too dramatic. But enough to concern Ushijima.

Halting his steps, Ushijima takes one look at how feverish Yamaguchi appears and he agrees. According to Yamaguchi's plan, Ushijima leads him to the bench. Yamaguchi has always been a sneaky little shit. Tsukishima has learned the hard way. Still, his best friend even falls for his schemes. Of course, he never does anything too malicious.

Carefully, Ushijima presses the back of his hand to Yamaguchi's forehead. "I could get you some water," he offers.

"That won't be necessary," Yamaguchi's voice went from needy to _needy_ in a matter of seconds; it's the same pitch but with different intentions. Grabbing Ushijima's hand, he softly kisses the man's knuckles. "I have a confession...I was curious to know what you would do if we were alone. I'm impatient, so this will have to do for now."

Eyes darkening, Ushijima's gaze drops to Yamaguchi's lips. Then, his eyes flicker back to Yamaguchi's eyes. His mouth opens to ask a question that Yamaguchi has already said yes to in countless wet dreams. Yamaguchi skips the formalities and brings their mouths together. At the initial contact, Yamaguchi unintentionally moans. He never expected Ushijima's lips to be this soft.

Yamaguchi knows how to kiss. Like, he's pretty damn good at it. Naturally, he tries to lead their kiss. The thing is, Ushijima doesn't allow it. In fact, he grips the sides of Yamaguchi's jaws with his hand, putting a halt to Yamaguchi's actions.

"Not here," Ushijima says.

Yamaguchi whimpers because he feels like he's waited his entire life for this moment. Also, he's a bit peeved that Ushijima won't let him have his way. What's that about? He never sweats things like this. If things don't go his way, Yamaguchi gets over himself. Right now, he thinks he might cry if Ushijima doesn't proceed.

"I could legit blow you right here and no one would notice a thing." When he's fifty-years-old, Yamaguchi can lament over his poor decisions.

"Are you that eager to have my cock in your mouth?"

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks nervously.

Ushijima smirks. It's not the smirk that Yamaguchi has seen before. This smirk is...sinister. Absently, Yamaguchi's mind takes him back to the whole bit about curiosity killing the cat. And, now Yamaguchi knows that he's landed himself in some deep shit.

Ushijima lightly nips Yamaguchi's bottom lip. "No, it's not a bad thing," He runs his tongue along the seam of Yamaguchi's lip. "Like I said, not here."

Yamaguchi thinks about protesting. There's something in Ushijima's eyes that keeps him from doing so. Instead, he complies. At least until they're in private. He really wants to see how far he can push Ushijima's buttons. Ushijima isn't as well-mannered as he appears and Yamaguchi can't wait to meet the real Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

* * *

Bringing the steaming cup of coffee to his lips, Iwaizumi blows several times before taking a hesitant sip. The coffee is black, with no hints of sugar or cream. Tsukishima doesn't know how the older man can drink his coffee like that. He thinks it's all about how fed up with life a person is. They're so damn exhausted and frustrated with society as a whole, drinking disgusting coffee doesn't seem so bad.

"What time do you have to meet up with him?" asks Iwaizumi. His voice is rougher than usual thanks to his sleep being disturbed by his distraught _Kouhai_.

All bullshit aside, Tsukishima is nervous as hell about spending an entire week with Kuroo. He's never had a contract so it made sense to ask the advice of, not only someone who's had several clients request him for extended periods but a person who he...kind of admires. Tsukishima isn't too keen on admitting that out loud. Iwaizumi isn't the one to let things like that get to his head, still, Tsukishima will keep it to himself.

"In like," he glances at his wristwatch, " three hours. I would have stopped by last night, but I wanted to wait up for Yamaguchi." Who was still at Ushijima's place. It was safe to say that Yamaguchi enjoyed his date.

"How's Yamaguchi holding up?

"He's good enough to let his idol fuck him on the first date." Tsukishima is snappier than usual. A clear indicator that he's nervous. "Yams is fine,  
he takes a deep breath. "I talked to him before I came here."

Iwaizumi is giving Tsukishima _the look_. He's so damn perceptive. Which works in Tsukishima's favor just as much as it irritates him. Since Iwaizumi can easily read a situation, it saves Tsukishima from having to say too much on the matter. Still, he hates it when people have him all figured out. It defeats the purpose of his whole, cold and detached, persona.

Smiling, Iwaizumi sets his cup on the kitchen table. "You like this client, don't you?" Leaning back in his seat, he crosses his arms and waits for Tsukishima to try and deny this so he can shut him down.

"I like him enough."

"Then, you're already screwed," Iwaizumi shrugs. He takes another sip of his coffee. The second sip seems to succeed in waking him up. "The fact that you're here right now shows that you're in too deep. What did I tell you on your first day?"

"Never get attached."

"Right. Even I know how hard that is, though."

"What should I do? I've been good at pretending...I don't think I can keep it up with me being around him all the time."

"I can't tell you what works for me. We're two different people."

Tsukishima isn't interested in hearing that. He needs a step by step guide of how to keep from falling for an asshole. Having his heart crushed doesn't fit into his itinerary, unfortunately. So, it's in his best interest to keep things with Kuroo as casual as possible.

"We're not the same, but we want the same thing." Tsukishima folded his hands on the table. "You've been an escort for nearly a year, Iwaizumi. How do you keep yourself from being swept up in all this?"

Iwaizumi's expression loses any hint of warmth. When he gets like this, it's easy to tell how world-weary the twenty-five year old really is. "I remind myself of how worthless I am. I think about the grimiest things I've allowed someone to do to me and the things I've done to other people. All of it keeps me from thinking that I deserve anything more than what I have."

"That's depressing."

"Yeah, if you can't handle it."

And, that's what Iwaizumi means by Tsukishima not being the same as him. Iwaizumi is mentally strong. Tsukishima isn't; he's always been aware of this. When all this is over, Iwaizumi is probably one of the few who can move on without his shame holding him back. Tsukishima knows that he isn't capable of doing that so easily. That doesn't stop Tsukishima from taking Iwaizumi's words to heart. Whenever he feels as though he's straying from his path, he'll humble himself. Remaining unattached with his other clients is easy. He'll only resort to Iwaizumi's measures during his time with Kuroo. After this week is over, he'll speak with Kaori about having Kuroo permanently banned from requesting him.

"Kei." The use of his given name grabs Tsukishima's full attention. Iwaizumi is watching him closely again. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love. You're allowed to be happy. We deserve to be happy just as much as the next person."

"I know that," Tsukishima lies. "This is just until I graduate. You know my situation back home. This is my temporary meal ticket, not my career."

"You know that if you and Yamaguchi need a place to stay—"

Tsukishima cuts him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't get me wrong, your place is great," it really is, "we'll have to decline, though."

"I'm just putting the offer on the table. It'll help cut down on your expenses."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"No, you won't," Iwaizumi chuckles. "You're too prideful for your own good. That's okay. We can only learn from our own fuck ups."

"Thanks, dad," Tsukishima deadpans.

"What happened to you calling me, _daddy_?"

"Okay." Tsukishima quickly stands up. "I think it's time for me to leave." He purposefully ignores Iwaizumi's loud laughter.

* * *

Taking Iwaizumi's advice, Tsukishima purchases a burner phone just in case Kuroo needs to call him for any reason during his stay. It's something he should have done at the start of his employment with Black Lotus. He just never really needed to until now. His other clients always go through the agency and they never request him as often as Kuroo does. He usually deals with married men or men who have a lot to lose if it's revealed that they're in the closet. Kuroo doesn't seem to give a rat's ass about any of that.

Tsukishima stands outside of the athlete's apartment. His overnight bags are at his feet, along with his bag of miscellaneous items. He hasn't knocked on the door yet. The cab ride across town wasn't long enough for Tsukishima to get his shit under control. He's still on edge, but not as much as he was earlier today. 

 _This is only for a week._ He reminds himself. _Kuroo would rather spend a ton of money just to fuck you rather than treat you like a human being and ask you out on a fucking date!_

If Kuroo viewed Tsukishima as more than a fuck toy, then he wouldn't have gone this far just to see him again. He doesn't know if Kuroo is even doing this because he may actually like him. This is just what he'll tell himself in order to stay grounded. Kuroo is like the rest of his clients.

That does the trick. Taking a calming breath, Tsukisima expertly slips his metaphorical mask on and knocks on the door. Despite what Iwaizumi thinks, Tsukishima knows himself better. He can handle this.

When Kuroo opens the door, he's wearing his ever-present smirk. "I was wondering when you were going to knock, Tsukki."

Great. Kuroo knows that Tsukishima has been standing outside his door for a good five minutes. That's embarrassing. Tsukishima bends over to pick up his bags. Kuroo beats him to it. "I can carry those on my own." He tries not to sound as bothered by this as he really is. Instead of making him feel indifferent towards Kuroo, his little pep talk has him irritated with the man.

"I don't mind. Follow me. I'll show you to the guest room."

Tsukishima watches Kuroo walk away with his bags in tow. Why is he staying in the guest room? Isn't he there to serve as Kuroo's in-house sex slave for the week? Shouldn't sex slaves sleep in the same bed as their masters or some shit like that? He removes his shoes and leaves them by the door. When he steps inside the apartment, he catches Kuroo take a right down the hall before he disappears. He walks down the short hall and takes a right. Kuroo is waiting for him by the door. 

"There's a bathroom across from this room," Kuroo tells him as he sits Tsukishima's bags on the bed. "I know you want your own space when you're studying. Of course, you can sleep in here if you don't want to sleep with me. I hope this room is fine."

"It'll do."

"Okay. Are you hungry? I can't cook for shit, but we can go grab something."

"Perhaps later." Tsukishima catches the way Kuroo bites the inside of his cheek. Is that a nervous quirk? Why in the hell is Kuroo nervous? "Have you thought of any more house rules? I'd like to get that out of the way first."

"All work and no play as usual, huh Tsukki?"

"Well, this is my job so..."

"I get it." Kuroo nods his head in understanding. "Okay, here are my rules. I put a lot of thought into this, please pay attention."

Tsukishima listens intently with all of his attention on Kuroo.

"I don't want anyone else in my house. I'm a private guy, believe it or not. You're one of the few who knows that I live here. Let's keep it that way. Also, I have practice every morning. There's a schedule on the fridge so you'll know the times. I'd also like a copy of your schedule. I wouldn't want to send you any nudes while you're trying to learn." He laughs.

Tsukishima blinks uninterestedly.

Kuroo deflates a little. "You're not obligated to have sex with me every day. If it happens, it happens," he pauses at the sound of Tsukishima clearing his throat. "Yes, Tsukki?" he asks patiently.

"What if I don't want to have sex with you at all?" It's a trick question that he's sure he'll soon regret.

"I'm not going to force you or anything. What kind of guy do you think I am?" Kuroo tilts his head slightly. "Then again, it'll suck that I spent so much money on you..."

And, there it is. Proof that Kuroo sees Tsukishima as nothing more than—

"You're totally worth it, though." Kuroo continues with a light shrug. "I get to look at your pretty face for a week. That'll be enough."

Tsukishima isn't stupid enough to believe that. Junior high flattery doesn't work on him. That shit is for the weak. Still, doesn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. What's worse is that Kuroo isn't smiling or smirking. He's looking so earnest that Tsukisima is having a hard time finding the lie. Though, it has to be there. Who in their right mind would spend that much money just to be around someone like Tsukishima?

Kuroo Tetsurou, apparently.

"Any more questions, Tsukki?"

"Not at the moment." Tsukishima is still trying to come to terms with what Kuroo said. Sex is not mandatory; what in the fuck?

"Cool," Kuroo is smiling again. " Okay, the last rule _is_ mandatory."

"I'm listening."

"You have to help me cross a few things off my bucket list."

"...you're serious?"

"Yeah!" He reaches into his back pocket and retrieves his phone. "I've had it in my email for years..."

While Kuroo scrolls through his email, Tsukishima discreetly looks around the bedroom for any hidden cameras. This has to be some kind of joke. He came here today prepared to be fucked, non-stop, for the duration is his stay. Because that is his job. Kuroo is acting as if ...fuck, Tsukishima doesn't even know what's going on. 

"We can do two of these things today after we get food. I'm starving." Kuroo is still looking at his phone. "The amusement park is open today, right?"

"I believe so."

"I've never been on a roller coaster." 

"Wait...really?" Tsukishima is genuinely curious now.

Sheepishly, Kuroo pockets his phone and rubs the back of his neck. "Hard to do much of anything when volleyball controls your life. I've played since I was a kid. My dad saw my potential and the rest is history."

There's obviously more to that story than Tsukishima thinks he wants to know about at the moment. Despite Kuroo surprising him about the whole, sex isn't mandatory, thing, Tsukishima still has to maintain a casual relationship with the athlete. However, everyone should experience the awesomeness of roller coasters at least once in their lives.

"I know a place. Yamaguchi and I go a lot." Tsukishima says, not missing the way Kuroo's eyes widen at the admission. "We can eat there too."

Kuroo is glowing now. He never expected Tsukishima to agree to this. "Sounds great."

In Tsukishima's opinion, it sounds like the start of the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

"Shit," Kuroo whispers. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"You think?!" Tsukishima _tries_ to whisper as well. "How in the hell did you forget that you're famous?"

Let's rewind things back to how Kuroo and Tsukishima ended up hiding in a...honestly, neither of them knows where they are at the moment.

Some asshole at admissions just had to announce that Kuroo Tetsurou is on the premises. As one can imagine, Tsukishima and Kuroo had to run from a pack of fans. In an attempt to lose the crowd, Kuroo stepped into the nearest shop and pulled Tsukishima behind a curtain. By crowd, Kuroo means, about five young girls. They were closer to the front gate so they spotted Kuroo and Tsukishima first. Still, Kuroo really just wants to enjoy his day with Tsukishima. Also, if more people find out that he's here, things can get really aggravating soon. People only care about him when there's a big match approaching.

This is one of the reasons why Kuroo sticks to Tokyo nightlife. Everyone is usually too hammered to notice who he is until they wake up in a hotel room the next morning and he's trying to pry his arm away from their death grip. Kuroo thinks that he'll just have to deal with the fact that today is a fail. Sex would have been easier than trying to spend time with Tsukishima outside of the bedroom. Except, Kuroo isn't trying to make this about sex. Like he said, if it happens, it happens. But, he isn't going to press for it. 

"We can't sit in here all day," Tsukishima whispers. He's peering through the curtain. "I have an idea. Wait here." He quickly slips out.

Kuroo will not be surprised if Tsukishima leaves him in that dark place to die. All alone with a low cell phone battery —how will Kuroo survive? Lucky for, Tsukishima isn't gone too long. He slips in just as quickly as he left. He's holding something in his hands that Kuroo can't make out.

Suddenly a light switch is flipped on. They are in a small dressing room with a mirror hanging on the wall. Tsukishima tosses several items into the nearby chair.

"I think it's your hair that sticks out," he tells Kuroo.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of pun?"

Tsukishima ignores him though he does manage a slight smirk. "I picked out a couple of hats and two pairs of shades." Picking up a blue cap, Tsukishima hands it to Kuroo. "Put this on."

Kuroo takes the hat and tries to put it over his natural bedhead. "It's too small," he complains.

"No, it's your stupid hair that's too big."

"That's not nice, Tsukki."

Tsukishima sighs in exasperation. "Do you want to ride the roller coasters or not?"

"Yes."

He snatches the blue cap away and hands Kuroo a red one. "I'm trying to make that happen."

The red hat has the name of the amusement park written in black letters on it. "You mean to tell me that you're actually doing all this for me? Wow, Tsukki, I'm touched." Truly, he is. He puts the red hat on; it's a perfect fit.

"Whatever. Try these shades on, too."

Kuroo walks over to the wall mirror and puts the shades on. Simultaneously, he and Tsukishima grimace in distaste. "How do I look?" he asks for the hell of it.

"Like you hang around playgrounds."

"Yeah, this isn't the look for me." Kuroo removes the shades and tosses them in the chair. "I doubt anyone would notice me now. Trust me, no one pays attention to my face. It's my hair that they recognize."

Tsukishima doesn't see how anyone can overlook Kuroo's face. Of course, the hair is distracting, but Kuroo is strikingly attractive. That's blatantly obvious now that Kuroo's hair is out of his face, giving a better view of his face. His skin is blemish free and his eyes—Tsukishima can't look into them for too long or he knows it's over for him. He isn't going to tell Kuroo that, obviously. 

"You're right," Tsukishima agrees. "Let's go."

With his hair concealed by the hat, no one gives Kuroo a second glance. Of course, there are the lingering glances that come with being attractive, but no one is rushing towards him in hopes of getting a picture with the captain of the national volleyball team. So, they easily maneuver their way through the packed amusement park in search of food.

It's obvious that this isn't Tsukishima's first rodeo. He's in his element and it shows in the way he walks around the amusement park confidently. He suggests that they eat something light before waiting in line for, his personal favorite, Fujiyama. The roller coaster is the king of the rides at this specific park. It is the first roller coaster to make Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fear for their lives. It's kind of like their thing; checking out the latest attractions at different amusement parks.

This is Tsukishima's first time at an amusement park without his best friend. Being at the amusement park with Kuroo almost makes him feel as though he's cheating on Yamaguchi. He will worry about that later. Glancing up, Tsukishima notices that Kuroo is no longer walking next to him. He finds the athlete staring at one of the rides as it weaves the tracks. The screams of the passengers can be heard from where they're standing. And it is music to Tsukishima's ears.

"What's that?" asks Kuroo. He's clearly awestruck.

"Eejanaika."

"Can we get on that first?"

Tsukishima snorts. He points his thumb over his shoulder to the colorful attraction behind him. "Are you sure you don't want to try the teacups first?"

Kuroo narrows his eyes. Placing his hands on his hips, he takes a step forward. "That looks like a ride for toddlers, Tsukki. What are you implying?" Without his hair, Tsukishima seems to tower over him.

And, Tsukishima notices this. Peering down, he stares at Kuroo down the bridge of his nose. "I'm not implying anything," he smiles derisively, "I'm telling you that you're not ready for one of the big three. Let's go ride on the teacups. Afterward, we can go on the Merry-Go-Round." He's just being an asshole now.

"Is that a challenge, Tsukki?" Kuroo takes another step.

They're standing chest to chest in the middle of an amusement park. For fuck's sake, there are children around and the only thing Tsukishima can think about is Kuroo with a collar around his neck while he licks cum off his stomach. Yeah, Tsukishima needs God. He also needs to take a step back or he might end up kissing Kuroo. Seriously, Kuroo's hair is fine, but, without it obscuring a good portion of his face, the man is gorgeous.

Kuroo is wearing the hat to the back, which only adds to his appeal. Urbanwear looks great on him...Wait, Tsukishima almost forgets the question.

"Yeah," Tsukishima says, taking a step back as an act of self-restraint. "Let's see if you can handle Fujiyama without puking out your internal organs."

"Fujiyama? Which one is that?" Smugly, Tsukishima nods his head in the direction of Fujiyama. Kuroo's mouth drops. "Holy shit..."

Smirking, Tsukishima walks off. "We can grab food on the way there." He starts walking in the direction of the king of rides.

The line is long enough for them to eat a small meal while they wait. Silently, Tsukishima is judging Kuroo for getting pineapples on his pizza. Kuroo is blissfully oblivious to any negativity coming from Tsukishima. This is his first time at an amusement park. Understandably, he's excited. Every loud noise and flashing light grab Kuroo's attention. He soaks everything in because he doesn't know when he'll be able to experience this again.

"You said you come here a lot. Have you ever been on Fujiyama?" asks Kuroo.

"I've been on 3 times."

"What else do you like to do for fun?"

Tsukishima glances over at Kuroo suspiciously. "You don't have to pretend like you want to know more about me, Kuroo." Because that's what all of this is about, right? Kuroo is just pretending to be interested in him. "You hired me for sex, not a date." He makes sure to keep his voice low enough to spare the children standing in front of them.

Kuroo looks as if he wants to say something else. But, he doesn't. He refrains from asking any more questions for the remainder of their wait. Being the sensitive fuck that he is, deep down inside, Tsukishima berates himself for what he said. Obviously, Kuroo is making an effort and that has Tsukishima on edge. How in the hell is he supposed to hate this guy when Kuroo doesn't give him a legit reason to?

Honestly, will it kill Tsukishima to enjoy himself for once in his miserable life? If he takes away the whole sex slave nonsense he's been filling his head with, Tsukishima will be able to view this situation from a different perspective. He's spending the day at an amusement park with Kuroo Tetsurou. Who gives a shit what Kuroo thinks about him? Tsukishima is going to make the best of this.

When they're waiting at the front of the line, Tsukishima purposefully brushes his shoulder against Kuroo's. The athlete eyes Tsukishima warily. The poor man probably thinks Tsukishima's terminates are unpredictable and constantly changing. If Kuroo asks, Tsukishima will blame it on his star sign like most people tend to do. 

"Sorry," Tsukishima's swallows the acidic taste in his mouth. Apologizing always makes him feel queasy. "I just don't understand why you're doing any of this."

Kuroo visibly relaxes. "I already told you. I want to enjoy your company. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

Because Tsukishima is a fucking prostitute and this isn't Pretty Woman. He has no happy ending in this profession. Tsukishima has other points that he would like to make, but they're up next. Kuroo wins this battle. 

The roller coaster train is designed for two passengers per car. Kuroo and Tsukishima sit side-by-side in the second car. Tsukishima's favorite part is when the train slowly reverses. It's kind of like the calm before the storm. He sees how tightly Kuroo is gripping the bar in front of them. Experience has Tsukishima removing his glasses. This ride's drop is insane.

"You should hold on to your hat," Tsukishima says.

Kuroo looks over to respond with a smug remark, but it dies on his lips. "Your glasses..."

"I've lost a pair on this ride before. " Tsukishima turns his head away from Kuroo's heavy gaze. "You're staring," he tells Kuroo.

"You're hot as fuck, Tsukki." Kuroo snorts humoredly. "Of course I'm going to stare!"

Tsukishima is sure the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach is due to the fact that he's currently 79m from the ground. It has nothing to do with Kuroo's compliment. Thankfully, he doesn't have to contemplate over it for too long. Once the train is suddenly dropped, Tsukishima's mind is wiped clean of any and all thoughts.

* * *

Approximately two minutes and forty-five seconds later, they're back on solid ground. Tsukishima veins are overflowing with adrenaline. This is the part where he and Yamaguchi will rave about how awesome the near death experience was. Then, they'd find another thrill. Except now, he's here with Kuroo. He knows that roller coasters aren't everyone's thing.

Kuroo is more than likely ready to call it a day now. Rookies shouldn't face Fujiyama first. They should stick to the weak shit like the Shining Flower. Tsukishima spares a glance to his companion to see how he's faring. Kuroo has been awfully quiet since they stepped off the platform. Turning around, Tsukishima is met with an expression that he will remember for the rest of his existence.

Kuroo's hat is back on, but a piece of hair is hanging in the front. His pearly whites are showing as he fucking beams. "That was fucking awesome! Can we do it again?! Please, Tsukki!" He's talking fast and his hazel eyes are practically glowing. "Just one more time!"

Eyes widening, Tsukishima searches Kuroo's face for any sign of deceit. There's no way that this guy wants to go another round on the king of roller coasters so soon. Usually, Tsukishima is amped for another go, but Yamaguchi can't handle Fujiyama back to back. The other rides aren't as intense. So, they make Fujiyama their last stop. Kuroo, however, is ready to go again. Tsukishima has finally met his match.

He's so fucked.

"Come on!" Tsukishima doesn't even try to hide his excitement.

They hurriedly walk back towards the line, purposefully lengthening their strides to get there before a couple of kids do. They're evil as hell for it, too. Neither of them cares. After the second time on Fujiyama, Kuroo wants to knock the other rides off his list. Tsukishima is more than happy to assist him.

That's how Kuroo and Tsukishima spend their Sunday afternoon and well into the late evening. They eat greasy food, bully kids by skipping them in the lines when they let their guard down and act like a couple of kids themselves. Tsukishima doesn't think about how unprofessional it is to be this carefree around Kuroo. But, it doesn't feel any different from when he's here with Yamaguchi. Being with Kuroo right now feels like he's hanging out with his best friend. Being with Kuroo right now feels natural, like breathing.

Well, there are small moments when it's clear that there's more than a possible bromance brewing between them. But, it's not enough to make Tsukishima feel as if things are moving too fast or that he needs to keep himself on guard at all times

Plus, Tsukishima is positive that Kuroo has never been able to have this much fun without having to constantly look over his shoulder. For some reason, athletes are treated as role models; celebrities, in general, have to walk on eggshells at all times. Admittedly, it's nice seeing Kuroo like this. It's when Tsukishima comes to the realization that he wants to see Kuroo this happy, all the time, that he comes to his senses. By that time, it's already too late.

The sun has set and they've left their mark on Fuji-Q Highland.

. . . 

"What's the other thing on your bucket list?" Tsukishima asks during their walk to the amusement park's exit.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kuroo tilts his head up to admire the park at night. "You'll make fun of me," he chuckles.

"I more than likely will, but we can still get it over with while we're here."

Kuroo stops walking and pulls out his phone. "I can finally cross off number ten. Here's number eleven." He holds up his phone to allow Tsukishima to read it. It's so embarrassing that he doesn't want to say it. "Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to."

Tsukishima doesn't laugh. He just thinks back to what Kuroo said about volleyball consuming his life. Of course, Tsukishima knows this seeing that he's Kuroo's, self-proclaimed, number one fan. Although, it's never really crossed his mind how dull Kuroo's childhood must have been.

After having a chance to see a side of Kuroo that is rarely seen, Tsukishima thinks he understands now. So, Tsukishima doesn't laugh at number eleven on Kuroo's bucket list. Instead, he turns around and walks in the opposite direction of the exit. He's thankful that Yamauchi isn't there to see him purchase two tickets for a ride that they both deemed unworthy of their hard earned cash. They're still too broke to spend money on things that don't interest them.

"I could have paid for the tickets, Tsukki," Kuroo says once they're sitting on the Shining Flower; a Ferris Wheel.

Tsukishima tries not to rip his hair out at how slow the ride is going. "Shut up," he mutters without any heat to his words. "Get it over with."

Kuroo gives a slow, tentative smile, and leans in so his lips brush Tsukishima's ear. The light brush of Kuroo's lips to his ear sends vibrations through him. With his index finger, Kuroo lightly touches Tsukishima's chin and draws their mouths together for a kiss. It's soft, pure, and, disgustingly chaste. Tsukishima wishes their first kiss would have been like this.

Tsukishima's eyes flutter close and he pictures himself, not on the slow ass Ferris Wheel, but, on a roller coaster at the very top. The tracks have stopped ticking, everything is quiet for a moment and then in a blink of an eye, he's hurtling towards the ground - at 100 miles per hour. That's how Kuroo's kisses make him feel.

How in the fuck is he going to survive for the remainder of the week? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11. Kiss a hottie on a Ferris Wheel. (Kuroo was fourteen when he started the bucket list. Try not to judge him) 
> 
> Shame on everyone who thought Kuroo would want to fuck Tsukki in every position possible during their week together! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @trashytacosan  
> Forreal, talk to me!


	6. Daddy

For Akaashi, dating an escort isn't that big of a deal. Yeah, there's the fact that his boyfriend sleeps with other people for money, and, due to Bokuto's popularity within the agency, he isn't able to spend time with Akaashi as often as they both would like. Still, Akaashi is just happy that he has someone who genuinely cares about him. It has been so long since he's felt loved. It's been so long since Akaashi has felt like his disappearance off the face of the earth would be noticed.

Akaashi only wishes that he knew how to convey his feelings better. He's never been an expressive individual. But it is something he wants to work on. Lately, Akaashi has noticed that, while he doesn't have a need for constant praise, Bokuto sure as hell does. Initially, Akaashi was worried by Bokuto's neediness. He knows how cold he can be at times. And, it's not because Akaashi is an asshole, he's just very cut and dry.

The last thing Akaashi wants to do is make Bokuto feel as though he's unappreciated or as though he isn't doing enough to please Akaashi. Because Bokuto is the best boyfriend, hands down. Seriously, Akaashi still can't believe that he's lucky enough to even know Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi fears that one morning, Bokuto will wake up and realize that he isn't as great as Bokuto makes him out to be.

If Bokuto leaves him...

Akaashi dismisses that and redirects his thoughts to the point he was trying to make. Akaashi doesn't have to step out of his comfort zone in order to give Bokuto the praise he deserves. Bokuto is easy to please. The escort's face lights up at the barest of compliments.  Akaashi can tell his boyfriend that he did a good job on making his coffee just the way he likes it and Bokuto will practically jizz his pants. For the record, Akaashi takes his coffee black. There really isn't a way to fuck that up unless the quality of the beans is poor from the start. But Akaashi Keiji only purchases the best of the best when it comes to his coffee.

Basically, brewing coffee in his apartment is an easy task. Still, Bokuto will cherish that compliment. And that is why their relationship works so well. They fit each other. Akaashi knows that Bokuto may fuck a lot of people but he doesn't look at anyone else the way he looks at Akaashi and Bokuto just needs reassurance every now and then.

Thanks to Bokuto, Akaashi is starting to gradually come out of his shell. Now, Akaashi _wants_ to make friends and get out of his stump. So far, the only person outside of Bokuto who Akaashi wants to socialize with is Oikawa Tooru, the vice president of their company. During their daily water cooler chats, their conversations never touch on anything personal. Yet, Oikawa seems like a person Akaashi would like to know more about on a platonic level. Although, Akaashi will admit that he finds Oikawa attractive. _Attractive_ isn't really good enough to describe Oikawa Tooru. Simply put: If Akaashi had been single and mentally stable prior to Bokuto, he would have allowed Oikawa to bend him over any sturdy surface.

"This water tastes funny," Oikawa comments after taking a small sip from the paper cup. Staring at the water warily, he grimaces. "Tastes like metal." Shrugging his shoulders, he brings the cup back to his lips and drinks.

Akaashi watches Oikawa as he finishes his cup. There are poorly concealed dark circles under the vice president's eyes which confirm Akaashi's suspicion about Oikawa's usage of concealer. He thinks the man only uses it to hide the fact that he's sleep deprived rather than to cover any acne blemishes. He's also noticed that Oikawa isn't as chipper as he usually is.

Crashing the paper cup in his hand, Oikawa tosses it in the trash bin across the room. He discreetly fist pumps when he makes the goal. "I have a lunch meeting I need to prepare for." He makes a move to leave but, then he suddenly halts. "Do you hear something?" He strains his ears to pick up the soft sound he thinks he's hearing. "It's like a faint...buzzing."

Akaashi pretends to strain his ears as well. "No, I don't hear anything," he effortlessly lies, lifting his gaze to stare at the ceiling. "Perhaps it's the lights."

"I suppose you're right," Oikawa chuckles, though he gives Akaashi an unreadable look before turning on his heel. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Akaashi." He tosses over his shoulder.

Once Oikawa is out of sight, Akaashi waits for a full sixty seconds to pass before he trashes his empty cup and makes his way to the bathroom. Calmly, he closes the bathroom stall behind him, unzips his pants, and turns off the vibrator he has wedged up his ass. He's happy he was smart enough to double up his briefs. While in his office, he had come at least two times.

Bokuto told him to keep it on until they met during Akaashi's lunch break but that was the third time one of his colleagues made a comment about a buzzing sound. Akaashi can't risk it. He's more than willing to deal with the consequences later. 

. . .

An hour later, at Akaashi's apartment, Bokuto punishes the businessman for disobeying him by fucking him on the balcony. Akaashi lives on the eighth floor, high off the ground, still, there is the threat of being spotted by one of his neighbors from beside him or anyone in the skyscrapers across from him. Which make the fuck all the more exciting.

They only have enough time for a quickie. Bokuto even brought his boyfriend lunch so they could eat afterward. While they eat Bokuto talks about an upcoming action movie he wants to take Akaashi to see. Akaashi just listens and replies only when he needs to. Without trying to, Akaashi thinks about Oikawa and how down the man has seemed lately. From experience, he has an idea what the problem is but he isn't an expert on the matter.

"Are there any escorts like you?" Akaashi asks once Bokuto is finished talking. He sees the confused look on Bokuto's face and decides to rephrase his question. "If I wanted to set my...friend...up with someone from the agency, who would you suggest?"

Bokuto's brows furrow. "Is this one of those questions that are really for you but you pretend it's for a friend?" He doesn't like the prospect of this and it shows. "You're not tired of me, are you, Akaashi?"

"Of course not," Akaashi assures his boyfriend. "I...there is this guy at my job. Well, he's the vice president...I think he's depressed. Not depressed. I'm not certified to make that claim, but..." Yeah, none of that makes any sense so he just gives up. "Forget I said anything.

Bokuto laughs. "This is the first time I've ever seen you this tongue-tied, babe. You only get like this when you're choking on my dick."

"Bokuto."

"Sorry." Bokuto tries not to point out the redness of Akaashi's cheeks at the moment. "But, it depends on what your friend is interested in. My top picks are Iwaizumi, Tsukishima or Sawamura. Shimizu if they're interested in pegging. They all have their own specialties, though."

"Well, we aren't actually friends so I wouldn't know what they would be interested in..." Akaashi tries to change the subject. "What about the show tonight that you were telling me about yesterday..."

"Oh yeah!" Bokuto is easily distracted or so Akaashi thinks. "Iwaizumi will be there. It'll give you a chance for you two to finally meet."

"Iwaizumi. He's the one attending culinary school, right?"

"Yep."

"I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Sunday night, Tsukishima took full advantage of the guest room. He needed his space to regroup after the kiss they shared on the Ferris Wheel. Kuroo may have caught him off guard with the whole "sex isn't mandatory" bullshit and the bucket list, but Tsukishima is a professional. He isn't going to fall so easily. Or acknowledge the fact that he's way past screwed.

Mondays are busy for them both. Kuroo has practice bright and early in the morning. The Asian games start next weekend so the national team's practices are longer and more grueling. Tsukishima has a full day of class as well. While on campus, he meets up with Yamaguchi so they can catch up. What Yamaguchi tells Tsukishima about Ushijima leaves the blond mildly shocked.

Though, a part of Tsukishima can actually see Ushijima being very kinky. As he's said before, it's the quiet ones that people have to watch out for. Yamaguchi is happy, by default, Tsukishima is happy. 

"We haven't had sex, yet," Yamaguchi admits with a hint of irritation. "He doesn't want to rush things."

From the sounds of it, Ushijima isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Tsukishima doesn't know how he feels about that. Honestly, he doesn't know how to feel about any of this. Yamaguchi is dating Ushijima Wakatoshi. The same person who complains about no one ever thinking he's good enough is in a relationship with his idol. Tsukishima's salt levels are near fatal by this point.

"What's so bad about taking things slow?" If Tsukishima had any say in the matter, he would have liked to take things slow with Kuroo. It's his personal belief that a sturdy foundation is necessary for any meaningful relationship. He's already fucked Kuroo so there goes his chance of anything real. 

"Nothing. But I'm ready to take things to the next level."

The next level. What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi should be grateful that Ushijima doesn't just want him for sex. He doesn't say that, though. Yamaguchi deserves to be happy. Tsukishima feels like shit because he's supposed to be supportive, not secretly wishing that he were in Yamaguchi's shoes. Why isn't Tsukishima good enough for Kuroo? Why isn't he good enough to date? 

"Shit!" Yamaguchi suddenly exclaims. He stands up from his seat on the stone bench. "I'm going to be late for class. Text me!"

Yamaguchi is off before Tsukishima can lie about texting him later. The remainder of Tsukishima's day is spent thinking about his conversation with Yamaguchi. During his Chemistry lecture, he tortures himself with daydreams of cheesy dates at the amusement park and make-out sessions on the Ferris Wheel. Dates that don't require a contract or an insane amount of money —Why isn't Tsukishima good enough for any of that?

* * *

Today's practice was longer today due to a little disagreement between Shirabu and Kageyama. The former is starting to feel the pressure since it's obvious that Kageyama will eventually replace him indefinitely. Kuroo, of course, had to stop the two from beating the crap out of each other. Coach kept the entire team there longer than necessary to make it clear that disagreements amongst them would not be tolerated.

Kuroo walks inside of his apartment and is pleased to see Tsukishima's shoes are already neatly placed in the designated area by the door. Knowing that he gets to come home to Tsukishima is enough to make him forgot about how pissed he is about the prolonged practice. Instead of announcing his presence, he quietly walks down the hall toward the guest room.

Tsukishima's muffled voice can be heard. Kuroo stands outside the door to the guest bedroom. The door is slightly cracked and he can see Tsukishima lying on the bed with his cellphone up to his ear. Kuroo doesn't try to stand there like some creep but he can't tear his eyes away from the sight of an unguarded Tsukishima.

The blond isn't smiling but his face is relaxed and open. Though he isn't smiling, Kuroo can hear the smile in Tsukishima's voice. It makes him want to know who's on the other end. Who is that has Tsukishima's skin glowing and his voice airy?

"...I'm not going to say that..." Tsukishima complains, face slightly heating up. His lips tilt upward. "Fine. I miss you, happy now?"

Pursing his lips, Kuroo steels himself against the unsettling feeling forming. The rules were clear so that couldn't be a client on the phone unless Tsukishima is under the impression that he can do as he pleases whenever Kuroo isn't around. Maybe Tsukishima has a lover who he sees outside of work. That only makes Kuroo's thoughts increase, assumption after assumption piling on one another until he's green with envy.

"Akiteru, please." Tsukishima talks into the phone, his fine brows knitting in agitation. Still, he looks happier than Kuroo has ever seen him. "It hasn't been that long..."

 _Akiteru._ Kuroo files the name away for later. He should have stepped away from the door once he realized Tsukishima was on the phone. Now, here he is, standing there with his fist balled up, unease coiling in the pit of his stomach. It hasn't been that long since what? What is Tsukishima referring to? Kuroo wants to know. He _has_ to know.

"...I love you, too."

Kuroo has to walk away when he sees the faint blush on Tsukishima's face. He walks back down the hall out into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. Closing his eyes, he rests his head on the back of the couch in hopes of putting an end to his maddening thoughts. Tsukishima isn't his property. They aren't in a relationship and Kuroo has no right to be jealous. He knows that and yet...

"I didn't know you were here."

Kuroo opens his eyes to see Tsukishima walking toward him. "I just got back." It's not a complete lie. "How was class?"

"It was fun and exciting," he remarks sarcastically. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe."

Straightening up, Kuroo motions for Tsukishima to sit next to him. The phone call is at the forefront of his mind but as long as Tsukki is here, with him, he won't worry about whoever in the fuck Akiteru is. Kuroo has never been the jealous type. At least not to this extent. His earlier thoughts were unnerving even to him. He doesn't think that kind of mindset is acceptable.

But that doesn't change the way that he feels. 

Tsukishima sits down next to Kuroo on the couch. Kuroo takes the time to admire the escort's outfit. Tsukishima's sense of fashion isn't too over the top and it works for him. Kuroo thinks that with his help, he can enhance Tsukishima's style. It's really just an excuse to spoil the man. Today Kuroo had wanted to do more things from his bucket list. After overhearing Tsukishima on the phone, Kuroo doesn't think his cheesy bucket list is enough to keep the escort's interest. 

"Did you buy the leather pants?" asks Kuroo.

The question is so random that it takes Tsukishima a few seconds longer to reply. "Hell no. Those pants were the cost of a month's worth of rent." Regardless of how great his ass looked in them, Tsukishima had to leave them in the dressing room.

"Let's hope no one else got their hands on them."

"You're kidding..." Tsukishima can tell by the smirk on Kuroo's face that the man isn't joking. "Kuroo, no."

"Tsukki, yes."

Tsukishima is prepared to go head to head with Kuroo until the athlete kisses him on the lips. That succeeds in shutting him up. The kiss leaves Tsukishima's head spinning. It's forceful, almost as if Kuroo is trying to make a point. Tsukishima almost suggests they skip the shopping spree and fuck on the couch, but when he opens his eyes they're in Kuroo's car as the man weaves through the other cars on the expressway.

What kind of black magic shit was that?

First, Kuroo takes Tsukishima back to the store where the leather pants were. Without bothering with trying them on, Tsukishima picks them up and walks to the register where Kuroo is waiting for him. He thinks that the sooner Kuroo purchases the pants, the sooner they can leave the mall. Of course, Tsukishima is wrong. They end up walking to another store. This store is nothing but designer clothes and shoes. It's the kind of store that Tsukishima tries to avoid.

The associates seem to have the ability to sense when "real money" walks through the door. They all plaster on their brightest smiles and flock around Kuroo, trying to convince the man that they know exactly what will look great on him. Obviously, they're thinking of that commission. Tsukishima can't blame them. Kuroo picks one of the women to escort them to the back of the store where the private dressing room is.

A bucket of champagne is waiting for them. Well, Kuroo since he's going to sit down in the comfortable chair while Tsukishima plays dress-up.

"I want something that compliments _my_ Tsukki's legs," Kuroo tells the sale associate, "He has lovely legs, don't you think?"

The woman nods her head and smiles prettily and Tsukishima wants to stick one of his lovely legs up Kuroo's ass. Not just his foot, but his whole leg. But, honestly, when was the last time anyone spoiled him like this? He can't remember. Maybe because it's never happened. So, for the sake of living a little, Tsukishima will allow Kuroo to shower him in expensive clothes that he'll probably never wear.

A rack of clothes is rolled out of the bowels of hell. Judging by the prints, Tsukishima knows that he isn't going to like half the pieces on there. Naturally, he goes for all the black items first. Tsukishima isn't surprised that everything fits him. Though, he still has no idea how Kuroo knows what size he wears. Whatever. He'll think about that some other time.

Outside of the dressing room, Kuroo is sipping champagne, while one of the sale associates are sitting on the armrest of the leather chair. Her hair, which was in a pristine bun just a few moments ago, is now hanging down her back. She's so obvious that Tsukishima isn't even upset when he sees her flirting with Kuroo. Though, Tsukishima shuts all that shit down when he starts modeling for Kuroo.

The first outfit is simple but it's the way the clothes fit Tsukishima's body that catches Kuroo's attention. Like the leather pants, the satin dress pants fit Tsukishima perfectly, accentuating his "lovely" legs and pulling across his ass in such an enticing way that Kuroo almost spills champagne on his shirt. Tsukishima utilizes every bit of experience he has with teasing past clients to aid him in his plight to get Kuroo all hot and bothered.

Call it revenge for the man having the audacity to flirt with anyone in his presence. Even if Kuroo wasn't flirting, Tsukishima wants to make the man pay for having someone else breathing the same air as him. Taking purposeful strides toward Kuroo, Tsukishima stops right in front of the two. Kuroo's mouth is hanging open and the woman is still clueless to what's happening. Or maybe she knows and is bolder than she looks.

"I like the pants," Tsukishima says, speaking with an immature lilt. Slipping his fingers under the hem of the silk shirt, he exposes the smooth plain of his lower stomach. "But the shirt is a bit much. Don't you think, _daddy_?"

Kuroo coughs, choking on the groan he almost lets slip. Regaining his composure, he clears his throat. "I think the shirt looks great...all of it looks great on you." He looks over at the sales associate. "What do you think?"

She shrugs her shoulders disinterestedly. Tsukishima wants to ask her if losing her job is really worth it. She's slacking on the job in hopes of getting a date with one of the city's most eligible bachelors. Little does she know...well, shit, it's not like Tsukishima has any claim on Kuroo either. But, Tsukishima has something that the sale's associate doesn't have.

Tsukishima makes eye-contact with Kuroo and bats his eyelashes, feigning innocence. "Guess it doesn't matter since they'll be on your floor before the night is over, huh, daddy?"

"You guys are sick!" the associate says before she departs.

Kuroo doesn't watch her leave. He can't tear his eyes away from Tsukishima. "That was mean, Tsukki," he chuckles.

Tsukishima has already made his point but it wouldn't hurt to stay in character. Lowering himself to Kuroo's lap, he places his hands on the athlete's shoulder. He leans in like he's going to kiss Kuroo, instead, he brushes his lips across the man's ear. "Don't fuck with me," he whispers icily, "You're mine, just like I'm yours until the week is over. Do that shit again and I'll make you regret it." Standing up, Tsukishima ignores the dumbfounded look on Kuroo's face. "I'm done here." He turns his nose up in distaste. "This place is too crowded. Let's go."

Kuroo doesn't say another word. He waits for Tsukishima to change and then they leave. They stop by a few more stores and keep up the whole "daddy" act until they're done with that mall. Tsukishima leaves with three new pairs of shoes, a trench coat, and a watch. Instead of another mall, Tsukishima makes Kuroo stop at a high-end lingerie store next.

Tsukishima is killing Kuroo by this point. He's already made it clear that sex isn't mandatory so he can't go back on his word. But it's torture for Kuroo to watch the escort walk around the lingerie store with a handful of panties. There's also the look Tsukishima gives him whenever he picks up a new pair. Kuro doesn't want to ask if he'll be able to see Tsukishima in the panties or if he'll be able to take them off.

If Tsukishima is purposefully teasing him, Kuroo thinks he might die.

Panties are expensive as hell. Kuroo soon learns. He hands his card over to the cashier anyway. His mind is filled with thoughts of Tsukishima in lace panties that he doesn't think about how much money he's already spent on Tsukishima. His accountant has already called and left several voice messages that Kuroo ignores. The constant sessions with the escort, the contract, and, now a shopping spree...bye bye savings.

They make a stop at another store. It's a sex emporium. Tsukishima doesn't stay in the store long, but he does manage to ditch Kuroo near the edible lube. Kuroo is too enthralled by the merchandise to notice Tsukishima talking with the sale's clerk. When Tsukishima pops up again, he's carrying a black bag. Before Kuroo can ask what's in the bag, Tsukishima is heading for the exit of the store.

"Where to next?" asks Kuroo once they're in the car.

Tsukishima glances at the backseat that's overflowing with shopping bags. "I think I have more than enough." Leaning over the console, he kisses Kuroo on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy."

Weeks ago, Kuroo would have told Tsukishima to repay him with a blowjob, right there in the car. He's so whipped now that he simply smiles like a dork and starts the car.

-o0o-

Dinner is simple and Tsukishima pays despite Kuroo's objections. Tsukishima is back to his usual, cold and aloof self. Kuroo doesn't know how he's going to survive the man's hot and cold nature. It's as if every time Kuroo feels like they're getting somewhere, Tsukishima slams the metaphorical door in his face. Kuroo has no idea what he's doing wrong or if he is doing anything wrong.  This whole contract thing was supposed to be easy for Kuroo. He's not ready for anything long-term. Instead of explaining that to Tsukishima, he buys the guy for a week. Smooth.

There's also the issue of whoever this Akiteru guy is. How fucked up would it be if Tsukishima has a boyfriend? Fuck, Kuroo doesn't  even know Tsukishima's real name.

Kuroo is in love with someone he doesn't even know. Well, this is his opportunity to get to know Tsukishima. He thought that he could be patient and allow Tsukishima to open up gradually. But Kuroo is anxious to know everything there is to know about Tsukishima. He'll just have to start somewhere. He takes a chance by asking Tsukishima where he's originally from and is surprised when Tsukishima answers without a snarky remark.

"Miyagi."

"Cute little country bumpkin," Kuroo teases. "I knew your accent was... _different_." Different isn't the actual word he wants to use but he doesn't want to offend Tsukishima more than he already has by calling him a country bumpkin. Of course, Kuroo couldn't resist.

Tsukishima does not appreciate the "country bumpkin" remark. But he's more bothered by the comment on his accent. "I don't have an accent." At least, he hopes he doesn't.

"I can tell that you're not from around here. What high school did you attend?"

If Tsukishima tells Kuroo the high school he went to, he's screwed because two of Kuroo's teammates went to the same school as him. Matter of fact, Tsukishima graduated in the same class as Kageyama. Due to personal reasons, Tsukishima couldn't play volleyball even though he'd wanted to. Anyway, if he gives up his high school, he might as well tell Kuroo his given name.

That isn't going to happen. Shiratorizawa is out of the question thanks to Ushijima and Shirabu. Tsukishima hates that he didn't prepare for this question ahead of time, he also hates the school he allows to let slip.

"Aobajousai."

Kuroo raises a brow. "Really? Do you know Iwaizumi, too?" He's practically leaning over the table now. "We went to university together. Well, before Iwaizumi dropped out. You work with him, right?"

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ Tsukishima totally forgot that Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo went to the same university until Iwaizumi had to drop out to take care of his mother, but that's beside the point. Tsukishima will be sure to text Iwaizumi so the man will have a heads up about the lie he just told.

"Yeah," Tsukishima says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What are you studying at the university?"

"Biotechnology."

"Beauty and brains. Tsukki, you're quite the catch."

Tsukishima scoffs. "I'm an escort. Don't you think that lessens my value a bit." He immediately regrets the bitter comment.

Kuroo shrugs. "Not in my opinion," he answers truthfully, "Do you think less of yourself, Tsukki?"

As if Tsukishima is going to answer that question. This isn't the conversation he wants to have with Kuroo. Especially not in public. They're still in the restaurant, seated across from each other in a booth. The only thing intimate about the setting is the dim lighting. Still, Tsukishima feels exposed. Kuroo can tell that Tsukishima is starting to close himself up again and he doesn't want that.

"It's getting late," Kuroo casually says.

Nodding his head, Tsukishima slips out the booth and they leave the restaurant. Kuroo opens the car door for Tsukishima. He does so every single time they walk to the car. It had annoyed Tsukishima at first. Now, it's not so bad. Kuroo is starting to grow on him and it's only fucking Monday.

* * *

Once they're back at the apartment, Tsukishima retreats to the guest room to take a shower. Kuroo takes that time to watch one of China's recent volleyball matches on the television in the living room. China is their toughest opponents in the Asian games. If they lose to them, again, they can kiss the Olympics goodbye.

Kuroo loves volleyball just as much as he hates it. If it were up to him, he thinks he might have quit after high school. But his father, being the guilt tripping bastard that he is, wouldn't allow that. Kuroo has to succeed where his father failed. Since his father couldn't pursue a career in volleyball, thanks to knocking Kuroo's mother up in high school, he poured all his dreams and ambitions into his son. This isn't Kuroo's dream.He's just doing this so his father can finally be proud of him.

It's not so bad, honestly. So what if Kuroo really wanted to work as a Veterinarian alongside Kenma? This is his life now. He's the captain of the national volleyball team and one of Tokyo's eligible bachelors. What more could he ask for?

_Happiness._

"I forgot to pack my pullover. I hope it's fine that I borrowed this..."

Turning around, Kuroo almost dies right there on his living room couch. Tsukishima is leaning against the wall, curls still damp, wearing nothing more than Kuroo's national team volleyball pullover. The color red looks great on Tsukishima. Kuroo wants the blond to wear nothing but his volleyball clothing for the rest of his life.

"That's okay..." Kuroo has to turn around and face the television screen again.

He hopes that Tsukishima is going to retire for the evening because if the escort doesn't, Kuroo fears that he's going to say or do something that he'll regret. When he feels Tsukishima take a seat beside him, Kuroo mentally curses. He can smell Tsukishima's shampoo. It's fucking strawberry scented. Great!

Tsukishima rests his head in the man's lap, uncaring about his damp hair. "What are you watching?" he asks, knowing damn well that this is last year's match between China and South Korea.

When Tsukishima lays down the pullover hikes up a little and Kuroo can see the black mesh panties the blond is wearing. "Old volleyball match," Kuroo mumbles. "I know you hate volleyball. We can watch something else..." Anything to give him an excuse to stand up and readjust the bulge in his pants.

"No, this is fine."

Really, it isn't fine because Kuroo feels like he's going to explode, literally. Tsukishima isn't wearing his glasses and his golden eyes are bright even in the poorly lit living room. Kuroo wants to scream. They watch the match for another five minutes before Tsukishima starts squirming. He claims he's trying to get comfortable, but Kuroo knows that's bullshit. Tsukishima is trying to test Kuroo's patience. Kuroo doesn't like to have his patience tested.

"You're not making this easy for me." Kuroo takes a chance and caresses Tsukishima's bare thigh. "I meant what I said...we don't have to have sex. But, please, cut me a break..."

Tsukishima smirks. Slowly, he spreads his legs open, silently inviting Kuroo's hand in. Kuroo takes the offer before he loses his chance. Tsukishima's skin is rose petal soft and Kuroo thinks he'll be content with simply touching the man. He rubs the palm of his hand along Tsukishima's inner thighs where the escort is most sensitive. Hearing the blond's soft gasps encourages Kuroo to continue.

Cupping the forming bulge between Tsukishima's leg, Kuroo gives it a light squeeze. Tsukishima's spine rises from the couch cushions as he softly moans. There isn't a hair in sight, so the sensation of the mesh fabric rubbing against his sensitive cock is intensified. Kuroo continues groping Tsukishima through his panties, Tsukishima's moans are growing louder and louder, drowning out the sounds of the volleyball match in the background.

Pre-cum seeps through the thin fabric and Kuroo groans. "You're so wet, Tsukki." Using his index and middle finger he rubs the wet spot in a circular motion, gradually moving those fingers lower and lower. "So wet for daddy..."

The head of Tsukishima's cock is peeping out the top of his panties. He tries to reach for it but Kuroo lightly taps his hand and scolds him. Kuroo removes his own hand completely and Tsukishima whines.

Kuroo lowers himself to the couch, resting on his back. He motions for Tsukki. "Come sit on daddy's face, Tsukki-chan." He smirks at the startled expression on Tsukishima's face. "You're not being disobedient are you, Tsukki-chan?"

Tsukishima is amused by the new pet name. He'll even go so far as to admit that he likes it. Only when they're alone and engaging in this specific scene, though. Doing as he was bid, Tsukishima starts to slowly crawl toward Kuroo. Kuroo shakes his head, causing Tsukishima to halt. With his finger, Kuroo silently instructs Tsukishima to turn around. When he does turn around, Tsukishima is caught by surprise when strong hands grip him under his thighs and roughly yank him back.

Hooking his thumb in the thong of the panties, Kuroo pulls it to the side so he can have full access to Tsukishima's pink hole. And it's so pretty, too. Kuroo knows a bleached asshole when he sees one. There's something about the tone of color that gives it away. However, Tsukishima is au naturale. Tsukishima has an arch in his back which makes his ass look fuller and with every inhale and exhale his entrance quivers expectantly. Kuroo salivates at the sight.

The moment Tsukishima feels that wicked tongue prod his entrance, he closes his eyes and rests his head on Kuroo's stomach. Over his loud moans, the lewd slurps and licks fill the room. Tsukishima loves to have his ass ate, okay. It's his second favorite thing in the world. He takes full advantage of the situation and sits up a little, shoving his ass further into Kuroo's face.

Kuroo takes it like a champ. If anything he starts eating Tsukishima out more vigorously. Resting his hands on Kuroo's thighs, Tsukishima glances over his shoulder as he starts rolling his hips, riding Kuroo's face. He knows why Kuroo kept the panties on him and Tsukishima can't help but smile on the inside. From that angle, with the panties covering Tsukishima's crotch, Kuroo can pretend that he's eating Tsukishima's _pussy._

Tsukishima knew that Kuroo would drool over him in panties. He felt bad about allowing Kuroo to spend so much money on him. This is Tsukishima's way of making it up to the athlete. Although letting Kuroo eat his ass doesn't compare to the amount of money spent. Still, Tsukishima isn't cruel. And, he wants this just as much as Kuroo does. While he can pretend as if he doesn't want to fuck Kuroo, that shit is boring.

This is so much better.

Kuroo uses his thumb to open Tsukishima further so his tongue can delve deeper. Tsukishima lowers himself and starts unbuckling Kuroo's belt and unzipping his pants. Once the man's erection is free, Tsukishima wastes no time wrapping his lips around the head, sucking hard and fast. Kuroo doesn't think he's going to last and it's pitiful. But Tsukishima is so talented with his mouth. It's not just the snarky comments and deadpan expressions. Tsukishima knows his way around a cock, that's for sure. He already knows what Kuroo likes. He knows the necessary methods to make the athlete tick and his body twitch as he tries to contain the pleasure. 

Kuroo's moans are muffled. The vibrations quake through Tsukishima's body and he trembles. Kuroo replaces his tongue with three of his fingers. While he fucks Tsukishima with his fingers, the escort gives him a mind-numbing blowjob.

The bobbing of Tsukishima's head and the thrusting of Kuroo's finger move in tandem. In and out. Up and down. The noises they make echo in Kuroo's clouded mind. He's not too out of it to miss the way Tsukishima clenches around his fingers every time he comments how tight or wet his pussy is.

They find out something new about each other every single day it seems. It's nice knowing that they get off from the same kinds of things. Almost as if they're made for each other. 

Kuroo finally comes. He hates that he doesn't witness the money shot. Tsukishima turns around to face Kuroo. There's semen all over his gorgeous face and Kuroo wants to lick it all off. Instead, Tsukishima quickly rubs one out and soon returns the favor.

"Now, we're even," Tsukishima breathes, smiling softly as he admires Kuroo's messy face.

"Fair enough."

They get cleaned up in Kuroo's bathroom. Tuesdays are Tsukishima's free day. Normally it's when he's with his clients. Since he's with Kuroo for the week, he doesn't know what he's going to do tomorrow. Kuroo has practice every day starting at ass o'clock in the morning ending late in the afternoon. So, that means Tsukishima will have the condo to himself.  

While Kuroo yawns tiredly, Tsukishima thinks of a way to do something nice for the athlete. If he's going to be playing the role of the man's pet for the week he might as well take his job seriously. (He really just wants to spoil Kuroo as much as the man spoils him.)

"I'm almost tempted to let you have that pullover." Kuroo can't stop staring at Tsukishima. He loves seeing his name and number on Tsukishima's back. "I think I'd die happy if I could come home to you, dressed in my clothes, every day."

The comment is meant to be a joke; a joke that isn't really a joke. Kuroo even chuckles as he retreats to the bedroom. But, he gives Tsukishima an idea for tomorrow. 

Kuroo is exhausted when he climbs in his bed. He expects Tsukishima to sleep in the guest room again. So, he's pleasantly surprised when he feels a warm weight settle behind him. Turning over, Kuroo's and Tsukishima's faces are mere inches apart.

"Sweet dreams," Tsukishima whispers, kissing Kuroo chastely on the lips before rolling over on his side, back facing the athlete. 

Kuroo's face is as red as the pullover Tsukishima is still wearing. He's so fucking happy right now."Sweet dreams, Tsukki." Snuggling closer, he wraps his arm around the escort. 

And that's how they fall asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, they don't wake up like that.

Kuroo's alarm clock goes off early as shit. Feeling the cold side of the bed only adds to his sour mood. He's never been an early riser but laps around the gym for being tardy isn't worth it. He groggily makes his way to the shower. As the scalding hot water washes over him, Kuroo tries to think back to last night. Did he do anything weird while he slept? Bokuto once told him that he talks in his sleep.

Ushijima has said the same thing in the past. Kuroo hopes he didn't profess his undying love to Tsukishima. That would be embarrassing as fuck. And even harder to explain. He doesn't want to wake Tsukishima so he'll ask the escort about it when he returns from practice later that day. After a shower, going through his morning routine, and then, getting dressed, Kuroo steps out of his bedroom and is met with the heavenly scent of fresh sweet buns and coffee.

Following the delectable aroma into the kitchen, Kuroo sees Tsukishima pouring coffee into a thermos; it's Tsukishima's favorite thermos but he supposes Kuroo can borrow it. He's still dressed in the pullover and looks like every fantasy Kuroo has conjured every since he decided to go through with the contract.

"Good morning," Tsukishima greets pleasantly. "I know you'll need something light on your stomach before practice. Hope you like sweet buns." He moves around the kitchen like he belongs there. Like he's been making breakfast for Kuroo every single morning since the athlete purchased the condo. "I also packed you a lunch."

Kuroo spots the bento sitting on the counter and he almost cries. Is this real? Or is he still dreaming? He continues standing there, mouth hanging open as Tsukishima packs his breakfast and lunch for the day. There are so many questions he wants to ask. Like, where did Tsukishima get food from? Kuroo hasn't grocery shopped in...okay, he's never grocery shopped. And, he also wants to ask Tsukishima to marry him. If Tsukishima doesn't want to ever tell Kuroo his real name, Kuroo will just give him his own name. 

_Kuroo Tsukki._

Yeah, it sounds weird but Kuroo knows he can get used to it. 

"You don't want to be late," Tsukishima says, picking up the packed bag and thermos. He hands the items to the stunned athlete. When Kuroo numbly takes the items, Tsukishima holds his hands behind his back and lowers his head shyly. Peering up through thick lashes, he says, "Do your best." Then he quickly pecks Kuroo on the cheek.

Kuroo's brain explodes. "Tsukki..." Fuck, he wants to say so much right now, but, like, this is just too much. He's honestly speechless.

Tsukishima uses Kuroo's shock against him. Smirking to himself, he hurriedly shuffles Kuroo to the front door. "I left you a note in your bento. Read it later. Also, don't overdo it today. I want you to have enough energy for later." He opens the front door and lightly shoves Kuroo out.

"What's later?" he manages to get out.

"It's a surprise." Tsukishima winks and then slams the door in Kuroo's face.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now amazing artwork by disacia for this chapter(the end scene) [Amazing Artwork](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/160207230801/trashytacosan-disacia-based-on-this-gorgeous)


	7. Kei

Following the Burlesque show Akaashi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi, set out to have a nightcap at Bokuto's apartment. So far, Akaashi and Iwaizumi have been getting along swimmingly. Initially, Iwaizumi was wary of Akaashi due to Bokuto's habit of falling for the wrong people in the past. For the first portion of the evening, Akaashi felt as though he were on a surgical table with the way Iwaizumi examined him.

Thankfully, Bokuto already gave Akaashi the rundown prior to them meeting up with Iwaizumi. Akaashi didn't take offense to the man's interrogation. Friends are supposed to be like that. And, it isn't like Iwaizumi has been hostile toward him or anything. As the night progressed, and Iwaizumi concluded that Akaashi is the real deal, the real fun began.

They're already plastered but Bokuto insisted that they walk back to his apartment for one last drink to commemorate a successful evening. Iwaizumi says that Bokuto just wants to celebrate the fact that Iwaizumi approves of Akaashi. Bokuto doesn't deny it either.

He's in the kitchen, breaking shit from the sound of it, as he fixes everyone a drink. In the stylish living room, Iwaizumi is sitting on the floor, propped on his elbows, and Akaashi is seated on the couch.

This is the part of the evening when Akaashi regrets having so much to drink. He has to be in the office bright and early in the morning. Nursing a hangover for a majority of the work day sounds like a nightmare that he doesn't want to deal with. Hearing a loud crash followed by an _oh shit_ , Akaashi decides to go help his boyfriend with the drinks.

"He's fine," Iwaizumi says reassuringly. "Unless you're going in there to scold him. Bokuto _really_ gets off from that." He laughs good-naturedly.

Akaashi settles back on the couch. "Really? How do you know?" He's genuinely curious because he's never scolded Bokuto or taken on a dominant role. Well, not in an intentional way.

"He's told you about us, yeah?"

Akaashi nods. One of the first things that Bokuto told him is that there are instances where escorts are hired to have sex with one other. It can be straining on a relationship but Bokuto and Iwaizumi seem to understand where the line is drawn.

"That's how I know."

"Does Bokuto..." Akaashi stops himself. Anything he wants to know about Bokuto should come from the source. "Nevermind."

Iwaizumi's smile is beyond knowing. "You want to know what gets Bokuto off? I'm sure he hasn't told you." This seems to annoy him if the slight eye-roll is anything to go by. "Listen, Bokuto is the type of guy who will do anything to keep his partner happy. He'll even disregard his own needs. Even if you ask, he'll probably lie."

What Iwaizumi has said does hold some truth. Akaashi knows this firsthand. While he doesn't think it's wise to discuss Bokuto while he isn't around, Akaashi has a feeling that Iwaizumi isn't just telling him this for the hell of it. He can overhear ice cubes clattering in the kitchen. He doesn't have long before Bokuto walks in the living room with the drinks.

Akaashi leans closer. "Tell me more."

. . .

The drinks are finally distributed. Bokuto apologizes a million times for taking so long. Instead of assuring him that everything is fine, Akaashi decides to test out this new information Iwaizumi has given him.

"I told you I didn't want any ice, Bokuto." Akaashi will kill Iwaizumi if this backfires. Up until now, he's felt as though Bokuto was a delicate flower who needed to be handled with care. According to Iwaizumi, Bokuto is stronger than he appears. "But look at what we have here..." He picks up an ice cube and shows it to his boyfriend.

"Sorry, 'kaashi! I'll go make you another one!" Bokuto is about to get up but Akaashi stops him. "Akaashi?"

"Suck on it," Akaashi demands, his voice is duplicitous in its calmness. He presses the ice cube to Bokuto's lips. "It's your fault that they're here in the first place. Take responsibility, Bokuto."

Obediently, Bokuto opens his mouth and sucks the ice cube in. Akaashi is startled by how much he is enjoying this. He almost forgets about Iwaizumi who is quietly watching them on the floor. Any other time, Akaashi might have felt uncomfortable by the onlooker but it has come to his attention that Bokuto loves to be watched. Seeing that Bokuto is always going the extra mile and beyond for him, Akaashi wants to return the favor.

"Is it all gone?" Akaashi asks, placing his index finger under Bokuto's chin to raise the man's face. "Let me see. Open wide."

Bokuto opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out almost eagerly. His amber eyes are heavy-lidded and glazed. Lust and adoration swimming to the surface. His entire body is teeming as he awaits his next orders. But Iwaizumi has made it clear that with every reprimand, there needs to be an award after Bokuto has complied.

"Well done, Bokuto." He clasps Bokuto's chin and leans forward. "I think it's time for your reward. What do you say?" Bokuto whimpers. And, Akaashi narrows his eyes dangerously. Bokuto's whimpers suddenly cease and his pupils dilate. "Use your words, Bokuto. Tell me what you want as a reward."

This is where things get tricky. The thing is, there are at least a zillion things that Bokuto wants Akaashi to do to him right now. It's difficult for him to choose. His brain momentarily short-circuits. Akaashi almost panics because perhaps he's gone too far.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi is there to serve as a mediator. He's up and standing over them before either realizes it. "Bokuto." The sternness of his voice succeeds in grabbing the other escort's attention. "Suck Akaashi's dick while I watch. You've earned it by being such a good boy."

Akaashi is momentarily stunned by the forwardness. Then his shock intensifies when Bokuto starts to unbuckle his pants almost desperately. Glancing down at his boyfriend, Akaashi is further startled by the unabashed need in Bokuto's eyes. It's as though Bokuto has been wanting to suck his dick in front of Iwaizumi for an eternity. He has Akaashi's pants slid down in record time.

"Stay focused," Iwaizumi whispers in Akaashi's ear, chuckling deeply when the businessman gasps. "Look at him. Look at how fucking desperate he is for your cock."

Bokuto sucks on Akaashi's cock as though it's his life source, his amber eyes wide and focused on Akaashi's face. Almost as if he's waiting for something. Akaashi can't even form a proper sentence because Bokuto's head is as exquisite as always and Iwaizumi is purposefully blowing hot puffs of air along the side of Akaashi's neck. For some reason, Bokuto is even more turned on by watching Akaashi and Iwaizumi than the cock that's currently in his mouth.

How has Akaashi missed all of this about his boyfriend? Has he really been focused on his own needs?

Bokuto tries to find some form of release by freeing his erection from the confines of his pants. By Iwaizumi's guidance, Akaashi reprimands him with a hard tug of Bokuto's hair. As punishment, Iwaizumi slips another ice cube in Bokuto's mouth and instructs him to continue sucking Akaashi off with it.

The foreign sensation of the hot and cold stimulants, at the same time, have Akaashi's eyes watering. "That's punishment for you both," Iwaizumi tells Akaashi. "You have to be an active participant, Akaashi. Talk to him," he quietly urges. "Tell him how good he is at sucking your cock."

Talking during sex is one of Akaashi's weak suites. He never knows what to say and he always feels awkward as hell whenever he does say anything. Iwaizumi senses this. So, he continues to lend a hand. Moving closer to Akaashi's ear, warm lips brushing along the shell, Iwaizumi instructs the businessman to repeat after him. Don't think about it, just repeat what he says.

It's easy for Akaashi not to think about the obscenities that spill from his mouth with the way Bokuto is deep-throating him. He can cringe about it later.

"Yeah, that's right, Bokuto! Fuck, baby, choke on my cock—Just like that you filthy cock slut..." Akaashi continues to tug on Bokuto's hair as he fucks the man mouth in abandon. Iwaizumi is relentless as he continues to whisper in his ear. "You're so fucking good... Like you were born to suck my cock—Ah, fuck!"

As Akaashi comes all over Bokuto's face, Iwaizumi moves to stand behind Bokuto. "You two are well on your way," he remarks with a light chuckle. "This session was free of charge, by the way. Next time, I'll have to charge you both. It was nice meeting you, Akaashi!"

Iwaizumi pats Bokuto on the shoulder and then takes his leave. Akaashi is still reeling from everything that has transpired. He can't believe that any of it happened until he looks down to see Bokuto licking semen off his fingers. The sight of Bokuto on his knees, greedily licking his come is the most endearing thing ever to Akaashi right now. He can't explain it but now seems like a good time to say it.

"I love you."

Bokuto's actions instantly halt. With his lips still wrapped around his middle finger, he stares at Akaashi in awe. He removes his fingers with a loud smack. "Really, Akaashi?" He rests his head in Akaashi's lap, gazing up at the man. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too!"

Akaashi pets Bokuto's hair affectionately. "Thank you."

Bokuto frowns. "For what?"

"Loving me. I know I'm not easy to love and I can be boring at times and—"

"Whoever thinks you're boring can shove it!" Bokuto sits up, moving to his boyfriend's lap. There's still a little semen on his eyebrow but what the hell. "Will a boring person let his boyfriend suck him off while someone watches? I don't think so!" He lowers his voice and nuzzles Akaashi. "Don't cry, babe. It's okay."

Akaashi has no idea how they ended up like this. His cock is still out and limp from an amazing blowjob, yet, here he is sobbing like an infant. Alcohol has tendencies to fuck with people's emotions and have them going from one extreme to another. It's easier to blame his current emotional state on the alcohol but the truth is, Akaashi is so damn happy right now.

He hasn't been this genuinely happy in so long and it's overwhelming. "Thank you," Akaashi continues to murmur through the tears. "Thank you, Koutarou."

* * *

Yamaguchi hasn't been back to the apartment ever since Tsukishima left to fulfill the contract at Kuroo's place. He's stayed with Ushijima every night by the athlete's request. Unlike Tsukishima, who is more than likely having mind-blowing sex every waking moment, Yamaguchi is being pampered like a little prince. Anything he wants, Ushijima gives it to him.

Everything except for sex.

They've fooled around a couple of times. It hasn't been confirmed but Yamaguchi just knows that Ushijima is a kinky fucker. Plus, he's already told Tsukishima this, so it has to be true. Yamaguchi needs it to be true. He's fantasized about this man for far too long to find out that they aren't compatible in the bedroom. And, yeah Yamaguchi knows that sometimes it just takes patience to get a person to reveal their kinks but he's never been the patient type.

Ushijima has Zen-like patience and restraint. Yamaguchi sort of hates that about the man. What's so wrong with wanting someone who can't keep their hands off you? There's something sexy about a lack of control. If he says that aloud, Yamaguchi is sure that it'll come out wrong. What is he trying to say is that he wants to feel desired. He wants Ushijima to be just as thirsty for him as Yamaguchi is for Ushijima.

Being the conniving little shit that he is underneath the adorable freckles and dazzling personality, Yamaguchi likes to push people's buttons. He's tried to do so in the past with Ushijima but hasn't succeeded so far. He'll just try harder. 

Ushijima has explicitly stated that the upstairs bedroom at the end of the hall is off limits. Yamaguchi isn't much for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong but this time he'll make an exception. If there is a Deep Freezer filled with body parts, Yamaguchi is fucking screwed. He knows from experience that he has less than ten minutes before Ushijima returns from practice.

They're supposed to stop by the community garden since Yamaguchi wants his own plot. He hears that Kuroo has one as well but doesn't take care of his plants. Ushijima takes care of them for Kuroo and Kuroo is still under the impression that his eggplants are flourishing thanks to him. Ushijima is too nice to rain on his parade.

Honestly, Yamaguchi loves how genuine Ushijima is. Everything else is great, he just really wants to have his back blown out by this guy.

Katashi perks up when Yamaguchi stands from his seat on the couch. The dog follows behind him as Yamaguchi makes his way up the stairs. Yamaguchi wonders if Katashi will start barking if he tries to open the "forbidden" door at the end of the hall. Surprisingly, Katashi doesn't bark.

The dog refrains from following Yamaguchi into the dark room and that alone makes Yamaguchi nervous. He watches Katashi retreat back down the stairs before he walks further into the room searching blindly for a light switch. Finding one, Yamaguchi flips the light on.

There isn't anything out of the ordinary at first glance. There's a large bed, neatly made with a black comforter. Two black bedside tables and a wall cabinet are the only pieces of furniture. Yamaguchi deflates a little. He was expecting some hardcore shit not another guest room. Why doesn't Ushijima want him coming in here?

Since he's already in there, Yamaguchi moves to the closet and opens the door.

"What are you doing, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi almost jumps out of his skin. His heart is thundering in his chest and he fears that he's a goner. "Nothing," he automatically yelps. Realizing how idiotic that sounds, he laughs nervously. "I'm sorry?" turning around, he jumps in surprise.

Ushijima is standing directly behind Yamaguchi peering down at the smaller man. "Go ahead," he whispers with a tilt of his head. "Take a look inside."

Since he's already caught in the act, Yamaguchi decides to take a look inside. If he's going to die after this he's going to make it worth it. And he's so glad that he did. Inside of the closet is the answer to all of Yamaguchi's prayers.

"Holy shit, Ushijima!" Yamaguchi exclaims excitedly. "Can we—"

Ushijima grips Yamaguchi's neck with his left hand and tilts his head back. "You disobeyed me, Yamaguchi. Do you know what that means?"

"You're going to punish me?" God, he hopes so.

"Is that why you disobeyed me?" Ushijima's voice is deep and deceptively calm. "You want to be punished and fucked until your legs are rendered useless?"

"Who needs legs?"

Ushijima smirks. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks as his right hand trickles down Yamaguchi's thigh. "Pick one. Put it on. I'll be back in ten minutes. If you're not ready then, you'll regret it."

Yeah, Yamaguchi doubts he'll regret it. He's sure he'll fucking love whatever happens if he disobeys Ushijima a second time. When Ushijima leaves the bedroom, Yamaguchi grabs the first costume he sees. It's a French maid costume, complete with a headpiece and a garter belt and stockings. It smells fresh, new almost. The costume is incredibly short on him as well.

Yamaguchi loves it.

While he sits on the bed and awaits Ushijima's return, he wonders if this used to be where Shirabu and Ushijima spent most of their time when they dated. Their relationship was never a secret. There are even rumors still floating around about how things ended on bad terms. It has to be awkward for them both to be playing on the same team.

Why is Yamaguchi thinking about this when he can be thinking about his current predicament? He'll worry about past lovers and tabloids after he's been fucked into a coma.

* * *

"Wait. Hold up," Kuroo cuts in, picking up the small leaf. "What in the hell is this, Tsukki?" He takes another look at the leaf and then back at the blond in question.

Tearing his eyes from his task of mincing the garlic, Tsukishima blankly stares at Kuroo. "Seriously?" he inquires incredulously. "You've got to be shitting me..."

"I should be saying the same to you. You understand that this is a leaf, right?"

"It's a Bay leaf." Tsukishima sits the garlic to the side and fully faces Kuroo, wiping his hands on his apron. "We're adding it to the pasta sauce."

Kuroo makes a disgusted look. And, Tsukishima takes a deep breath.

When Kuroo returned from practice he was greeted with a kiss and a warm greeting of "Welcome home daddy," that he really _really_ enjoyed. Tsukishima also surprised him by choosing something from the man's bucket list for them to do together.

_#5 Cook a meal without burning the kitchen down._

Things are still going great but Tsukishima has to pretend otherwise or Kuroo will think that he's actually enjoying himself. Tsukishima can't have that. "It's a Bay leaf. It's used for seasoning," he explains, carefully taking the leaf from Kuroo. "How have you survived this long?"

Kuroo gives Tsukishima a light slap to his panty clad ass. "Is that a way to talk to your daddy?" He gives Tsukishima's ass a firm squeeze.

Tsukishima grits his teeth. Leave it to Kuroo to take full advantage of the situation. Granted, Tsukishima is the one who decided to wear nothing but a pair of lace panties and an apron while he cooked. Sue him. He loves to be a tease.

"Sorry, daddy," he coos. "Would you be so kind as to please hand me the parsley?"

"What's that? This green shit here."

Tsukishima turns his head to hide his smile. "Yeah, the green shit," he mutters.

Cooking with Kuroo is as fun as it is stressful. Either Kuroo seriously has no idea about shit or he's just pretending. Tsukishima thinks it's a little bit of both. He does appreciate how Kuroo participates and asks questions about the things he's unsure of; which turns out to be a lot. A majority of the work falls on Tsukishima but he doesn't really mind. He's actually hungry and would like for the food to turn out edible.

While the food simmers on the stove, Kuroo tells Tsukishima about his day at practice. The athlete spends a great deal talking about how Nishinoya's boyfriend came to watch practice today. Tsukishima doesn't miss the hint of envy that Kuroo tries and fails to conceal. For a person who seemingly has everything, Kuroo only wants the simple, cheesy, things out of life.

"I have a lab tomorrow afternoon," Tsukishima says as he fixes their plates. "I can stop by your practice before then."

"But you hate volleyball..."

"Do you want me to sit in on your practice or not?"

Kuroo's face breaks out into an easy smile. "Really, Tsukki?" Moving behind the escort, he slides his hands underneath the apron and kisses Tsukishima on the cheek. "You're so good to daddy." He presses closer, his hands caressing the man's hips.

Tsukishima tilts his head, resting it on Kuroo's shoulder. "The food will get cold," he playfully pouts. "Can't you wait until after we eat, daddy?"

Of course, he already knows that answer to that. Half an hour later, they're finally sitting down for dinner on the living room floor. Somehow, Kuroo ended up wearing nothing but the apron Tsukishima was previously wearing. Tsukishima is wearing Kuroo's t-shirt and boxers. It isn't how Tsukishima imagined their dinner going yet he can't say that he's disappointed by the outcome.

"Looks like we can cross off number 5 and 6 from my bucket list," Kuroo says, rubbing his stomach complacently.

Number six on Kuroo's bucket list actually made Tsukishima laugh a little when he read it.

_#6 Cook a meal without giving anyone food poisoning._

Kuroo is on the phone handling a "business" call on the balcony when Tsukishima texts Yamaguchi and asks him to get in touch with Kageyama and Nishinoya for him. If he's going to attend Kuroo's practice he needs to make sure that neither one of them fucks anything up.

* * *

Wednesday, Kuroo wakes up to breakfast and a packed lunch again along with the promise that Tsukishima will see him soon. Kuroo arrives to practice with a pep in his step and enthusiasm for the grueling day up ahead. During morning drills, Kuroo notices Shirabu watching him closely. This kind of behavior isn't new. As Kuroo has pointed out before, he's aware of the setter's interest in him.

He's already made it clear that he isn't interested in dating anyone on their team. Mixing business with pleasure rarely turns out well. It's the real reason why Ushijima ended things with Shirabu. Although the tabloids are intent on making Ushijima out to be heartless or Shirabu out to be a vindictive Ex. Ushijima isn't the one to care about the opinions of people he doesn't even know so it doesn't bother him.

Shirabu, on the other hand, has a tendency to take everything to heart. With the ever-present talent of Kageyama hovering around, the last thing Shirabu needs is mixed signals from the guy he's attracted to. So, Kuroo tries to keep things as platonic as possible.

Honestly, Kuroo is stressed the hell out from trying to keep the team from falling apart. Having Tsukishima around truly makes a difference. He doesn't want to think about how quickly the week is passing them by.

They're well into their first practice match of the day when Kuroo spots a familiar blond head in the stands. Yamaguchi is also present. The two friends are actually paying attention to the match. For someone who hates volleyball, Tsukishima sure does look interested. It makes Kuroo feel good about himself. Tsukishima is there solely for him.

Kuroo tries not to be obvious with how he's _obviously_ showing off for Tsukishima. His team wins both practice matches and Tsukishima is there to witness it. It's like he has a personal cheerleader. Now he's thinking about Tsukishima dressed as a cheerleader and that is more than a little distracting. He wonders how Ushijima is able to function properly while Yamaguchi is there.

But, if Kuroo looks close enough he'll notice that Ushijima is also distracted.

Once the matches are over, they have a small break. Kuroo wants to go speak to Tsukishima but his coach pulls him to the side. Ushijima goes to speak with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Kuroo pretends to listen to whatever it is he's being chewed out about. He would rather go talk to Tsukishima. Maybe tease the blond about how he was clearly interested in the match. 

When his coach is done, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have already left. Kuroo's mood has noticeably dropped during the remainder of practice. If anything it makes him all the more brutal when he blocks. At the end of practice, while they're all showering and packing up to leave, Kuroo overhears a conversation between a couple of benchwarmers.

"...yeah, greatest fuck of my life."

"I wonder who he was here for."

"Shit if I know but I'm thinking of setting up another appointment."

"Is it really worth that much money?"

"You have no idea. That blond has the tightest ..."

The sound of his locker slamming shut puts an immediate end to the conversation. Kuroo walks around the corner, arms crossed over his chest as he smiles at the two men. He suggests that they go clean up the court since they have so much energy from not leaving the bench all day. Ushijima overhears Kuroo and gives him a disapproving look that makes Kuroo feel as though his father is scolding him.

Maybe Kuroo went a little too far but he'll think about that when he's not pissed. He's pissed for the remainder of the day honestly. He can't stop thinking about what the players said about Tsukishima. One of his teammates has fucked Tsukishima and Kuroo doesn't know how to handle that or how he should handle that.

Wednesday night is uneventful. Tsukishima has assignments to complete and Kuroo can't stop thinking about Tsukishima doing the things that he does with him to someone else. It's immature as hell but Kuroo has always been a little immature.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now."

Kuroo opens his eyes and takes in the items laid out on the bed for him. " _This_ is my gift?" he asks, picking up the black cat ears eyeing them warily.

Behind him, Tsukishima smiles. "Yeah. Do you see the collar?" Taking a closer step, he combs his fingers through Kuroo's hair affectionately. "I purchased all this with you in mind. It's yours to keep."

Kuroo purrs. He fucking purrs. Realizing it, he snaps his mouth shut and drops the cat ears on the bed. "That...the other time was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, you know?" The fingers slip from his hair and his heart sinks a little.

"Spur of the moment?" Tsukishima whispers the phrase, his voice holding a hint of disapproval. "What a very ungrateful kitty you are, _Tetsu-chan_."

The scene hasn't even started and Kuroo has already entered subspace. Hearing the disappointment in Tsukishima's voice causes him to slightly panic and the usage of the nickname throws him off but Kuroo allows it because it means that Tsukishima cares about him. He cares about him so much that he bought him a new collar and gave him a pet name.

And how does Kuroo repay Tsukishima? By being ungrateful.

He suddenly feels eager to make it up to Tsukishima. So, he does.

Moments later, Kuroo is fully dressed in the items Tsukishima purchased for him during their shopping spree earlier that week. In the mirror, Kuroo admires his reflection. He's not ashamed to admit that he likes the cat ears a lot. The fur is really soft and the headband is slim enough so that the ears look authentic.

This isn't how Kuroo expected their Thursday night to go. After practice that morning, he picked Tsukishima up from campus and they spent the afternoon at the aquarium. Number three on his bucket list was to look at every single exhibit that particular aquarium had to offer. Thanks to Tsukishima's lack of tolerance they were able to do so.

Kuroo also took a ton of selfies. (He even managed to get a couple with Tsukishima. One of them is his new screensaver) All in all, it was great. It even made Kuroo feel better about yesterday after practice.

Now, he's riding Tsukishima's dick like there's no tomorrow. What's a better way to end the perfect day?

The silver bell on Kuroo's collar jingles with every bounce from Kuroo and every thrust from Tsukishima. Kuroo purrs every time he's called a good kitty and there are tears in his eyes because the cock ring won't allow him to come and he's been wanting to for like six minutes now. But he knows he can't come unless his master does so he clenches his inner muscles as tightly and as often as possible.

Tsukishima's nails dig into Kuroo's ass as he keeps him lewdly spread. Gritting his teeth, he slams in one final time and keeps himself in place as he comes.

"Please," Kuroo whines, "Tsukki, please..."

Tsukishima shushes the needy kitty. "I haven't forgotten about you, Tetsu-chan." Removing the cock ring, he tugs at Kuroo's cock a couple of times before the man is spilling all over his hand. "You've made quite the mess," he lightly scolds. "Clean it up."

Kuroo doesn't leave a trace of semen on Tsukishima's hand. He even goes so far as to lick the man's cock clean. Tsukishima calls Kuroo his favorite kitten and Kuroo thinks that he will die happy. During their shared bubble bath, Tsukishima washes Kuroo's hair. 

"But what if I comb it all to the back?"

"It'll still stick up all over the place."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes," Kuroo chuckles. "I even tried to use Bokuto's hair gel back in college."

"And?"

"Didn't work." Tsukishima snorts, but there's a smile on his face. Kuroo can't see it, still, he knows it's there. "Hey, Tsukki?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go dancing."

"Dancing?"

"We can hit up WOMB tomorrow night."

Tsukishima's hands halt in Kuroo's hair. "Like a date?" he tries to keep his tone neutral.

The neutral tone is kind of disheartening. Kuroo thinks about rescinding the offer and laughing it off as typical him being a joke. Yet he doesn't because he really wants to go dancing with Tsukishima and have a good time like he knows they will. Turning around so that they're face to face, Kuroo is momentarily floored. He didn't expect for their faces to be this close. Tsukishima's face is heated from either the hot water or Kuroo's suggestion. He hopes it's the latter.

"Yeah," Kuroo says, "Like a date."

 _Like a date_ isn't actually a date, though right? Tsukishima could easily dwell on that small detail or he could just chill the fuck out and agree to go dancing with Kuroo.

"Think you'll be able to keep up with me?" Tsukishima smirks to conceal the giddy smile he's having trouble containing.

Kuroo, however, doesn't give a shit. His face lights up with a blinding smile. "You have—"

He never gets to finish the sentence. Tsukishima kisses the words right out of his mouth. He couldn't help himself. Kuroo really is gorgeous without his hair covering his face.

* * *

Friday morning Tsukishima and Kuroo actually have breakfast together. To make that happen, they both have to get up early as shit and prepare it together. It's not so bad. Kuroo sticks to the simple tasks, giving Tsukishima free reign in the kitchen. He doesn't try to act as if he knows everything. He also pays close attention whenever Tsukishima is explaining something to him.

Tsukishima really likes how Kuroo doesn't mind allowing him to take over. Even in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the living room, or that one time in Kuroo's car—wherever they are or whenever they fuck, Kuroo doesn't mind allowing Tsukishima to dominate.

Unfortunately, their week is coming to an end. That means no more falling asleep and waking up next to Kuroo. But Tsukishima wants to pat himself on the back for not falling head over heels for Kuroo. Okay. Who is he fucking kidding? He's definitely fallen head over heels for Kuroo.

And, fuck, Tsukishima really hates it, too. They even have inside jokes now. Fucking inside jokes! He can't stop thinking about how compatible they are. If they were to be in a legit relationship he doesn't think it'll be so bad. It wouldn't be perfect. Kuroo isn't always easy-going. Really, who is?

Throughout the week, Tsukishima learned that Kuroo has a bit of a temper. He's only seen small glimpses, still, enough for him to wonder how scary Kuroo can be when he's truly pissed. A part of Tsukishima hopes to never see that side. If he does, he hopes it isn't aimed at him.

While Kuroo is at practice, Tsukishima does some cleaning around the apartment. Midway through the process, he realizes how domestic they are. He's been making breakfast and lunch for this guy for four days straight. He has to take a seat on the couch and gather his thoughts. This isn't like him. He actually made cat shaped Onigiri with a motherfucking smiley face on it for Kuroo's bento.

"Oh god," Tsukishima sighs, "I'm a housewife."

Tsukishima will give himself credit, though. He makes one hell of a housewife. Martha Stewart fucking wishes she was Tsukishima Kei, okay. He doesn't even know if that woman is still relevant overseas but she's the only notorious homemaker he can think of. Anyway...

When he's finished cleaning up for _daddy_ , Tsukishima searches for something to wear to WOMB tonight. The last time he went to a club and actually enjoyed himself was for Yamaguchi's past birthday. Since then, Tsukishima tries to not drink as much. When he's intoxicated he has zero chill. According to Yamaguchi, that night Tsukishima told one guy he'd suck his dick for a strawberry shortcake.

Yamaguchi won't tell Tsukishima if he went through with it or not. His best friend is evil like that.

Kuroo has "errands" to run so he won't be home until much later. They'll have dinner before heading to the club. Tsukishima is excited. He's genuinely excited about this and refuses to allow any past doubts to ruin tonight. He'll even wear the leather pants tonight. Where else can he wear them? Seriously. 

He spends the remainder of the day dancing around the apartment and thinking about what Kuroo is going to wear tonight.

* * *

By the time they arrive at WOMB, the place is packed and the party is well underway. Lines are non-existent to Kuroo. They walk right in. Tsukishima can't help but feel smug when people immediately notice who Kuroo is. He has to bite his lower lip to hide his smile when Kuroo places his arm around him. For Tsukishima, that's big. Kuroo knows that people are watching, yet, he acts as he always does when they're alone.

All of it feels so surreal. Dinner was perfect. Kuroo was charming as usual. And, he looks sexy as hell tonight in a slim fitting oxblood suit with a white dress shirt that has the top two buttons undone. His loafers look expensive as hell. Overall, Kuroo looks and smells like money. Let Kuroo tell it, it's Tsukishima who's jawdropping tonight.

Tsukishima thinks his outfit is plain for the most part. Although, there isn't anything plain about leather pants. But he's wearing all black. Of course, it's how the clothes fit him. Together, Kuroo and Tsukishima shut shit down, appearance wise.

His personal limit for tonight is three drinks. Tsukishima wants to feel good, not plastered. That goal does well for him at the start of the night. Kuroo doesn't push Tsukishima to drink so he's able to get by with only three drinks. Unsurprisingly, Kuroo knows a lot of people. Well, a lot of people know Kuroo. This is Kuroo's element; that much is obvious.

Everyone wants to send drinks to the V.I.P lounge where they're currently seated. Kuroo likes to drink before he dances, Tsukishima is the same. The music is really good and Tsukishima finds himself eager to get up and move.

Unfortunately, Kuroo has to take pictures. Kuroo has to talk to "fans" and even the owner of the club. Tsukishima drinks more while he waits because he has nothing else to do besides sit there and look pretty. Every so often Kuroo will whisper something funny to him, caress his thigh, or steal a kiss. He's trying to reassure Tsukishima. It's really considerate of him.

But, Tsukishima is a brat.

After his fifth drink, Tsukishima decides that he'll dance alone. Conveniently there's a strip pole in the V.I.P lounge. A group of other hot shots are surrounding Kuroo, talking about this and that. Meanwhile, Kuroo eyes are glued to Tsukishima who is grinding on a fucking strip pole.

Kuroo tunes out the talk about the upcoming Asian games. He focuses on how Tsukishima's body seems to make its own music that lures Kuroo in like a siren's call. The men who were talking to him notice that Kuroo is no longer mentally there. They follow his gaze to see what has the athlete so distracted.

"Now that is a nice piece of ass," one of the men whistles.

Tsukishima's shirt lifts, revealing the G-string that Kuroo had no idea about. That little move only makes the other men surrounding Kuroo stare harder. It also has Kuroo seeing red. The men continue to talk about what they'd do with a young, pretty twink like Tsukishima. Kuroo wants to punch their teeth down their throats. Unfortunately, one of the men is the CEO of a company that endorses him.

Kuroo will let them live; maybe. 

Then, some random fuck approaches Tsukishima. Kuroo grits his teeth, his jaw clenching. The guy touches Tsukishima on his lower back. In his head, Kuroo has ripped that arm off and beat the guy to death with it. That's crazy, right? He shouldn't be thinking like this.

His moral conscious is pleading with him to think rationally. But the only thing Kuroo can think about is some other person with their filthy hands on what is his. Kuroo takes a deep breath to clear his mind but the jealousy only grows. _Tsukki_ is mine, his mind seethes. The dark rightness of it finding a home deep in his body.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Kuroo says as he stands up. He barely registers whatever it is they say before he walks over to where Tsukishima is.

"...no. I'm not interested," Tsukishima is saying, his tone clipped. He notices Kuroo approaching. "There you are, daddy!" He wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima on the cheek, his eyes never leaving the random guy. "Did you miss me, Tsukki-chan?"

The guy gets the hint. Laughing to himself, he lifts his hands in a placating fashion before walking away. Once he's gone, Tsukishima pulls away from Kuroo. Oh, that's right. Tsukishima doesn't like to be called by that derivative of his pet name in public. Kuroo is prepared to apologize for that although he isn't really sorry.

"Tonight was supposed to be about us," Tsukishima complains, lips turned downward in a pout. "But you were too busy talking with those rich cunts. I had to dance all by myself and then this, this, fucking asshole in a fedora comes up..."

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima as the escort continues on his tirade and the entire time he can only think about how adorable Tsukishima is. The man isn't even acting right now. This isn't a part of their _daddy_ scene. Tsukishima is seriously pouting right now. Kuroo's possessive thoughts are momentarily put on hold. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki," Kuroo murmurs, kissing the blond on his chin, nipping it lightly. "From here on out, it'll just be us. Would you like that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, baby."

Tsukishima smiles prettily, grabbing Kuroo by the hand. "I want to grind up on your dick," he giggles; fucking giggles. "Let's go dance!"

And they dance their asses off, too. Kuroo isn't as wasted as Tsukishima but he does take a few more drinks to get there. Drunk Tsukishima is a completely different person. He isn't scowling, frowning, or pretending as if he'd rather be anywhere else right now. He's also very candid. Anything that comes to mind, Tsukishima says it and Kuroo can't stop laughing at the things that come out of Tsukishima's mouth.

He's snarky as shit and Kuroo loves it.

Tsukishima is also very physical while inebriated. He can't keep his hands off Kuroo; they're either on his arm, his hip, his back, or even his face. Kuroo is on cloud nine. All he's ever wanted was Tsukishima's full attention. Tonight he's getting that and more.

-o0o-

"...I just want your body next to me," Tsukishima slurredly sings, " 'Cause it brings me so much ecstasy!"

Kuroo laughs. "You really like that song, huh Tsukki?" He leads Tsukishima outside the club where his driver is waiting for them. "We're almost to the car."

Tsukishima continues to sing the catchy song that he and Kuroo danced to. Granted, they danced to a ton of songs but that's the only one that he can remember clearly. He's had so much fun that when Kuroo told him it was time to leave, Tsukishima was pissed. He even tried to ditch Kuroo by losing the man in the crowd. Twenty seconds later, he started to miss Kuroo so he went back to apologize.

They ended up making out really sloppily, too. They're both a mess while drunk. It's awesome.

The driver has the door open for them when they approach the limousine. Tsukishima has his hands all over Kuroo the moment the door is closed. He's kissing Kuroo on the neck, one hand snaking up the man's shirt, the other fumbling with the zipper to his pants.

"Fuck, Tsukki. You're perfect," Kuroo is muttering dazedly. The Alcohol and wet kisses have him feeling delirious. "You're all I think about. I...I want you all the time and it's fucking pathetic." He laughs and Tsukishima joins him. "When those old fucks were staring at you—No! When that one guy tried to hit on you. God, I wanted to break his fucking legs! You're mine, Tsukki. Not really. But...but I want you to be. I'm serious, though, Tsukki. Don't laugh because...because I think I'm in love with you. No. No, I'm pretty fucking sure I love you, Tsukki. Goodness fuck, I love you so much, Tsukki."

"Kei."

Glancing down, Kuroo sees Tsukishima staring at him intently. "Huh?" He's confused; drunk as fuck.

Tsukishima sits up, clumsily moving to sit in Kuroo's lap. "Kei," he repeats again, quieter this time. "Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo's muddled mind takes a while to comprehend what Tsukishima is telling him. Once he does, his heart thunders in his chest and his throat feels incredibly tight. Tears prick his eyes and he smiles softly. "Kei," his voice is a bare breath of sound. He's testing the name, seeing how it feels on his tongue. Seeing how it tastes. "Kei." He decides he likes the name. In fact, he loves it. Every time he murmurs Tsukishima's name, he moves a little closer to the man, lips hovering over the other's.

"Kei." Kuroo breathes one last time before sealing his lips over Tsukishima's.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Exams and all that shit. Anyway, thank you all for the kudos & comments. Really means a lot to me!! I love you all! This story is about to end soon. Not sure if it'll be 10 chapters or a little over. We shall see. 
> 
> \- The song Tsukishima is poorly singing is Rockin' by The Weekend if anyone gave a flying fuck :D


	8. Bittersweet

Before opening his eyes, Tsukishima knows that he's going to regret it. It feels as if there is a balloon under his cranium, slowly being inflated. One wrong movement and it'll burst. The room is spinning. Or at least that's what it feels like to Tsukishima. He will love to lay there and ignore the pain, but his bladder is full. He can't go back to sleep until he resolves that issue.

Slowly, he peeks one eye open to take in his surroundings. Thankfully, the room is dimly lit. It's day time but the thick drapes are pulled back. Fully opening his eyes, Tsukishima immediately knows that he's in Kuroo's bedroom. Without the sun beaming through the blinds, it's easier for his eyes to adjust. He can make out the familiar bedroom, no problem. Though it takes him a while to register the sleeping man lying next to him.

Any other time, Tsukishima would take this moment to admire Kuroo is in his vulnerable state. But he really needs to drain his main vein. Staring creepily at Kuroo while the man sleeps can wait. With a groan, Tsukishima throws the covers back and manages to get out of the bed without falling. The walk to the bathroom takes longer than usual. Every step exhausts him, making him regret every single shot he took last night.

Tsukishima hates himself. He always does after a night of drinking and dancing. His limit was three drinks. Although he can't vividly remember how many drinks he had, he knows that he went way over his limit. This isn't anything new. Tsukishima always goes over his limit. He doesn't drink often but when he does he gets shitfaced.

While he washes his hands, he tries to recall the events from last night. There's arriving at the club with Kuroo, being upset with Kuroo for reasons he can't begin to explain right now, and dancing with Kuroo. Then, there's a small glimpse of them sitting in the back of a taxi? Maybe it was Kuroo's limousine? Whatever. He and Kuroo were in the back seat of a vehicle.

The memories are fuzzy after that. Tsukishima doesn't force it. Everything will eventually come back to him. If not, oh well. He's too annoyed by his current state to give a shit. Purposefully ignoring his reflection in the mirror, Tsukishima flips the lights off in the bathroom. With every step, his head throbs. He makes it back to the bed without collapsing, so that's something.

When Tsukishima was in the bathroom, Kuroo rolled over to his side of the bed, resting his head on half of Tsukishima's pillow. Tsukishima feels like death warmed over. That's the only reason why he doesn't shove Kuroo back to his own side. He'll allow it to slide just this once. He lies down facing Kuroo, then he quickly faces the other way in fear of scorching the man's eyebrows off with his morning breath or vice versa.

Kuroo settles his arm around Tsukishima's torso and pulls him closer. As if they weren't already close enough. Maybe to Kuroo they weren't. The action is welcome nonetheless. Tsukishima closes his eyes in hopes of falling asleep again. Unfortunately, his mind chooses that exact movement to replay a static memory from the night before.

They're no longer in the limousine but on the outdoor steps of Kuroo's apartment, gnawing each other's faces off from the looks of it. Suddenly, Kuroo leans back, with a smile that only a drunk man can master.

_"I love you, Kei."_

Tsukishima's eyes snap open _._ But the memory still plays on. Kuroo showering his face with kisses. Tsukishima laughing at every single kiss and whispering, _"I love you too, Tetsu..."  
_

"Oh fuck," Tsukishima mumbles robotically, shock gripping him, "No. No. No. fuckityfuckNO!" _  
_

Behind him, Kuroo grumbles unintelligently and rolls over to face the opposite side, moving farther away from Tsukishima. Kuroo seems to be at peace, oblivious to Tsukishima, who is two shallow breaths away from a panic attack. He wants to deny that any of that happened last night. Yet, there is the fact that Kuroo used his given name. Sober Tsukishima wouldn't slip up like that. Not a chance in seven hells. However, Drunk Tsukishima doesn't know how to keep his fucking trap shut.

Even though he knows this about himself, why did he let his guard down around Kuroo? Well, that's the million-dollar question, isn't it? Tsukishima thinks it was a subconscious thing. He's been idolizing Kuroo for years. Those feelings haven't dwindled if anything they've enhanced. The time he's spent, getting to know Kuroo and seeing sides of the man that the paparazzi can't begin to grasp, made Tsukishima comfortable. Now he's in deep shit.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tsukishima sees that Kuroo is still sleeping like the dead. For that, he's grateful, because he isn't ready to face Kuroo. He has to get his thoughts together and have a proper mental breakdown somewhere other than Kuroo's apartment. He needs to talk to his best friend. Yamaguchi is the only one who knows the full depth of Tsukishima's feelings for Kuroo.

Hopefully, Yamaguchi isn't preoccupied.

* * *

Yamaguchi isn't preoccupied but he isn't in the best shape, mentally or physically. (It gets like that when you've been fucked so hard you have a near death experience.) Still, he agrees to meet with Tsukishima at their apartment. He could tell by the usage of an exclamation mark in Tsukishima's text message that this is an emergency.

The bruises on his ass sting as he makes his way up the steps to their apartment. It's a good sting, the kind that fills him with happy memories from the previous day, night, and early morning. Ushijima was insatiable once he got started. Yamaguchi is also guilty of goading the man. He'll have to wait to give Tsukishima all the details later. He can't wait. 

Reaching the top step, Yamaguchi can hear pacing and low mumbling from down the hall. Hurrying his steps, he turns the corner and sees Tsukishima. He's yanking at his hair and having a conversation with himself as he paces. Yeah, that's not a good sign.

"Oh boy," Yamaguchi mutters as he walks toward Tsukishima. He unlocks the door, then takes Tsukishima by the arm, pulling him into the apartment. He closes the door shut with his foot. "Start from the top."

Neither of them sit down on the nearby furniture. They remain standing in the foyer as Tsukishima fills Yamaguchi in on his time with Kuroo. Yamaguchi leans against the wall with his arms crossed as he listens. The events aren't explained in a linear fashion. Tsukishima is all over the place with his rendition of the five days spent with Kuroo. Yamaguchi doesn't complain or interrupt, though. This is the only time that Tsukishima will be this open about anything.

Yamaguchi just tries to piece things together as best he can. There's a mention of a bucket list, then Tsukishima starts talking about how Kuroo can go from adorkable to sex god in a matter of seconds. Tsukishima jumps back to the bucket list and talks about his expectations for the week. He thought he would be fucked in every room not playing house or completing things on a bucket list. 

Every new piece of information has Yamaguchi's eyes widening fractionally. They're bulging by the time Tsukishima gets around to telling Yamaguchi about last night.

"I told him my given name! And he fucking told me that he loves me," Tsukishima is practically screaming now, "I said it back! I called him Tetsu! What the fuck?!"

"Holy shit..."

Tsukishima begins pacing again, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Do you think he remembers anything? Fuck, I hope not!"

Yamaguchi's eyes are still the size of saucers. This is bigger than his amazing night with Ushijima. This is a game changer for Tsukishima. By default, Yamaguchi is also on edge. He understands why Tsukishima isn't bubbling over with happiness by Kuroo's confession. In Tsukishima's mind, love isn't going to pay the bills. It sure as hell won't cover tuition. Loving Kuroo and being loved by Kuroo isn't the best thing for Tsukishima, right now. 

Personally, Yamaguchi thinks that's just Tsukishima's excuse. He's afraid of being hurt and strung along. But it's a risk that everyone takes when they put their trust in another person. Yamaguchi doesn't say this, though. Not yet anyway. The timing isn't right. He can't tell Tsukishima that he's overreacting because that's the wrong way to go about this.

"Did he say anything this morning?" asks Yamaguchi. "Was he acting strange?"

"I left while he was still sleeping."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolds. "Now he's going to wake up worried about you."

Tsukishima stops pacing to glare at his friend. "Excuse the fuck out of me! I was too busy trying not to have a panic attack," he bites out.

Ignoring the bite in Tsukishima's tone, Yamaguchi sighs. "Shoot him a text. Let's say, he doesn't remember... don't give him a reason to be suspicious or worry, yeah?"

Yamaguchi has a point. Using the burner phone, or trap phone as Iwaizumi calls it, Tsukishima sends Kuroo a text. He knows that leaving without a word is really fucked up, especially after the night they had. No. No, especially after the _week_ they've had. He can't act like his time spent with Kuroo didn't mean anything to him. Kuroo went from a one-time client to someone Tsukishima considers a friend. They've done things together outside of sex. Things that Tsukishima has only reserved for Yamaguchi in the past. 

After sending the text, Tsukishima walks over to their couch and sits down. He's not over his hangover and the pacing intensified his nausea. From the kitchen, he can hear sounds of the cabinets opening and closing and pots bumping against the counter. Yamaguchi has already started on his infamous hangover remedy that tastes absolutely disgusting. Yet it's very effective.

Tsukishima thinks about prolonging his hangover by not drinking the concoction. It'll give him a reason to sleep all day and avoid Kuroo. However, that is only a temporary solution. Regardless of if Kuroo remembers or not, Tsukishima will have to deal with his feelings for Kuroo. He'll have to deal with knowing that Kuroo feels the same. The easier solution is to just accept it. But, Tsukishima has a habit of complicating things.

Yamaguchi walks into the living room with a steaming cup of his specialty. Tsukishima has to hold his nose as he chugs it down. As soon as it touches his tongue, he wishes he were dead. When he's finished, he sets his cup on the coffee table and curls up into a ball on the couch. Glancing up, he notices how Yamaguchi grimaces as he settles on the adjacent loveseat.

"Please tell me that's from an awesome night and not because you busted your ass on your skateboard, again," Tsukishima says.

Yamaguchi snickers. "Oh, you're referring to my inability to sit properly?" He raises his chin, squares his shoulders to make himself seem larger. "Your boy has finally gotten laid!" He raises his hands and mimics a handgun.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the finger guns. Smiling despite himself, he sits up on his elbow. "Congrats," he deadpans, but the small smile on his face contradicts his tone. "How was it? Was it everything you've dreamed of and more."

"You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Aren't you the same person who had me pulled out of class just so you could tell me about your first kiss?"

"Why you gotta' bring up old shit?"

"Just answer the question. I'm sure you're just dying to tell me every little thing."

Yamaguchi flips Tsukishima off. Then, he tells Tsukishima _every little thing_ about his first time because he really is dying to tell him. He also knows that Tsukishima wants to use this as a reason to not focus on his own problems.

* * *

**[Tsukki:]** _My roommate locked himself out of the apartment. Be back soon._

The message was sent an hour and a half ago. Kuroo doesn't know where Tsukishima lives but he knows that it doesn't take that long to get there and back. He doesn't voice this in his response, though. He just tells Tsukishima where to find his apartment key and that he'll be stepping out for morning practice, he'll see him later. In reality, Kuroo is standing in front of Bokuto's door. His coach will be pissed that he's late but Kuroo will deal with that later.

When he knocks on Bokuto's front door, Kuroo doesn't expect someone else to answer.

"Yes?" the stranger asks, tilting his head to the side almost threateningly. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Kuroo gives the man a brief once over, taking note of his pressed suit and shiny dress shoes. His initial assumption is that the attractive man is one of Bokuto's clients. He didn't call ahead of time so he's worried that he may have interrupted something.

Smiling sheepishly, he scratches the side of his face. "Bo' here?"

"Who wants to know?"

The man's tone is clipped. Kuroo frowns at that. He isn't in the mood to deal with any entitled clients. He's an entitled friend and needs to talk to Bokuto immediately. Thankfully, Bokuto is there before things escalate. Kuroo can tell that this guy didn't plan on backing off anytime soon.

"Babe, who's that?" Bokuto pokes his head out of the door. He frowns at the hooded figure on his doorstep. "Kuroo? Why are you dressed like a ninja, bro?"

Kuroo self-consciously looks down at his all black outfit.  Hearing a soft gasp, he glances up to see that the stranger has his hand over his chest apologetically.

"You're Kuroo Tetsurou? My apologies, I thought you were..." He thought Kuroo was a client. Clients aren't supposed to know where Bokuto lives so Akaashi was prepared to do what was necessary to ensure Bokuto's safety from any potential stalker. "I'm Akaashi Keiji." He bows slightly. "Bokuto's boyfriend."

Kuroo laughs. "I've heard so much about you, Akaashi. I apologize as well for the misunderstanding."

"He probably didn't notice you because you're dressed like that!" Bokuto laughs. "Come in, bro. Akaashi has to get to work. He's running late." Because of a certain someone who couldn't keep his hands to himself in that shower that morning. 

Akaashi and Bokuto kiss before the former is out the door and walking to his car.

"I think he was going to kick my ass," Kuroo jokes once they're sitting in the den. "Also, good catch, bro."

"I know right!" Bokuto props his feet up on the leather ottoman in front of his chair. "What's up? How's the contract going? You aren't here to tell me that you've hurt Tsukishima, right? I'd hate to have to pick up where Akaashi left off." He smiles, but it's evident that he isn't really joking.

Kuroo laughs nervously. "You know I'm not capable of hurting anyone."

"Yeah, not intentionally."

Kuroo doesn't want to delve into that. Bokuto is referring to a situation during their university years. He isn't in the mood for a walk down memory lane. There's nothing to be done about that anyway. "I love him, Bo."

"I would fucking hope. You've spent a fuckton on him, dude."

It's not the reaction Kuroo was expecting. Was it really that obvious? Then again, Bokuto knows how cheap Kuroo is. He's never been frivolous with his money. When it comes to money management, Kuroo excels. He even has more tolerance than Kenma who splurges on video games and regrets it later when he checks his bank statement. For Kuroo to spend so much money on something that he's never had any trouble acquiring in the past is proof that this is more than just sex.

Bokuto continues, chuckling lightly. "I knew you at least liked him when you requested him a second time." Crossing his arms behind his head, he smiles smugly. "I told you Tsukishima would change your life, bro."

"That you did," Kuroo groans and slumps down in his seat. "I don't know what to do. When I told him, he didn't say anything back. We just kissed until he passed out."

"Hold up!" Bokuto yells, jumping up from his seat and almost tripping over the ottoman. "You actually told him?!"

"We were drunk."

"A drunk love confession?" he snorts. "What are you? A high schooler?"

"Suck my dick."

"Pull it out then, bitch." He frowns. "Oh shit. I can't say that anymore. I have a boyfriend. Anyway... what are you going to do now? If he passed out there's a chance that he doesn't even remember you telling him that. You gonna' tell him again?"

The possibility of Tsukishima not remembering anything did cross Kuroo's mind. If that's the case, he can act as if it never happened. He can never bring it up and enjoy the remaining days of the contract. Of course, that's easier said than done. Just because he keeps it to himself isn't going to make the feelings go away. After all this time, he finally knows Tsukishima's given name. That, in itself, is so rewarding for Kuroo. It makes him wonder what else Tsukishima will feel comfortable with revealing if they were given more time.

What's stopping them from having more time? Just because the contract is ending that doesn't mean that Kuroo has to let Tsukishima go.

"Bo, I want you to be honest with me," Kuroo says, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Okay." Bokuto sits down on the ottoman. "Shoot."

"Let's say I did tell Tsukishima how I really feel and he feels the same way." Something that Kuroo isn't sure about but this is just figuratively speaking. "Do you think he would quit his job as an escort if I asked him?"

Bokuto is silent for a while. Besides sleeping, this is the longest Bokuto has ever been this quiet around Kuroo. He thinks it's because Bokuto is contemplating his answer. He's stunned to realize that Bokuto is actually pissed.

"Dude, are you fucking serious?" Bokuto's voice is deeper, not a hint of amusement can be heard. "You can't just ask him to do that!"

Kuroo is genuinely confused by Bokuto's anger. It was just a simple question. "Yeah, I know. If the time comes, I'll word it differently so he won't get the wrong idea." He's clearly missed the point. That much is obvious from the look Bokuto is giving him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Bokuto continues to look at Kuroo as though the man has offended him. Maybe because Kuroo has offended him. "Bro, you knew that Tsukishima was an escort long before falling for him. If you love him, you should be understanding of his situation." 

That was true, but didn't the same thing go for Tsukishima? Shouldn't he also be understanding of Kuroo's situation? Kuroo can sense that he's upset Bokuto. He decides not to press any further.

"You're right," Kuroo says. He smiles to ease the tension. "I need to get going, though. I'm already late for practice."

"Kuroo don't fuck this up."

"I won't." He's not one hundred percent sure of this statement.

"If you do, I'm going to tell Kenma."

"Kenma isn't my keeper."

"Yeah, but I know how much you hate to disappoint him."

"I hate disappointing all my friends."

Bokuto snorts. "Could have fooled me with that dumbass question you asked. I'm serious, don't ask Tsukishima to quit his job."

Kuroo stands up, stretching his arms over his head. "I hear ya."

It's not a complete lie. A part of Kuroo does get it. Unfortunately, there's a larger part that still doesn't grasp the point that Bokuto was trying to make.

* * *

Tsukishima skipped class and spent the day at his apartment with Yamaguchi. They ordered takeout and watched crappy television. It was great and just the break he needed. Per the rules of the contract, Tsukishima has no choice but to return to Kuroo's apartment. He hasn't been mistreated or anything along those lines so he doesn't have a valid reason to break the contract. That leaves him with only one choice.

Tsukishima will own up to his feelings. He'll just tell Kuroo that, despite their feelings for each other, he isn't ready for a committed relationship. When Tsukishima settles down he doesn't want anyone else to kiss, touch, or fuck him. The idea of being an escort and being in a relationship has never sat well with him. That's just his personal preference. He could quit his job but Tsukishima isn't going to.

Maybe that could have been an option prior to Yamaguchi's run in with that creep. But now Tsukishima is covering their expenses until Yamaguchi finds another job. A minimum wage part-time job isn't going to cut it. Allowing Kuroo or anyone to take care of him is a huge fucking no as well. He's far too prideful for that. So, Tsukishima is going to stay right where he is. At least until he finds a better option.

He arrives at the apartment before Kuroo does. That gives him enough time to start on dinner. He enjoys cooking for Kuroo because the man's reactions are always the best. Over the top, but, the absolute best. Kuroo makes Tsukishima feel like he's invincible, flawless. Like he can do no wrong. He doesn't treat him like the walking disaster that he really is.

Smiling to himself, Tsukishima replays the memory of them sitting on the apartment steps last night. Kuroo loves him. Tsukishima's smile widens. He loves Kuroo. They love each other. Even if they can't be together just knowing that someone like Kuroo can love someone like him is satisfying enough. And who knows what the future holds for them?

Tsukishima is almost finished setting the table when he hears the front door opening. He walks to the entryway of the kitchen, poking his head out. Kuroo has his eyes closed as he takes in the aroma of grilled Mackerel Pike.

"Welcome home."

Kuroo opens his eyes, smiling softly, "How'd you know?" he asks.

"Know what?" Tsukishima feigns ignorance.

"I know what my favorite food smells like, Tsukki." He sits his duffle bag on the floor like always.

And, like always Tsukishima sucks his teeth and walks over to pick the bag up. "If you don't take this to the laundry room as soon as you get home, it's going to make the place smell." Lifting the bag, he pretends to sniff if, then he grimaces.

"It doesn't smell that bad!" Kuroo laughs, easily forgetting the unease and tension he's been feeling all day. "And that bag is supposed to keep the smell in."

"Obviously it isn't doing a good job." Tsukishima heads toward the laundry room. "Can't have our apartment smelling like a locker room." He doesn't seem to notice his slip up as he walks into the back of the apartment where the laundry room is.

Kuroo, however, couldn't help but notice. _Our_ apartment. It plays on a loop inside his mind, over and over. He thinks about it while he finishes setting the table and while Tsukishima talks about his day over dinner. They don't bring up last night. Not the club, the dancing, or anything following that. Tsukishima just mentions he had a killer hangover and that he feels better now.

He does note how talkative Tsukishima is tonight. Not only that, Tsukishima seems... happy. Happier than he's ever been during their time together. What does that mean? Kuroo is afraid to ask. Afraid that he'll ruin the mood by pointing out Tsukishima's good mood. For now, Kuroo won't mention it. The food is so delicious that it's easy for him to distract himself with that.

After dinner, they take care of the dishes together; Tsukishima washes, Kuroo dries. It's domestic as fuck. They're aware of this. Kuroo likes the idea of having someone to come home to. Tsukishima likes the idea of that person being him.

Tsukishima decides to put off the conversation with Kuroo until Sunday. That's the day the contract is scheduled to end. He doesn't want to shatter the tranquil atmosphere. Kuroo suggests that they stay in for the remainder of the evening. He doesn't say it, but Tsukishima can tell that Kuroo is exhausted. That's why he doesn't get upset when Kuroo falls asleep fifteen minutes into the movie they're watching.

A few minutes later, Tsukishima is following suit.

* * *

Neither of them really knows how it happens, but they end up having sex on the living room floor. Kuroo takes his time trailing kisses down Tsukishima leg, down to his ankles and back up to his inner thigh. He does this to both of Tsukishima's legs and it takes a while, with them seeming to go on for miles, still, it's so worth it. Kuroo's kisses and gentle touches say everything that he can't put into words. 

Kuroo's movements are languid as he fucks Tsukishima. His thrusts slow, yet, purposeful. Tsukishima's arms are around Kuroo's neck and his legs are bent at the knee for deeper access. He can feel Kuroo in his stomach; it's everything. Tsukishima doesn't think he's ever felt Kuroo this deeply. In fact, this is the first time that they've moved at such a slow pace. It's always been about dominance and pain.

Tonight, the aim is to be as close as humanly possible.

Tsukishima's eyes snap shut and his spine rises off the carpet as Kuroo's hips meet his bottom. Kuroo stays just like that, rolling his hips, trying to get that extra fraction of an inch. Hard and leaking, Tsukishima's cock is being stimulated by the friction of being pressed between his stomach and Kuroo's stomach. His hands slide down to Kuroo's ass, the muscles bunch under his fingers and he tries to urge Kuroo closer still.

Kuroo's brows pull down into a harsh expression, and he moans in response. Tsukishima can feel the strain in Kuroo's muscles as well as his own as they linger in that moment. The living room is filled with soft gasps, a low whine here and there from Tsukishima, and Kuroo's heavy breathing.

Tsukishima squeezes his thighs tight around Kuroo's hips, clinging to him. He feels Kuroo's lips kiss the flutter of his neck, slowly moving down the column of his throat, whispering 'Kei' against his heated skin. Then, Kuroo bites down and sucks hard as he eases out of Tsukishima just to slam back in, thrusting his hips faster. It's still not nearly as rough as their sex in the past. It's just enough to get them both over the edge.

Tsukishima comes so hard that everything is black for a couple of seconds. Maybe longer. Time doesn't make any sense right now. For instance, Tsukishima was sure that they'd stayed like that, pressed close together for hours. In reality, it was only a little under ten minutes; a quickie. They're both thinking the same thing. How can one quickie be better than all the other times they've had sex?

Minutes pass and they're both on the floor still. Above him, Kuroo is staring at him with this _look_. Tsukishima knows what's about to come out of Kuroo's mouth before the man even opens it.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kuroo pauses. "When we were in the limo..."

"I told you my full name."

"Yeah," Kuroo smiles fondly at the memory. "Do you remember what I told you before that?"

Lying is pointless. Holding this conversation off until Sunday doesn't seem like the best way to go either. "You love me," he replies scantily. Then, he settles his arms around Kuroo's neck pulling him down so that their foreheads are touching. "And I love you, too."

Kuroo's eyes widen. "Really?" he whispers voice small and unsure.

Apparently, Kuroo doesn't remember what Tsukishima told him last night. All of that stressing for nothing. It's too late to take it back now. Good thing Tsukishima has no intentions of doing so. "I love you, Tetsurou," he says. And, he thinks he always has. Even when Kuroo was out of his reach, high on the pedestal Tsukishima placed him on. He's always been in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

The kiss isn't immediate. Kuroo stares at Tsukishima first, eyes wide and full of wonder. When they do finally kiss, it's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words can never be. Kuroo's hand rests below Tsukishima's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle. Tsukishima runs her fingers down Kuroo's spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between them and he can feel the beating of Kuroo's heart against his chest... and the cold semen on their stomachs.

A shower is definitely in order.

. . .

They're in the shower until the water runs cold and their fingers are pruney. Tsukishima wears Kuroo's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers because he doesn't feel like walking to the guest room to get his own clothes. Of course, Kuroo doesn't mind. He loves it when Tsukishima wears his clothes, uses his shower gel, and sports a fresh hickey of his making. Kuroo is sure to tell Tsukishima that as well.

"Possessive bastard," Tsukishima snorts as he gets under the covers. It's nearing one in the morning. Thankfully, neither of them have to be up early. "I can't keep wearing turtle necks and scarves, you know."

Kuroo nuzzles Tsukishima, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and breathing in their mixed scents. "I want everyone to know that you belong to me and only me." He kisses Tsukishima's neck, purposefully kissing the new mark he made earlier.

"This is bad for business," he jokes, feeling carefree and uncharacteristically light. "Can't have you screwing up my money."

Tsukishima is teasing. However, it really isn't a joke. Once their contract is over, Tsukishima will be able to take on other clients like he did prior to Kuroo. After being chewed out by his accountant and his father, Kuroo can't request Tsukishima as often as he has been. But, that's okay. They love each other. That's the only thing that matters.

Still, Kuroo just has to know, "Have you ever thought about finding another job?" he asks, sitting up so that he can see Tsukishima's face.

Tsukishima is surprisingly calm without any hints of anger on his face. "I've had other jobs before," he admits, "Retail and fast food aren't my thing. This job is easy and it pays well."

That should be the end of the discussion. Unfortunately, Kuroo isn't satisfied with that answer. "There are other options, Tsukki..."

As if Tsukishima doesn't know that already. "What if I just like being an escort? Do you have a problem with that?" Because it is obvious that this is no longer in the realm of light conversation.

"You like being an escort?" Kuroo frowns a little. "I just figured you did it because you had no other choice. Yeah, I get that some people like it for more than the money but I thought you were different." It's not how he meant to word that. He quickly apologizes. "No offense, Tsukki. I'm just trying to figure out your motive."

It doesn't show, but Kuroo's comment stung. Tsukishima swallows through the small lump forming in his throat. "My motive?" he laughs. "I'm fucking broke, obviously. You were a student, you know how expensive it is."

Kuroo does know how expensive university is. But not from his own experiences. In university, Bokuto had to work two jobs just to cover his living expenses. Then, there was Iwaizumi who had been paying tuition out of pocket but had to drop out to take care of his sick mother. Iwaizumi couldn't return to university because he had to work to pay his mother's medical bills.

Kuroo watched his friends struggle. Still, it's not the same as actually going through that himself. With his volleyball scholarship, he didn't have to worry about tuition or housing. His father sent him money and his mother sent him care packages on a regular. How can he possibly understand what Tsukishima has to go through?

That doesn't stop Kuroo from further sticking his foot in his mouth. "Yeah, but there are other people who get by just fine without working as escorts." He sits up, resting his back against his headboard, missing the way Tsukishima is now looking at him. "I just hate the idea of anyone doing the things that I do to you."

"So, you're suggesting that I quit my job?"

In the back of his mind, Bokuto's voice is as clear as day, telling him to shut the fuck up. He's already fucked up but it's not too late to rectify the problem. "...yeah." Welp, now it's too late.

Tsukishima sucks his teeth. "I knew you were full of shit." Throwing the covers back, he gets out of the bed. "Entitled fucker," he mumbles under his breath. Walking to the bedroom door, he yanks it open, walks out and then slams it.

It takes a second for Kuroo to follow him. He's still stunned at how quickly things went downhill. Tsukishima is in the guest room furiously packing his bags. He's already changed into his own pair of sweats and a hoody.

"Tsukki," Kuroo calls out nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What does it fucking look like?"

Kuroo walks into the bedroom. He takes Tsukishima by the wrist, halting his actions. "Come on, Tsukki, just talk to me."

Snatching his arm away, Tsukishima glares at Kuroo. His eyes are red and glassy, slightly murderous. "Why bother? You want me all to yourself like I'm some fucking toy. Who gives a shit about me not being able to pay my way through university or put food in my stomach? You sure as hell don't!"

Kuroo starts to panic. Tsukishima is pissed like he's never seen before. The idea of him leaving - leaving him, has Kuroo's stomach coiling. He never expected Tsukishima to take what he said so negatively. Well, he didn't expect Tsukishima to be bubbling over with happiness, either. He watches Tsukishima zip his suitcase close and his nerves skyrocket. How does he fix this? He can lie and say that he didn't mean what he said. But that isn't the truth. If he lies about it now, it'll only come up again some other time.

"It's not that I don't understand your situation," Kuroo starts, "I love you, Tsukki. I really do. But, I can't date an escort. Just knowing that when you're not with me you're with other men is going to kill me." 

Kuroo said: "I can't date an escort."

Tsukishima hears: "You're not worth the trouble."

It seems silly for him to translate Kuroo's words into that because Tsukishima can understand where Kuroo is coming from. Still, it's worked out for other escorts. Why not him? Is he really not good enough for someone to look past that? Why can't Kuroo just have faith in him and know that Tsukishima may fuck other people but none of them can come close to Kuroo?

Kuroo isn't even trying to compromise. His immediate solution is for Tsukishima to quit his job, cut off his only source of income. It's inconsiderate, in Tsukishima's opinion. It's inconsiderate and selfish of Kuroo to ask that of him. This shouldn't hurt as much as it does. Oh, but it hurts. It aches and Tsukishima can't stop the tears from falling.

"Tsukki," Kuroo sounds pained. He takes a step forward, wanting to embrace Tsukishima and kiss his tears away.

Tsukishima takes a step back. "I'm not quitting my job." He was already going to tell Kuroo that yet under different circumstances. "I actually thought you were different from the other men who only want to own me. You don't want me, Kuroo. I don't even think you really love me. You just don't want anyone else to play with your toy!" He picks up the duffle bag, placing it on his shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only one I call 'daddy' or the only cock I've sucked. And you won't be the last. That's the reality of the situation. Not my fault you can't deal!"

Hearing that is like a stab in the heart. Kuroo grits his teeth. "The contract isn't over, Tsukki." He's afraid of seeing Tsukishima walk away. Bringing up the contract at a time like this is low, but he's desperate. Ignoring him, Tsukishima picks up his suitcase from the bed and walks out of the room. Kuroo is on his heels. "You can't leave."

"Watch me, asshole," Tsukishima tosses over his shoulder. "I'll have the agency refund you for tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday. The sex was great so it's the least I can do." He's angry, hurt, and really wants to get out of there so he can cry and be pitiful without Kuroo seeing.

Tsukishima's hand is on the doorknob when Kuroo makes the mistake of reaching out and grabbing him by the arm. He doesn't mean to be that forceful or to yank on the other man that hard. Tsukishima is startled by the sudden action and drops his suitcase.  From the way he's holding his arm, it's evident that it hurts.

Kuroo stares down at his hands in horror and then back at Tsukishima. "I'm sorry," he blurts, tears burning his eyes. He's disgusted with himself for letting things get this far. "Tsukki, I'm so sorry. I..." He tries to move in closer again. He just wants to hold Tsukki and go back to the way things were before he opened his fucking mouth and ruined it all. 

Tsukishima recoils from Kuroo's touch. His amber eyes are wide; he's afraid. "Stay away from," he grits out, eyeing Kuroo threateningly. Picking up his suitcase, he grimaces at the sharp pain in his arm but pushes through it. "Don't ever contact me again." He slams the front door behind him. 

Tsukishima is gone and Kuroo can't breathe. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a KuroTsuki story without at least a little angst and drama? This is out later than planned. Writer's block is a bitch. Thank you to those who stopped by to chat with me on tumblr and left a little encouragement under my post. <3 
> 
> Also, the IwaOi will happen but it has to match up with the timeline. Can't wait? Read 'A Cure for What Ails' You if you haven't! 
> 
> I do not regret this angst. Any complaints about this chapter? Fight me in the pits!!


	9. Pendulum

"Did he hurt you?"

The bruise on Tsukishima's arm tingles in response but he keeps his face neutral. He's grateful for the long sleeves of the hoodie he's wearing. "Not physically," he replies, tone clipped.

Next to him, Iwaizumi doesn't say a word nor does he spare Tsukishima a glance. He doesn't have to. Tsukishima can sense the man's discomfort. Iwaizumi knows about the nasty, purple and black bruise on Tsukishima's arm. He saw it last night - well, early that morning when Tsukishima showed up at his house, bags in hand, and eyes bloodshot from crying.

Iwaizumi had never seen Tsukishima so vulnerable. At least not outside of a scene. The vulnerability he saw last night was different. Iwaizumi received no gratification from seeing Tsukishima like that. Iwaizumi is still stunned by Kuroo's action. He's always known Kuroo to be above that sort of behavior. Apparently, he was wrong.

Tsukishima was adamant about ending the contract early so Iwaizumi agreed to take him into the agency first thing the next morning. It's Tsukishima's decision if he wants to disclose the true nature of his fall out with Kuroo to anyone. Iwaizumi is only there to serve as support.

Kaori eyes Tsukishima closely like she's trying to find the truth in his expression rather than his words. Right off the bat, she knows that there is something Tsukishima isn't telling her. A part of her job is being able to tell when someone is being dishonest. She's appalled that Tsukishima even thinks he can lie to her.

"He hurt your feelings?" asks Kaori, humor evident in her voice. Then, her gaze hardens. "You want me to end the contract over something so trivial?"

_Trivial._

She labels his broken heart as a trivial matter. And to a businesswoman like Kaori, it is a trivial matter. Who gives a shit if he had his heart broken? This is a business. There is serious money riding on this. On top of that, the agency's reputation. She can't just cancel a contract every time an escort gets their feelings hurt.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Kaori?" Iwaizumi cuts in. "Emotional trauma falls under abuse!"

Tsukishima waits for Kaori to reprimand and then dismiss Iwaizumi for his insolence. She doesn't. It's evident that she has a soft spot for Iwaizumi. Who doesn't, really?

Sighing, Kaori rubs her temples with two manicured fingers. "Emotional trauma does count as abuse. That is true. However, that comes with the job. Tsukishima is aware of that. My apologies if your feelings are hurt, but I need something more."

If Tsukishima wants to end the contract, he better give the woman a justifiable reason to do so. But he doesn't want to get Kuroo in trouble.

Stupid, right? The guy grabs him hard enough to bruise, breaks his fucking heart into a million pieces, and he still doesn't want him to get in trouble. Tsukishima is disgusted with himself.

Last night, he tried to tell Iwaizumi that it wasn't a big deal. People get grabbed all the time by significant others. People get a whole lot worse from significant others. What Kuroo did to him wasn't so bad. There was also the fact that he could have gotten the bruise during a consensual scene. No one would believe Tsukishima if he told them because, at the end of the day, Tsukishima is a sex worker. Who is to say he didn't ask for Kuroo to hurt him?

Understandably, Iwaizumi was pissed after hearing that. He chewed Tsukishima out until Tsukishima was crying all over again. Then, Iwaizumi held him in his arms until he fell asleep. Iwaizumi is all about tough love. It's why Tsukishima went to him last night. 

"What will happen to Kuroo?" Tsukishima asks quietly. He keeps his eyes on his folded hands in his lap. "Will you report him to the authorities?"

Before he admits to anything, he wants to know if Kuroo will face any serious charges. Although, the question is enough to let Kaori know that Tsukishima is, in fact, hiding something from her.

"The option to press charges is up to you," Kaori explains, "Similar to Yamaguchi's situation. I give each of you the option to go to the authorities because I know how most of these cases play out. Victim blaming and having to relive that moment is the reason why a lot of escorts don't report the incident."

Yamaguchi made the decision not to press charges on his assailant. He thought it would just cause more problems than it was worth. Besides, Ushijima shattering the man's hand was satisfying enough for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima thinks he should have had that asshole arrested. Yet, here he is now trying to think of ways to end the contract without incriminating Kuroo. He doesn't want the man's reputation to be ruined with an assault charge.

The sound of Kaori's nails tapping on the desk is the only sound in the chic office. The woman's patience is growing thin that much is evident. She has other matters to attend to. One of the female escorts, Kiyoko, was mugged last night after leaving a client. Then there's Sawamaru who's ready to quit and run into the sunset with his ex-client. As happy as she is for him, she needs to find someone to replace him soon. 

Sitting up, Kaori speaks up again. "If you don't want to press charges, Kuroo can still be blacklisted from the agency and unable to contact you."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Tsukishima glances over at Iwaizumi before he carefully rolls up the right sleeve of his hoodie. Against the pale skin of his bicep, the bruise stood out vibrantly. It seems bigger now, and it throbs with every moment Tsukishima makes.

Iwaizumi keeps his eyes up front, staring at the wall behind Kaori's left shoulder. He's so disappointed in Kuroo right now. 

After taking a look at the bruise, and then back at Tsukishima's face, Kaori has everything that she needs in order to proceed. "We'll need to take a picture and put it on file just in case. I will call Kuroo in to deliver the news to him personally." Tsukishima's eyes widen.  "No worries. You don't have to be here when that happens. If you've given him your personal phone number, I suggest you get a new one."

At least he was smart enough not to give Kuroo his personal number.  Kaori dismisses them with the assurance that she will handle everything from here on out.

* * *

He sees the punch hurtling towards his face. Time seems to slow down in that instance but he doesn't try to raise his arms up to block the hit or even step out of the way. He knows that he deserves it, plus more, so he simply allows it. Bokuto has never been the violent type. It takes a great deal to seriously piss him off. For some reason, Kuroo is always the person to bring out that side of him.

"I fucking told you!" yells Bokuto. He steps over the threshold, entering Kuroo's apartment. "How fucking stupid can you be, bro?"

Kuroo is on the floor, holding his hand up to his bloody mouth. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he thinks about how comforting it is to hear the endearment from Bokuto during a time like this. That means his friend hasn't completely given up on him, right? He doesn't have enough time to entertain the thought because Bokuto has him by the collar of his shirt and is hauling his ass up.

Height doesn't mean anything right now. Bokuto handles Kuroo like the man is nothing more than a rag doll. They stumble across the room until Kuroo's back collides with the wall with a loud thud. He hits his head, the impact leaving him momentarily rattled. Kuroo isn't a pushover, not by a long shot. He's only ever been in a couple of fights and he's proud to say that he's never lost.

Under different circumstances, this fight would have ended a little differently. More than likely with a draw because what Bokuto lacks in speed, he makes up for it in brute strength. But, this isn't a competitive fight. This isn't about respect or anything like that.

"Don't fuck this up! That's what I told you!" Bokuto shakes his head. "And what did you do?"

Kuroo coughs and blood drips on his chin. "Bro-"

"Answer my fucking question! What did you do, Kuroo?!" Bokuto's usually warm and inviting eyes have crystallized. He stares at Kuroo intently, as if he's looking for a reason to skip the discussion and get right back to beating the shit out of him like he'd planned.

"I fucked up," Kuroo says with a pained sobbed. He doesn't even try to hold it in. "I... is he alright? Is Tsukki okay?"

Bokuto loosens his hold on Kuroo's neck but he doesn't completely back off. There is genuine remorse and concern in Kuroo's voice, but that isn't good enough. "What do you think? You showed him exactly why he's been so afraid to open up to people." Sighing, he drops his hand, allowing Kuroo to slide down the wall until he's seated on the floor. "The agency will be notifying you soon to terminate the contract."

Kuroo doesn't care about the contract anymore. He doesn't care about a potential refund. He just wants to know one thing. "Where is he? I need to talk to him." He really needs to make this right.

"You've done enough." Bokuto walks into the kitchen to get ice from the freezer for himself; Kuroo can get his own ice. "I can't believe you grabbed him like that. When did you become a piece of shit?" He returns to the living room and takes a seat on the couch's armrest.

"Tsukki was going to leave me," Kuroo reasons, "I was afraid. I panicked. What would you have done if Akaashi tried to leave at 2 in the fucking morning, huh?"

Bokuto quickly gets up from his seat, making his way over to Kuroo, melted ice is dripping on the soft carpet. "I'd let him leave!" He squats down so that their eye-level. "Yeah, it would suck but I wouldn't try to _force_ him to stay. You're probably thinking that since you didn't hit him that it isn't that serious but you scared him, Bro. We deal with abusive fucks every day, he doesn't need that kind of behavior from someone who claims to love him!"

"I do love him!"

"Oh really?" Bokuto laughs. "Cause you sure as hell don't act like it! You want him to quit his job and then what, huh? You're going to take care of him?"

"I could if I wanted to," Kuroo retorts, "It's not like I don't make enough."

"You smug bitch!"

"I'm only stating facts!" He's growing tired of Bokuto's tone. He'll take the blame for putting his hands on Tsukishima, but he doesn't understand what the problem is about him wanting Tsukishima to not work as an escort. "If it comes down to it, I can take care of Tsukki. I love him so I'll support him financially. He doesn't have to sell his body and let creeps touch him just to make a living."

Standing up, Bokuto towers over Kuroo. "You know, I always thought I was the dumb one. I used to think you were so cool and so clever. Guess I've always looked up to you." His eyes are glassy but he doesn't allow a single tear to fall. He's always been an angry crier. "Turns out, you're just a spoiled rich kid. Is that what you think of me and Iwaizumi too? You think we're just waiting around for some rich fuck to save us from our terrible lives? Being an escort is a choice, Kuroo! Do you have any idea how insulting it is to hear you say some shit like that! And, by your definition, you're classified as a creep for even using the agency."

No, that isn't true. Kuroo isn't like Tsukishima's other clients. That's impossible. "Bro, I get that you're upset but you know that I'm not like that. You know me!"

"Do I?"

That stings. That one response hurts more than the punch to the face. "I don't understand how me wanting the best for someone I love is such a bad thing." He stands to his feet and winces at the pain in his lower back. He has no idea where it even came from. "I don't think less of any of you. Come on, Bo', I'm not like that. If I was... I wouldn't associate myself with you or Iwaizumi."

Bokuto frowns. "That's just like saying you aren't racist because you have black friends, Kuroo."

"It's not the same thing."

"Yeah, it fucking is."

Kuroo has always thought of himself as an open-minded, accepting individual. Now, he's starting to have his doubts and it scares him. "Are you saying that I'm really a fucked up person and I've just been pretending otherwise this whole time?"

"I just think that you need to see things from Tsukishima's perspective," Bokuto says, "I do know that you mean well, but, dude some of the shit that comes out of your mouth worries me. I can't have assholes as friends. So you need to get your shit together and fast."

"I'm sorry." Kuroo combs his bloody hand through his hair. He's overlooked the bitter, metallic taste in his mouth this whole time. "I didn't mean to offend you or anyone. I'm just... fuck, I love him and I don't want anyone putting their hands on him. It's possessive and maybe even a little unhealthy but that's how I feel."

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to share your lover. You just have to be careful not to start treating them like your property."

Kuroo wants to deny that he's ever treated Tsukishima like his property. He knows it's a lie so he keeps his mouth closed. Last night, he even brought up the contract, reminding Tsukishima that he belonged to him until Sunday afternoon. That was such a dick move. Kuroo wishes Bokuto would have never stopped wailing on him because he deserved worse than that.

"Fuck," Kuroo curses under his breath, "I really fucked this up."

"Royally."

"I need to see him. I gotta fix this."

"Nah," Bokuto cuts in, shaking his head. "You need to give him his space."

"Bo', you don't understand..."

Bokuto is done with the conversation. He says so before heading to the front door. Kuroo has always been so damn stubborn. It's going to take more than a punch and yelling to get him to see the error of his ways. Even now, Kuroo just wants to fix the situation. But that's pointless if he truly doesn't understand why it needs fixing in the first place.

"Give Tsukishima time and take a break of your own. The games are coming up, you need to clear your head."

Their argument had only been earlier that morning. Kuroo didn't expect Tsukishima to tell others so soon. When he heard a knock at his door that morning, he thought it was Tsukishima. Instead, he was greeted by Bokuto's fist.

"When did you talk to Tsukki?" he asks Bokuto. 

Tsukishima seems like the type to hide all of his problems. But Tsukishima and Bokuto are close, that much is obvious. Kuroo can feel himself getting jealous over that small detail and he feels sick to his stomach. Why is he acting this way?

Looking over his shoulder, Bokuto smirks. "I didn't. Iwaizumi told me everything."

Well, that's another ass whooping to look forward to. "Shit!" He thinks about booking a hotel room and laying low. Unlike Bokuto, Iwaizumi really isn't going to stop at one punch. "You didn't... you didn't tell Kenma, did you?"

"He hasn't called you already?"

Icy cold dread creeps through Kuroo's veins. He says nothing as Bokuto walks out the door and slams it shut. He continues standing in that same spot for quite some time. He isn't ready to face Kenma so he flops down on the couch and groans.

He's really gone and done it now.

* * *

With a frustrated pout, Yamaguchi tosses the newspaper on the floor. Job hunting is such a pain. After searching all the online inquiries, he took Ushijima's advice of looking through the classifieds. As outdated as it seems, there are actually a few jobs listed that aren't online. But those jobs are seeking full-time employment or someone who can work during the day. The way Yamaguchi's class schedule is set up, he can only work evening and night shifts.

He really wants to find a job soon. The idea of Tsukishima pulling all of their weight doesn't sit well with Yamaguchi. It makes him feel so useless. Why did he have to be naive enough to not keep an eye on his drink? All because of his idiocy, he's out of a job and his best friend has to take on more clients than usual just to keep their bills paid.

Hearing the soft pad of paws on the kitchen tile, he glances down to see Katashi approaching. Recently he discovered that Katashi isn't just sensitive to Ushijima's distress. Yamaguchi leans down and rubs the Doberman behind the ears to assure him that he's fine. Even though Katashi can smell that he isn't. Yamaguchi was surprised when Ushijima told him about the panic attacks he experienced during junior high. It was why Ushijima's father had given him Katashi.

Suddenly, Katashi's ears perk up. Before Yamaguchi can try to figure out the cause, the dog is running out of the kitchen and in the direction of the staircase. Yamaguchi assumes that Ushijima is finally done showering, but it isn't the captain's voice he hears.

"Down, 'tashi," a sing-song voice softly chides, "Aww, come on, don't look at me like that..."

In the kitchen, Yamaguchi remains frozen, standing behind the island. He was under the impression that he and Ushijima were the only ones in the house. Katashi isn't barking so the person isn't an intruder. Still, Yamaguchi's heart has accelerated. When he hears footsteps, accompanied by paws head toward the kitchen his nerves skyrocket.

A head of fiery red hair is the first thing Yamaguchi notices. Then he's staring into the eyes of Ushijima's best friend, Tendou Satori; who is, even more intimidating in person.

"Tadashi, right?" Tendou says, walking past Yamaguchi and opening the fridge. "Wakatoshi sure loves the small, cute ones," he mumbles. Retrieving a carton of orange juice, he slams the door of the fridge shut and takes a swig from the carton.

Yamaguchi is more concerned with how Tendou walks around like he owns the place rather than the usage of his given name. He continues to watch the man drain the carton of orange juice like his life depends on it. Katashi eventually tires of them both so he walks out of the kitchen, more than likely to curl up on Ushijima's bed for his afternoon nap.

Wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, Tendou tosses the carton in the trash bin. He faces Yamaguchi but doesn't properly introduce himself, he just trails his beady eyes across Yamaguchi's face, noting every freckle and blemish. "You look familiar," he says, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...let's see. You went to Karasuno, yeah?"

"How do you know that?" Yamaguchi immediately clamps his mouth shut. Damn his nerves. But that is something that he's yet to tell Ushijima. So how does Tendou know?

Tendou smiles. Well, it's more of a sneer. His gaze lowers as he gives Yamaguchi a once over. Not seeing anything worth his time, he sighs disinterestedly. "It's a shame that Wakatoshi and Kenjiro didn't work out." 

Back in high school, Yamaguchi would have cowered behind Tsukishima. Seeing that Tsukishima isn't there and he's a grown ass man now, Yamaguchi doesn't back down. "You're a real dick, you know that?" He laughs when all he wants to do is claw Tendou's eyes out. "Ushi— _Wakatoshi_ wants me here and I want to be here. Who gives a shit about what you think!"

Tendou opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Ushijima walks into the kitchen, gives Tendou an unreadable look, and walks over to Yamaguchi. Gently, he brushes Yamaguchi bangs away from his forehead, kissing it.

"Ignore Satori," Ushijima says, "He's just testing you."

"And you passed!" Tendou exclaims, smiling from ear to ear. "Wakatoshi needs a pet with tough skin."

Ushijima's eyes narrow at the term "pet" but Yamaguchi doesn't notice it. "You still didn't answer my question. How do you know about Karasuno?" He isn't going to let that drop so easily.

As if on cue, Tendou's phone rings. Turning his back toward them he answers it. Whoever is on the other end is talking loud and fast. Tendou only nods his head with the occasional, necessary commentary to make it clear that he is still listening. When the call is over, he turns toward them again.

"I'd hate to leave on such short notice but my patients can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"What is it this time?" Ushijima asks. Tendou's job as always intrigued him.

"Foot soldier was stabbed while fighting with a rival syndicate." Tendou looks over at Yamaguchi again. "You know, I've been looking for an assistant. I think you've got the stomach for the job."

Yamaguchi perks up at the mention of 'job' and completely forgets about someone being stabbed. "I'm down!" He just wants to make money, fuck the details.

Ushijima frowns. "Satori, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Give Tadashi my contact info, Wakatoshi!" Tendou rushes to the door because Ushijima is right, he should never keep Yakuza waiting.

Tendou hasn't been gone for a full minute when Yamaguchi starts bombarding Ushijima with questions. He wants to know everything about Tendou's job. First off, what exactly does Tendou do? How much does he make? Is it really as dangerous as it sounds? Does Yamaguchi need any prior experience because he doesn't know shit about treating wounds but he can sure as hell pretend if he has to.

Ushijima entertains every question, answering each to the best of his ability. He thinks Tendou's job is dangerous, but, he also knows that Yamaguchi is in need of a job, can protect himself if needed, and no matter what, Tendou isn't going to put him in harm's way; he's nicer than he appears.

The conversation is steadily heading toward sexual territory because Yamaguchi keeps talking about how he'll be the best nurse Tendou has ever had. Images of Yamaguchi in a skimpy nurse's uniform fills Ushijima's mind and he can't make the image go away as much as he tries. So, they end up making out. Yamaguchi is seated on the kitchen counter, Ushijima between his legs.

Things are heating up fast. Unfortunately, the door bell rings.

"Damn," Yamaguchi whines.

Ushijima has the gall to chuckle. "I'll be back." He spares one last kiss.

Yamaguchi slides off the counter. Out of habit, he checks his phone. There are three messages from Tsukishima. He needs Yamaguchi to stop by the apartment, grab him some clothes, and meet him at Iwaizumi's place. There isn't an explanation. An explanation isn't needed for Yamaguchi to know that something isn't right. The contract with Kuroo doesn't end until tomorrow evening. Why is Tsukishima at Iwaizumi's?

Ushijima returns and he isn't alone. Kuroo is right behind him looking as if he had one hell of a morning.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"You did," Ushijima replies bluntly, "but you look like you need someone to talk to. It's fine."

Kuroo and Yamaguchi make eye-contact. The former lowers his gaze almost timidly. Yamaguchi frowns in confusion but shakes himself out of it. He doesn' thave time for awkward exchanges. Tsukishima is his first priority. 

"I need to run home," Yamaguchi says to Ushijima, "I'll text you."

"I'll take you." Ushijima then turns to Kuroo. "Ride with us."

Ushijima doesn't give either of them room to refuse him.

* * *

Kuroo isn't surprised by Tsukishima's decision to end the contract. Although, he was surprised when Kaori informed him that he is permanently blacklisted from utilizing the agency again. It's not like he wants to. If he can't have Tsukishima then what's the point? The agency actually did him a favor, made it all the more easier for him to let go. Or at least try to.

Reluctantly, he returned Kenma's phone call before he stopped by Ushijima's house. As expected, Kenma is highly disappointed in him. Kuroo is disappointed in himself for letting his friends down and allowing himself to stoop that low. Still, he continues to sink lower. He doesn't try to, it kind of just happens.

During the ride to Yamaguchi's apartment, it takes Kuroo a matter of minutes to realize where they are heading. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are roommates. That means that they're heading to where Tsukishima lives. That knowledge nags at Kuroo; it tortures him.

Yamaguchi and Ushijima are talking quietly to each other. From the light blush on Yamaguchi's face, they're talking about things that Kuroo doesn't want to hear about. So, he tunes them out and tunes into his thoughts. And that is where he fucks up.

Last night replays on a seemingly endless loop. Kuroo analyzes the argument, pinpointing the moments where he should have said more. He hates that he allowed things to end that way. Tsukisima needs to know that Kuroo's intentions were never to offend him. But Bokuto told him to give Tsukishima his space. One would think that after everything that has happened, he will learn to take Bokuto's advice.

Kuroo tries. He really does.

Ushijima walks Yamaguchi to his door. He can hear Bokuto's voice again, yelling at him to not do what he is about to do. Kuroo fights against the temptation for a full sixty seconds. Then, he caves in. By the time Ushijima returns to the car, Kuroo has Tsukishima's address saved to his phone's notes. 

* * *

Three days. Kuroo manages to survive three days without succumbing to depravity. Everything has been building up, though. Tsukishima is gone. Practices have been extremely grueling. Tsukishima is gone. The Asian games start in fours day, with their scheduled departure being in two days. Tsukishima is fucking gone and from the looks of it, he isn't coming back.

Yesterday, Bokuto invited him over to smoke. Kuroo hasn't gotten blazed since college and seeing that he's an athlete it's not a wise decision. He took the offer anyway. Bokuto is still upset with him, but he knows that Kuroo isn't in a good place right now. The weed helped if only for a little while.

Once it wore off, Kuroo was back where he'd started. The talk with Ushijima wasn't helpful because Ushijima basically told him everything that Bokuto and Kenma told him. The same thing that Kuroo already knows - he fucked up. He doesn't know how many of his close friends he needs to talk to about the situation until that finally registers.

Tonight, Kuroo does whatever his father does when he's having a bad day - which just so happens to be every day - he drinks. He drinks until the burn of the alcohol fades. He drinks until his tongue is numb. But it doesn't make him feel better. If anything, it enhances all of the pain, loneliness, and self-hate. The darkness he's tried so hard to keep at bay consumes him, has him spiraling out of control.

_Tsukki is gone._

The scent of strawberries is starting to fade from his bed sheets. Kuroo wishes he knew the brand of shampoo Tsukishima uses. He wants to start using it so whenever he showers, he'll smell like Tsukishima. Maybe if he closes his eyes, he can pretend that Tsukishima is there in the shower with him. No. No, that won't do. Kuroo needs the real thing. He wants to be able to open his eyes and see Tsukishima standing there.

 _Tsukki is gone,_ a voice whispers from the recesses of his mind, _but you can bring him back._

Kuroo's eyes snap open. Slowly, they focus and settle on his phone that's sitting on the coffee table. He tries. He really does. In the end, he staggers to his feet, grabs his phone, and leaves his apartment. A cab is conveniently parked about a block away. Kuroo climbs in and shows the driver his phone.

* * *

Life doesn't stop all because of a broken heart. There are still bills to be paid and assignments to be turned in on time. Tsukishima only takes a day to wallow in self-pity. Iwaizumi allows him to crash at his place for another night. Yamaguchi even stays over. Then, the next day things are back to normal. That's the anti-climatic conclusion to his tryst with Kuroo.

Tsukishima grimaces, wrapping his arms around his torso to keep himself from falling apart. Even thinking about Kuroo makes it difficult to breathe. But he can't do that right now. Not here of all places. His client has stepped out to retrieve Tsukishima's money. Tonight was what the escorts at Black Lotus refers to as a   _chill night_. All he had to do was give the guy a handjob while he was on a conference call.

Apparently, the client gets off from that sort of thing. Tsukishima doesn't care. He's just glad that he can finally go home for the night. Just like Mondays, Wednesdays are long for him with class and work. There's already the mental and physical exhaustion that all university students seem to possess. On top of that, Tsukishima has to deal with emotional exhaustion.

Yamaguchi suggested that he take the week off since he's starting his new job as Tendou's... nurse? He can now take care of his half of their expenses. And, that's great. It really is. However, Tsukishima isn't necessarily working for the money. He's just using this as a distraction.

"Here you are," the client says, holding up an envelope, "You were lovely as always, Tsukishima. Thank you."

Bowing politely, Tsukishima takes the envelope. He doesn't have any favorite clients, but, this man is on the list of the ones he doesn't mind. He's a family man who's been in the closet for the majority of his life. It almost saddens Tsukishima to think about how much this man's life sucks with him having to constantly hide. Though, he has his own problems to worry about.

Thanks to the client, a cab is already parked outside waiting for him. After giving the driver his address, Tsukishima removes his earbuds from his bag and slips them in. There are certain songs that he tries to avoid now. Some remind of him of Kuroo. Then again, a lot of things remind him of fucking Kuroo. He can't look at a stray cat without wanting to punt it. And, that disturbs him because he isn't one of those assholes who abuses animals. He just avoids the ones he isn't fond of.

He's ready to get to the next stage. The one where it doesn't hurt so bad. Everything played out just how he knew it would. He's disappointed in himself most of all. He's going to stick to his initial plan of moving to a small town, starting a fresh life where no one knows him. There is no love for him in Tokyo. 

Tsukishima snorts at that last bit.

Fifteen minutes later, he's walking up the stairs to his apartment. His earbuds are still in, hoping to drown out the sound of his neighbors' nightly activities. He gets a text from Yamaguchi telling him that he started work tonight because Tendou needed the extra help. He's excited about being inside of some mob bosses mansion. Tsukishima smiles to himself as he replies with a simple _be safe._

Because his head is down and his music is blaring from the earbuds, Tsukishima is caught off guard by the strong arms pulling him in for a bear hug. His phone drops, the earbuds fall out of his ears, and he's pressed against the wall near his door. His heart is thundering in his chest as he struggles to free himself. It's dark in the hallway because his fucking landlord has yet to change the lightbulb...

"Tsukki."

A mixture of emotions grip Tsukishima, paralyzing his movements, spreading through his body like icy, liquid metal. He's too stunned to say a word. He can only stand there, against the wall as Kuroo continues nuzzling him, taking in his scent.

"Tsukki," Kuroo breathes, "You still smell the same..."

Alcohol attacks Tsukishima's senes. The scent is heavy on Kuroo and it makes Tsukishima's head feel light. Inwardly, he's panicking because Kuroo is here when he shouldn't be. How does he know where he lives? He's never told him. He knows that none of his friends would betray his trust like that. Not even Bokuto is careless enough to let that slip.

So, how?

Kuroo's hands begin to wander and that succeeds in pulling Tsukishima out of his stupor. "Get the fuck off me!" he growls, shoving Kuroo away from him with as much force as he can muster.

Kuroo stumbles back but he doesn't fall. He manages to keep himself upright. "I'm sorry." He takes another step forward, ignoring the threatening look Tsukishima is giving him. "I just had to see you."

"You saw me, now leave!"

"Tsukki-"

"Goddammit!" Tsukishima screams. Grabbing Kuroo by the shirt, he slams him against the opposite wall. "What's your fucking deal? Waiting for me outside of my apartment like a fucking stalker! Have you lost your damn mind, Kuroo?"

Kuroo looks like he's seconds from passing out. His head lolls over to the side and he gazes at Tsukishima through heavy lidded eyes. "I just wanna talk."

"There's nothing to talk about! Leave now and I won't call the cops."

Balling his fists up, Kuroo's face contorts into a mask of fury. "Well fucking call them because I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Tsukki!"

Down the hall, a door opens and one of Tsukishima's younger neighbors pokes her head out. This is Tsukishima's chance to ask her to call the authorities. He doesn't. Instead, he assures her that everything is fine. She doesn't believe him outright but he convinces her. When she closes her door, he steps away from Kuroo.

"Five minutes," he says," You've got five minutes to say whatever it is you need to then I want you to leave, got that?"

Kuroo, the bastard, smiles brightly. "That's all I need, Tsukki," he slurs.

. . .

Tsukishima allows Kuroo to step inside the dark apartment first. He flips on the lights and watches as Kuroo takes everything in. Walking past him, Tsukishima sits his duffle bag behind the couch. Kuroo watches his every movement, eyes narrowing in understanding at the black bag that he's seen far too many times.

"Let's get this over with," Tsukishima says, turning around to face Kuroo with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know how you even know where I live. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. Make it quick before I change my mind."

Kuroo walks toward him until they're standing directly in front of each other. During the drive over, he had a game plan. It wasn't a great one seeing that he's drunk as hell but it was something. Now, however, Kuroo can only think about the black duffle bag. He knows what it means. Tsukishima has been with one of his clients before he arrived at his apartment.

"Who was he?" Kuroo asks.

Frowning, Tsukishima hands drop to his side. "What are you talking about?"

"You were with someone tonight. Who was he?"

Tsukishima chuckles darkly. "Our contract is over, you don't own me anymore."

"Contract or not, my feelings remain the same!" Kuroo moves closer. Reaching up, he tries to touch Tsukishima's cheek, but, Tsukishima doesn't allow it. That upsets Kuroo. "Was it that Akiteru guy?"

Confusion mars Tsukisima's features. "Akiteru? Where'd you hear that from?"

"I overheard you two on the phone!"

"Well, if that's the case then you would know that Akiteru is my brother, dipshit!"

"Oh." Even while drunk, Kuroo feels stupid after hearing that. "I thought... I'm such an idiot."

Although he agrees, Tsukishima doesn't say anything. It has only been four days since he's seen Kuroo but it feels longer. He hates how his heart flutters whenever he thinks about all the intimate moments they've shared. Not just the sex but the day at the amusement park, the aquarium, and all the times he's cooked for Kuroo. The way Kuroo's eyes used to light up whenever he woke up to the smell of sweet buns and coffee.

"I don't know what to do," Kuroo quietly confesses, "I can't stop thinking about the night that you left. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry..." He reaches for Tsukishima again. This time, Tsukishima doesn't pull away.

Something is telling Tsukishima not to give in so easily. Kuroo may be apologizing for his actions, still, that doesn't mean that he's sorry. Anyone can apologize. It's nothing but empty words. In this situation, Tsukishima needs visual proof. He deserves that much. But, he misses Kuroo so much that he feels empty without him.

In a moment of weakness, Tsukishima gives in. He cries and Kuroo rubs his back, assures him that he's right there and he isn't going anywhere. Tsukishima continues to cry while they kiss. Kuroo kisses him hard with bruising force. It isn't the kiss typically shared between lovers. There is no gentleness or a hint of adoration. Kuroo is still pissed about the black duffle bag on the floor.

Kuroo feels like he has to remind Tsukishima that he's here. He doesn't need anyone else because Kuroo is right there. 

They stumble over to the couch, never breaking away from the kiss. Everything feels like a hazy dream to Kuroo. The world seems to shift as they fall on the couch, Tsukishima's head hits the armrest but he doesn't complain. Kuroo drunkenly fumbles with the zipper of Tsukishima's pants. After several attempts, he succeeds. Tsukishima gasps when a cold hand wraps around his semi-erect cock.

"Tetsurou," he whimpers softly.

Tsukishima isn't really feeling this but he doesn't stop Kuroo. Now that Kuroo is here, it is difficult for him to pretend as if he doesn't want to be with him. What if they can work through their problems? Kuroo isn't a bad person. He honestly isn't. Love just makes people do the craziest things. They can still make this work, can't they? 

"I want you all to myself," Kuroo whispers against the warm flesh of Tsukishima's neck, "You're _mine_ , Kei. No one else can touch you. I don't want anyone else to even look at you..." 

He's heard all kinds of degrading things in his line of work. And, yet, Tsukishima has never felt this cheap. "Stop," he sobs, tears rolling down his face. "Stop!" 

Kuroo stops. He instantly pulls his hand away from Tsukishima's cock. "Kei?" With his knuckles, he dabs at Tsukishima's tears.

"I can't do this," Tsukishima continues to sob, voice so raw and broken that it sobers Kuroo up a little. "Is this how it's gonna always be? You treating me like an object?" He's crying so hard that his entire body is trembling. "This isn't what I want. Not like this..." He doesn't want to be treated like a possession by someone who's supposed to love him. Being an escort has traumatized him in that regard. 

God, Kuroo wants to jump off the Skytree. How many times is he going to make Tsukki cry? He stumbles off the couch, away from Tsukishima in fear that he'll somehow hurt him again. Tsukishima turns away from Kuroo and curls up on the couch as he continues to cry. Kuroo just wants to hold him, promise him that it'll be okay. 

"Kei?" He takes a tentative step closer. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." 

Turning his head around, Tsukishima wipes his eyes. His glasses are gone, giving Kuroo a better look at his bloodshot eyes. "You'll do it? No matter what it is?" he asks, his voice a bare breath of sound. 

Kuroo nods his head, smiling softly. "Yeah. I'll do it. I promise." Anything. Tsukishima can ask anything of him and Kuroo will do it. All he wants to do is make Tsukishima happy. 

"Good," Tsukishima says, "Get the fuck out of my apartment!" 

The sudden change in temperament is startling, yet, a promise is a promise. Kuroo keeps his word and leaves. He's already fucked up enough to last him a lifetime. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go <3


	10. Affection

After leaving Tsukishima's apartment, Kuroo doesn't go home. He wanders around the neighborhood, attempting to lose himself in the unfamiliar streets and the dark alleys hoping that someone will put him out of his misery. It's not that he really wants to die; he just wants the pain to end. He's ruined everything and feels as if there is no coming back from this. Not existing seems easier.

Unfortunately for him, Tsukishima doesn't live in a bad part of town. While he's sitting on the curb, hands covering his face, and mumbling to himself, a good samaritan approaches him. The older woman waits with Kuroo until a taxi arrives and makes sure that the driver has his address and Kuroo has money to pay his fare, which he does. Kuroo doesn't give the driver his address because he doesn't want to go back to his lonely apartment.

Instead, he makes the careless mistake of instructing the driver to take him to Bokuto's place. During the ride there, static images of his time with Tsukishima fills his head. He thinks about the amusement park, cooking together, and every good thing that ever happened between them. To think that one moment could ruin everything. Kuroo knows that he's to blame, but he's still having trouble understanding exactly why that is.

What's so wrong with not wanting to share the person he loves?

The driver peels off the moment Kuroo has paid him and is out of the car. Bokuto's driveway seems to stretch on for miles in Kuroo's drunken state. He thinks about resting his head on the hood of the shiny sports car that's parked there. A nap sounds like a great idea right about now. But then the front door is opened, light stretching across the darkened pavement.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto says, stepping out of the door with a baseball bat in one hand. "Bro, it's almost 2 in the morning." He leaves the bat leaning near the door, up against the wall. Walking toward Kuroo, he's hit with the smell of hard liquor. "If your coach finds out you've been drinking the week leading up to the games, he's going to rip you a new one."

Kuroo gives a noncommittal shrug, places his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, and allows the man to lead him inside the house. "I don't fucking care about the games, Bo," he slurs, "Tsukki hates me."

"Well, you were a dick to him so..."

When they're in the house, Bokuto walks Kuroo over to the couch. Akaashi walks out of the bedroom wearing a pair of Bokuto's boxers and a cropped t-shirt; clothes that he selected in his drowsy state.

"Koutarou?" Akaashi murmurs tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his fisted hands.

Bokuto helps Kuroo lay down on the couch before walking over to Akaashi, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. "Everything is fine, it's just Kuroo, babe." Another kiss. "Go back to bed. You have to be up for work in a few hours."

Akaashi nods his head and stumbles back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sighing under his breath, Bokuto goes to the kitchen to fix his drunk bro a glass of water. When he makes it back to the couch, Kuroo is sitting up with his head tilted back, resting on the back of the couch.

"Drink this," Bokuto says, extending the glass of water.

Kuroo sits up and takes the glass of water. He stares at it without taking a sip; he doesn't feel like it. "I fucked up," he confesses quietly, too ashamed to look up and meet Bokuto's gaze.

"You did but if you give Tsukishima his space maybe you can see if he'll want to meet with you after the games." Bokuto is being optimistic because, from his understanding, Kuroo still has a chance if he gives Tsukishima time. "I know that you're serious about him, Bro. Just apologize and at least try to see things from his perspective."

Shaking his head, Kuroo lowers the glass of water, placing it on the coffee table. "No, I fucked up again." He runs his fingers through his messy hair. "I stopped by Tsukki's apartment earlier—"

"How do you even know where he lives?"

"Ushijima dropped his roommate off the other day and I rode with him."

Bokuto groans. "Please tell me you did not pop up on him all stalker like!"

"I just wanted to talk to him." Kuroo's eyes begin to burn once he thinks back to the way Tsukishima was crying uncontrollably and begging him to stop. "I think I scared him. I never wanted that, Bo." Silent tears start to fall, all of his guilt is finally eating away at him.

There's so much that Bokuto wants to say to Kuroo right now. He wants to yell at him. He wants to kick his ass again. But, he doesn't. Not out of pity for the broken man who's sobbing on his sofa. Bokuto is holding back for his boyfriend who is asleep in the next room and has to be up for work early. Besides, yelling at Kuroo and knocking his teeth out isn't going to change much.

Kuroo's issues lie within himself. The only person who can make Kuroo get his shit together is Kuroo.

* * *

With Bokuto's help, Kuroo is able to somewhat hide the fact that he was wasted out of his mind a few hours ago. His coach doesn't notice a thing, and if he does he pretends otherwise. Regardless of if he breaks the rules or not, Kuroo is a key player; he's essential for Japan winning the Asian games, bringing them one step closer to winning gold at the Olympics. At least that's what the coach, assistant coach, team manager, and a good portion of his teammates think.

Kuroo, however, knows that his head isn't in the game. But he doesn't reveal that to anyone. All throughout practice, he does whatever he can to keep the team's spirits high. Even though he feels so dead inside, he plasters on his signature smirk and gives it his all. At the end of practice, their coach pulls Kuroo to the side to speak with him about an old match played between Japan and China.

By the time they're done talking, the other players have left the gymnasium. Ushijima normally waits for Kuroo after practice, but he has a brunch date with his boyfriend. It takes a lot for Kuroo to contain his bitterness, especially when he opens his locker and sees Tsukishima's travel mug. Just last week, he woke up to sweet buns and fresh coffee. A week ago, he was sent off to practice with a bento and a kiss on the cheek.

Slamming his locker door shut, Kuroo punches it for good measure.

Next to him, Kageyama is eyeing him warily. "K-kuroo-san." He bows awkwardly. "Please, forgive me."

Kuroo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. For one, he thought the locker room was empty so he's a little embarrassed that Kageyama witnessed his slip. On top of that, the setter was acting stranger than usual. He stares at Kageyama's bowed head in confusion. 

"Forgive you for...?"

Without warning, a strong hand grips Kuroo on his shoulder spins him around, and he's met with an uppercut to his stomach. Lurching forward, Kuroo looses his footing, but his assailant keeps him upright with the same fist that punched him.

"For that," says Kageyama matter-of-factly.

Dry heaving, Kuroo clenches his eyes shut and wills himself not to empty the contents of his stomach. He doesn't need to see the person's face to know who it is. Only one person could punch him hard enough to make his soul astral project to the next plane. When Kuroo finally opens his eyes and his vision clears, he's met with a smirking face.

"Iwaizumi," Kuroo greets, coughing a little. "Long time no see."

Iwaizumi doesn't return the greeting. He just slams Kuroo against the locker, pinning him there. "Thanks, Kageyama. I've got it from here." He shoots the startled man a reassuring smile. Kageyama bows once again before hauling ass without a backward glance.

"I see he still has a crush on you," Kuroo notes aloud, chuckling. "We aren't allowed to have visitors on the premises this week but he found a way to slip you in. Aww, young love~"

Disregarding the comments, Iwaizumi looks at Kuroo again. "You know why I'm here, right?" he asks.

Wincing, Kuroo nods his head. "Yup." He's fucking screwed.

"Good," Iwaizumi smiles sadistically. "Well, let's get to it. I won't touch that pretty little face of yours. Can't have the captain looking roughed up for the big games."

"How considerate of y—"

The onslaught begins with another punch to the gut. It's not as hard as the first one but it gets the point across. Iwaizumi isn't there for a friendly visit, to catch up with an old college buddy. He's there because Kuroo hurt someone who he cares about. He's also there because someone he cares about is turning out to be a real jackass. Iwaizumi sees it as killing two birds with one stone; defend Tsukishima's honor and knock some sense into Kuroo.

Kuroo reflexively twists his body to dodge another hit and Iwaizumi punches him in his side, near his ribcage. Feeling like that's more than enough, Iwaizumi grabs Kuroo by the hair and slams him against the locker again.

"If Tsukishima wants to talk, he'll come to you." Iwaizumi's grip tightens in Kuroo's hair, making the man's scalp burn. "Until then back off!"

Although the last thing Kuroo wants to do is back off(because he really wants to make things right), he knows that Iwaizumi is right. He's fucked up his chances of reconciling with Tsukishima on his own terms. Now, it's not about what Kuroo wants. Either he waits for Tsukishima to seek him out— he highly doubts that'll happen— or he tries his best to move on.

Iwaizumi continues, slightly easing his hold on Kuroo's hair. "But if you can't deal with him being an escort. Don't waste his time." He releases his hold on Kuroo and takes a step back, watching the man bend over and clutch his sore stomach. "Don't waste _your_ time, either. I'm serious, Kuroo. If you really can't deal, don't pretend just to get him back. That'll only cause problems in the long run."

Kuroo is ashamed to admit that that was his backup plan; if Tsukishima gave him another chance, he'd pretend to be fine with him working as an escort. Although, like Iwaizumi said, that will only cause problems in the long run. All the lying and keeping his true feelings buried inside could ruin them indefinitely. For someone who is oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart, Iwaizumi always gives the best advice.

Straightening up, Kuroo meets Iwaizumi's gaze. "Thanks, dad, I'll keep that in mind," he teases. 

"You fucking better!" The hardness in Iwaizumi's eyes shows how unamused he is. "Do you have any idea how much you scared him? Showing up to his apartment like that screwed with his sense of security."

Hearing that wipes the smirk clean off Kuroo's face. "I'm sorry... can you tell him that?"

"I'm not telling him shit," Iwaizumi answers honestly without a care for Kuroo's feelings. "He doesn't know about me coming here and I plan to keep it that way."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. Would you forgive you?"

Damn Iwaizumi for always hitting him with the self-reflect bullshit. Kuroo knows that if someone had hurt him like he'd hurt Tsukki, he wouldn't be so willing to open up to them again. He'd act like things were fine for appearance's sake but he would keep the person at a distance. From what he knew about Tsukishima, Kuroo can conclude that he doesn't have a chance in hell of making things right.

"Fuck," Kuroo groans. "I've really screwed this up." 

"Um, yeah!" 

Feeling like his work is done, Iwaizumi leaves things with Kuroo on a lighter note. It was nice seeing him after all this time. Kuroo can't help but return the sentiment. While getting his ass kicked, twice, really sucks, he's fortunate to have friends who care about him enough to call him out on his shit.

. . .

Kuroo finally takes his friends' advice and backs off. He doesn't make an effort to contact Tsukishima for the remainder of the week. Instead, he pours all of his attention into preparing for the Asian games. During practices, he's giving it his all, pushing himself to the limit and beyond it. Kuroo is channeling all of his feelings toward the fallout with Tsukishima into volleyball.

His coach tells him that he's proud of his newfound enthusiasm, but perhaps he should ease up a little. Ushijima even pulls him aside after one practice to express his own concerns. However, Kuroo doesn't listen; he's convinced that he alone knows how much he can take.

It's the night before the national team's scheduled departure that Kuroo's exertion finally catches up with him. Ushijima finds him on the gymnasium floor hours after their evening practice ended, crying and clutching his knee in agony. They've both seen their fair share of athletic injuries throughout their careers to know that this isn't something that can be treated with an ice pack and a good night's rest.

Kuroo punches the floor until his fist bleeds. Even then, he tries to keep punching. Ushijima has to grab him by the wrist to stop him. It takes a while to calm Kuroo down and then Ushijima is off to call an ambulance out of fear of lifting Kuroo from that floor. Every time he attempted to touch his teammate he winced in pain. Neither of them wants to risk it.

Ushijima is careful not to voice what they both are thinking; he's normally the one to unintentionally make a situation worse with crass commentary. He's improved a lot since high school and makes a conscious effort to read the room before saying anything. For that, Kuroo is grateful because he doesn't need to be reminded of how much of a fuck-up he is.

* * *

The paparazzi are evil; things such as boundaries don't mean jack squat to them. On the small television hanging on the wall of the hospital room, the local news replays brief footage that shows the front of the hospital Kuroo is in. One of the employees must have ratted him out because the front of the hospital is swarming with paparazzi and reporters trying to figure out why the captain of the volleyball team isn't on the flight with his teammates.

A torn ACL, that's why.

"Kenma's flight lands in an hour," Iwaizumi says, walking back into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Glancing at the television, he scowls. "You're only torturing yourself. Turn that off!"

Bokuto reaches for the remote in Kuroo's hand, snatching it. "Iwaizumi's right, Bro." He raises the remote out of reach from Kuroo as he tries to grab it back. Finally, he has a height advantage on his best friend. "You're going to have surgery tomorrow. After that, physical therapy. And then you'll be good as new once the season starts again. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"That's easy for you to say," Kuroo snaps, clutching his hands in the thin, white sheets and cursing under his breath. "I'm the team captain! They need me and I let them down!"

Iwaizumi has to refrain from headbutting Kuroo. "Your ace is Japan's very own Superman. You have Shirabu _and_ Kageyama! Lev and Aone are unstoppable and your team has a fucking deity as a Libero," he snorts incredulously, "And, you think that they need you? This is the best damn team Japan has had in a long time. I'm sure they'll do just fine."

Iwaizumi has succeeded in restoring Kuroo's faith in his team, yet, he just murdered Kuroo's self-esteem. Still, it works to lift Kuroo's spirits, if only a little. He even laughs at his earlier outburst. Ushijima has proven himself to be a capable vice-captain countless times, but if he does have trouble motivating the team, Nishinoya will back him.

Hesitantly, Bokuto moves closer to Kuroo's bed. "Has your dad called?" he asks, smiling apologetically for the change of subject.

Kuroo's mood suddenly plummets at the thought of his father. Of course, his father has called. And he didn't call to check on his son. He spent the majority of their phone conversation chewing Kuroo out for ruining _their_ chances. The only reason why Kuroo continued playing volleyball was because of his overbearing father. Bokuto and Iwaizumi know firsthand of how crappy Kuroo's father is so they try to cheer him up.

This time it doesn't work because unlike his teammates, Kuroo's father has only been capable of letting him down. Kuroo hates how he still allows his father to get under his skin after all these years.

"I'm going to head to the airport," Bokuto announces, "Want anything while I'm out?"

Kuroo doesn't answer; he just rests his head against his pillow and blankly stares at the ceiling. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi looks at Bokuto. "Just hurry up and bring Kenma here so he can work his magic on this drama queen," he says.

-o0o-

Talks with Kenma are notably different from Kuroo's talks with Bokuto or Iwaizumi. For starters, Kenma isn't a physical person. He's never hit Kuroo or threatened to hit him. Another thing about their talks is that there isn't that much talking. At least not on Kenma's end. Kuroo usually rants about his problems and Kenma quietly listens, only leaving brutally honest commentary when it's necessary.

This time, however, Kuroo doesn't talk about what's eating away at him. He doesn't have to, either. Bokuto has already filled Kenma in. They both know that Kuroo has a habit of glossing over important details.

"You didn't have to come all this way." Kuroo is the first to break the silence. "You have a business to run."

"Morisuke is in charge during my absence. But, that's none of your concern." Kenma picks up the chart at the end of Kuroo's bed and quietly skims it. "Koutarou also tells me that you popped up on Tsukishima earlier this week. What's really bothering you, Tetsurou. This isn't like you."

Kuroo wants to tell Kenma that this _is_ him and that he has no idea what he's talking about. That's just the rage talking, though. He's pissed at his father for not showing him an ounce of concern. He's pissed at himself for making the rookie mistake of overexerting before a major game. Most of all, he's pissed at himself for pushing Tsukki away.

The sobs are stifled at first as Kuroo attempts to hide his grief. Gradually, he's so overcome by the wave of his emotions that he breaks down entirely, all his defenses wash away in his salty tears. When Kenma hears the telltale signs of crying, he doesn't lift his gaze from the chart in front of him. Crying has always made him feel uncomfortable. He's never learned how to properly console a person.

With Kuroo, Kenma doesn't have to run to him and hold him tight. He doesn't have to do anything really. His presence is enough. Kuroo has always been the suffering in silence type. Even when he's sobbing pitifully, he prefers to get it all out, undisturbed, until he's scrubbed raw. So, that's what happens. Kuroo lets it all out and Kenma provides him with an unspoken, yet, ever present solace.

"That's why I'm here," Kenma says after what feels like hours, "You need me and I need to know that you'll get through this without losing yourself."

Kenma has always been like this; sincere, honest, and straight to the point. There's never a hidden agenda with Kenma. His predictability is often taken for granted but Kuroo needs that after these turbulent past two weeks.

A response isn't necessary. Not that Kuroo is in any shape to give one. After shedding so many layers of skin, he's exhausted. He falls asleep with the certainty that Kenma will be there when he wakes up.

* * *

Freedom.

It's almost palpable as Tsukishima walks down the stairs in the lecture hall to hand in his exam. The semester is finally at an end and he's looking forward to the break. For a moment, he feared that his grades would slip. There was the torrid romance with Kuroo, his oftentimes, demanding job, and the three days of class he missed to spend time in Kyoto with Akiteru.

Tsukishima thinks it's because of the three days spent with his older brother that he was able to finish the semester so strongly. Of course, he isn't going to ever admit this to Akiteru; he can't let his brother know that he values their bonding moments.

Once his test is handed in, Tsukishima feels the weight on his shoulder lessen a few pounds. The relief is only temporary, though. In a couple of months, he'll be tackling his final semester. Tsukishima can't wait to graduate because the first thing he's going to do is pack all his shit up and leave Tokyo indefinitely. He's known for quite some time that this city wasn't for him.

Outside of the lecture hall, Yamaguchi is waiting for him. When he spots his best friend he smiles. "Tsukki, how'd it go?" he asks, falling into step next to the taller man.

"I aced it," Tsukishima replies, shrugging nonchalantly.

Yamaguchi laughs. "I would hope. You've been studying your ass off for weeks." He spares Tsukishima a sly glance. "Guess we should celebrate tonight. Semi and Reon are in town. Toshi and Tendou invited us over to hang..."

Unsurprisingly, Ushijima and Yamaguchi are still going strong after five months. Yamaguchi has already met all of Ushijima's friends and despite their relationship with Shirabu, they all agree that Yamaguchi is perfect for Ushijima. Tsukishima also has his suspicions about Semi and Shirabu; the former gets so defensive whenever the latter is casually brought up in conversation.

By default, Tsukishima has been hanging out with Ushijima and his friends as well. Well, he just sits around while they get drunk and kiss each other. Yamaguchi and Ushijima always disappear upstairs, and Tsukishima has the pleasure of watching Semi, Reon, and Tendou kiss and grope one other; it's awesome.

"I'll stop by later," Tsukishima finally says, "There's this huge party tomorrow night. Kaori wants us to come in tonight for a small briefing." 

"That's the masquerade one, right? Toshi was invited."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy throwing the party is one of his endorsers."

Tsukishima has a fleeting thought about whether or not Kuroo has been invited to this elaborate party as well. But like always he tramples on any thought of the man. It's how he's been able to get through these past four months.

"Great," Tsukishima sighs, "I'll have to entertain a bunch of rich assholes all night."

Yamaguchi smirks. "Sounds like a typical night for you." He whines when the back of his head is slapped. "Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"At least I get paid to be a slut, Nurse Betty."

Covering his mouth, Yamaguchi looks around to make sure no one is in hearing range. "I'm never telling you about our sex life again!"

Tsukishima laughs.

. . .

The dress code for the client's birthday party is black pants, black dress shoes, and a black, studded collar for the Subs. Conveniently, Tsukishima has enough collars at his disposal. He's looking through his closet to make sure that he has a pair of black slacks that will make his ass look amazing when he stumbles across a pair of leather pants.

A pair of pants that he thought he'd lost during the move to their new apartment complex. After Kuroo's unexpected, drunken visit to his apartment that night, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi moved closer to campus. It wasn't that Tsukishima was afraid of Kuroo. He just wanted to remove himself from that situation altogether. Moving was the closest he could get to running away.

When he heard about Kuroo tearing his ACL, he was devasted. Initially, he blamed himself, thinking that by kicking Kuroo out of his apartment he'd inadvertently caused the man's injury. As idiotic as that may sound, Tsukishima really thought that. It's why he'd called Akiteru and asked if he could stay with him for a few days. With every news broadcast showing highlights of the Asian games or talking about Kuroo's absence, Tsukishima didn't bother turning the television on or browsing the internet.

Yamaguchi is the one who told him about Japan placing second at the competition, earning a Silver medal. As far as Kuroo goes, Tsukishima has no idea how the man has been doing. Out of consideration none of his friends bring him up, and Tsukishima makes an effort to avoid every tabloid he sees. There are the occasional conversations that he overhears while he's on campus.

Some people are saying that Kuroo spends his days drowning in whiskey and others say that he's sleeping with some swimsuit model. Not that Tsukishima cares. That chapter of his life is closed.

Tsukishima decides to wear the leather pants because he knows for a fact that they make his ass look amazing. Placing the pants on his bed, he walks back to his closet to find something to wear for tonight. And who knows, maybe he'll actually take Tendou up on his offer and join the trio's make out session.

* * *

"What's the occasion?" asks Akaashi, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat up.

Standing in the middle of his foyer is his shirtless boyfriend, holding a strawberry shortcake with a bright smile on his face. "Congrats on making a friend today, babe!" he loudly exclaims, walking toward his stunned boyfriend with the cake outstretched. "Here's to many more!"

Awkwardly, Akaashi takes the cake from Bokuto. He doesn't really know how to react to this. Who actually celebrates something as insignificant as making a friend? Then again, Bokuto knows about the friend and ex-lover who kinkshamed Akaashi and how it's been difficult for him to open up to people since that. So, while it's very unconventional, Akaashi appreciates his boyfriend's support.

"We're not officially friends," Akaashi admits, walking to the kitchen to sit the cake on the counter. "Oikawa-san only agreed to accompany me tomorrow night."

"But you two have been meeting up for water cooler chats for months."

"Those are never planned. We just so happen to be there at the same time."

Bokuto finds it strange how two people could spend that much time around each other and not establish some sort of friendship. For months he's listened to Akaashi talk about how he thinks this Oikawa guy is unhappy and close to either quitting his job or jumping off the Skytree. Understandably, Akaashi has been hesitant to say anything to Oikawa; he's his superior and it's rude to pry into other's business.

Regardless, Bokuto has been rooting for his boyfriend to forget about formalities and just ask Oikawa to hang out. Though, he never expected for Akaashi to take the next step by inviting Oikawa to the masquerade ball tomorrow night. When he got Akaashi's text message earlier that day, he may have celebratedly in the middle of the bustling sidewalks. Conveniently, Iwaizumi was with him. The other escort is interested in finally meeting the uptight businessman who Akaashi has been talking about for what feels like forever.

"I'm nervous," Akaashi confesses when they're sitting at the table eating cake. "What if I've been wrong about Oikawa-san? Usually, I can read people but Oikawa-san is so guarded. He's going to find out about my sex life. Oh god! He'll think I'm disgusting and he'll tell our CEO and—"

Bokuto has his arms wrapped around Akaashi in a matter of seconds. "Chill, babe. Freaking out is my thing." He combs his fingers through dark curls with one hand while the other caresses Akaashi's back through his soft dress shirt. "Everything will be fine. Once this guy sees Iwaizumi in action he'll want to change his religion. I've witnessed it happen countless times."

"Your faith in Iwaizumi-san is mildly comforting." He settles his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck, finding solace in his boyfriend's warmth.

"He's the best."

"Hm," Akaashi hums quietly, trailing his fingers down Bokuto's back, adding slight pressure with his nails just the way his boyfriend likes it. "I think you're the best, Koutarou. You went out of your way to buy me a cake and you're always so supportive of me."

"I just want you to be happy, Keiji."

"I am happy." Sitting back, Akaashi meets Bokuto's hooded gaze and smiles. "So it doesn't matter if Oikawa-san thinks I'm disgusting. This time, I'll be fine."

Bokuto looks at Akaashi like he always does; like he's seeing him for the first time all over again. It still baffles him that he's fortunate enough to breathe the same air as Akaashi. Whenever he voices things like this, Akaashi is sure to remind him that he's just as lucky.

Bokuto tilts his head thoughtfully. "Though, it would be cool if Iwaizumi finally got a good lay. This Oikawa guy sounds right up his alley."

"Iwaizumi is one of the most highly requested escorts, isn't he? I would assume that he has his fair share of good lays."

Snorting, Bokuto pokes Akaashi's cheeks playfully. "What I mean is that Iwaizumi is in need of something different. I don't think he's had a decent fuck in months." Because a good majority of their clients aren't noteworthy.

Initially, there was a thrill that came with screwing politicians and undercover celebrities. But that novelty has worn off. What Iwaizumi truly wants is something akin to what Bokuto has on a daily.

"Meaningful sex?" Akaashi asks, raising an elegant brow.

"I guess so." Bokuto shrugs. He's already lost temporary interest in the topic. "Hey, Keiji?"

"Yes?"

"Since I've been a good boy today do you think you could reward me?"

Ever since Akaashi's first show of dominance, Bokuto has been hooked. Admittedly, Akaashi thinks he's just as addicted to their newfound dynamic. There's something about bringing a man like Bokuto to his knees that makes Akaashi feel like he's on top of the world.

They can discuss Akaashi attempts at playing matchmaker later. Until then...

"Go and get ready for me," says Akaashi, picking up his fork. "I'll be there momentarily." 

Bokuto is out of his lap and running toward the bedroom without another word. Akaashi is sure to take his time finishing his slice of cake because the longer he makes Bokuto wait, the louder he'll beg. 

* * *

An hour after the party kicks off, the three-story mansion is filled with women and men dressed in formal wear. Everyone except the performers are wearing masquerade masks. By performers, Tsukishima means himself and the other escorts who've been hired to serve as entertainment for the evening. Eight escorts were hired for the invite-only masquerade ball.

Six of them are put into pairs and instructed to _perform_ in different rooms throughout the three-story mansion. Tsukishima is handling the first floor along with Sawamura. They've never done a scene together. Thankfully, they don't have to do one tonight in front of all these people. The hardcore shit is left to Iwaizumi and Bokuto on the second and third floors.

Tsukishima takes full advantage of what most escorts refer to as a chill night. He samples hors d'oeuvres, drinks a lot of champagne, chats it up with this one cute server— he's in a good mood tonight. He thinks it's the first time, in a long time, that he's felt this content.

To his surprise, the guests aren't as uptight as he'd assumed. Then again, the entire theme of the masquerade is _Guilty Pleasure._ The anonymity of the masks grants the guests the freedom they can never have in their everyday life. Tsukishima snorts; there is no way that he's going to feel an ounce of pity for these rich fuckers. He's seen the cars parked outside. Most of the people here could buy new lives if they wanted.

Sawamura slips off to find his fiancé who is somewhere around the mansion. Some of them invited their own guests to the party. Tsukisima invited Yamaguchi but he is working with Tendou all night. So, when Sawamura leaves, he's left alone. Not that Tsukishima minds. He's a big boy; he's worked events by himself before.

Picking up a champagne flute from a passing by silver platter, Tsukishima leaves the parlor, venturing off to see what the rest of the party looks like. Kiyoko and another female escort have the misfortune of accompanying the host throughout the night. Making eye contact with Kiyoko, he snickers at the annoyed look on the woman's face. He contemplates rescuing her when a clammy hand touches his bare elbow.

"Aren't you lovely?" the stranger wearing a red baroque mask says, "How much?"

"You'll have to go through the agen— "

With a smug smile, the stranger flashes Tsukishima a sleek, black membership card. Tsukishima wants to shove it up his ass. Apparently, the guy is already a member. However...

"Then you already know that Kaori only accepts appointments though the agency."

The asshole shrugs. "Guess I'll just have to call." He pulls out his phone. "What's your name?"

Glancing over the man's shoulder, Tsukishima almost sighs in relief when he spots Bokuto's hair. "Actually, I'm here with someone." Without waiting for a response, Tsukishima walks in Bokuto's direction.

Unfortunately, Bokuto's lap is already occupied by his boyfriend. Thankfully, Tsukishima has other options. There's another guy sitting close by; a brunette who appears to know Akaashi and Bokuto. And then there is Kuroo. 

_Wait, Kuroo?!_

At the sight of Kuroo, after months of not seeing him, Tsukishima's heart flutters. The stranger is still following him so Tsukishima naturally chooses the person he's most familiar with. He doesn't want to draw the attention of another stranger who'll probably want to sleep with him, too. Well, that's the excuse he uses to plop right down in Kuroo's lap, wrap his arms around his neck and lean in close.

"Act like I'm here with you," Tsukishima whispers, voice shaking slightly from the torrid of emotions he's trying to keep at bay. How long has it been since he's been this close to Kuroo?

Four months, three weeks, and four days; not that Tsukishima is counting.

Kuroo's eyes are comically wide as he stares at Tsukishima, taking in every curve and angle of his face. Truthfully, he smelled Tsukishima before he realized who he was. When the scent of strawberries attacked his senses he thought he was just imagining it. It wouldn't be the first time. Hesitantly, he places a hand on Tsukishima's knee to _pretend_ like they're together.

Tsukishima tries to stare at Kuroo's nose in fear of finding an emotion in the man's eyes that he isn't ready to face. Infinitesimally, his gaze drops to Kuroo's lips which are an equally, triggering feature of Kuroo's face. Memories of his lips against Kuroo's lips and Kuroo's lips on other places of his body bombard his mind, filling Tsukishima with a mixture of emotions.

Then Kuroo's lips are moving. It takes Tsukishima longer than it should for him to realize that Kuroo is talking to him.

"I think the coast is clear," Kuroo murmurs, removing his hand from Tsukishima's knee.

His touch is immediately missed. Glancing around, Tsukishima pretends to make sure that the coast is in fact clear. In truth, he's trying to scramble together any semblance of an expression that doesn't reveal his inner turmoil. Settling on cool and indifferent, he faces Kuroo again.

"Yeah, but just in case he comes bac—"

The raw emotion in Kuroo's eyes leaves Tsukishima floored. He snaps his mouth shut and swallows thickly. Kuroo doesn't look pissed at him for rudely making himself comfortable on his lap as if they were on good terms. Kuroo doesn't look hurt by the fact that Tsukishima hasn't tried to contact him months.

The only emotion that is present is pure adoration. Kuroo's eyes are so calm and open that it makes Tsukishima's entire body feel warm like when the sun comes out on a cold, winter day.

"I'm sorry," the words tumble out of Tsukishima's mouth before he can stop them. 

Brows furrowing, Kuroo tilts his head to the side curiously. "Sorry for what? I don't mind helping you dodge an unwanted suitor." He smiles that damn smile of his.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Realization crosses Kuroo's features. Settling his hand back on Tsukishima's knee, he gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who owes you an apology."

This isn't a conversation that Tsukishima wants to have right now. It's far too intimate, personal, for their current setting. Funny, up until now, he's convinced himself that he can move on without closure but now that Kuroo is here, he feels as if they both deserve it. Tsukishima thinks about blaming the alcohol. That's bullshit, though, because he isn't a light weight. Three measly chutes of champagne aren't the reason why being this close to Kuroo makes him feel weightless.

It's been four months, three weeks, and four days, and Tsukishima Kei is still in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

However, Tsukishima can't allow himself to be swept up in the moment. He's planning his escape when Iwaizumi approaches. Tsukishima thinks that his prayers have been answered(Another side of him is disappointed that for once, the universe appears to be looking out for him) But then, Iwaizumi is flirting—actually flirting with the guy who Akaashi invited. Oikawa. That's his name.

Tsukishima watches Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk off, losing themselves in the crowd. Behind him, Kuroo shifts slightly and Tsukishima is reminded of his current predicament. By now, Akaashi and Bokuto have slipped off to some far corner of the mansion. It's almost as if his friends have orchestrated this encounter with Kuroo. Then, he reminds himself that Bokuto and Iwaizumi wouldn't set him up like this. No, this is just a coincidence; fucking fate sticking its nose where it doesn't belong like always.

"Kei," Kuroo calls his name hesitantly, almost as if he's afraid of how Tsukishima will respond to the familiarity. "Wanna join me outside? It's kinda stuffy in here..."

Tsukishima shares that sentiment. He nods his head in agreement, standing up and waiting until Kuroo is standing as well before heading toward the front door. Kuroo's eyes are on him the entire time and Tsukishima has to make a conscious effort not to stumble or do anything embarrassing.

Outside, other guests are in their own groups, chatting about whatever the hell it is rich people talk about. Tsukishima leads Kuroo over to the gazebo that is surprisingly unoccupied. Having Kuroo follow him makes him feel like he's somehow in control of the situation, not a slave to nostalgia or other feelings that are currently overwhelming him.

Tsukishima is waiting for Kuroo to say something - anything about how things ended between them. Instead, Kuroo sits on the bench, stretches his right leg, and yawns tiredly. He isn't even looking at Tsukishima. Maybe it's some kind of ploy...

"Didn't think you'd attend something like this." Tsukishima really wants to know if Kuroo knew that he would be here and decided to come uninvited.

Kuroo smiles. "Yeah, the host is one of my endorsers. I haven't been out in a while and this seemed like a good start."

"Let the tabloids tell it, you're out every weekend with a new model." Fuck, he really didn't want that jealously to slip. "Not that I pay any attention to that nonsense."

"You've read that too?" he laughs, combing his fingers through his messy hair. It's such a charming gesture. "I think the last time I went clubbing was when we went to WOMB." His smile fades, a somber expression taking over. "Yeah, I've been working on sobriety. Club hopping is too tempting."

"How's that coming along?"

"Two months sober and counting."

"Alcohol was never the problem, Kuroo." Tsukishima isn't a fan of dancing around the situation. Either they get to what's on both their minds or they go their separate ways, again. "That isn't why I wanted out."

Kuroo stares at Tsukishima thoughtfully, choosing his next words wisely. "It may not have been a problem when we were... involved, but it was a problem for me following my injury." He turns his head, tearing his gaze away from Tsukishima, and staring out into the nearby rose garden. "A lot happened. Things the paparazzi don't know about. Thank, fuck."

Tsukishima feels the surge to walk closer to Kuroo, urge the man to tell him more because from the sounds of it Kuroo has been through a lot. It's Kuroo's next words that keep him rooted to that spot.

"I think I know why you wanted to leave, why we couldn't be together." Facing Tsukishima again, he smiles apologetically. "Do you think we could talk about that? Not here. Like at a mutual, public location," he asks.

The emphasis on "public" isn't lost on Tsukishima. He feels kind of ill because Kuroo thinks that he's afraid of him. That isn't the case. He just doesn't know how to say that at the moment. He's too busy thinking over Kuroo's offer. Does he really want to re-open old wounds? And for what, another apology and a "see you around"? This feels like the beginning of a true, definite end between him and Kuroo.

Tsukishima isn't quite ready for that.

The silence stretches on and Kuroo loses his confidence. "I... we don't have to. Sorry I brought it up." Standing up, he awkwardly stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Guess I'll just see you around."

"Tully's!" Tsukishima shouts louder than intended. Lowering his voice, he adds, "Are you familiar with it?"

Startled by the question, Kuroo has to take a moment to answer. "This is my city," he jokes lightly, "Of course I'm familiar with it."

Despite himself, Tsukishima smiles as well. "Then you should have no reason to be late. Meet me there at 9?"

"I'll be there," Kuroo promises.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following me on Tumblr you know why this chapter is so late. For those of you who don't just know that exams suck! Next chapter will be the conclusion of "Love in a Hopeless Place" I promise to tie up all loose ends and reveal more of what went on with Kuroo during the time skip. 
> 
> Reading comments from the previous chapter really helped me to get this out earlier than planned(Like after May 12th) So yeah, comments, kudos, bookmarks and all that really matters. Thank you!! Also for those who don't know what happens with IwaOi "A Cure for what Ails You" focuses on that. Also, there will not be any more stories in this series. Please stop asking lol 
> 
> Until next time~


	11. Almost

He once heard that people didn't die from falls.

They don't die from landing, or even from every bone-shattering. No, what kills them is the bounce; the diminutive bounce off the ground and back down again that pushes all the broken shards of bone out of place and deep into one's internal organs.

Tsukishima knows it's a tad overdramatic, but he compares the break up with Kuroo to this phenomenon. Technically speaking, it wasn't a breakup, seeing that they were never exclusive, yet there was a requited, emotional attachment.

Their week of playing house had put a lot into perspective for him. He's always thought that time is what determines the authenticity of a relationship. Of course, now he knows that he was misguided for thinking such a thing. It doesn't matter how long he's personally known Kuroo. What matters is the moments they shared together.

Tsukishima wants things to work out with Kuroo. It's a realization that he comes to on his own the previous night following the masquerade party. He was sitting on his bedroom floor going through the box of memorabilia that he's collected over the years, all dedicated to a certain volleyball player. He hasn't touched the box since he moved into his new apartment.

He's even thought about burning it and its contents. Every time the thought crosses his mind, he thinks about his first time seeing Kuroo play, all the times he's seen him give it his all and concludes that he can't bring himself to do it. Asshole or not, Kuroo is a magnificent player.

Tsukishima will be lying if he says that he doesn't miss Kuroo. So, he's looking forward to meeting with the man for coffee. Though, he isn't going to the coffee shop with the intention of reconciling with Kuroo; he's only going to see if Kuroo has really changed. He deserves more than an apology, honestly. Kuroo was an inconsiderate jerk for suggesting that he quit his job, as well as, a prick for treating him like property. Tsukishima refuses to allow his feelings to blind him from the man's past transgressions.

Just because he misses Kuroo so much that it physically hurts doesn't mean that he'll give in so easily. If Kuroo wants him, he'll have to work for it. With that in mind, Tsukishima takes a deep breath and then opens the door to Tully's.

-o0o-

"I didn't think you'd come," is the first thing out of Kuroo's mouth when they're seated across from one another with only their beverages between them.

"I didn't think you'd be here on time," Tsukishima easily replies, bringing his cup up to his lips to take a sip of his espresso. Lowering it, he adds, "Looks like we were both wrong." When he's done, he settles his folded hands on the tabletop.

The small gesture is his way of saying that he's over the small talk, that they need to get to what they really came there for. Kuroo takes a longer sip of his own drink as if he's mentally preparing himself. While he does that, Tsukishima discreetly checks him out. Something is different about Kuroo. Tsukishima can see it on his face, mainly in his eyes which seem duller than he remembers.

Kuroo notices Tsukishima's appraisal and shifts uncomfortably in his seat as a result of it. Chuckling nervously, he combs his fingers through his hair, muttering, "Where to start," as he gazes out of the window, staring at nothing in particular.

Tsukishima decides to pity the man. "You moved." He stares at his hands on the table but can feel Kuroo's eyes on him. "I overheard Bokuto and Iwaizumi talking about it. They helped you settle in, right?"

"Yeah." Kuroo's shoulders relax. "Yeah, they helped me move in."

"Why did you move?"

"Change of scenery."

An awkward silence threatens to overtake them, but Tsukishima doesn't allow it. "I moved too," he tells Kuroo, shrugging his shoulders. "Same reason, I guess."

The information is news to Kuroo if the raising of his brows is anything to go by. Tsukishima has assumed that Kuroo was somehow keeping tabs on him. He's been unintentionally keeping tabs on Kuroo. Whenever the man's name is mentioned, he tries his best to tune it out. In the end, he gives up. He's read more tabloid magazines in his life over the course of four months.

"I lied." Kuroo takes a deep breath. Scratching the back of his neck, his brows furrow as he tries to find the right words. "I didn't move because I wanted a change of scenery. Well, that's partially the reason. I...um...spent some time in rehab?" The last part is unintentionally posed as a question.

Tsukishima doesn't notice because he's too stunned by the admission. "Rehab?" he repeats the word quietly, almost in disbelief. "Why?"

"After I screwed up my leg, I started drinking a lot. Kenma tried to help but there's only so much he could do." A dark look passes over his face. "I kept fucking up for so long..."

No one, not even the tabloids, has mentioned a thing about Kuroo being in rehab. It's scandalous, especially for someone such as like that would have found its way to every news outlet in the country. Iwaizumi and Bokuto only mention Kuroo among themselves when they think Tsukishima isn't paying attention. Still, they never mention anything bad. If anything, they only have good things to say about Kuroo.

Tsukishima wants to ask if he's the reason behind Kuroo's problem with alcohol; he feels like he is.

Kuroo must have read his mind. "It had nothing to do with you, Tsukki," he reassures, "Well, maybe a little. But this was my own doing. The torn ACL made me feel useless and the way I treated you made me hate myself. I turned to alcohol to deal with my problems."

_"Two months sober and counting."_

Now Tsukishima understands the reason behind how proud Kuroo was when he'd said that. He almost forgets why they're really there. Hearing about Kuroo having to go to rehab almost makes him forget about his promise to himself.

However, Tsukishima doesn't. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kuroo," he says truthfully, as sincere as he possibly can. "But, what about before your injury. Do you have an explanation for why you were such a dick toward me?"

The look on Kuroo's face is priceless. His hand halts from bringing his cup to his lips and his eyebrows have risen so high that they've disappeared behind inky black hair. If it weren't such a somber moment, Tsukishima knows he would have found the expression amusing. He feels terrible for what Kuroo has been through but the fact remains the same.

"Yeah, about that," Kuroo starts lamely. He sets his cup down, takes a deep breath, and exhales, "I was wrong for suggesting that you should quit your job. It was really fucked up of me to make you feel..."

"Unworthy," Tsukishima cuts in, drawing out every syllable. "You made me feel like I wasn't good enough or like I wasn't worth the trouble." Kuroo visibly flinches but Tsukishima continues because this is something that needs to be said. He needs to let Kuroo know how he made him feel. "When you weren't doing that you were treating me like a plaything. Rather it was intentional or not doesn't matter. It hurt, Kuroo. You hurt me."

Instantly, Tsukishima feels light, everything that's been eating away at him for months finally lifts off his shoulders. His eyes are beginning to burn but he blinks rapidly to keep the tears from falling. He doesn't care about Kuroo seeing him cry, he just thinks it's a bad look when he's in a crowded cafe. He's grateful that their table is near the window and away from the other patrons.

Against his better judgment, Tsukishima makes eye-contact with Kuroo. Kuroo looks seconds from sobbing and it's startling. Tsukishima thinks he's somehow broken the man. His mouth is slightly open, eyes glassy, eyelashes damp, and he looks as if his cat died.

"Tsukki, I'm-" Kuroo croaks. Snapping his mouth shut, he desperately glances around the coffee shop as if he' s searching for something in particular.

Tsukishima assumes he's trying to find the right words to say.

Kuroo looks at him again, sincerity and regret clear in his eyes. "I am _so_ sorry," he whispers voice timid, almost childlike. Tentatively, he reaches his hands across the table, taking Tsukihima's hands into his own. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I just wanted you by my side."

As minuscule as it is, that contact with Kuroo is far too much. Tsukishima isn't ready for physical contact of any sort. Carefully, he frees his hands from Kuroo's grasp and sits back. "I've always been by your side, Kuroo," he says.

Tsukishima is referring to the years he's spent pining over Kuroo.

Of course, Kuroo is unaware of that. He slides his hands under the table where he's free to fiddle with them without revealing how on edge he is. "Do you think you'd be willing to give me a second chance?" Maintaining eye-contact after a question like that is difficult. He does so because he wants to gauge Tsukishima's reaction.

"Do you think you can date an escort?" He needs to know before he can decide to give Kuroo a second chance or not. "I'm not quitting my job for you or for anyone else."

"Being an escort doesn't define who you are, Tsukki. You're much more than that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I want to date you," Kuroo scantily replies, and Tsukishima thinks that's it but then he continues. "Escort or not. _I want you_."

Tsukishima wants to give in. But he's fallen for that smoldering gaze and deep voice before. This time, he wants to fall and know, that without a doubt, Kuroo will catch him. "I don't believe you," he whispers, wiping away a traitorous tear.

"People can change, Tsukki."

"Yeah, but ideologies don't change in a matter of months."

Tsukishima has a point and he knows it. Even if a person can admit that their way of thinking is problematic, it will still take time for them to adopt new ways of thinking. Kuroo isn't sure how he feels about Tsukishima sleeping with other people. Right now, he's just so desperate to get him back that he's willing to endure whatever.

In a way, Tsukishima can see how he carries a small portion of the blame for expecting Kuroo to be comfortable with strangers doing whatever they please to him. He thinks about how his brother may react to it if he ever found out. Or the uncomfortable look on Yamaguchi's face when he sees a new passion mark on his best friend's neck or notices the slight limp in his step.

It's concern, but everyone has their own way of showing it.

"Do you want me out of your life?" Kuroo finally asks. "For good?"

"That'll be impossible. We hang out with the same people."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Tsukishima is aware of that. Kuroo wants to know if he's fine with them being nothing more than a past fling. He wants to know if Tsukishima is okay with never holding him and kissing him again or having Kuroo hold and kiss him. Can Tsukishima live without ever having their bodies intertwined again?

Of fucking course, Tsukishima can. But that doesn't mean that he wants to.

Kuroo is talking again. "If that's what you want, fine. I'll respect that. But if you think that we have a chance, please consider it."

Tsukishima's already considered it. He just wants to be certain that this is the right decision. Then again, he won't be able to determine that until later down the road.

"I need to think this through," Tsukishima says. "In the meantime, we can exchange numbers and see where things go."

He doesn't know how to flat out say that he wants Kuroo to work for it, that he wants Kuroo to basically court him. Thankfully, Kuroo seems to get the picture. They pass their phones to one another to add their numbers. Tsukishima notes that he is no longer on Kuroo's lock screen. He doesn't ponder over it for longer than a fleeting moment.

They depart on a perceptibly lighter note with a promise to talk to one another soon.

* * *

"I need a huge favor, bro."

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi continues with his task of switching out the toys from his duffle bag. After every session, the toys that were used are disposed of and replaced. He's had a busy day already with two back to back sessions. Thankfully, he didn't have to do much of anything. Most of his clients get off from him debasing them rather than actually fucking them.

"You still owe me from last time," he reminds the other escort, "And the time before that!" Walking back over to the den area, he sits down on the floor and begins packing his duffle bag.

"I paid you back for both those times!" Bokuto exclaims. He slumps down on the couch and tips a bottle of lube over with his foot just to annoy Iwaizumi. "Also, need I remind you that I'm the reason why you got to grope that hot guy in the closet the other night!"

Iwaizumi is instantly taken back to that night at the masquerade ball. Against his better judgment, he not only failed to adhere to the agency's policy but one of his own as well. They're not supposed to engage in intimate activities with potential clients. If they hooked up with someone randomly and later on the person utilized the agency, then it's nothing more than a coincidence. But knowingly giving a client a sneak peak is forbidden.

Though to be fair, Iwaizumi's intentions weren't to give Oikawa a sneak peak. No, he jacked him off out of his own selfishness. And, he doesn't regret it at all.

Picking up the lube that was tipped over, he tosses it in his bag. "Technically, it was Akaashi's doing." Glancing at Bokuto, he can tell that the man is prepared to argue with him. He isn't in the mood for it. "What do you need?" he sighs in defeat.

Bokuto beams at the victory. "Actually it's a favor for Keiji."

Smirking smugly, Iwaizumi tosses another item into his bag. "I don't think a threesome is the best idea. I wouldn't want your boyfriend falling for me or anything." He's only joking, of course.

"Keiji and I have already decided that if we ever have a threesome we're going to ask someone else from the agency." It's a total lie. They've always said that if they ever try a threesome they'll ask Iwaizumi. "But for real! Keiji wants to know if you could squeeze his coworker in tomorrow. Apparently, he's been trying to make an appointment with you for days."

"I'm booked for two weeks."

"Yeah, I told Keiji that." Shrugging, Bokuto slides his thumb across his phone, unlocking it. "Guess I'll see if Sawamura is available."

For the record, Iwaizumi has never seen himself as a jealous person. He doesn't focus on what others have. He prefers to count his own small blessings. He isn't a petty or vindictive person, and most people describe him as easy-going, despite his crude nature. So he doesn't understand why the idea of Sawamura taking his place pisses him off. He can't wrap his head around why he's so convinced that Oikawa will only be satisfied with him and no one else.

The words are out of his mouth before he can process them."Tell Akaashi that I'll make an exception just this once." He's sure to focus his attention back on packing his duffle bag as not to see the knowing grin on Bokuto's face.

Iwaizumi feels a spark of excitement when Bokuto gives him Oikawa's contact information so that they can discuss the terms on their own. The last time he's ever been this excited about a session was...shit, Iwaizumi doesn't remember. And, his excitement is always about the money, never the client. Except for this time, his excitement stems from knowing that he'll get to see the look on Oikawa's face when he's off his high horse and so overcome with pleasure that he can't even think straight.

Bokuto's hysterical laughter disrupts Iwaizumi's thoughts. "Oh my god!" he wheezes, clutching a decorative pillow to his chest. "You...you're making that face! The face that...that you make when you're planning to fucking ruin someone!" He laughs harder. "R.I.P Oikawa-san!"

Iwaizumi scowls. "Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Iwaizumi pretends to lurch forward and it works. Bokuto is scrambling off the couch, muttering apologies in between laughs.

* * *

Following the meeting with Kuroo at the coffee shop, Tsukishima calls Yamaguchi to tell him how it went. Unsurprisingly, his best friend is happy that he's actually considering giving Kuroo another chance. Yamaguchi is still rightfully pissed at Kuroo for countless reasons but he's also aware of how much this means to Tsukishima. It's all apart of being a good friend, he supposes.

Later that same evening at Sawamura's farewell dinner, Tsukishima talks to Iwaizumi before everyone else starts to fill in. Iwaizumi's opinion has always mattered to him. He thinks it's because the man has served as a proxy brother to him for nearly a year now. It is easier to talk to Iwaizumi so openly because the man has more insight into the situation due to his experience as an escort and his familiarity with Kuroo.

Tsukishima wonders if he's weak for giving Kuroo another chance. In the past, he's witnessed how his brother allowed people back in when they didn't deserve it. Every single time Akiteru was disappointed, he was there to listen to him cry. He's always promised himself that he'd never be like his older brother when it came to forgiveness.

"Forgiving others doesn't mean you're weak," Iwaizumi tells him, "Forgiveness doesn't mean that you forget, either. In your case, you shouldn't linger on the past until a similar issue arises." He sits his empty glass on the counter, motioning for the bartender. "The only thing that really matters is if you think you made the right decision."

Tsukishima thinks over his answer while Iwaizumi orders another round for them. If he weren't genuinely interested in reconciling with Kuroo, he would have never suggested meeting for coffee. This is something that he wants. So, why does he continue to second guess himself?

Iwaizumi is there with an immediate answer. "You're afraid." He says this without looking up from the contents of his glass. "You've been hurt in the past by Kuroo and you're afraid that it'll happen again. That's understandable."

"It's a pride thing," Tsukishima sucks his teeth in annoyance. "If he screws up again, I'll feel stupid for allowing him back in."

"There's no sure way to determine that though."

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," he mutters to himself.

Gradually, the other escorts start to file in and they're shown to their table in the back of the restaurant where one of the private rooms are. Kaori is apparently feeling gracious that evening because she's paying for everything and sending Sawamura off with an expensive wedding gift. The woman can be kind when she wants to be. Usually, when employees leave, they're given whatever money they're owed, that's it.

This is different, though. Sawamura is one of the top escorts who's brought the agency in a lot of money. He's also considered a friend amongst them all.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, sees the dinner as more than a farewell or a celebration of the man's engagement. The more he thinks about it, the occasion seems rather somber. As he looks around the table, at the smiling faces, he can't help but notice how envious some of them are. They want what Sawamura has. Not in a way that they're secretly hoping he has his heartbroken or anything like that.

It's just that they want to be able to leave all this behind and know that when they do, someone will be waiting for them.

People really are simple, Tsukisima thinks.

At the end of the dinner, Sawamura thanks them all for their friendship throughout his employment with the agency. He looks like that's all he's going to say but then he stands up again. The thoughtful expression on his face succeeds in ending the falsely joyous mood that everyone is in. Sawamura finally says what everyone has been thinking in more ways than one.

He tells them that their happy endings aren't out of their reach and that they shouldn't give up hope just yet. It's short, simple, and left up to interpretation; the happy ending doesn't necessarily have to be relationship wise. And even though it isn't as elaborate as the speech that Iwaizumi gave at the beginning of the dinner in honor of Sawamura, it hits home just as hard.

Tsukishima, along with many others, replay the words in their heads long after the dinner has ended.

* * *

Like any other job, working for Tendou has its ups and downs. The pay is great, the hours are manageable, and Yamaguchi is convinced that he has the best boss in the world. However, the nature of the job is so intense that Yamaguchi wonders if all of the perks are worth it; all of the constant violence and death can really take its toll on a person.

Initially, he only took calls, scheduled appointments, and kept Tendou's work life organized. But then one night that all changed when Tendou asked if he wanted to come along and Yamaguchi had unwittingly agreed. Naturally, he was curious. He'd only known that Tendou was a private physician who catered to _unique_ clientele. He didn't know that by _unique_ Tendou had meant mob bosses and their underlings.

The first night, Tendou had taken him to a high-rise downtown where some hot shot was bleeding out on a beige Alpaca rug. While Tendou had stitched him up, Yamaguchi stared at the man with morbid fascination while he was casually listing off the names of people he wanted dead by morning. The entire experience had been mind-blowing.

Since then, Yamaguchi always accompanies Tendou on his outings. With classes being out, it's easier for him to be out until three in the morning, sometimes later. The only issue with that is he doesn't have enough free time to spend with his boyfriend.

"It'd be easier if we lived together," Yamaguchi tiredly jokes one night while they're in bed together. His eyes are heavy, drooping low with fatigue. "That way I can fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you all the time."

Ushijima tenderly brushes Yamaguchi's bangs away from his face. "I don't think Tsukishima would approve," he's whispering so not to disturb the restful atmosphere.

"Tsukki can live with us!" Yamaguchi smiles, then he's yawning again. "You, Me, Tsukki, and Katashi."

His lips tilt at the corners in amusement. Lowering his head, he whispers, "It's time for you to sleep, Tadashi."

"Put me to sleep," is Yamaguchi's automatic reply.

"You wouldn't last and you know it...takes me a while to finish."

Yamaguchi can feel his body beginning to fight off the nagging sensation of drowsiness as a new, more exciting feeling starts to take over. It's now that he realizes that he hasn't had sex with his boyfriend in two weeks, which may not be that long to most but to him, it feels like a lifetime. Granted, they do a ton of other things together other than sex.

Ushijima moves to his back and pulls Yamaguchi to rest his head on his chest. "We're not having sex tonight." He smirks at the whine of protest his boyfriend makes. "You'll need your rest for the morning."

Yamaguchi is about to try to plead his case, but then Ushijima's words registers. "You'll wake me up in the morning?"

"Yes." He begins raking his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair affectionately. "Now sleep."

Yamaguchi falls asleep with a contented smile on his face.

. . .

When Yamaguchi wakes up the next morning, he's lying on his side, while Ushijima is behind him holding his leg up and fucking him with slow, deep thrusts. The man's hand is around his throat but the grip isn't tight, it's just enough pressure to satisfy them both. Yamaguchi knows that their current pace is only temporary. Ushijima just wants to make sure he's ready before he starts rearranging his organs.

Yamaguchi loves how considerate the man is, how he always handles him with care and patience. If it's too much or Yamaguchi isn't feeling it, all he has to do is say so and Ushijima complies. There were a couple of times when Yamaguchi didn't have to voice how uncomfortable he was with something. Ushijima would notice the hesitance in his actions or the uncertainty in gaze, and they'd stopped.

But now, Yamaguchi has no intentions of stopping.

"Toshi," he whimpers, "I'm ready."

Ushijima's response is immediate. He eases his cock out, then shoves Yamaguchi's shoulder until the smaller man is resting on his stomach. Slowly he drags his large hand down Yamaguchi's back, taking his time to admire his boyfriend's petite frame and the scatter of freckles on his back. Reaching the center he presses down hard, getting that perfect arch. When he slams into Yamauchi's quivering hole, they both groan in unison.

Then, Yamaguchi's groan morphs into a shriek when Ushijima grabs him by the hips with bruising force, raises his ass into the air, and thrusts inside of him without reprieve. Gripping the bedsheets, Yamaguchi attempts to glance back at Ushijima because nothing gets him off more than watching how his boyfriend watches him. But the pleasure is too immense. He only catches the way Ushijima's eyes are trained on the lewd sight of his cock being swallowed by his greedy hole.

Moaning at the sight, Yamaguchi buries his face in the sheets, losing himself in the pleasure of Ushijima's precise hits to his prostate. He knows that he's going to come first. He also knows that once he does, Ushijima will continue to use his body to find his own release.

Yamaguchi is ashamed to admit that it's his favorite part. He loves it when he feels so spent that he can barely move an inch and Ushijima is above him, viciously ramming inside of his pliant body. The thought alone is enough to make him spill all over the already damp sheets; he always come without being touch and Ushijima loves it. His body is trembling as his orgasm passes through him.

Ushijima groans at the feeling of Yamaguchi clenching around him. Only a moment is spent gathering himself before he's moving again.

"I'm not done with you," Ushijima grunts out, running his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair and yanking his head back.

Yamaguchi can feel his cock stirring again. "Breed," is the only word he can manage in his current state.

But Ushijima understands.

Ten minutes later, Yamaguchi is back on his side, spreading his ass apart with one hand.

"I wish that you could keep it in all day," Ushijima murmurs from behind him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Walking around with my sperm inside of you?"

"Yes, sir," he pouts for added effect. He loves how it makes him feel so full, bordering nauseousness whenever Ushijima breeds him. "I always feel so warm inside."

Ushijima hums. Lowering his face, he kisses Yamaguchi's lower back. "You can let it out now, Tadashi."

Later when they're in the shower, Ushijima casually reminds Yamaguchi of the small gathering he's hosting at his house that upcoming Saturday. The party is actually Tendou's idea since Reon and Semi will be back in town. Other Shiratorizawa alumni will be in attendance, along with friends from university, and a couple of his teammates on the national team.

Yamaguchi is cool with it. For one, this is Ushijima's house so it's not like he can bitch about the man throwing a party. Also, he's never the one to pass up a party and he knows that Tsukishima will be open to tagging along if he doesn't have to work. But, then Ushijima drops a bomb on him.

"Kenjiro will be there."

He's grateful that his back is turned to Ushijima so that he can't see the disappointed look on his face. "Oh? Um...okay" is his lame reply. He tries again. "I really don't know how to respond to this. You two were involved in the past-"

"We dated for three years."

"Yeah, I know..."

"I can ask Tendou to uninvite him if you'd like."

Yamaguchi thinks that sounds like a great idea but he doesn't want to come off as immature. "Don't be silly, Toshi," he laughs to mask his discomfort. "I understand that that's in the past."

Ushijima touches his face, urging Yamaguchi to look him. Yamaguchi reluctantly complies. "If it bothers you," Ushijima speaks slowly, voice gentle and full of understanding, "He doesn't have to come. It just seems wrong to not include him when he is a former club member as well as my current teammate. Nonetheless, your comfort is my main concern."

This is Yamaguchi's chance to be upfront about how he feels about Shirabu. He understands that relationships do well with trust and communication between one another so he really doesn't want to screw that up. Which is why he doesn't understand why he goes ahead and does just that.

"I don't mind," Yamaguchi lies through his teeth.

Ushijima nods his head, kisses him on the forehead, and their shower continues in a comfortable silence. Well, Ushijima is comfortable. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, is internally freaking out."

* * *

"Tsukki! "

Shaking his head, Tsukishima slips his earphones over his head. "You got yourself into this mess," he says before pressing play on his phone.

The music is thankfully loud enough to drown out Yamaguchi's incessant whining. With a nonplussed expression on his face, he lounges on the sofa in their living room while Yamaguchi continues to rant about how much he doesn't want Shirabu to be at Ushijima's house and how he doesn't get why he feels that way. Yamaguchi isn't inherently like this so it's a little startling for them both.

Tsukishima knows that this is what Yamaguchi is complaining about without having to hear him because it's what the man has been complaining about all day. And, he's already told Yamaguchi that he doesn't have anyone else to be annoyed with other than himself. Ushijima gave him a chance to be open but he fucked that up.

"Can you at least come to the party with me?" Yamaguchi screams over the loud music.

Sighing, Tsukishima pulls his headphones back. "So I can suffer through another make out session with Tendou, Reon, and Semi? No, thank you." He slips the headphones back on.

"Suffer?" Yamaguchi laughs loudly. "We both know that you enjoyed the attention!"

Smirking, Tsukishima nibbles on his lower lip. He's thinking about how surprisingly soft Tendou's lips are and how amazing it had felt to have Reon licking his nipples while Semi was between his legs places kisses on his lower stomach. Things never escalated past kissing and light touches. None of them had tried to push things further, either. From his understanding, the three are in a committed relationship. Tsukishima has no idea how that works but good on them.

"Kuroo will be there!" Yamaguchi yells.

That catches Tsukishima's attention. Slipping his headphones off completely, he settles them around his neck. "And your point is?"

Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi crosses his arms over his chest. "You two made up a week ago and I know you've been texting him." He stands there waiting for Tsukishima to deny what he's said.

Tsukishima doesn't intend to deny it. Since their talk at the coffee shop, Kuroo has texted him at least once a day. And, while those text messages are key moments in his day, they're not enough. He's been thinking of ways to tell Kuroo that he wants to see him again. Bumping into him at Ushijima's party sounds like a good way to do so.

"Fine," Tsukishima says.

A bright smile breaks out over Yamaguchi's face. "Thanks, Tsukki! Now, I need to find something to wear."

"It's in like three days. Maybe chill a little."

"I need to look my best! I'll be meeting more of Toshi's friends, you know."

Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a knowing look. "You just want to upstage Shirabu."

"When you put it like that, it makes me come off as incredibly immature."

Gasping, Tsukishima feigns shock. "Does it?"

Yamaguchi flips him off.

* * *

During the first semester of his second year in university, Iwaizumi's mother collapsed at work and was rushed to the local emergency room. The same week, he dropped out of university so that he could work to cover her extensive medical bills. His father had abandoned them long before Iwaizumi could remember and his other relatives only kept in touch when it benefited them. His friends had their own shit to deal with.

So, for a very long time, Iwaizumi was alone.

The misfortunes in his life have taught him to rely on himself in times of need, and that's what he's always done. Iwaizumi doesn't know how to trust others. He doesn't know how to allow another to carry the weight alongside him. Naturally, when it comes to dating, he gravitates toward dependent personalities. It's wholly subconscious.

With the few relationships he's had, Iwaizumi is always the one giving his all by being fully devoted to his significant other, only putting their needs second to the needs of his mother, never caring about himself. When his mother had passed at the end of the previous year, his girlfriend at the time didn't even attend the funeral. She told him that she couldn't handle funerals because they were too depressing.

A week later, she broke up with him via text message.

Iwaizumi is grateful for his friends. Without them, he isn't sure that he would have picked up the pieces and carried on. He tries not to think about the thousand of dollars spent to restore his mother's health. And how much of his life he's spent taking care of her. She'd cared for him for years so he never minded returning the favor.

In University, his major had been decided with his mother in mind. For the past four years, he's done everything with her in mind and not himself. Before she passed, his mother promised him to do something that was solely for himself. That's how Iwaizumi decided to enroll in culinary school. For some people, it isn't an ideal profession but it's what he wants to do.

Iwaizumi has always had a passion for cooking and experimenting with new recipes. He's even hosted a couple of dinner parties of his own. His cooking is one thing that he is one hundred percent confident in. Still, he holds his breath as the man across from his takes a bite of the seared salmon he's prepared.

"Hmm," Oikawa hums thoughtfully, picking up his fork again, "Is that a hint of lime I taste?"

"Yeah."

Oikawa hums again.

Iwaizumi thinks he's going to explode. "What do you think?" he impatiently asks.

Taking another bite, Oikawa closes his eyes, making the most orgasmic sound he can muster without being sexually stimulated. " _Gods_ , Iwa-chan, this is divine."

"Don't call me that," he says for what feels like the fifth time that night. Though, he can't keep the pleased grin off his face. "Here, try it with this." He places a serving of asparagus on the plate.

Oikawa is eager to taste the asparagus, and it makes Iwaizumi's smile widen. Then, he realizes that he's been smiling way too much. Frowning, he turns around, walking over to the stove to fix himself a plate. Dinner with Oikawa isn't a planned event. They're supposed to be fucking because that is what Oikawa requested him for tonight. But when he arrived, Oikawa told him that he wanted to try his cooking.

Iwaizumi once mentioned that he was in culinary school during their last session. For the record, it's been a week since their first session and they've met up at least three more times; Iwaizumi is ashamed to admit that he's only charged Oikawa for two of those sessions.

"Where do I sign?" asks Oikawa. He waits until Iwaizumi rejoins him at the kitchen island before clarifying. "Surely you intend to open your own restaurant. I want to invest in you, Iwa-chan."

"I have another year in the program," he laughs.

"The offer still stands."

Iwaizumi can't tell if Oikawa is serious or not. There are moments when he changes from playfulness to aloofness in a matter of seconds making it difficult for Iwaizumi to ever know what the hell is going on. His first impression of Oikawa doesn't add up with the small things he's learned about the man. In the end, he's concluded that Oikawa Tooru is an anomaly.

Following dinner, Iwaizumi moves to clean up the kitchen. He's never been able to rest easy until he's done so.

"We can do that later," Oikawa insists, sliding up behind Iwaizumi and settling his hands on his hips.

Iwaizumi chuckles at the man's implication that they'll both clean the kitchen. They both know that either way, it'll be Iwaizumi who cleans up their mess.

"You're so impatient, Oikawa."

"Can you blame me?" Oikawa's voice drops, his lips brushing against the shell of Iwaizumi's ear. "Have you seen your ass in these pants? Fuck, I've been wanting to bend you over the counter all night. It'd be a shame for you to clean when you'll have to just do it all over again."

Iwaizumi's tone is flat when he says, "I don't allow clients to top."

The topic isn't up for debate. No amount of money is going to change his mind. He's spoken to Kaori about it as well so if Oikawa wants to be that guy to try to go over his head, he'll end up disappointed. As immature as it may seem, Iwaizumi is actually saving that part of himself for the unfortunate guy decides to truly love him.

To his surprise, Oikawa backs off. Well, he moves from behind him and instead leans against the counter. "I figured as much," he mutters loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear, "You get a thrill from making snobs submit to you. I can see the appeal. But, that isn't what you really want, Iwa-chan." His voice is deceptively calm yet there's a fire in his eyes that makes Iwaizumi's skin heat up. "You're jealous of them."

"Fuck y-"

"Not because of their social status or anything like that." Oikawa waves him off. "You're not shallow. Things like that don't matter to you. What you want is to be in their place. You want someone to take care of you like you take care of so many of your clients, myself included. You don't allow clients to top because you know it'll more than likely end in disappointment..." Pursing his lips, he tilts his head contemplatively. "There's another, more symbolic reason but it's just an excuse you use to hide what you really want."

Iwaizumi can't think of a response.

Patting Iwaizumi on the shoulder, Oikawa smiles. "We'll sort that out later," he says with a light shrug. "I'll go get ready for you."

Iwaizumi watches him walk off toward the bedroom. When he's out of sight, he turns back to stare at the sink filled with dishes, gazing idly at the suds. He has never been read like that in his life. He's torn between punching Oikawa in the throat and bowing down to him, promising to give himself fully to him and no one else.

It's such a terrifyingly exhilarating feeling.

* * *

After leaving his last appointment for the week, Tsukishima makes his way over to Ushijima's house. The party started over an hour ago and according to Yamaguchi things are already in full swing. He expected maybe eight to ten people. But he reminds himself that Tendou is the one who is over the invites. Eight to ten very quickly turns to somewhere between twenty and thirty people.

Tsukishima can hear loud music playing as he walks up the driveway, hands stuffed in his pockets. He wonders if maybe he should have made a stop at the apartment to drop his bag off. Maybe Ushijima wouldn't mind if he sat it in his room.

"Glad you could finally make it!" Tendou greets him at the door, "I saw you coming up the driveway." His arm finds its way on Tsukishima's shoulders.

"I'm not kissing you tonight," Tsukishima flatly tells him.

Tendou's smile widens, his eyes taking on a mischevious glint. "Who said anything about kissing? Nice to know it was on your mind, though."

"You're the worst."

Usually, Tsukishima would have shoved Tendou away or slipped out of his grasp but he doesn't really mind the contact.

"Tsukki! You made it!" Yamaguchi is running toward them when they walk through the door. Lowering his voice, he adds, "I was just about to blow your phone up. _He's_ here."

Tsukishima is half-listening. Behind Yamaguchi, standing near the doorway that leads to the den is none other than Kuroo. Their eyes lock from across the room. Kuroo nods his head in greeting and Tsukishima does the same. Then Kuroo's eyes are lowering to the arm that's around Tsukishima's shoulders. Tendou, ever the observant one, smirks to himself.

"Well," Tendou starts, stepping away from Tsukishima, "I need to make sure my boyfriends aren't having fun without me."

Yamaguchi touches the bag on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Want me to sit this in Toshi's room?" He has to speak loudly over the blaring music.

Numbly, Tsukishima nods his head. He barely registers Yamaguchi taking the bag off his shoulder and running up the stairs. Kuroo is still looking at him from across the room, and he feels like if he blinks or looks away he'll be admitting defeat. He's acting like he hasn't seen Kuroo in years when it's only been days. Maybe it has something to do with how attractive Kuroo looks dressed in black from head to toe.

A loud yell of _shots_ coming from the kitchen breaks the spell. Kuroo is looking in the direction of the kitchen now. Tsukishima thinks about going over there to speak with him. He makes the move to head in the direction but Yamaguchi intercepts him.

"They're talking to each other," Yamaguchi says, "Toshi and Shirabu."There's a deep furrow between his brows and his eyes are glassy. He appears to be inebriated. "What do you think they're talking about? Do you think they're gonna get back together," he hiccups.

Sighing, Tsukishima guides Yamaguchi up the stairs. He'll have to talk to Kuroo later. Right now, his idiot best friend needs him.

Upstairs, he's careful to avoid the super, secret, not-so-secret, sex room. They end up in the guest room, sitting on the bed while Yamaguchi drunkenly rants about Shirabu and Ushijima. Honestly, Tsukishima thinks that Yamaguchi is overreacting. Of course, he isn't going to say that. The appearance of Shirabu has only triggered the insecurities that Yamaguchi has worked really hard to suppress.

In a way, Tsukishima can understand where Yamaguchi is coming from. He's basically dating a celebrity who can have anyone that he wants. It kind of makes him wonder why Kuroo Tetsurou, of all people, is interested in him.

"Shirabu suits him better than I do," Yamaguchi cries, " He's cute, smart, and famous. I'm just a dork."

Tsukishima snorts. "This is so lame."

"Fuck you, Tsukki!"

"Ushijima chose you." Tsukishima scowls at the pitiful look on Yamaguchi's face. "He's introduced you to his friends. He even talks about taking you to Miyagi to meet his fucking parents. I think it's clear that he's serious about you."

"But-"

"Shut up."

Sniffling, Yamaguchi wipes his eyes. "You should go talk to Kuroo."

"Can't do that. My stupid best friend is being really lame right now."

Yamaguchi laughs; he's always been a temperamental drunk. "I'm sorry, Tsukki. Sometimes I just don't get why he likes me."

The door to the guest room opens and Ushijima peeks his head inside. Opening it fully, he steps in. "I was looking for you," he tells Yamaguchi. "Is everything alright?

Tsukishima stands up to take his leave. This is a conversation that he prefers not to be a part of. Before he steps out of the door, he gives Yamaguchi a stern look. Either he resolves the minor issue now or he does nothing and allows it to blow out of proportion.

* * *

He sees Kuroo before Kuroo sees him, and he's grateful. The man is currently in the kitchen talking to Kageyama and Nishinoya. Seeing that Tsukishima has yet to reveal his near obsession with volleyball, he walks in the opposite direction. In the den, Tendou is smiling graciously as he passes out edibles to those who don't have anything to lose. He's grinning Cheshire-like when he approaches Tsukishima with the tray.

"Care for an all-expense-paid trip to cloud nine with yours truly?"

Tsukishima meets Tendou's smirk with an unimpressed scowl that doesn't hold an ounce of heat to it. For some strange reason, he actually likes Tendou. Initially, he didn't care for the redhead. Then again, that's how he feels about anyone he doesn't know. One night of drinking and voyeurism was all it took for him to warm up toward the man. Though, he is never going to admit that to Tendou.

"I don't do drugs," he lies. Well, it's a white lie. "Plus, I'm not too keen on eating anything that you've baked."

Tendou smiles; it seems to cover his entire face. "Wakatoshi made these," he lilts.

Everything Tsukishima thought he knew about life shatters in that instance. Eyes widening, he gapes at Tendou in disbelief. Glancing around the den, he looks to find anyone who will rebuff what the man has said. Instead, he's met with confirming smiles from Reon and Semi.

"Wow," is the only word Tsukishima can get out. Then, he's laughing because the very thought of Ushijima Wakatoshi baking pot brownies has him weak.

"I knew I heard the voice of an angel," Kuroo jokes as he steps into the den. He walks over to where Tendou and Tsukishima are standing. "Tsukki, it's a pleasure seeing you here."

"Kuroo," Tsukishima greets, averting his gaze to hide the redness of his cheeks.

Why in the fuck is he blushing anyway?

Immediately following that, things are incredibly awkward. Tsukishima is staring at his shoes. Kuroo is staring at Tsukishima. Tendou is staring at them both with a shit-eating grin on his face; he seems to feed off awkward situations like these. Another minute or so of Tendou basking in their discomfort passes when Reon is dragging Tendou to the couch to sit on his lap.

He whispers something into Tendou's ear that makes the man's face light up. And, just like that his attention is no longer on Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Two people stand up from the adjacent couch and Tsukishima sees that as his chance. He walks over to the couch knowing fully well that Kuroo will follow him. Without the intrusion of Tendou, they fall into an easy conversation about the party. Neither of them knew that Ushijima knew how to throw a decent party or pick a playlist that doesn't feature soothing nature sounds.

They both agree that Tendou is also responsible for the party planning.

"Are they all a thing?" asks Kuroo in regards to the trio who are chatting amongst themselves. "I always see them together but I never wanted to assume."

"Yeah. Semi requires a lot of attention and validation," Tsukishima explains, "Tendou doesn't like commitment despite being a loyal person. And, Reon..." He shrugs his shoulders. "He's just fucking Reon. I don't know. He's always so laid back."

Kuroo laughs. "I can see that." Rubbing the back of his neck, he adds, "I thought Tendou had a thing for you."

"We made out once." He glances out the corner of his eye. "In fact, I've made out with all three of them."

There are a lot of reactions that he's expecting from Kuroo.

"Really? How was it?"

That definitely isn't the reaction he was expecting.

From the look on Kuroo's face, Tsukishima can tell that he's genuinely curious, and it's a little unsettling because he's used to Kuroo's jealous nature. Kuroo did say that he's a changed man. Tsukishima wants to test that theory out.

Turning so that he's facing Kuroo, he watches the man's face while he tells him about his make out session with the trio last Friday. No detail is spared. He's sure to mention how exhilarating it was to be the center of attention, to know that his wants were being taken into consideration. Kuroo is quiet, only adding commentary here and there.

"Do you think you could be in a polyamorous relationship?" asks Kuroo once Tsukishima has finished talking.

"No," Tsukishima answers truthfully, "What about you?"

Kuroo takes a thoughtful sip from his cup. The fact that he even has to contemplate it upsets Tsukishima for some strange reason. His mind supplies him with the emotion he's feeling but he ignores it. He isn't jealous of Kuroo possibly wanting to be in a relationship with other people. No, he does not want Kuroo all to himself. Except, he does.

"I don't know," says Kuroo after some time. "Probably not."

Relief floods Tsukishima. Needing a topic change, he points at Kuroo's cup. "Please tell me you are not flushing two months of sobriety down the toilet for this party." A party that he still doesn't know the purpose of. Seriously, why are they throwing a party again?

Kuroo smirks. "Mango juice." He offers the cup to Tsukishima. "See for yourself?"

Tsukishima doesn't know why he takes the cup from Kuroo's hands and takes a sip of the juice. But he does. There isn't a hint of alcohol, not that he didn't believe Kuroo. Glancing over the brim of the cup, he sees Kuroo watching him closely. Tsukishima makes an offhanded comment about the juice being too sweet before handing the cup back.

Casually, Kuroo brings the cup up to his lips, taking another sip. It isn't lost on Tsukishima that Kuroo purposefully places his lips over the part of the cup that his mouth previously touched. They've done some pretty raunchy things in the past together but none of those things make Tsukishima feel as warm as that indirect kiss.

God, he needs help.

They're silent again; Tsukishima is wracking his mind for anything to talk about despite the well-known fact that he prefers comfortable silences. However, the current silence isn't comfortable at all. No, it's filled with so much sexual tension that it's palpable. He doesn't understand how it even got that way. They haven't talked about much of anything. Still, he can't keep his eyes off Kuroo's lips and his mind keeps supplying him with past sexual encounters with Kuroo as well as possible future encounters.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi suddenly approaches. Ushijima isn't too far behind. "And Kuroo! What's up guys?"

"Yams!" Kuroo greets, "How's it going?"

Tsukishima doesn't allow the relief to show on his face. "How'd it go?" he asks Yamaguchi, taking a mental note of how Kuroo addresses his best friend with such familiarity.

Idly rubbing his stomach, Yamaguchi smiles smugly. "Toshi reminded me that I'm the only one he wants."

Beside him, Kuroo covers his mouth to stifle a snicker. And, Tsukishima thinks that he's going to vomit in his mouth.

Yamaguchi continues. "Oh! Plus, there was never anything for me to worry about. Shirabu is thinking about taking Semi up on his offer."

As if on cue, Tsukishima sees Shirabu take a seat on the couch next to the Semi. Tendou and Reon immediately divert their attention from one another, focusing on the new addition. Tsukishima isn't sure he understands the appeal of poly relationships other than the awesome group sex. Though, he isn't naive enough to think that sex is the only perk of a poly relationship. It's definitely more than that.

But whenever he thinks about a relationship, he always thinks of himself and one other person. The person's face has always been blurred whenever he fantasizes about domesticity. Although, lately the face has started to take on the characteristics of a certain athlete he knows.

-o0o-

Tsukishima commends himself for enjoying a party without a drop of alcohol in his system. When the party starts winding down, he retrieves his bag from Ushijima's room and steps outside to call a cab. He isn't expecting Yamaguchi to accompany him back to their apartment. Now that he thinks about it, Yamaguchi hasn't slept at the apartment in days, not that it bothers him or anything.

"Hey, Tsukki!" Kuroo looks winded as he runs down the driveway. Approaching Tsukishima, he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to call a cab, you know. I don't mind taking you home..."

"Okay."

Kuroo's eyes widen fractionally. "Really?"

Sighing, Tsukishima pockets his phone. "Anything is better than paying cab fare."

"True," Kuroo chuckles. Then, he's walking toward the line of cars parallel parked on the side of the street. "Your chariot awaits, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima almost changes his mind.

Once they're in the car, he takes the liberty of entering his address into the built-in GPS system. Music from the radio is playing softly in the background, drowning out the soft purr of the engine. Foreign sports cars have always held a kind of appeal to him. Tsukishima absently wonders why he and Kuroo never had sex in his car. The backseat is big enough.

Tsukishima turns up the radio in hopes of drowning out his own thoughts. It's his idea that he and Kuroo take things slow, and he intends to stick to his word. Sex will only prove to further complicate things.

They don't talk at all until Kuroo is pulling up in front of his complex. Tsukishima thanks Kuroo for the ride. Kuroo assures him that it's no problem. Then, he's rubbing the back of his neck which is a clear sign that something is on his mind. So, Tsukishima patiently waits.

"I was wondering," Kuroo starts, keeping his eyes on the console between them. "If you're free sometime this week. I'd like to take you out." He pauses."You know, on a date."

Tsukishima has been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. And even though it has taken Kuroo far too long to ask him out, he has no intentions of turning him down.

"I'm free tomorrow," he says, "and Thursday."

Kuroo doesn't want to wait that long and neither does Tsukishima.

"Tomorrow it is." Kuroo smiles charmingly. "I have a team meeting that afternoon. We could meet afterward."

"Just let me know."

"Okay."

Tsukishima is quick to take his leave after that, reassuring Kuroo that he can walk up to his door on his own. He really just doesn't want the man to notice how incredibly ecstatic he is. When he's in his room, he's finally free to bury his face in the pillow and squeal in delight like a giddy pubescent boy who finds out that senpai thinks he's cute. He has a date with Kuroo Tetsurou tomorrow. They're not meeting up to fuck each other's brains out. They're going on a legit date. It feels so surreal.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukishima wakes up to a text message from Kuroo instructing him to dress casually. Kuroo doesn't spare any further details. That's fine because Tsukishima likes the occasional surprise. He can't wait to see what Kuroo has planned for them. In the past, they've done a handful of couplely things, with the amusement park taking the cake. It's one of those moments that Tsukishima always looks back on.

A good portion of his morning, spilling into the late afternoon, is spent trying to find the perfect outfit. Yeah, he knows that perfection doesn't exist but whatever, he'll still aim for it. One thing that Kuroo likes about him, that he's aware of, is his legs. So, Tsukishima decides on a pair of jeans that are snug in all the right places. Finding a shirt actually takes longer than he'll care to admit. He's having trouble deciding between a red shirt with the letters NYC ironed on the front or a graphic pullover that he bought last week when his phone goes off.

It's a text message from Kuroo asking if he's ready. Tsukishima very calmly replies that he's ready. Then, he curses under his breath and runs back toward his closet. He's definitely not ready. He throws on the red shirt, slams the closet door and heads to his bathroom to see how he looks. Maybe the pullover will be better. He likes the color red yet it seems too loud like he's aiming for attention...

There's a knock at his front door and he has to bite his lip to keep from making the ugliest shriek. Taking a deep breath, he spares one last look into the mirror. Tsukishima is incredibly nervous. But he shouldn't be. This is Kuroo.

Wait, that's exactly why he's nervous.

He's going on a date with Kuroo fucking Tetsurou. The guy that most people will kill to breathe the same air as.

Another knock is heard. Tsukishima snaps himself out of it and goes to answer it. He'll just tell Kuroo that he really isn't ready. He just needs a few more minutes. Perhaps, Kuroo will say something funny that'll ease his nerves. It won't be the first time that he's done so.

Liking the sound of that, Tsukishima opens the front door.

Kuroo is standing there dressed impeccably per usual; he's also wearing a red shirt. Tsukishima expects him to notice the coincidence, and for him to joke about it. Kuroo doesn't.

"Hey," Kuroo greets with a forced smile, "Ready to go, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima tries not to allow Kuroo's dry mood damper his own. He just chalks it up to nerves. "Actually, I still needed a couple of minutes. Is that fine?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

"You can come in."

Kuroo nods his head, stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks in. Closing the door behind him, he doesn't bother taking his shoes off. Tsukishima wants to tell him that he can sit on the couch but Kuroo seems so wound up that he doesn't mention it. Instead, he walks back to his room to finish getting ready. The only thing he does is put on a pair of black, faux gauges. His vans are conveniently near the door so he's good to go.

When he steps back into the foyer, he sees Kuroo angrily tapping away at his phone. Clearing his throat, he makes his presence known. Kuroo immediately glances up. His eyes soften when they land on Tsukishima.

"You look great, Tsukki," he says with a genuine smile. Pocketing his phone, he straightens up, glancing down at his shirt. "We're matching!" He beams.

That's the reaction Tsukishima has been waiting for though something is still off. He can either ignore it and continue with their date or see what's up. Normally, he would have chosen the former. It's easier to ignore things. Yet, this is a person he cares about. If they're to ever have anything real, Tsukishima wants to start things off right.

"What's wrong?"

Kuroo's smile falters. "What do you mean?"

"You seem upset," Tsukishima says pointedly, "Like there's something on your mind."

"There's a lot on my mind. For instance, I'm thinking of how I can't wait to show you off around the city." He smiles charmingly.

Tsukishima is immune though. Crossing his arms, he musters up the sternest face he can. "Kuroo."

Kuroo chuckles humorlessly. "You can always see right through me, huh Tsukki?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, he continues. "My father surprised me today."

Obviously, that's a bad thing but Tsukishima has no idea why. Kuroo has never talked about his father in great detail around him. "What did he want?" he asks.

"He was checking on his investment." That seems like all he's going to say, but then he's running his fingers through his hair, cursing under his breath. "Shit, I really didn't want to bring this here. I tried to push it to the back of my mind and focus on you. Tsukki, I really want to spend today with you."

"I get that but this seems to be really bothering you."

"You're not going to let me pretend that everything is fine, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Kuroo isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing. Then again, it feels good knowing that Tsukishima cares enough to ask. Sighing in defeat, he toes his shoes off. They walk over to the den area and take a seat on the couch. Tsukishima thinks it'll be best if Kuroo leads the conversation. He isn't really that inept when it comes to discussing feelings. He has issues with his parents that he never talks about with anyone.

Akiteru will bring it up once in a blue moon. Yamaguchi has stopped talking about it altogether. It's just easier to ignore things which is why he understands Kuroo's hesitance. Tsukishima even ponders on suggesting that they don't talk about it in detail, maybe watch a movie on Netflix or pretend to watch a movie on Netflix while they make out; either works for him.

"I'm quitting the team," Kuroo says, completely shattering every single thought in Tsukishima's head.

Tsukishima's reaction startles them both. "You're what?!"

"I..." Kuroo licks his lips nervously. Tsukishima is looking at him so intensely. "I've never wanted to play. I'm tired of doing what my father wants me to do."

"You can't be serious, Kuroo. You _love_ volleyball."

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"Your father may have introduced you to the sport but he's not the reason why you play." Tsukishima is so enraged that he isn't even paying attention to the words that are coming out of his mouth. "Only a person who loves volleyball can play with so much passion. You're different when you play. You're always so sure of yourself and, and, the way you demand the attention of everyone on the court as well as the stands-"

"Tsukki-"

"Shut up!" he snaps, his anger making his voice higher nearing hysteria, "Players like you are why people pay to attend the games. You can't just throw away something that you're obviously passionate about just because of your asshole of a father!"

Kuroo's eyes are the size of saucers as realization settles in. "You've seen me play, Tsukki." He shakes his head slowly. "I thought you hated volleyball."

Tsukishima is so annoyed that he doesn't freak out over how he pretty much just gave himself away. He can beat himself up about it later. Now, he has to stop Kuroo from making a brash decision. Standing up, he reaches for Kuroo's hand and forces the man to stand. He drags Kuroo to his bedroom, purposefully ignoring the man's questions.

Curiously, Kuroo watches Tsukishima bend down in front of his closet. "You're not planning on shooting me, are you Tsukki?" he asks nervously.

"You're not worth it."

"Good to know."

Tsukishima sits on the floor with the box between his legs. "I swear to god if you make me regret this, I'll never talk to you again." His face is burning with embarrassment because who holds on to things like this?

Kuroo takes a seat across from him. "What's this?"

Without a word, Tsukishima opens the box. The first thing Kuroo sees is a photo of a younger Kei, smiling brightly with an older guy, maybe an older brother, standing next to him. They're both holding up small flags with their respective teams on them. Kuroo's heart races when he notices the red, Nekoma flag Tsukishima is holding. Under the picture is a folded, red jersey with _Kuroo_ and the number one ironed on the back. It's one of the first jerseys that were released for sale following Kuroo's drafting into the national team. Kuroo's eyes are already burning by the time he sees various ticket stubs from his high school matches and some of his earlier matches with the national team.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His tone isn't accusatory, Tsukishima notes. If anything, Kuroo sounds overwhelmed.

"I didn't want you to hold this over me," he says, "We were already on unequal footing when we'd met. I couldn't give you any more leverage over me."

"So, all this time, huh?"

Tsukishima meets Kuroo's watery gaze. "Yeah. Like I said, I've always been by your side. You never had anything to worry about, Kuroo."

Carefully, Kuroo places the items back in the box and then sets it to the side. Then he moves across the small space and Tsukishima meets him halfway.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this up because this alone is 11k+ and there are still a few loose ends that need to be tied. And, I'm tired so this will have to do until I post part 2 lol! Finally, Tsukishima reveals his dweeb side. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment haha! 
> 
> Also, I added this to chapter 6 but just in case... disacia did some really awesome work for one of the scenes. If you haven't seen it, check it out!! [Gorgeous Artwork](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/160207230801/trashytacosan-disacia-based-on-this-gorgeous)


	12. Finally

_Without a word, Tsukishima opens the box. The first thing Kuroo sees is a photo of a younger Kei, smiling brightly with an older guy, maybe an older brother, standing next to him. They're both holding up small flags with their respective teams on them. Kuroo's heart races when he notices the red, Nekoma flag Tsukishima is holding. Under the picture is a folded, red jersey with Kuroo and the number one ironed on the back. It's one of the first jerseys that were released for sale following Kuroo's drafting into the national team. Kuroo's eyes are already burning by the time he sees various ticket stubs from his high school matches and some of his earlier matches with the national team._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_His tone isn't accusatory, Tsukishima notes. If anything, Kuroo sounds overwhelmed._

_"I didn't want you to hold this over me," he says, "We were already on unequal footing when we'd met. I couldn't give you any more leverage over me."_

_"So, all this time, huh?"_

_Tsukishima meets Kuroo's watery gaze. "Yeah. Like I said, I've always been by your side. You never had anything to worry about, Kuroo."_

_Carefully, Kuroo places the items back in the box and then sets it to the side. Then he moves across the small space and Tsukishima meets him halfway._

Tsukishima can't see beyond this moment with Kuroo. He isn't sure if they'll be on good terms tomorrow or if they'll ever be in a stable relationship that consists of more than just random hookups. A part of him still doubts that any of this is real. The hands cupping his face and the pliant lips against his own are the only things keeping him grounded.

His lungs begin to burn from the lack of air. Only then does he pull away. Kuroo's warm, heavy breaths fan his nose. Tsukishima's own breathing is winded and his head feels light. Then, Kuroo is smiling at him, laying all of Tsukishima's doubts to rest.

This is enough. Tsukishima tells himself. Their future doesn't have to be clear as long as Kuroo is here with him now.

The box lies seemingly forgotten on the floor as they stumble over to the bed. Neither of them says a word, they're too afraid of disturbing the comfortable silence they've established. Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima's torso and rests his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. This is one of the small things that Tsukishima has always liked about their relationship.

Kuroo leans on him just as much as he leans on Kuroo. One person doesn't carry the weight on their own and that's how it's supposed to be. Not to say that they're the picture of how a healthy relationship should be. God, they're so far from that. They're a goddamn trainwreck that's what they are.

"I want us to be together," Kuroo says after what feels like hours of just lying there, lightly touching each other. "Do you think we can be together?"

Tsukishima thinks his answer over. He  _really_  thinks about it. This isn't just about what his heart wants. There are other things to take into consideration. For one, there is the nature of their relationship. It's not something he'll want to tell anyone when they ask: So, how did you two meet?

There is also how things ended between them. Tsukishima is so afraid of going through that again. He doesn't like feeling as though he can't function on his own. Things were good enough before Kuroo walked into his life. He knew what he wanted out of life, he had goals that were easily obtainable and a future that was clear. But then Kuroo came along and Tsukishima started to want more for himself. He started to feel like he deserved more. And, then Kuroo walked out just as quickly as he'd come in.

"I'm scared," Tsukishima admits, and it pains him to do so. His throat tightens, his eyes burn but he preserves. "And, you know why."

Kuroo does know why. It's the same reason why he is afraid as well. But he's willing to face that fear if it means he can be with the one he wants.

"We can take things slow. I'm willing to try if you are."

Taking things slow sounds reasonable. It'll give them a chance to get to know each other better, find out what works for them, and rebuild the bridge between them. Tsukishima doesn't expect things to be perfect but like he said, as long as he's with Kuroo, that's enough.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he says with conviction.

* * *

Once the clock strikes 11:30, Oikawa is practically falling out of his chair to leave his office for lunch. Since he arrived at the office earlier that morning, he's been doodling on sticky notes to pass the time. Every time his secretary tried to send a call to him he would tell her to tell them that he's on a conference call. Normally, Oikawa is happy to have something to keep his thoughts preoccupied throughout the workday.

But today he purposefully allowed his thoughts to overtake him. Now he can finally share those thoughts with Akaashi.

His secretary tries to flag him down but he jets past her. "See you in an hour!" he tosses over his shoulder.

Associates peep over their cubicles as the CEO hurriedly walks by. They're all trying to figure out the nature of Oikawa's relationship with Akaashi. One day the two barely shared a glance and the next, they have lunch together every day and some even suspect that they meet outside of work, too. Most people have already come to the same conclusion: Oikawa and Akaashi are lovers.

A few of the women in the office are adamantly against that rumor because that means that their chances of bagging either of the men are very slim. Little do they know, they never really had a chance at all.

"Ready?" asks Oikawa as soon as he steps inside Akaashi's office.

Akaashi is already standing up and sliding his blazer back on. "Can we eat somewhere different today?" he asks.

"Sure." He isn't really hungry anyway. "Anywhere is fine with me."

They walk side by side out of the office to the elevator. Oikawa can feel eyes on them. Smirking to himself, he leans in closer until his shoulder brushes against Akaashi's. Behind him, he can hear a low gasp from one of the associates. He tries really hard not to snicker. When they're on the elevator, Akaashi smirks before leaning in like he's going to kiss Oikawa. The door closes at the perfect moment to leave things up to the imagination.

"That'll give them more to talk about," Akaashi says, chuckling lightly.

Oikawa joins in. "Never thought you'd be this fun, Akaashi."

"You still doubt me after that night I introduced you to my boyfriend."

That definitely was proof that there was more to Akaashi Keiji then what the man gave off. Thinking about that night has Oikawa thinking about his encounter with Iwaizumi, their session a few days after that until he's thinking about last night. He waits until they're out of the building and walking on the sidewalk to finally tell Akaashi what's been on his mind all morning. 

"I think I'm in love," Oikawa announces, clutching his shirt dramatically.

Akaashi shakes his head with a light smile. "I told you that Iwaizumi would change your life."

"It's not just the sex! Iwa-chan is really amazing and he can cook!" Oikawa rubs his stomach as he thinks about the meals Iwaizumi has prepared for him. "He likes to act tough but he's so kind and considerate."

"You really like him."

"I do."

From what Bokuto has told him about Iwaizumi, Akaashi worries that Oikawa is going to end up getting himself hurt. Iwaizumi's main focus is keeping the promise that he made to his mother before she passed away. Somehow, Iwaizumi has convinced himself that dating will only get in the way of him accomplishing that goal. Akaashi doesn't think it's his place to tell Oikawa this so he doesn't.

Instead, he tries a different tactic.

"It doesn't bother you that Iwaizumi is an escort?" Akaashi asks.

"No. I don't think about the other people he's been with or the people he's with when he's not with me."

It's the same thing for Akaashi. He never discusses Bokuto's job with him. He never thinks about what Bokuto is doing when he isn't with him. Akaashi just likes to think about Bokuto; his smile, his laugh, and all the ways that Bokuto makes him happy.

"I'm going to just ask him out on a date," Oikawa says, taking out his phone from his pocket, "If he says no then that's that. But I won't know unless I try!"

Akaashi can't help but admire the determined expression on Oikawa's face. Perhaps Oikawa can help Iwaizumi come out of his shell.

* * *

"Dude, you are so fucking lucky!"

"Don't I know it."

"Really, if I were Tsukishima I wouldn't give your ass the time of day."

Kuroo frowns. "Damn, Bo' I thought we were better than that." He looks over at Iwaizumi who is poorly muffling his laughs with his hands. "Wow. Both of you are traitors."

"You deserve it," Iwaizumi tells him, "But if Tsukishima can forgive you, I guess I can, too."

Bokuto nods in agreement.

Then, Iwaizumi says. "Fuck up again and we'll do more than kick your ass."

Kuroo doesn't even worry about the threats because he knows it's unnecessary. He isn't going to fuck up again. One could argue that there's no way that he can predict that. Shit happens. It's just how life works, but Kuroo knows himself. He knows what it's like to not have Tsukishima by his side and he'd rather not live that way. They've only been lowkey dating for two weeks now. The other night, they watched movies at his place and ate takeout.

This weekend they're going to go out on their first, legit date and Kuroo has been thinking of different ways to make sure the night goes swimmingly.

"Flowers," Bokuto suggests, "You can never go wrong with flowers."

"Don't be over the top though," Iwaizumi adds.

Bokuto and Kuroo give Iwaizumi a look. "Have you ever been on a date, Iwaizumi?" Bokuto asks.

"Of course, I have!"

"Since when?" Kuroo chuckles, "Highschool?"

That earns him a slap to the back of his head. Grimacing, Kuroo clutches the back of his throbbing head. Next to him, Bokuto laughs and Kuroo elbows him in the side. And Bokuto whines loudly. Iwaizumi shakes his head at his friends' childish antics. While Kuroo and Bokuto bicker, Iwaizumi notices that he has a new message on his phone.

_[Oikawa Tooru:] Hey, Iwa-chan! Do you have any plans tonight?_

Iwaizumi doesn't realize he's smiling at his phone until Kuroo points it out. Before he can tell Kuroo to mind his own business, Bokuto snatches the phone out of his hand and scrambles off the couch so that Iwaizumi can't grab him.

"Isn't this Keiji's colleague?" Bokuto reads the message. Smiling, he holds it up for Kuroo to see. "Looks like Grandpa Iwaizumi is finally going to get his first date!"

"You have first and last names for your contact?" Kuroo notes. "Professional~"

Iwaizumi sighs. "Give me my phone or I'm going to break your fingers, Bokuto," he speaks calmly.

Bokuto tosses the phone to him without a moment's waste. Easily catching the phone, Iwaizumi re-reads the message but he doesn't reply. He's free tonight but he isn't sure if he wants Oikawa to know that. They've been hanging out so much lately that he's starting to think about Oikawa more often than he would like. He's already crossed the line with Oikawa too many times to count.

"That's the guy from the masquerade ball, yeah?" Kuroo places his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Don't tell me you two have been keeping in touch since then."

"He's just a cl-"

"They've hooked up every other day since then," Bokuto is saying, cutting Iwaizumi off, "Iwaizumi has even rescheduled appointments for him."

Kuroo smirks. "Oho ho?"

Iwaizumi shoves Kuroo's arm away. "Why don't you focus on not fucking up with Tsukishima again, and Bokuto, shut the fuck up!"

Bokuto doesn't shut the fuck up. "You're off tonight. I think you should see what Oikawa has in mind."

"Yeah, me too."

"No one asked you two."

Still, Iwaizumi glances at his phone again. After another minute or so of deliberation and his friends breathing down his neck, he finally replies. He tells Oikawa that he's free that night and he asks him what's up.

Oikawa's response is immediate.

_[Oikawa Tooru:] You've been taking such good care of me. I'd like to return the favor._

_[Oikawa Tooru:] How does dinner sound?_

"Damn, he's smooth." Kuroo leans his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder and stares at the messages on the phone. "You should take him up on his offer. When's the last time you've let someone take care of you."

Iwaizumi shrugs Kuroo off. "I don't need anyone to take care of me." He locks his phone and ignores the fluttering feeling in his chest.

"Never said you did. I'm just saying it'd be nice." Kuroo stands up. "I have a team meeting in a bit. I'll see you guys later."

When Kuroo is gone, Iwaizumi tries to put the man's words behind him but it's hard. He can't think of the last time that he allowed anyone to do anything for him or the last time anyone asked him out on a date. He's been on dates before, obviously. But even then he's been the one to initiate things. It isn't that he doesn't like Oikawa. If anything he likes Oikawa far too much.

Bokuto clears his throat. 

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi turns to face the man. "Would you like to add something to what Kuroo said?" he reluctantly asks.

"I agree with him. You like Oikawa and he likes you. Stop being so difficult and take him up on his offer."

"You think just because you hit the jackpot by finding an understanding boyfriend that it'd be the same for me?"

"How can you give others advice without living by your own words."

That's different. Iwaizumi tells himself. He wants the best for his friends but when it comes to himself he just sticks to the same plan. He realizes that it's been eight minutes since Oikawa texted him and knowing the businessman he's probably constantly glancing at the phone waiting for a reply. Iwiazumi picks the phone up and types a quick reply.

Oikawa just asked him out for dinner. That doesn't mean anything. Yeah, it's clear that Oikawa likes him but that doesn't mean that anything has to come from this date. A couple of minutes later, Oikawa responds.

_[Oikawa Tooru:] I'll pick you up at 8._

"Get it, Iwaizumi!" Bokuto shouts proudly after peeking over the man's shoulder.

Iwaizumi throws a decorative pillow at him. "Go home!"

* * *

They haven't had a night like this in so long.

All of the lights in the apartment are off while a random movie plays, there are snacks scattered on the table, and couch pillows were thrown on the floor. Lazily, Tsukishima brings a gummy bear up to his mouth. Yamaguchi mirrors him by bringing a handful of popcorn to his mouth. The two friends set aside this night for each other so, their phones were left in their bedrooms.

Neither of them is rarely home now. Yamaguchi is always with Ushijima. Tsukishima is always with Kuroo. They've both been thinking the same thing: It makes no sense to pay rent and utilities for an apartment they barely use. But, they don't want to voice this in fear of upsetting the other. When they moved to Tokyo they made a promise to stick together. The two have been avoiding the conversation for a while now but a recent memo from their landlord has them finally facing the truth.

"So," Yamaguchi starts during a lull in the movie, "Our lease ends in a month. We have to renew it by the end of this week."

Tsukishima doesn't take his eyes off the television screen. "Hn," he mutters, feigning disinterest.

Yamaguchi sees right through him. "If we renew our lease, it'll be for another year..."

"I know."

"If we try to break our lease before then, we'll be out of a lot of money."

Sighing, Tsukishima picks up the remote and pauses the movie. He turns to face Yamaguchi. "Let's just get this over with."

"Toshi and I have been talking and..."

Tsukishima waits patiently.

"...and he - we think that I'll save more money if I move in with him."

Yamaguchi audibly exhales as though he's been waiting to say that for quite some time. He glances up to gauge Tsukishima's reaction. As expected, the man's face is unreadable. Yamaguchi wants to take back what he said but he knows that'll only upset Tsukishima. He hates it when Yamaguchi pretends to be fine for his sake. So, that's why this time Yamaguchi is going to let Tsukishima know what he wants.

He continues. "It's not that I don't like living with you... I know that you're probably not even thinking that. I just want to live with Toshi, and I'm pretty sure that you want to move in with Kuroo, too."

"We've only been lowkey dating for two weeks. It's too soon."

"Do you want to live with Kuroo?" Yamaguchi asks.

Kuroo has mentioned wanting Tsukishima to move in. They'd agreed to take things slow but so far everything has fallen right into place, picking up where they left off before their split. There are still things that they need to work on, though. But that goes for all couples. The only thing really holding Tsukishima back is the fact that it's way too early in the relationship to move in together.

"I do," he admits, "but like I said it's too soon."

"I understand." Yamaguchi smiles. "Let's just renew our lease. Who knows, maybe Toshi and I won't even be together a year from now."

Tsukishima highly doubts that. "I can find a one bedroom. No big deal," he insists.

"It'll cost more."

"I can afford it."

"But you'll be alone."

Tsukishima can tell that there is more to that statement than Yamaguchi lets on. The promise they made will be broken. However, that isn't the case at all.

"What did you think we would do after we graduated?" Tsukishima questions, snorting lightly, "It's okay if we branch off and make our own paths. Regardless of if we live together in the same apartment or even in the same city, you're still my best friend, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi's eyes begin to water. "Tsukki! You're so gay!" He wraps his arms around his friend's torso.

"Why would I want to be anything else?" he chuckles, fondly patting Yamaguchi on the head, "You're such a crybaby."

"Don't ruin this moment."

Tsukishima wraps his arms around Yamaguchi and they stay like that for a while. Now that he thinks about it, they haven't been apart since elementary school. It's not like this is the end of their friendship but the distance between them will only grow. With Yamaguchi living with Ushijima, there'll be no trips to the apartment to get a change of clothes or pick up a textbook he left. They won't randomly bump into each other at the apartment throughout the day. Their majors are different so they won't see each other on campus as much.

Tsukishima gets it now. That's why Yamaguchi is crying.

His eyes begin to burn and he stubbornly blinks them away. Everything will be fine. A friendship like theirs can withstand anything.

* * *

This isn't how Iwaizumi expected his night with Oikawa to end.

Then again, the night started off contrary to how he'd imagined it. Oikawa did not show up dressed in a tuxedo with the intentions of whisking Iwaizumi away to some upscale restaurant that served bland food. The businessman instead showed up on Iwaizumi's doorstep dressed in casual clothes. They ended up going out for chicken and beer, then they went to an arcade where Iwaizumi learned that Oikawa Tooru was a fucking dork.

It didn't feel like a date but more like being out with a friend. That is why Iwaizumi let his guard down.

Their last stop for the night was at a bar that often hosted live bands. While other patrons were focused on the band, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were absorbed in one another. Iwaizumi didn't pay attention to how many drinks he was knocking back; that is how comfortable he felt in Oikawa's presence.

Now he is drunk as fuck, leaning most of his weight on Oikawa as the man pats his pockets for the keys to his door. Oikawa didn't drink nearly as much as Iwaizumi had.

"You smell nice," Iwaizumi hums, rubbing his nose against Oikawa's neck.

"That tickles, Iwa-chan," Oikawa laughs. He finds his keys and starts to unlock the door. "You're awfully affectionate when you're drunk. I'll make a note of it."

With the door now open, they stumble into the apartment. Iwaizumi leans against the accent table near the door while Oikawa closes and locks it. As soon as he turns around to help Iwaizumi take his shoes off the man has him pinned against the door as he licks and sucks against his neck.

"Very affectionate," Oikawa says with a chuckle.

Iwaizumi slides his hands down Oikawa's back, reaching down and grabbing a handful of the man's ass. He's rewarded with a startled yelp. Smirking, he clumsily shifts so that their positions are reversed, until his back is pressed on the door. It's a miracle that he doesn't fall. He's so plastered and he feels so amazing that he won't think about how silly he must look right now.

Oikawa laughs. "I wish I could record this."

"You're pretty," Iwaizumi blurts out, "Like, really pretty. I want to punch you sometimes."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi ignores the sarcastic remark. There's something more important that he wants to get off his chest. The best time to do that is when he's jacked up on liquid courage.

"I want you to fuck me."

Oikawa's smile falters. "What?" he asks, needing to make sure that he isn't hearing that wrong.

"I said that I want you to fuck me." Iwaizumi rocks his hips forward for added emphasis.

"Fuck," Oikawa groans. Dropping his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, he says, "I have been waiting for you to say those exact words to me. But, your timing is so bad. I can't do that." He looks up so that Iwaizumi can see how serious he is. "Not while you're like this."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "I know what I want."

"Then you wouldn't mind asking me again when you're sober, right?" Oikawa is using his serious tone now and it is enough to sober Iwaizumi up a little. "I like you a lot, Iwaizumi and I don't want you to make decisions like that when you're drunk. Now, let me help you take your shoes off so we can go to bed. Okay?"

Did Oikawa just confess? Obviously there's some attraction between them but actually hearing Oikawa say that he likes him is different. The man's words have left Iwaizumi floored. He can't think of a reply. His mind can't form a coherent thought so he just sits down on the floor with his back against the door and allows Oikawa to take his shoes off.

It's a small gesture but it's also very considerate of Oikawa. He doesn't want Iwaizumi to make brash decisions while he's under the influence and he likes Iwaizumi enough to take care of him while he's drunk. There are other things, too. Like how Oikawa is always so interested in Iwaizumi's aspirations and the goals he's set for himself. And how he listens to everything that Iwaizumi says, no matter how insignificant.

How in the hell is Iwaizumi supposed to  _not_  fall for a guy like that?

Well, it's too late for that. Iwaizumi has been screwed ever since that night he agreed to cook for Oikawa. He thinks he's been fucked far longer than that but he refuses to believe that he's been into Oikawa for that long and has just been denying his own feelings.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers once they're in bed. 

Iwaizumi mutters back his own goodnight and buries his face in Oikawa's chest.

Yeah, he's definitely screwed.

* * *

With a sigh, Tsukishima picks up yet another apartment guide and flips through the booklet. He's almost forgotten how exhausting apartment hunting can be; it's second only to job hunting. So far he's found two decent places out of hundreds of listings. There was a one bedroom apartment that seemed to suit his needs but the address was a no go for him.

The way things are looking now, he may have to find a dorm on campus. But then, he'll have to deal with a random roommate and he sure as hell doesn't want to do that. He also appreciates the freedom and privacy that he has off-campus. There's also the fact that he's dating the captain of the national volleyball team. He can only imagine the attention he'll draw to himself if he checks Kuroo into his dorm. Tsukishima smiles at the thought. Kuroo will love the attention regardless.

He's midway through the second guide when he hears the door opening. As always, Kuroo announces himself with a: "I'm home, Tsukki!"

Before Tsukishima can hide the apartment guides, Kuroo is walking around the couch and flopping down, resting his head in Tsukishima's lap.

"Whatcha reading?" asks Kuroo, taking the booklet from his boyfriend's hands. He reads the title. "You and Yams looking for a new place?"

"No."

Kuroo looks up from the booklet to Tsukishima's face.

"Yamaguchi is thinking of moving in with Ushijima. I'm just looking just in case."

That is the partial truth. Yamaguchi has already started moving his stuff out because Tsukishima lied and said that he found a place already. They're supposed to go look at that place tomorrow -Yamaguchi isn't all that convinced that he found a place- so Tsukishima is combing through every apartment guide today to cover his ass.

Sitting up, Kuroo notices the other guide on the table and the paper where Tsukishima has written down addresses. "This one is across town and out of the way," Kuroo says, "and this one is...You can't live in that area Tsukki. It has a bad reputation."

Well, that explains the cheap rent and no down payment. He should've known that was sketch as hell. Cut him a break, though. He's desperate.

"Since you're so familiar with the city why don't you point me in the right direction?"

"Or you could just live here. Save yourself the time and money."

Tsukishima has been waiting for Kuroo to say something along those lines. While it is a kind offer, he won't be able to accept. It just doesn't feel right for them to live together after only dating for two weeks. There's so much to consider before taking a big step like that.

Kuroo speaks again. "But I understand you want your own space, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kuroo picks the booklet up and makes himself comfortable on the couch. "We can look together, then. I can't have my boyfriend living in a dangerous neighborhood. I don't care how cheap the rent is."

Tsukishima wasn't expecting that reaction. Smiling, he puts his head on Kuroo's shoulder so that he can read along. "What about this one?" he asks, pointing to a picture of a seemingly nice complex.

"Do you notice the lack of address? They only listed a phone number. I bet it's like a set up for organ trafficking or something."

"You watch too many dramas."

"That really happens, Tsukki!"

Half an hour passes and Tsukishima is close to giving up the search entirely. Every place they've called to check on has no openings or the realtor sounds far too shady. But near the last page, he thinks he found the perfect place. It's a studio apartment in a decent neighborhood, that isn't too far from the university or Kuroo's place.

Tsukishima makes the call to the landlord. He's told that they have one more unit available and if he comes in tomorrow, it's his. The only downfall is that after paying rent and utilities at his current apartment, he doesn't have enough money for the deposit. And, he has to pay the deposit tomorrow. He's starting to curse Yamaguchi for talking him into buying a new gaming system.

"I can cover it," Kuroo says with a shrug, "We can go in the morning."

"No, that's fine. I can just try somewhere else." Tsukishima stands up to walk to the kitchen; his way of ending the conversation. "Besides, I probably won't like it after a tour."

Kuroo isn't going to let it drop that easily. "I'm familiar with this neighborhood. It's a good deal." He leans against the kitchen's door frame. "Look, let's at least check it out. And, if you like it, I don't mind paying the deposit."

"I can't let you do that."

"If you want, just pay me back when you can."

That way it doesn't feel like a handout. Tsukishima can no longer argue with that. "Fine," he agrees.

Kuroo shamelessly celebrates this small victory. "I never thought I'd get you to agree to that!" He dances around the kitchen.

Tsukishima thinks about taking it back just to rain on Kuroo's parade. But, he loves it when Kuroo is like this.

-o0o-

Early the next morning, Kuroo and Tsukishima have a look at the studio apartment. The place is spacious yet cozy and has a decent view of the park across the street. There isn't any mildew on the wallpaper, leaky faucets, or questionable stains in the bathroom. Tsukishima doesn't have to worry about furniture because he can use the furniture at his apartment since Yamaguchi won't be taking anything.

As promised, Kuroo covers the safety deposit and Tsukishima promises to pay him back; not that Kuroo minds. Everything just falls into place. 

"Bokuto and Iwaizumi can help with moving in," Kuroo says once they're walking back to the car, a copy of the signed lease in hand, "I can totally carry all your stuff by myself but let's make them feel useful." He jokes.

Tsukishima doesn't say anything. He's quiet until they're in the car. Without warning, he leans over and kisses Kuroo on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Kuroo is never one to question such an affectionate act, but even he's startled. "For paying the deposit? It was nothing-"

"No," Tsukishima replies, "Thank you for understanding."

Going into this, Tsukishima was worried that Kuroo would try to persuade him into moving in with him and it would result in an argument. As much as Tsukishima wants to live with Kuroo, he also knows that they'll both need their space sometimes if their relationship is to work. In the past, Kuroo didn't respect his wishes when he asked to be given his space so it means a lot to him when Kuroo didn't press about him moving in with him.

It's the small things like this that Tsukishima appreciates.

* * *

"Do you know where he's taking you?" asks Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima checks himself out in the mirror for the fifth time. "No, it's a surprise."

"Surprises are good!"

"Not all surprises..."

Yamaguchi crosses his arms stubbornly and stares at Tsukishima's reflection in the mirror. "No negativity today! Kuroo is going to be here soon."

That's right. Kuroo will be here in like five minutes. Slightly panicking, Tsukishima walks out of the bathroom and to his nightstand. Picking up the new cologne he bought, he contemplates putting it on. Kuroo always says that he loves the way Tsukishima smells so he doesn't really need to wear the cologne. But what if Kuroo wants something new?

"Since when do you wear cologne?" Yamaguchi sighs in exasperation, "Dude, you gotta' relax."

"Wow. You telling me to relax has really cured my anxiety," Tsukishima deadpans.

"Sorry! It's just that you're overreacting. Kuroo told you to wear something casual so the date is going to be pretty chill. No need to overthink things."

Yamaguchi is right. 

Besides, it's not like this is the first time he's ever been anywhere with Kuroo. They do things together all the time. But this time, it's an official date. Not the lowkey trips to ramen shops or late night trips to ice cream parlors. Kuroo is going to take him out to a highly populated area and be openly affectionate with him.

This means a lot to Tsukishima. He's always worried that he'll be treated like a dirty, little secret since he's basically dating a celebrity. Kuroo even warned him that they'd more than likely be featured in the tabloids. When Tsukishima asked Kuroo if he would be fine with that, the man told him that he didn't care what anyone thought.

But Tsukishima is worried about one of his clients or past clients finding out. People can be really shitty for no reason. What if word gets out that he's an escort? Then Akiteru will find out and...

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Yamaguchi says, "Take more time if you need it. I'm sure Kuroo will understand."

He walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Tsukishima hurriedly walks to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror one more time. Why does he have to think about that kind of stuff now?

There is a confidentiality agreement with the agency. Kaori is a very thorough person who values the safety of her employees. If anyone gives him shit, she'll expose them as well. For most of their clients, that kind of exposure could ruin them. Akiteru will probably be upset, disappointed even, but Kei knows that his brother would never turn his back on him.

Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima straightens up. Everything is going to be fine.

When he steps out of his bedroom, he can hear Yamaguchi and Kuroo laughing about something. The sound of the bedroom door closing grabs Kuroo's attention. Tsukishima can't help but smile at the expression on Kuroo's face. He's looking at Tsukishima like he's seeing him for the first time all over again. Tsukishima can no longer remember what he was worried about.

Kuroo stands up from the couch. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Behind them, Yamaguchi is smiling like a proud parent. "You two have fun!" he chirps in, patting them both on the back. "Be safe, kids!"

Kuroo laughs while Tsukishima rolls his eyes at his best friend.

* * *

"I thought we could kill two birds with one stone," Kuroo says, opening the passenger door for Tsukishima. "You said that you've always wanted to come here, and this is also on my bucket list."

Tsukishima stares at the theme park in a mix of disbelief and excitement; the latter emotion is mostly from his inner child. He'd known that Kuroo would be over the top for their first date but he didn't expect to be this pleased with his boyfriend's choice. Yamaguchi is going to be so jealous when he finds out that Kuroo took him to Disneyland. And, Tsukishima can't wait to rub it in.

"This is fine, right?" Kuroo nervously asks when Tsukishima doesn't say anything.

It's more than fine, honestly. Tsukishima thinks it's perfect. But, he's never been the one to be that expressive. Instead, he says, "Don't expect me to wear Mickey Mouse ears."

Kuroo smiles. "That's too bad, babe! I have that on my bucket list also."

Tsukishima pretends to be annoyed.

They already have their tickets because Kuroo purchased them in advance. They also breeze through the line because a certain asshole gets recognized as being the captain of the national volleyball team. Before they can even decide what to do first, Kuroo has to stop to take pictures with people. Some even want an autograph. Tsukishima feels like a fucking tree because no one seems to notice that he's standing there.

Crossing his arms, Tsukishima stands off to the side and listens to some woman talk about how much her daughter loves Kuroo and how single that same daughter is. People really are ridiculous. He thinks about texting Yamaguchi because that is what he does when he's in an uncomfortable situation. He texts his best friend and talks shit.

"Sorry," Tsukishima hears Kuroo say, "But, I'm actually here on a date with my boyfriend."

Glancing up, Tsukishima sees Kuroo walking toward him. The group of people is staring at them now but Tsukishima isn't thinking about them anymore. Kuroo takes him by the hand and they walk off together.

"What do you want to see first?"

Tsukishima takes a minute to answer; he's still shocked by what just happened. "Doesn't matter."

There seem to be endless things to do. They start in Adventureland with the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Kuroo playfully latches on to Tsukishima's arm like a damsel whenever something pops out of nowhere or makes a sound. Tsukishima threatens to shove him in the water if he keeps that up. Kuroo is on his best behavior after that. Throughout the day, they take selfies at the entrances of every attraction beforehand. Tsukishima thinks it's corny as hell but it's also the kind of shit that he's always wanted to do in a relationship.

In Westernland, they ride Big Thunder Mountain. After their time at Fuji-Q Highland, they don't think any rides at Disneyland will compare so they don't get their hopes up. But, it's still enjoyable anyway. Tsukishima has to "console" Kuroo when he tells him that he refuses to ride Dumbo.

"But, Tsukki!"

"I'm not getting on that," Tsukishima tells him stubbornly, "Let's go see the haunted mansion. You wanted to see that, right?"

Kuroo perks up. "Only if you'll hold my hand."

"You're unbelievable."

He ends up holding Kuroo's hand during the entire ride. They're still holding hands while they look at a map to decide where they'll eat. But then Mickey Mouse walks by and Kuroo wants a picture him. Then, Ariel is walking by and Tsukishima wants a picture with her to send to Yamaguchi(His best friend loves the little mermaid)

Afterward, they decide that one more attraction won't hurt before they get something to eat. Peter Pan's flight turns out to be fun. Well, Tsukishima wouldn't know because he and Kuroo end up making out for the entirety of the ride. There is something about sitting close in the dark that makes it hard for them to keep their hands off each other. Tsukishima does remind his eager boyfriend that there are children around.

A blowjob will just have to wait until after the date.

"Really?" asks Kuroo.

"If you're lucky," Tsukishima smirks.

Kuroo places his arm on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Have you thought about what you want to eat?"

"Pizza," he says. He looks over at Kuroo. "Unless you wanted something else..."

"Pizza is fine. I think there's a place close by."

They sit and eat pizza at Captain Hook's themed restaurant. So far, it's already considered one of the best days of Tsukishima's life. It's a date but it isn't overly couply, either. Tsukishima likes that he can feel this comfortable around Kuroo. He loves how easily they fit together.

"There's a parade tonight," Kuroo says when they've finished eating, "Do you want to stay for it?"

"Sure."

"Good! There's a lot more for us to see."

Tomorrowland has to be the most interesting world in the theme park in Tsukishima's opinion. They spend a lot of time there, visiting each of the attractions, taking pictures, and actually chatting with other couples. Kuroo has always been the social type so Tsukishima isn't shocked by him sparking up conversations with any and everywhere.

Kuroo even asks one of the people to take their picture. They sit on the ledge with a fountain and the background and pose for the picture. Tsukishima wonders if it's possible to die from cheesiness. Regardless of how cheesy they have been today, he is adamant about not wearing Mickey Mouse ears. After leaving Tomorrowland, Kuroo tries to talk Tsukishima into the ears for the fifth time.

"Come on, Tsukki, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Think about how cute you'll look."

"No."

Kuroo puts on the headband. It has a red bow with white polka dots on it, and Tsukishima is starting to rethink his decision to date Kuroo.

"That's not Mickey Mouse," Tsukishima tells him, "It's Minnie Mouse."

"I know. This one is cuter."

Tsukishima turns his head to hide his smile. God, he hates this man.

Kuroo sighs dramatically. "Really wish I had my own Mickey."

"There's plenty crawling around here."

Leaning closer, Kuroo whispers, "Yeah but I want  _Daddy_  Mickey."

Tsukishima pushes him away. "I know you did not just taint Mickey Mouse!"

Kuroo laughs. Tsukishima joins in. They're both trash.

"Give me the fucking ears," Tsukishima finally gives in.

"Really?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Once Tsukishima has the ears on he feels like he has fully descended into cheesy hell. Thankfully, he isn't there alone. Kuroo looks so damn happy that Tsukishima agreed to wear the ears. Because of that Tsukishima can't pretend to be annoyed if he tried. He's happy. So unbelievably happy that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

When they're standing in the front of a gift shop they take another selfie. They look like idiots with the mouse ears on but they're happy idiots. Tsukishima even smiles in the picture. He doesn't smirk or sneer but full on smiles. His teeth are even showing. Kuroo stares at the picture for so long without saying a word that Tsukishima wonders if he's broken him.

"Can I post this?"

Tsukishima looks at the picture. They both look like they were paid to advertise the amusement park. It's a really good picture. Kuroo's hair is pushed back because of the headband revealing more of his handsome face and warm smile. Tsukishima's eyes are clenched shut as his smile takes up his whole face and he's leaning slightly on Kuroo.

"You want to post it on your social media?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Kuroo posts the picture. He just basically announces their relationship to millions of followers as though it's nothing. Only seconds pass before his phone is blowing up with notifications. A few of them are from their friends. Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Yamaguchi comment their support. Kageyama and Nishinoya comment as well. Kuroo's PR manager calls but the athlete ignores it.

"Do you want to check the gift shop out?" asks Kuroo, taking Tsukisima by the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Tsukishima squeezes back. "Sure."

Kuroo buys them matching shirts and Tsukishima buys Kuroo a thermos for his coffee since he always uses his. Tsukishima also buys a keychain for Yamaguchi for the spare key to his new studio apartment. Tsukishima plans on giving it to Yamaguchi when they move out next week. They're waiting in line to check out when Kuroo looks at his phone again.

"Wow, someone left like eight comments." Kuroo reads the username to himself. "Wait, is this your brother?"

Tsukishima reads the first two comments from username  _akiteru4__. "Unfortunately," he groans in embarrassment, "I didn't even know he was following you."

Kuroo chuckles. "So you really did have a crush on me all this time. Even Akiteru says so."

The next time Tsukishima sees his brother, he is going to shove both of his legs so far up his ass...

His violent thoughts are cut off by warm lips pressing against his temple. "I think it's cute," Kuroo tells him, "And, now we're dating. How awesome is that?"

"I guess it's not so bad when you put it like that."

"Really, Tsukki. What are the chances?"

"Are you trying to say that this is fate?"

Kuroo tilts his head thoughtfully. "Considering our chosen paths in life, our first meeting, and everything we've been through, how could you not think that we were meant for each other?"

It's too much to think about while they're waiting in line to buy Disneyland merch, but admittedly Kuroo has a point. Every decision that Tsukishima has made, from allowing his parents to keep him from playing volleyball and eventually disobeying them by moving to Tokyo have led him to this point. Could it really be fate?

"It's too early to determine that," Tsukishima says, "but we'll see."

Kuroo smiles at him."Yeah, we'll see."

**.**

**.**

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and months pass into a year.

Kuroo and Tsukishima are still together though they argue and fight like any other couple, things never get as bad as it had in the past. And, the arguments are never about Tsukishima's job as an escort. Three months after dating Kuroo, Tsukishima asks Kaori if he can switch to regular escorting. She's reluctant at first because of the money he brings in but in the end, she agrees.

Tsukishima continues like that for another two months until he quits completely. He does so by his own accord. Through his connections at the University, he finds a job at the National Museum of Nature and Science. He loves his job and his coworkers are tolerable enough. When he isn't working or studying, he's attending Kuroo's matches or traveling to his boyfriend's away games. The lease at his studio apartment recently ended and he'll soon be moving in with Kuroo.

With the support of his friends and boyfriend, Kuroo cut all ties with his father. He now plays volleyball with his own goals in mind. But lately, he's been thinking about what he'll do next. Life is full of endless possibilities so he won't limit himself.

Bokuto quit the agency a month after Tsukishima did. Although Akaashi never once complained, Bokuto got tired of others touching him when he only wants to belong to Akaashi. The man is now working as the assistant volleyball coach at a local junior high where he is loved and respected by all of his students. He feels like he's finally found his niche. Working with the younger generation and helping them reach their full potential is a dream come true for him.

Akaashi, who once lost a lover and best friend, now has an amazing boyfriend and a best friend in Oikawa. He's always wondered how he would feel if he ever saw his ex or his former friend again. He got his wish a couple of weeks ago when he bumped into his ex-boyfriend. But, Akaashi barely batted an eye. Bokuto was by his side so nothing else mattered.

They're currently shopping for a home together.

Ushijima and Yamaguchi are still going strong. They've recently returned from a trip overseas to visit with Ushijima's father. His mother, who lives in Miyagi, has already met Yamaguchi. At first, the woman seemed disappointed by her son's preference but she's been gradually warming up. Either way, Ushijima doesn't intend on ending things with Yamaguchi. They're both perfectly happy with the way things are. Though, they have been thinking of giving Katashi a  _sibling_  to play with.

Tendou is still working as an underground doctor with Yamaguchi as his assistant. He's also still very much in love with three people.

Tonight, they're all gathered to celebrate the opening of Iwaizumi's restaurant. After completing culinary school, he was given the surprise of a lifetime. As a gift for all of his hard work and selflessness, Oikawa kept his word and invested in Iwaizumi; the investment had nothing to do with the fact that they've been dating for almost a year now. With further help from his friends, Iwaizumi purchased a place downtown. He no longer works with the agency, either.

As Tsukishima glances around the table at the smiling faces of his friends, he can't help but wonder if perhaps fate did have a role in all this. Through Black Lotus, he found great, dependable friends in Iwaizumi and Bokuto. He also met Kuroo. Bokuto met Akaashi. Iwaizumi met Oikawa. Even Yamaguchi and Ushijima found one another.

Maybe all of this was orchestrated by some higher being. 

What kind of shit is that, anyway? Tsukishima doesn't  believe in things like that. He prefers things that are tangible. Like the hand clasping his under the table, the easy smile on Kuroo's face, and the warm feeling he gets in his chest every time Kuroo says his name. 

This is enough. Tsukishima tells himself. This is more than enough. 

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes Love in a Hopeless Place!! I want to thank everyone who patiently waited for this update. Also, everyone who commented left kudos, bookmarked, did fanart - Thank you so much <3 This story was very fun to write but admittedly nearing the end things became really tough. But, now it is over!! I can now move on to new projects! 
> 
> \- Cel


End file.
